


It seemed excessive, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen

by natalietesslove



Series: The other half of the sky [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 85
Words: 136,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalietesslove/pseuds/natalietesslove
Summary: Billy Hargrove loved three things: rock & roll, his Camaro, and his twin Maxine...and obviously not in that order. Growing up with an asshole dad and emotionally absent mom, he hadn't learned the best habits. But at least he had someone to lean on. Max was kind where he was brash, patient where he was angry. She even looked after their pain in the ass little brother Dustin. When it was the two of them against the world, could anyone really blame him for falling for her? So what if the feelings weren't mutual? What did consent really matter, in the face of true love?When the Hargroves are forced to move to a little town called Hawkins, life throws a wrench into his plans. A certain fluffy haired boy takes an interest in what's his. That douchebag Steve Harrington will have to watch his back.Title comes from the Pulp Fiction quote "No, it seemed excessive, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen."





	1. Chapter 1

**You were born together, and together you shall be forevermore but let there be spaces in your togetherness. And let the winds of heaven dance between you.** _-Kahlil Gibran_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**In this life we will never truly be apart, For we grew to the same beat of our mother's heart. -** _Daphne Fandrich_

_Chapter One: 1987-1992_

     A lot of preconceptions about twins are incorrect. But the bond formed when being born together is unlike any other in this world. Fraternal twins might not be identical, but nature combined with nurture will win out every time. Neil and Susan Hargrove gave birth to twins Billy and Maxine in San Diego, California on June 18th, 1987. Gemini was the sign of The Twins, after all. Being a huge fan of classic rock, Susan knew that their birth date was the same as that of The Beatles’ bass player, Paul McCartney. 

       Billy was named for the Billy Shears mentioned in the song Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band. Max came from Maxwell’s Silver Hammer. By the time they realized Susan was carrying boy and girl twins instead of two boys, they already had the names picked out, so she just added -ine to the end of Max’s name to make it feminine. Billy was born at 6:21 AM screaming and healthy. Maxine came into the world exactly 10 minutes later, and much quieter. It would seem that their distinct personalities were already coming out.

     Billy had a thick head of dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes like his dad. Though he was born only 10 minutes earlier, he always referred to himself as the older sibling. Maxine resembled their mom with deep red hair and darker blue eyes. She followed Billy’s lead everywhere without question. Neil and Susan knew that raising a baby would be tough, but weren’t quite prepared for the harsh reality of _twins_.  It put a strain on their marriage that would never quite heal.

     The babies tended to hit their milestones together. Billy was always there first, looking at his ‘baby’ sister with challenge in his eyes. Always wanting to make her ‘big’ brother proud, she would learn shortly after. Since Billy had a hard time pronouncing the name Maxine at first, he started calling her Max for short...and it stuck. Though he corrected anyone else who tried to call her that.

     As they grew, Maxine began favoring her left hand for eating and coloring. It was soon discovered that she was left-handed, which along with her natural red hair made her a minority. Billy’s right was dominant, leaving more evidence of the twins being mirror images. Though they always had separate bedrooms, they would end up in the same bed more often than not. After a handful of tantrums on both sides, the parents stopped trying to separate them.

     Billy started developing an overprotective nature with his sister at a very young age. When they were three years old and started daycare, a larger boy took Maxine’s snack cake during recess. The girl cried out in outrage. Before the teacher could intervene, Billy had pushed the older kid down and taken her snack back. Maxine smiled over at her twin, who brightened under her attention.

     Susan gave birth to another child on September 22, 1992, a boy they named Dustin. Unlike the twins, who were physically fine, the youngest was diagnosed with cleidocranial dysostosis before birth. This meant that he would be smaller than kids his age and might develop his teeth much later than others, among other things. Their mother had a known pill problem by this time, and not everyone was convinced she’d given up the habit while pregnant. Maxine was excited to have another sibling, but Billy wasn’t so thrilled. He didn’t want to share his sister with _anyone_ , even then.

     When they started kindergarten that same year, the twins were originally placed in two separate classes. Once Billy got into a fight with a smaller classmate and Maxine withdrew from her peers, this mistake was quickly rectified. The girl took to school like a duck to water. She had an insatiable quench for knowledge, ending up in the Talented and Gifted program in first grade. Billy was also smart, but he took more to the athletics side of things rather than academics. Sports was a way of getting out his random spurts of energy, along with the angry attitude he inherited from daddy dearest.

     They occasionally made friends over the years, but it seemed that nothing could pierce the intense bond between twins. Billy always insisted that Maxine’s friends only be girls. Any time a boy in their grade tried to talk to her, he would end up with a bloody nose or busted lip. Billy’s behavior was mostly excused as overprotective brother syndrome. But in this case, that wasn’t it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: 1996_

     While watching the movie My Girl at a cousin’s house in 1996, Billy had an epiphany. The Thomas J character looked at his best friend Veta with pure love, the kind that you usually only saw in married adults or fairy tales. He had even died trying to retrieve her ring. Billy’s heart twisted as he thought of his sister, who was busy helping their aunt Lily cook in the kitchen. In that moment, he realized what his tangled feelings towards Maxine boiled down to. Why he couldn’t just sit and watch another boy talk to her. Why he practically lived for her sweet smile. And at only 9 years old, he acknowledged that he would die for her too.

     They stood side by side at the bathroom sink brushing their teeth before bedtime, and Billy couldn’t stop staring. He even lingered behind after he was done, just waiting for the right moment. Once she rinsed her mouth out and replaced the pink toothbrush in its holder, Billy leaned over and planted a kiss on her.

     She stood frozen for a moment before pulling back. “What was that?” Maxine couldn’t understand why he wanted to kiss her at all. They were siblings, _twins_ even! Sure she felt closer to him than anyone else in her life, but that didn’t mean they had to share _everything_. This certainly wasn’t what she wanted her first kiss to be.

     “I don’t know. I’ve never kissed anyone before.” Billy shrugged, trying not to blush. He moved a hand up against his mouth. “Guess I’m glad it was with you.” He smiled then, leaving his twin dazed. The thought of his sister giving her first kiss to anyone else made him sick. Neither spoke again as they turned in to bed. After that, Billy tried his best to hide his developing feelings, not wanting to scare her away.

     Maxine would often be found tucked away reading a book, her favorite authors being Stephen King and Agatha Christie. Reading was a form of escape from her less than ideal life. She even taught younger brother Dustin to read using Dr. Seuss books. It wasn’t uncommon for a teacher to ask Maxine to tutor some of the kids struggling in class. With little encouragement from her parental figures, she relished being the teacher’s pet.

     Billy, on the other hand, had a deep resentment of adults in authority. Their dad rarely interacted with his kids without raised words or fists, and his mom barely acknowledged their existence...so he didn’t have the best role models to aspire to. Due to his smart mouth and quick temper, he was in the principal’s office or detention more often than not. Maxine had pushed her fear and anger deep down inside, but her brother preferred lashing outward.

     Father Neil worked in real estate, yet insisted that Susan be a stay-at-home mom. It was just another way of their father asserting control over his meek spouse. It was a little known secret that Neil Hargrove beat his wife on a weekly, if not daily, basis. Susan withdrew from her family due to the shame of the abuse as well as her pain-pill addiction.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: 1997-1998_

     As their children grew older, Neil turned his anger on them too. Well, on Billy. Anytime Maxine would act up, Billy would take the fall for it without question. Due to Max’s attachment to the boy, he watched over Dustin too. Thankfully their father laid off his face when hitting him, so he didn’t have any awkward questions to answer at school. Maxine felt that Billy, as reckless as he was, might be the steadiest part of her life.

     When the twins were 10 years old and racing through the house, the girl knocked over a WWII Nazi memorabilia plate which Neil treasured. By the time their dad got home, Billy was standing in the midst of the mess. Maxine watched from the stairwell above as Neil lit into her twin worse than ever before. Dustin had the TV turned up in his bedroom to drown out the noise. She bit down on her fist so she wouldn’t cry out. When it got too scary even for her, she went into her room and hid under the covers. She was stirred half an hour later when Billy crawled in next to her.

     “Why do you let him hit you?” Maxine turned around to face her twin, wiping tears from his face. She was the only one he would ever let see him cry.

     “I love you. So I won’t let him hurt you.” Billy explained, looking frustrated. He would’ve thought that was obvious.

     “I’m sorry.” Maxine whispered, not knowing what else to say.  

     He nodded, pulling his arms around her. “It’s not your fault.” He bit back a groan as the movement disturbed his bruises. “You don’t have to be scared. I’ll always protect you.” They fell asleep that way.

     The following year, their mother Susan died in a hiking accident. The twins were eleven years old and Dustin six. Neil had taken her out to their favorite cliff overlook for their anniversary, though the weather was overcast. Clouds soon turned to rain and their mom took one wrong step, tumbling into the water below. She died instantly from a broken neck. They never discussed it out loud, but the twins at least suspected she didn’t exactly fall. More like she was pushed. Maxine was now stuck as the only girl in a house full of boys. She would take on even more of a maternal role with younger brother Dustin.

     Billy had to face the full force of their father’s aggression after her death. It was a fate that he resented but accepted. He would do anything to protect his precious sister. Just holding her in his arms and seeing her smile was enough of a reward. Neil brought one girlfriend after another around the kids, but no one stuck around long. The combination of moody boyfriend, willful twins and a boy with facial deformities was enough to scare most wannabe replacement wives off.

     Over the years, Maxine developed a particular coping mechanism for when her dad got angry...which was more often than not. She would lie in bed with her eyes closed, Billy’s borrowed discman blaring Beatles music in her ear. Once Neil had laid off him for the night, her twin would join her, putting one headphone in his ear. He often teased her by asking how she could listen to such hippy shit, stuff that could barely be labeled rock & roll...but it was only playful ribbing. Deep down, he liked them too.

     “You know, John and Paul both lost their mothers young.” Billy spoke softly to her, humming along to the music. “And John’s dad was a fucking dick.” Maxine nodded in agreement, unsure what he was getting at. “Look how they turned out, right? So maybe we still have a chance.”  

     “You really think so?” Maxine questioned, leaning her head against his shoulder.

     “What does your Macca say?” Billy teased, holding her hand tight. “There will be an answer: let it be.” She nodded, her tired eyes drifting closed.

     “I can’t wait to get out of here.” Maxine whispered, snuggling against her brother. His heart twisted at hearing this. He just hoped that when she eventually ran from their dad, she didn’t leave him behind too.

     As they grew into preteens, it became more difficult to hide his affections. She had always been beautiful, her innocent smile a lone bright spot in an otherwise dark existence. Only now she was starting to grow up, physically. Billy ‘accidentally’ walked in on her changing more than once. He knew that his redheaded twin would be his eventually, no matter the cost. And he would never give her up.

     Years of verbal and physical abuse from their father, plus the neglect from their mother before, had turned his whole focus to his twin. He mostly tolerated younger brother Dustin, but he never bonded with the boy the way Maxine did. When he jerked off the first time at age eleven, it was to thoughts of her. Part of him realized this was fucked up, but the larger part didn’t care. With what he endured in their home, the least he deserved was her, _completely_. He saw her as his soulmate. She was the only one who could ever truly understand and love him for exactly what he was, and vice versa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby, do you understand me now?**

**Sometimes I feel a little mad**

**But don't you know that no one alive can always be an angel**

**When things go wrong I feel real bad.**

**\- The Animals, 'Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood’**

 

_Chapter Four: July 18, 2000_

     Maxine started getting crushes on boys during middle school. Of course she would _never_ tell her twin brother this. Her friend Stacy invited her to a boy/girl party in July 2000. She told her dad that it was just a girl’s sleepover, and he didn’t question it. However she made the mistake of writing about the potential event in her diary, which she kept under her mattress.

     Billy read the journal entry that Monday afternoon while Maxine was babysitting a kid down the street. He had no qualms about reading her private thoughts. She knew him inside and out, and it was only fair that he be able to say the same. His face grew hot as he read her excitement about possibly landing her first real kiss during spin the bottle. After he finished reading, he tore the page out and slammed the diary against the wall. He picked up her bedside lamp and threw it with all his strength, watching it break on the wood floor. How could the kiss they’d shared mean _nothing_ to her, when it was the best memory he had?

     Trying to calm down, Billy dashed to the bathroom for his hidden cigarette pack. He reached for the stack of towels under the sink, pulling out the old pencil case he kept behind them. A package of Always pads fell down to his feet. Apparently in addition to planning secret parties, his little sister had started her period without telling him. It was a month to the day since their 13th birthday. Their dad was working late, giving him the perfect time to confront her. One way or another, he would get what he wanted.

     Maxine returned home after 4 pm, excited for their weekly pasta night. Both twins had learned to cook well from their Italian grandmother, but Billy’s lasagna was particularly good. She left Dustin in front of the living room TV playing Nintendo. She then called out to her other sibling, surprised when she got no reply. She found him standing in her bedroom upstairs, staring at a package of Always pads like it was a live grenade.

     “You didn’t tell me.” Billy spoke in accusation, his tone cold. “When did this start?”

     “What? Why does it matter?” Maxine threw her purse into the corner of the room, feeling her nerves prickling up. For once, she found herself wishing their father was home.

     “Our little girl is growing up.” He smirked, his eyes red-rimmed as he finally faced his twin. “When?” He crossed the room to her, stretching out the word. She grew more concerned when he shut and locked the door behind her. Billy then reached over to her bedside radio and turned it up loud. The classic rock station would drown out anything Dustin might hear downstairs. It was a move their dad had used countless times back when he was hurting their mom.

     “Earlier this month.” She blushed as she spoke, embarrassed to be discussing the topic with him. She thought they had certain boundaries being opposite sex twins.

     “You should’ve told me.” He nodded towards the package of pads. He had her pinned against the bedroom wall now, arms bracing her on either side. “We don’t keep secrets.” One hand was tangled in her hair, the other on her neck. His eyes, always a bright blue, seemed to be glowing with wicked intent. “And you’re not going to any fucking party.” She had seen her brother furious on many occasions, but never had it been directed towards her.

     “Billy?” She spoke quietly, looking over the remains of her lamp. He leaned in to kiss her, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. “Jesus, what’s wrong with you?!” She tried to push him off, but he wouldn’t budge. “Why did you just kiss me?”

     “Been wanting to do that since the first time.” Billy spoke up, his anger poking through. For the first time, she saw their father Neil when looking at him. And that scared her more than anything. “Four long fucking years of waiting. But now you’re old enough, see?” His hand motioned towards the Always package again.

     “But..we’re twins. It’s not right.” Her wide eyes danced around the room, feeling trapped. “You shouldn’t want to.”

     “I don’t give a fuck what’s right.” Billy admitted, pushing out a shaky breath. It was hard not to blow up at her just then. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, tasting her cherry chapstick. “And I don’t just want a kiss anymore. I think I want it all.”

     “Billy, stop. I don’t want this.” Maxine felt as though she were having an out-of-body experience. Her twin had always been the one to comfort her when she was scared, not the one to cause the fear reaction. She didn’t know how to handle this new, cold Billy. “Let go of me.” He simply shook his head, smirking down at her. She pushed against his chest, her frame growing tense. He only grabbed her wrists in one of his hands.

     “No.” He spun them around, tossing her towards the bed like a ragdoll. When had he gotten so much stronger than her? She landed partially on the mattress with her legs hanging over the side. Billy quickly climbed on top of her, one hand going to pin her arms above her head. The other kicked her legs apart. The awkward positioning made it nearly impossible to squirm out from under him. “I’m gonna fuck you now. And you’re gonna be a good girl for me, aren’t you? Yeah, you’re gonna take it.” His voice lowered to a guttural tone as his eyes took inventory of her shaking body.

     Tears were welling in her blue eyes. She looked up at her brother’s similar blue orbs, scared by the vacant look of lust she found. Love was there too, but just barely. “Please stop it. You’re scaring me.” Maxine struggled to pull her hands free, but he just pushed them down harder.

     “You love me, don’t you?” He reached a hand up to caress her face, his thumb moving over her soft lips. Billy briefly imagined how those lips would feel around his cock. He’d definitely get around to that later.

     “Yes.” Maxine countered without hesitation. No matter how much he scared her, Billy was her rock. When their parents argued in the past, he would hold her until she fell asleep in his arms. He took beatings to protect both her and their younger sibling. There had to be some good in the boy that was capable of that.

     “And you know I love you. I would do anything for you.” He brushed a stray hair away from her face. “So just let me do this, alright? Don’t fight me.” She gasped when she felt his hard-on pressing down against her. When she opened her mouth, he stuck his tongue inside. “You’re the only good part of me. Maybe you can make me better.” His words of praise were in direct conflict with his violent actions.

     Maxine yelped as he leaned up to unzip his fly. Billy slapped a rough hand over her mouth. “Shh. Wouldn’t want the kid to hear, would you?” The other found its way to the edge of her tee shirt, pulling it up and over her head. He left the fabric tangled around her wrists as makeshift cuffs. After unhooking her strapless bra, he tossed it to the side and let his eyes wander over her breasts. She was whimpering in such a pained way, and he hadn’t even put it in yet. “Be quiet! I won’t hurt you!” Billy commanded in a rough whisper as his fingers dug into her cheek. His left hand went to pull her skirt and panties down. He further entrapped her legs by leaving the materials around her ankles. She tried to kick up at him, so he squeezed her thin thigh until a bruise started to form. He didn’t consciously acknowledge it, but he’d gotten more turned on when she started to fight. He had seen their parents fucking enough times to assume that was normal.

     “Shh, baby girl. Just let me. It’ll be over soon.” Billy smirked as he kissed down her neck. Her pulse was racing. She wanted this. She just didn’t know it yet. He pulled his hard cock out, spitting into his hand and rubbing it over the surface to stand in for lube.“This is the last wall between us. We’ll never be separated again.” He yanked one of her legs up to wrap around his waist. Excited azure stared into tearful sapphire as he shoved himself inside in one hard thrust. She cried out at the intrusion. He pushed his hand down harder on her mouth, groaning out his pleasure. “ _Fuck_. Your pussy is tight.”

     “Mmmphh.” She moaned against his hand while he thrust furiously. Her tears dropped onto his skin, but that didn’t stop him. Hell, the house could’ve fallen down around them right then and he wouldn’t have stopped. Not now that he was finally where he belonged: inside his sweet twin. He knew he wouldn’t last long this time.

     “Don’t cry sweetheart. Just let big brother take care of you.” He glanced over at the full-length mirror hanging from her closet door. He turned her head to look at their reflected image. “Look at us. We’re perfect together.” Her stomach turned in disgust. If Billy would just shut up, she could close her eyes and pretend it wasn’t him doing this.

     “Please stop…” Her voice was little more than a whimper when he took his hand away. “It hurts...Please…” Maxine knew that she was beyond begging now, but was too far gone to care. She could feel her thighs starting to become slick with blood. His spit wasn’t nearly enough to ease the way. He was really going to hurt her if he didn’t let up.

     “Hush now, Max. You’re okay.” Billy held back a smile, kissing her softly. The tangy copper smell of her blood hit his nose, pulling a satisfied groan from his chest. Even if he’d known she was a virgin, the evidence smearing on his dick made him ravenous. This girl’s cunt could possibly make him a slave. “Giving up that cherry? Holy fuck babe..you feel amazing around me.” He moved over her cheeks and kissed her tears away, sounding like the tender Billy she recognized. It made the violent act that much harder to take. He kissed her shoulder, thrusting in so hard he was sure she’d be feeling it the next day. In fact he wanted her to. She needed to know who she belonged to. While she continued to cry, he patted her hair and murmured. “Hush...Shh...shhh…Oh fuck. Gonna come.”

     Maxine tried to mentally check herself out of what was happening. Her mind sought past happy memories, which mostly consisted of the same person who was hurting her. She and Billy jumping into mud puddles in the rain. Water gun fights with Dustin in the summer. Family picnics at the park. But every time he thrust down, the sharp pain singing in her lower half brought her down to reality.  It was only a few more thrusts, then he groaned out his release, shooting into her three times before he was spent. His voice was wrecked as he continued exalted praise, planting another kiss on her pliant mouth. Her entire world had been overturned in the space of four songs.

     He tucked his cock back into his pants, raising himself up on his elbows to look her over. “My pretty girl...I’ve ruined you.” The fingers of his right hand trailed down her body, tracing the remaining tears on her cheeks, their mingled sweat on her stomach, the come and blood between her thighs.

     Maxine closed her eyes, tears falling silently. “You’re just like dad.” She begrudgingly looked back up at her brother, betrayal and fear shining in her blue eyes.

     Billy felt the post-orgasmic bubble he was in shatter at her words. He reached up and slapped her cheek, hard. She gasped, her left hand going up to feel the angry mark. “Don’t you ever compare me to that sack of shit.” His hand went to her throat, pushing down enough to make her gasp in renewed fear. “You tell anyone and I’ll kill you.” A second later, he seemed to realize what he’d done. He picked his sister up, ignoring her flinch at his touch. Billy stood her next to the shower in their bathroom, turning it on and adjusting the temperature. Besides the bruised wrists and blood between her legs, she still looked pure. “Hey, I didn’t mean that.” He reached a hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear, removing it when she flinched. Maxine stepped into the waiting spray, ignoring his half-assed apologies. “I’ll go finish up on dinner.” He pulled the blood-stained sheets from her bed on his way out.

     Maxine shook her head, pulling the shower curtain closed. As soon as the bathroom door shut behind him, she moved out to lock it. She dropped to her knees in front of the toilet, emptying her stomach’s contents into it. Once she finished throwing up, she returned to the shower. Maxine made an effort to stare at a spot of soap scum on the wall as she reached between her legs to wash the blood off. She vowed to herself that she would simply forget the day’s events. The concept was easier said than done, however, when every step caused pain to flare up below the waist.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: July 18, 2000 (Part Two)_

     “Are you hurt? You look like you’ve been crying.” Dustin piped up from across the dinner table later, staring at his older sister in concern. Billy shot a quick look at his twin, mouth twisting into a guilty frown.  

     “It’s just a headache. I’m fine.” Maxine smiled to her little brother, keeping her eyes focused on him. She wiped away a tear before it fell.

     “Why are you wearing a sweatshirt in July?” Dustin dropped his fork, growing more worried. “Are you sure you’re not coming down with anything?”

     She bit her lip, averting her eyes now. “Maybe a cold. Don’t worry about me.” Maxine reached over to pat his hand with hers, hoping to keep it steady. She had chosen the shirt to cover the finger-shaped bruises starting to appear around her neck, upper arms and wrists.

     “I’ll go get you some Tylenol.” Billy spoke up, moving to stand. His hands hadn’t stopped moving since they sat down.

     Without looking over at him, she coldly replied “I said I’m fine.” He wasn’t allowed to take her so roughly she could barely walk then pretend to be concerned that she was hurting. He couldn’t have it both ways.

     The dinner was full of awkward tension that Dustin was too young to understand. He went upstairs to read another comic book once he was finished eating. Maxine stopped in his room to tell him she was going out to watch the sunset. Their home was located right along La Jolla Cove, and she had a habit of thinking while sitting on the beach cliffs. While her twin was smoking out front, she went into his room to pocket the switchblade he’d left there earlier. She then snuck out the back door, shutting it back slowly so it didn’t slam.

     Maxine wasn’t sure how long she stood on the cliff that day. She watched the waves crashing on the rocks below in a sort of trance, wishing she had the courage to take the last step. But Dustin’s face swimming in her mind held her frozen where she was. She also thought of her twin Billy, whose actions had brought her here in the first place. Maxine stared at the water below as she dangled one foot over the edge. The sun had just disappeared completely over the horizon when she felt his familiar arms wrapping around her.

     “What the hell are you doing?!” Billy dragged her away from the edge, sounding panicked. She fought his grip for a few seconds before giving in, crying in his arms.

     “Get off me! Just let me go.” Maxine begged, knowing that after today, their relationship would never be the same. She had always treasured her connection to her twin, no matter how damaged he was. Now she couldn’t stand to be within five feet of him. If only she could go back to just before entering her bedroom that afternoon. Maybe she would’ve watched cartoons with Dustin instead. Or maybe that would’ve just postponed Billy’s attack to another date. 

     “You were really going to jump?” The only time she had heard Billy’s voice sounding so hesitant before was when speaking to their father. Never her.

     “This was just another decision you got to make for me, huh? You get my first kiss and my first fuck.” She shoved him away, collapsing on the rock. Billy looked like he had run from the house all the way there, his face red and eyes tearing up. “I hate you.”

     “Don’t say that. _Please._ ” He thrust his fists into his jean pockets, seeming dejected. He gave her a side glance, sighing out a weary breath. “We’ve been together since before we were born. This just makes it official.” Billy hated the phantom sting of guilt in his belly. “I never meant to _hurt_ you. It’s still just me.” He reached out a hand to touch her which she casually brushed off.

     Cursing under her breath, Maxine went for Plan B instead. She kicked off from Billy and ran, pulling the knife from her jeans and slicing it across her right wrist. She groaned in fresh pain, moving the object over to her weaker hand to go for the other wrist. “Max! Goddamnit, stop!” Billy had caught up with her now, forcing the weapon from her grip and pushing it back closed, her blood spilling onto his fingers. He shoved the knife in his back pocket, trying to ignore the irony that she’d cut herself with his blade. “What the fuck! No!” He pulled off his ever present jean jacket, twisting it around the deep wound. He pressed down hard on the wrist, concerned that her blood was still seeping out and dripping onto the sand. “Come with me.”

     Billy grabbed his twin’s uninjured wrist and dragged her back towards the house’s downstairs bathroom. He hastily got a roll of Ace bandages and cotton pads from the medicine cabinet. After rinsing the area, he pushed the cotton pad down and wrapped the cloth bandage around her thin wrist as tight as possible. “You’ll be alright now.” He tugged her hand up to lightly kiss above the wound. “Don’t do that again.” Billy’s deep voice somehow sounded both threatening and scared.

     Maxine didn’t reply as she walked upstairs, locking herself in her bedroom. He sat down outside the door and continued to talk to her through it. “Come on, let me in.” Billy knew that she would be on the other side listening, even if she didn’t reply. “Not going away, so you might as well open up.” He drummed his knuckles against the wooden surface, playing the rhythm to You're All I Need by Motley Crue. _The blade of my knife Faced away from your heart Those last few nights It turned and sliced you apart._ The tale of violent obsession seemed appropriate. “Promise I won’t bite.” He sighed when he was only answered with silence, knocking louder and louder until he heard the twist of the door being unlocked.

     Billy watched her go back to her bed and crawl onto her usual left side, curling up under the covers. He toed off his boots and shoved down his jeans, crawling in next to her in only his tank top and boxers. Maxine jumped when he pulled an arm around her waist to spoon. “I’ve wanted to do this since I knew what sex was. But you were even sweeter than I could’ve imagined.” He got half-hard again just replaying the encounter in his mind. He reminded himself to keep an eye on the sharp objects around the house from then on, thinking to ban Maxine from shaving alone. “It’ll be easier next time. Rest now.” He laid a kiss on her shoulder, sighing as he drifted off.

     Neil noticed an unusual tension between the twins when he returned home that night. Billy explained that Maxine had gotten caught sneaking out and was pissed at him for it. Neil studied his son’s face, nodding as he chose to accept the bullshit story. Dustin figured it was typical teenage angst, thinking no more on it. Their brother was usually pissed off about one thing or another anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

 

_Chapter Six: July 19, 2000_

     Maxine woke the following morning with her nerves still on end. She was only 13 years old and the most sacred gift she possessed had been ripped away by her own brother...The person who claimed to love her more than anything. Afterwards, in a moment of extreme pain, she had halfway attempted suicide in front of him. She felt resigned that her life would get no better until at least when she turned 18 and could move out. Maybe then more firm boundaries could be established. Of course she knew she couldn’t leave even then. There was still Dustin to consider. No way would she leave him to Billy and their father. So that left 10 years before she could be out of the angry boy’s crosshairs.

     As kind as Billy could be by protecting them from Neil, she had now also seen his known violent side first hand. She would do whatever it took not to upset him. But as messed up as it was, she couldn’t hate her brother for raping her. Not really. If their parental figures hadn’t been so fucked up, maybe he would’ve turned out normal.

     Billy kept his distance until he turned up in her bedroom again that night. He was lying curled up in the fetal position on her bed with puffy eyes as he sobbed. She looked him over for some hint of injury, finding none. “God Max, I’m sorry. I lost control and I scared you. That’s the last thing I wanted.” He looked up at her, crying harder at the frightened look he found there. Maxine sighed, laying down next to him and wrapping him in her arms. She pressed down on the fresh wrist wound with her opposite hand. “I’ll be careful with you. It won’t be like that again.” He turned around to wrap his arms around her too. “Please don’t hurt yourself. Promise you’ll stay with me.”

     Maxine nodded, biting down on her lip. She closed her eyes and imagined standing back on the beach cliffs. “You’ll never hurt Dusty, right?”

     “Never. I swear.” He kissed the side of her head. She cried for them both. They were so close, yet so irrevocably broken by their upbringing; something like this was bound to happen eventually. At least maybe their younger brother could come out of his childhood relatively unscathed. “It’s just you and me. Our little secret.”

     “He can never know.” Maxine added, wanting to make this clear. It would fuck him up to know that his big sister was abused by their brother.

     “I’ll try to be better.” Billy agreed as he combed his hand through her hair. “Just as long as you understand that you’re mine now.” When she didn’t reply, he yanked on the red strands. “Right?”

     “Right.” She replied, wishing he hadn’t stopped her from slitting her wrists.

     A couple of days later, Maxine found a paper bag from the local pharmacy on her desk. It contained a prescription for birth control pills, along with a handwritten note from Billy to take them. He would be counting them. Her twin had certainly thought of everything. He had even forged their dad’s signature again. At least this would be better than worrying about getting pregnant.

     When Neil wailed on Billy the next time, her brother crawled into her bed afterwards. Tears welled in her eyes while he undressed her, but she didn’t cry out. She rationalized that she was protecting the world from Billy, and Billy from the world. At least most of the time, he didn’t leave bruises. When he did, they were in areas she could cover up with clothing. He had evidently learned a trick or two from dear old dad after all.

     Shortly after the sexual abuse started, Billy laid out a set of rules for his sister. She was only allowed to talk to boys in school if they had a shared assignment. No male friends out of school for any reason. And dates were completely out of the question, let alone boyfriends. If they were at home and someone called the house phone, she would let him answer it. Same with a knock on the door. He expected her to dress demurely, which she had always done anyway. When they grew old enough to drive, she could learn enough to get her license, but wouldn’t be allowed her own car. Neither could she get a job. The less independence she was allowed, the more she would need to rely on him. He even smashed her worn pink skateboard. 

     It was for her own good, really. He saw himself as her brother, father, lover and best friend all rolled into one. It was a lot to expect from one person, but he demanded it nonetheless. No one else would love her like he did. After going over the lengthy list, he sliced his right thumb and did the same to her left, mixing their blood as a promise. Over time, they settled into their roles, at least outwardly. Maxine mostly played the subservient role to Billy’s dominant one. Inside, she counted down the days till she could make her own life decisions.

     The first day back at school after summer vacation, and the first day there since her brother had begun raping her, Maxine felt like there was a giant Scarlet Letter A on her shirt. She watched her fellow students for any sign that the deed was noticed, sighing in relief when her paranoia seemed misguided. Billy had always been two paces away from his sister, so no one thought anything of it if he touched her shoulder as they walked, or grabbed her wrist when asking to borrow a pencil. But she knew better than to dismiss the touches as innocent; he was both reminding her of her place and warning off any potential boyfriends.

     Whether she fought or not, it didn’t make a difference. Billy was strong enough to hold her down, one hand on her mouth and the other on her neck as he took her. She found it difficult to reconcile the hard twin who hurt her nearly every night and the soft boy who held her as she cried after. She mostly coped by treating them as separate. The one who hurt her wasn’t her Billy. He was her dad’s Billy: one molded through years of abuse and neglect. His blue eyes were cold, looking over her body like an object and not seeing her: his beloved sister that he’d move mountains for. After he came, his eyes turned warm again as he cleaned her up, swearing to be better.   


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven: 2001_

     Other than a handful of sleepovers over the years, the twins had never spent a night apart until they turned 14. An aggressive wrestling jock named Andrew kept hitting on Maxine at the fall homecoming dance until Billy’s fist made him stop. Of course one hit wasn’t enough to satisfy her territorial brother. She lost count of the times his fist slammed into the jerk’s face before two teachers came to drag him off. It turned out the boy’s dad didn’t take too kindly to the assault; he actually called the cops, and Billy spent the weekend in a juvenile detention center. His sister spent the time alternating between relief (at not being assaulted herself) and worry (that there might be some psychos there that could seriously hurt him). His dad Neil had neither the power to get him released earlier or the inclination to do so.

     Neil dropped Maxine and Dustin off at their respective schools before he went to pick him up on Monday morning. Billy had a black eye that stuck out on his tan skin like a sore thumb. “Looks like you finally messed with the wrong one, huh?” Neil chuckled, obviously finding this amusing rather than concerning. Billy bit back a retort, not wanting a matching one on the other side. He wondered again why their parents ever had children, since they clearly didn’t have the parenting gene.

     As soon as they were in the privacy of their home, Neil slammed him into the nearest wall. “What did we talk about?” He gripped his oldest by the scruff of his jacket, the other hand pointing at him. Billy didn’t answer quickly enough to avoid a smack across the face. He repeated the question, voice lowering with an unspoken threat.

     “Respect and responsibility.” Billy looked his father in the eye, trying to maintain his composure and not talk back. He’d already gotten an ass kicking in lockup over the weekend. He certainly didn’t need more bruises. Deep down he felt thankful that Max wasn’t around to see this. It was hard for her to respect him when she saw their dad whaling on him.

     “I’m sure you think you’re doing the right thing. But your sister can look after herself.” Neil stared his son down, daring him to argue otherwise. “Isn’t that right?”

     “Yes sir.” Billy agreed, knowing it was all bullshit. Neil had been arrested at least a handful of times on domestic violence before their mother died. No matter how much their dad threatened him, and later beat him, nothing would stop Billy from protecting his twin. It was his job.

     “Now to make up for your shitty behavior, you’re going to stay home today and clean this place up. I suggest you get it looking spotless by the time I’m back. Otherwise you’ll sleep in the garage.” The boy shivered, knowing the temperature would dip below freezing overnight. Neil stormed to the hall closet and grabbed a mop and bucket, tossing them at Billy. “I’d let the football team run a train on her before I’d let you pull this shit again. Understood?” Billy’s pulse was thrumming under his skin with the desire to maim.

     “Fuck you.” He gritted the words out, knowing as he spoke that this was the _wrong_ answer.

     Neil knocked him to the floor, his boot meeting his ribcage again and again until Billy threw his hands up in resignation. “Fuck. Okay. I’m sorry, dad. Sorry.”

     Maxine snuck home at lunch time, feigning a stomach virus with the school nurse to get released early. She told her dad that she would ride the bus home, and since he would be at work till late, hopefully she was in the clear. Dustin had a science project due the next day; he would be working with his lab partner after school, then the boy’s mom would run him home. Maxine just couldn’t study the quadratic equation without knowing whether her twin was okay.

     Billy was scrubbing the downstairs hall floor with a sponge when he heard the door slam. He cursed under his breath that his dad was home early. “Upstairs is done. Just finishing the floors down here.” He didn’t look up at the approaching footsteps. His muscles tensed as he was suddenly hugged from behind. “What the hell?”

     “Oh thank god! I was so worried.” Maxine kissed the back of his head, squeezing him tight. “Thought dad would drop you off at school. When you weren’t there, I thought…”

     Billy laughed, turning around to hug her back. “Shh.” He brought a finger up to her lips. His dick stirred at the full-body contact. It had been a few days since he’d had her. “Sweets, I’m fine.” Her tight grip might have aggravated his bruises, but he wasn’t about to complain.

     “You’re not.” Maxine gasped, her hand moving up to feel his bruised face. “Look at your eye.” He winced, but didn’t move away. “Dad did this?”

     “No. You know he doesn’t leave marks you can see.” He pulled up his shirt so she could see his purpling torso. “That’s his work.” Maxine frowned, looking back at this eye. “Some nigger prick tried to swipe my toothpaste.” She gave him a disapproving look at the slang. “Dad set me on the manual labor.” She nodded, looking him over for additional injury. “You were really worried, huh?” His mouth pulled up in a smirk, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Her kind heart was so easy to manipulate to his own ends. He had provoked their dad so many times in the past, knowing his bruised body would open his twin’s legs much easier. Contrary to what she might think, he didn’t actually enjoy hurting her any more than he had to. “Worried enough for my good girl to actually skip school? What will daddy dearest think?”

     “Not funny.” She scolded, trying to keep from blushing. She actually enjoyed school. It was something that Billy teased her endlessly about.

     “Maybe you’re just a bad girl after all. I’m probably not the best influence.” He rubbed his thumb against her lips, pushing it inside her mouth. “God you smell good.” She pulled his hand off, walking away towards the kitchen. “Hey! Where the fuck are you going?”

     “I’ll be right back.” Maxine called out, rummaging in the freezer. She returned carrying a bag of frozen peas, placing it on his swollen eye. “There you go.” She smiled sadly at his vulnerable stare. “I’m sorry.”   

     “I told you before never to apologize to me.” Billy swore, feeling embarrassed that she needed to take care of him. It was supposed to be the other way around, always.

     “I’m still sorry. I know this is my fault.” Maxine mumbled, pulling him to standing. He’d told her often enough that she was a tease. Maybe if she had worn a different dress to homecoming, all of this could’ve been avoided. A quieter voice argued that this was bullshit; no matter what she was wearing, she still could’ve been harassed… “Go rest. Let me finish here.” He looked ready to argue. “Dad will never know the difference, alright? So relax.”

     “You know I need your help with that. Come on.” He leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips, tugging her upstairs with him. As he took her against her bedroom dresser, she forced herself to focus on her twin’s love for her. It was so overwhelming it took her breath sometimes. He was willing not only to _take_ beatings from their dad, but also to _give_ them to any boy that disrespected her. He’d just gone to a juvenile jail center as a result of that, and he didn’t even resent her for it. No matter how badly he hurt her at night, how could she hate someone that loved her that deeply?


	8. Chapter 8

_**I love you anyhow.** _

_**I don’t care if you don’t want me.** _

_**I’m yours right now.** _

_**\- Screamin’ Jay Hawkins, ‘I Put A Spell On You’** _

 

_Chapter Eight: July 2003_

     Two years later, Neil surprised his three children with the news that they would be moving. To Hawkins, Indiana of all places. His real estate practice in San Diego was about to go bust, and they needed a ‘fresh start’ as he called it. Plus both father and son were on their last leg with the local police. The final straw broke loose when they were late on rent again and the landlord’s 20 year old son Tyler had thought it wise to proposition Maxine on a creative way to pay for it. He’d picked up 3 of his teeth from the floor instead when Billy found out. Neil was served an eviction notice and Billy was arrested. This time he only sat in lockup overnight before his dad bailed him out. Neil made up for this seeming kindness by forcing him to walk the 11 miles home.

     Neil’s old friend Greg Ryder had moved back to Indiana five years prior. He was now working at a real estate office owned by Kevin Harrington, a local bigshot that practically owned half the county. He helped Neil secure a temporary spot in the agency, which could turn into a permanent gig if his sales were good enough. Greg also found them a 4-bedroom house that was just put on the market. Kevin’s brother Eric was looking for help at his auto shop in town, a position perfect for his rebellious son. The offer was too good to pass up.

     His late wife Susan’s family was from Hawkins. Greg and his little sister Joyce even went to high school with her. Once Greg graduated, he moved out to California to expand his horizons. Joyce and Susan later came to the Golden State for college, and that’s where Neil met his future wife. After meeting in a business ethics course, he became fast friends with Greg also. Joyce returned home before finishing her degree, but Susan stayed. It was a mistake that would later cost the girl her life.

     Billy reacted to the news with his usual anger, obviously enjoying his perfect beach life as he had it. Dustin on the other hand welcomed a change. He had a hard time making friends in California. Maybe things would be different at a new school. Maxine felt neither dread or excitement about the move. Whether she was in California or Indiana, she would be stuck with her family for at least 700 more days. Or actually closer to 2700, if she had to wait for Dustin to turn 18 too. She had made a countdown calendar back when Billy started touching her.

     Now the twins were sixteen years old and Dustin eleven. After they both passed their drivers’ tests, Neil bought Billy a hot new blue Camaro, with the promise that he take care of it himself. He would also begin paying his dad back when he started his mechanic job. Her brother had quickly shot down her idea of getting her own car or job there, going over the dreaded rules again.

     On the third anniversary of the first rape (and following suicide attempt), Maxine locked herself in the bathroom for a long soak. Dustin was staying all night with cousins and Billy was out doing odd jobs around the neighborhood to earn extra cash. Their dad was finalizing travel plans, probably picking up a Uhaul. So for once she was alone. She’d left a suicide note in Dustin’s room this time, detailing what she was doing and why. This was merely in the hopes that if he shared it with the police, CPS could find him a more suitable home.

     She sat in the tub for at least an hour crying, pressing a full bottle of prescription pain pills into her hand. She had been debating back and forth for weeks. The anniversary of the darkest day of her life seemed as good a time as ever.

     A glass of water lay on the edge of the tub gathering condensation. Maxine recited a short prayer before unscrewing the pill bottle lid, shaking a handful into her mouth and taking a sip of water to wash them down. Her head started feeling fuzzy. She repeated the process till the bottle was empty. Her eyes dripped closed, her grip on the bottle loosened and it fell on the floor. Her body slid down further into the tub, her head moving down towards the water’s surface.

     Loud knocks came at the bathroom door. “Max, you in there?” Billy called out, disturbed when he heard no reply. He pulled at the door knob, finding it locked. “Fuck.” He pounded at the door a few more times before moving back to kick it. The cheap wood gave after five hard kicks. “Christ, not again…” Billy fell to his knees, grabbing Maxine and pulling her head above water. He held her up with one arm, the other reaching for a towel.

     Billy had felt uneasy ever since leaving his twin earlier that day, but he’d ignored his instincts. July 18th, 2000 was the day their lives had changed forever. They’d started sleeping together, and she’d tried to kill herself. Since then, each year around the anniversary he started feeling itchy. But 2001 and 2002 had passed with no such incidents, besides maybe some moping around, so he’d let his guard down. That had clearly been a mistake. This year, beyond the dreaded date, she was facing the new stress of moving cross-country. It must’ve been too much for his sensitive sister.

     “Goddamnit twin. What did you do?” He pulled her out of the tub, his eyes darting around the room before landing on his mother’s old pill bottle. “Jesus Max! Come on...Don’t do this to me.” Billy dragged her unconscious body towards the toilet, opening her mouth and shoving his fingers down her throat till she started puking up the pills. He kept going until she was only throwing up stomach acid and spit. “There we go. All gone.” He kissed the back of her head, moving her to lie on the tiled floor. He laid down on top of her and squeezed her tight, not even trying to hold in the tears now. “You trying to kill me too?” He thanked a god he wasn’t sure he believed in, petting her hair and whispering under his breath.

     “Billy…?” She called out, not altogether conscious yet. “Make it stop. _Please._  I don’t want to hurt anymore.”

     As they lay there shaking, Billy felt a raging lust building up inside. How could she gamble her life away twice? Why would she hurt him this way? It was time for her to feel that pain. “What the fuck were you thinking, huh?” He reached down to unzip his fly, pulling his hardening dick out and thrusting inside her. “Look at me.” He grabbed a handful of hair and tugged hard, trying not to notice her tears. Her pretty blue eyes were still half-lidded with drug. “You’re mine. You can’t leave me.” It only took a few quick pushes before he was coming, feeling a cathartic release. “I love you...I love you…” Billy continued to whisper as he patted her sweaty hair.

     “There’s a note. In Dusty’s nightstand.” Her voice cracked as she stared at the ceiling, feeling embarrassed. “Don’t read it. Just throw it away, okay?” He nodded, kissing the side of her face.

     The twins cried together in the aftermath, Maxine still feeling fuzzy as Billy fretted. This was the second time he’d saved her from suicide. Maybe she needed to talk to a doctor. But he knew that would mean at least a 72 hour psychiatric hold, probably more if she told them she’d attempted suicide before. And if she admitted why she hurt herself, a whole Pandora’s Box of bad things could start tumbling out. They might do a rape kit and match up his DNA. He was already in the system for juvenile arrests. Yeah, bad idea. Instead, Billy made her promise not to hurt herself again, to talk to him instead. The possible irony of being comforted by her abuser wasn’t lost on either of them, even if he didn’t see himself as such. Now in addition to watching her around razors, knives and scissors, he’d have to monitor the medication supply around the house.

     Billy had a long talk with their dad the next day. He got a fat lip and bruised ribs in the altercation, but Neil agreed to try stalling the move as long as possible. After promising never to mention the reason _why_ Billy had beaten Tyler, their landlord Mr. Jenkins gave them an extra 90 days to get out. He also dropped the assault charges on Billy.

     They eventually decided to wait till late October, so the kids could enjoy their last summer at the beach. Of course this meant starting in the middle of the school year, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. Neil’s new boss Kevin didn’t mind the switch, since he didn’t really need an extra realtor and had only hired him as a favor to Greg. In the meantime, Billy would help Maxine get used to the idea. He would do whatever it took to avoid losing her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine: October 2003_

     On their last night in California, Billy found his sister sitting on their mother’s old garden bench overlooking the shore. It wasn’t far from the spot where she had nearly jumped three years prior. Maxine was staring out at the water with tears falling silently, so far lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed his approach. “I thought you were okay with leaving now.” He spoke up, unsure why she was crying.

     “Maybe dad is right...A fresh start might be nice.” Maxine answered, wiping her face. He sat next to her and pulled an arm around her shoulders. “But this place is the last piece of mom left.” She laid her head against his chest. “It’s like we’re leaving her memory behind.” Though she would be happy never to sleep in the same bed where her brother had taken her innocence again.

     Billy nodded, unsure how to reply. He had never felt much of a connection to either of their parents. He viewed everyone besides Maxine as _other_ and had developed a strong us vs. them mentality which also excluded their younger brother. “Not much to remember, is there? I can probably count on one hand the amount of times I saw her sober.”  

     “Can’t really blame her. Look what she dealt with.” Maxine tilted her head back towards the house, indicating their father. In the years since Billy had pulled her into this codependent ‘relationship’, or whatever it was, she had developed a newfound understanding for her mom’s problems. Who could blame the woman for wanting to be numb when her day-to-day life so closely resembled hell? As much as Billy claimed to hate their father, he had certainly modeled his behaviors after him: drinking, smoking, controlling and abusing the person he “loved”. “I just came here to say goodbye to her, in my own way.” She shrugged, looking away from him.

     “I get it. She was the lesser of two evils, to be sure.” Billy agreed, fiending for a cigarette. Yet he felt reluctant to move his arm and disturb the moment. It was rare that his twin leaned on him for comfort anymore. “Want to know the best story I remember mom telling me? It was about you.” He laughed in self-abashment. Maxine moved her left hand up to hold his right. “Mom told me that when I was born, I was screaming, and my hands kept reaching out for something. She said I wouldn’t stop crying till you came out and they laid you next to me. Then I calmed down right away. I think about that a lot.” Now he was the one staring out at nothing. “Not much has changed, right? I’m still not calm unless you’re near me.”

_Sometimes not even then_ , Maxine thought. Billy had gotten exceptionally rough with her in the shower two months ago when she tried pushing him off. He yanked her arm behind her back so hard that he nearly dislocated her shoulder. “How did you know to come find me?”

     “Hmm?” Billy turned to face her, twisting a lock of her hair around his fingers.

     “On the cliff the first time...And again in the bathtub. Both times, you got there right before…” Maxine kept her eyes on his neck, ashamed to be having this conversation.

     “It’s just the twin radar. I felt...not right. I knew something was happening with you; I just didn’t know what.” He picked a piece of lint from his shirt. “Like that time you were at Beth’s house, remember?” A few months back while watching a forgettable movie with her friend (Becky, not Beth), she had suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of dread roll over her. By the time Becky’s mom got her home, Billy was cowering in a corner with broken ribs. “I’m just glad I trusted my gut.” He pulled her scarred wrist up to kiss it. Maxine left her apology unsaid.

     She desperately wished for the Indiana move to bring about positive changes in her life, but she wouldn’t get her hopes up yet. Even in another state, they would still have to contend with their dad. Billy had begun lifting weights in the past year, with the result that he was now beyond built. Maxine figured he wanted to get strong enough to fight back against Neil. She had no shot of fighting him off anymore, if she ever did before that is.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten: October 2003 (Part Two)_

     The Hargrove family moved into a two-story house in Hawkins during the last weekend of October 2003. The siblings unpacked while their father got everything straightened out with his new job in town. Maxine was downstairs putting their remaining pieces of china into the kitchen cabinet when the doorbell rang. She heard Billy’s door slamming open upstairs.

     Maxine walked to the front door and opened it. A fresh-faced girl of around her age stood before her holding a plate of cookies, with a younger boy trailing behind. “Hi! You must be Maxine.” The girl spoke, reaching her hand out to shake. “I’m sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Nancy Wheeler. This is my little brother Mike.” She ruffled the boy’s already messy hair. “We’re your neighbors from down the street.”

     Dustin put a bookmark in the comic he was reading when he heard a new voice. He walked up behind his sister, waving at the younger boy. “You play too? Awesome!” Mike piped up, pointing out his Dungeons & Dragons shirt. Dustin nodded, starting an excited conversation with the other boy.

     Billy had now sidled up next to her, blocking the doorway. He sent out the megawatt smirk that usually had girls falling before him. “Chocolate chip. My favorite.” He grabbed a cookie and bit into it, moaning at the taste. “Homemade too?” Nancy nodded, smiling brightly in pride.

     Maxine resisted rolling her eyes, accepting the given plate. “I’m Maxine. This is my twin Billy. And that’s our younger brother Dustin. Thanks for the cookies.”

     “You’re twins? That’s so cool!” Nancy replied, her voice sounding perky. “Mike and his friends have D&D sessions every week. I’m sure they’d be happy for you to join them, Dustin.” Mike nodded, extending the invite himself. “We live just four houses down. The yellow house with the garage.” Dustin and Mike exchanged phone numbers before the Hargrove child walked back inside, heading straight for his room to go over his D&D books. Nancy pulled an orange flyer from her pocket, handing it to the new girl. Tina’s Halloween Bash was advertised for the next night. “I know it’s short notice, but should be fun. We get pretty into Halloween around here. If you’re interested...” She looked back and forth at the twins, waiting for a response.

     Maxine glanced over at Billy, knowing the decision was his. “We might swing by.” If there was free beer involved, he wasn’t one to turn down such an invitation.

     “Great!” Nancy’s demeanor was downright chipper now. “If you need a costume, I can help.” She now singled Maxine out, leaving Billy miffed. “We’re planning on a whole Grease theme.” The Wheeler kids then turned to leave, with Nancy promising to call her later to go over details.

     Billy slammed the door hard, turning to face his sister. He spit out the remaining cookie and threw the plate to the floor, scattering the rest everywhere. “Too much flour. Blegh.” The loud thump on the hardwood startled her. “What did I tell you?” One hand was on the door, the other going to tangle in her hair.

     “I know. I checked through the window first.” Maxine lied, digging her nail into her palm. Her nerves were on high alert most of the time she was around Billy now, at least until the inevitable assault was over. Once he got an orgasm out, he was a lot easier to deal with.

     “Good girl.” Billy placed a kiss to her forehead. “Not starting at the shop till next weekend. So I guess we can make an appearance.” He looked over her shaking form, dick hardening in his jeans at her submission.“You remember the rules, yeah?” He raised a brow, leaving the threat unspoken. The older he got, the more he resembled Neil when angry. She pushed him off of her, going back to unpacking. “You know I have veto over costumes too.” He patted the back of her head, going back to his weights.

     Bright and early on Saturday morning, Nancy returned to their house alone, carrying an armful of clothing options. Billy was working on his car outside. He glanced over at the girl in disapproval, then went back to working. “Mike has not stopped talking about D&D since we left here.” She chuckled good-naturedly about her nerdy sibling, going on to explain their whole group dynamic.

     Nancy and Mike’s parents were typical suburbanites Ted and Karen Wheeler, and they lived just down the street. They also had a younger sister Holly who was a toddler. Her mom was a bit of a wino and her dad was about as exciting as watching paint dry. Nancy was dating Jonathan Byers, a quiet boy from a broken home. His dad Lonnie wasn’t in the picture, and his mom Joyce was a bit neurotic, but she meant well. His younger brother Will was often teased for his small stature and sensitive nature. Mike and Will were also best friends with a black boy named Lucas Sinclair. His little sister Erica heckled the boys for being nerds.

     Nancy’s best friend was Barbara Holland, a goody-goody with strong morals who wouldn’t hesitate to call her on any bullshit. Rounding out the teen group was local legend Steve Harrington. He used to rule the school as a typical bully jock before realizing all his so-called friends were assholes and deciding to change his ways.

     “Dusty had a hard time of it at our old school. It’ll be nice for him to have friends of his own.” Maxine spoke up, stirring her lemonade with a straw. “Thank you for taking the time to introduce yourself.” She was grateful, but didn’t hold much hope that she could hang out with anyone. Billy didn’t like her having many outside friends.

     “Your brother is so _hot_.” Nancy whispered as she stole a glance outside. He was lying on the pavement under his car wearing a wife beater that showed off his muscles. He clearly wasn’t used to dressing for the cool weather yet.

     “Hadn’t noticed.” Maxine took a bite from her ham sandwich. Of course she had. He flaunted his beauty at anyone and everyone like it was a weapon. He accused her of doing the same, even though she always tried her best to dress down her figure.

     “What’s it like being a twin?” Nancy asked, laying her head down on her fist.

     “Cramped.” Maxine answered honestly, wiping her hands on a napkin. She had never known the concept of privacy, even before the abuse.

     “I can’t wait for you to meet everyone.” Nancy piped up, excited again. “So I’m gonna be Rizzo, and I roped Jon into being Kenickie. He is _not_ excited about it.” Jonathan was an introvert who preferred blending into the background.

     “Don’t you want to be Sandy and Danny?” Maxine questioned, finding that strange. A broken condom and pregnancy scare weren’t quite as romantic.

     “Eh, not really. I thought about it, of course. But I think I’m too cynical to be Sandy. Rizzo just fits me better.” With her tidy sheltered life, Maxine wondered what Nancy had to be cynical about. “Barb is going as Frenchy, pink wig and all. I think she might’ve been harder to convince than Jonathan was.” Barb avoided most parties like the plague. “And of course Steve is gonna be Danny.” By the way Nancy had described him, Maxine assumed Steve was the unofficial leader of the group. She’d actually referred to him as King Steve once.

     “You’ll be perfect as Sandy.” Except Sandy had blonde hair, not red. Wasn’t Frenchy actually a redhead? Nancy’s tiny hands moved over the clothing options she’d laid out. “Now do you wanna be nice Sandy or slutty Sandy?” The preppy girl laughed when Maxine simply stared back at her. “Nice Sandy it is.” She dismissed a couple of outfits before handing the girl a white and red cheerleading uniform. Maxine felt a blush creeping up as she accepted the costume. At least it had long sleeves and a knee-length skirt like in the movie. She told her new friend that her brother was a little protective.

     Billy actually agreed with the selection, planning to get her to model it for him after. The idea of his shy twin being a slutty cheerleader was pretty hot. He nixed the idea of joining their group costume and decided to go as the Terminator instead, with a leather jacket, biker gloves, jeans and boots. He had nixed the black shirt, not wanting to cover up the abs he worked so hard for. Perhaps his costume _did_ mix well with the Grease theme. But his jacket was absent of the T-Birds logo, so it was totally different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned... Next chapter will be King Steve's first appearance!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eleven: Harrington and Hargrove meet! This chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend Emily who has encouraged me about the story. 💕
> 
> Also you will start to notice me integrating events from the show. I will switch between seasons 1 and 2, with some things hinted in the season 3 trailer!  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Eleven: October 25, 2003_

     The night of the Halloween party, Maxine left Dustin reading comic books in his bedroom. Neil would likely get home while they were gone, so she told him to stay put. If things got bad, he promised to hightail it to Mike and Nancy’s house down the block. Billy drove them across town in his blue Camaro after nightfall. At first he stayed close by her side, but then Tommy Hagan from the basketball team challenged him to break the keg record. He followed the other boy outside, laying a kiss on her brow and telling her to behave. Maxine walked into the kitchen, grabbing a plastic cup and pouring some punch. A tap on the shoulder made her jump.

     “Sorry.” Nancy held a palm up in surrender. She wore a short black button up shirt and long black skirt with a Pink Ladies jacket over it. “I see the twin finally left you alone long enough for me to introduce you around.” Maxine tried not to blush, seeing that a girl they’d just met already had them pegged. “This is my boyfriend, Jonathan Byers.” The quiet brunette was holding her hand, wearing the brown leather jacket, tight shirt and pants of Kenickie. She squeezed his hand in hers, causing the boy to look flustered. “This is Maxine Hargrove. From down the street.”

     “Nice to meet you.” Jonathan nodded, his brown eyes looking uncomfortable. It seemed he hated small talk about as much as Maxine did. This endeared him to her right away. “I left my camera in the car. Mind if I grab it?” Nancy nodded, telling the new girl that Jon was kind of obsessed with ‘capturing moments’. As an introvert, he felt more comfortable observing people through a lens.

     A frumpy girl with a lopsided pink wig lingered in the corner. “Barb, come meet our new neighbor.” She inclined her head towards her, watching the awkward teen wander over. Maxine felt that Barb was in desperate need of a makeover, and this was coming from a girl who bought her clothes from Goodwill.

     “Hi. I’m Barbara Holland. Everyone calls me Barb though.” Barb moved a hand up to steady her thick glasses. They stood out from the Frenchy costume. “Do I look as ridiculous as I feel?” The other girls shook their heads no, but Barb didn’t seem to buy it. “That’s what I thought.”

     Nancy then motioned to another teen across the room. “Steve, come here!” This boy seemed Jonathan’s complete opposite. While Jonathan tried his best to sink into the background, Steve had a presence that grabbed attention without trying. He had dark brown hair which was tousled just so, his eyes covered with black sunglasses. The obviously popular boy stopped to say hello to a handful of people before making his way over to them.

     “Hey there. Steve Harrington, and you are?” Steve shoved the glasses up on his head, quickly catching her eye line. He wore Danny’s all black ensemble, including a black leather jacket. Maxine privately admitted that he might look better in one than her twin did. His hair was definitely better; he’d obviously kept his normal style rather than trying for the grease curl. The focus from those chocolate brown eyes was so intense that she felt a flutter in her stomach. Nothing good could come of this.

     “Maxine Hargrove.” She fought down an ill-timed blush, tipping back her drink. For once she wished the mixed punch at parties was stronger.

     “Ahh, the new kid in town. Didn’t think I’d forget a face like that.” Steve brushed a hand back through his hair. Her blue eyes followed the casual movement. “Welcome to Hawkins.”

     “From what I heard, her dad’s gonna be working for your old man, Steve.” Nancy added as she moved to the music. “Just wait till you meet the twin brother.” She giggled, knowing the two alpha personalities would clash right away.

     “Oh really?” The other boy nodded, his doe eyes looking impish. He looked Maxine’s costume over, his lingering gaze making her nervous...but not in an unpleasant way. “So you’re my Sandy?”

     “If you break into the song, I just might bolt.” They shared nervous grins, locking gazes until Maxine turned to look out the window. “I could never be a cheerleader.” She shook her head, her long ponytail swaying.

     “Too pure to be pink?” Steve quoted the movie, teasing her. Her cheeks flooded red and she dropped her gaze to the floor. If only that was the issue.

     Steve noted her unease, quickly changing the subject. “You moved from California, right?” He casually aligned his body towards the younger girl, touching his hand to her lower back. She gave a slight nod, knowing she should ask him to move it. But she didn’t want him to, so she kept quiet. “So are you a surfer chick or what?”

     “Umm, no. Not even a little bit.” Maxine shook her head, the mental image of that laughable.

     “You don’t have much of an accent.” Steve remarked, looking her over. He was used to girls that talked his ear off. One hint of interest in them and they ran with it. He wasn’t sure how to handle a quiet one like this. “So the West Coast...It’s gotta be better there than this boring place. You miss it?”

     Maxine shrugged a shoulder, not knowing how to answer. “Sure. The sunsets were pretty special.” The question was much more complicated than they could possibly understand. “But who knows. Sometimes change is good, right?”

     “That’s right.” Nancy added, wondering what she meant by that. The other girl’s eyes had gone distant. She seemed to close herself off when discussing her home life.

     “You’re a lot less blonde than I was expecting.” Steve took the moment to study her serious face as he spoke.

     “Okay..” Maxine smirked, looking at the dark red hair grazing her shoulder. “Why would I be blonde?”

     “California? Valley girl? Aren’t they all bleach blonde and tan out there?” Steve chuckled, moving his hand up to brush against that spot. “Not a surfer either. Look at you bucking all the stereotypes.”

     “Our mom was part Irish.” Maxine flushed under the unexpected attention, her cheeks nearly as red as her hair. “And if we’re going for stereotypes, I’m surprised you’re wearing shoes.” Steve’s mouth dropped open, his brown eyes looking impressed.

     “Ooh, nice one.” Jonathan piped up, laughing at his friend’s expense. “None of us grow corn either, for the record.”

     “I think I like you, new kid.” Barb added, playfully hitting Maxine’s shoulder with hers. “It takes a lot to stun Harrington speechless.”

     Steve ignored his friends’ slights, moving closer to the red-haired girl. The sunglasses he wore fell back over his eyes, causing her to giggle. As he laid his hand on her back again, her heart rate spiked. She wasn’t used to physical touch from anyone who wasn’t blood-related. “I’m sorry. I tend to open my mouth and insert my foot from time to time. Forgive me?” She watched the pitiful look on his face for a few seconds before she laughed, nodding that it was fine. She heard a lot worse from her twin on a daily basis.

     “The teenagers usually hang out while the kids are off in D&D land. Looks like Dustin is a shoe-in to the group. You’re both welcome to join us anytime. Billy too.” Nancy smiled at the other girl, growing ever more curious about her. Though she had been giving as good as she got, her blue eyes looked worried the entire time.

     Maxine wasn’t used to making friends so quickly...or at all, in most cases. She knew better than to expect this to change. “I might take you up on that.”

     “Meet our new Keg King, Harrington!” Tommy H’s booming voice interrupted the moment. He pushed Billy into the room, laughing his head off. “Your reign is at an end.”

     Maxine looked her clearly inebriated twin over, from his glassy blue stare to the sweat coating his chest. He was well on the way to blackout drunk, which didn’t bode well for her later. “Harrington?” Billy repeated the name, his voice sounding like he’d bit into a lemon. “As in Harrington Realty?” Of course. The smarmy teen looked like he came from real money. His fist itched to meet the boy’s smug face.  

     Steve pulled his sunglasses back off to meet Billy’s stare. “One and the same.” He chimed in, noticing the other boy’s tense shoulders. “And since our dads will be working together, we might as well be friends. Max here seems like a peach, going along with Nance’s group costume at the last minute.”

     “Yeah. How about you get your hand off my sister, amigo? She’s not part of the sign-on bonus.” The casual atmosphere from moments before had faded, leaving an awkward tension in its wake. It had been years since any male had dared try to touch her. If Steve thought he could bite into this peach, he was sorely mistaken. Billy stared him down until the other dropped both his hands to his sides. “And to be clear…Nobody calls her Max but me.” Sometimes he called her Mad Max when she was particularly annoyed with him. He kept eyeing the other teen, looking much like a top dog sizing up its prey. If he wanted a personal nickname, maybe he should’ve gone for something besides a shortened version of her name.

     “It’s okay.” Maxine spoke up in Steve’s defense. She gave him a fake smile, trying to avoid Billy’s stare. “They’re just being nice. Maybe you could try it sometime?” She spoke in low tones to her brother. “Please don’t do this.”

     Billy noted that Maxine was lightly swaying on the spot, holding a red solo cup. He made a grab for it, cursing when she wouldn’t let go. “I think you’ve had enough. Come on. How about we switch to water?” Billy was trying his best not to make a scene, which wasn’t easy given how rebellious she was being. His alcohol fueled brain screamed to just toss her over his shoulder and walk out.

     “Isn’t this what you wanted?” Maxine stared right back at him, not backing down. “For me to be more like you?” Actually it wasn’t. Not at all. He loved his twin so much because she was his polar opposite in most ways. She lifted the cup to her mouth, draining the remaining liquid. “I doubt I’ll make Keg Queen anytime soon, but you have to start somewhere, right? Maybe you can teach me.” She pushed past her brother, moving towards the punch bowl to refill it.

     “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Billy whispered harshly in her ear, hands in his pockets so he wouldn’t grab her ass. She shrugged him off, tipping back another mouthful. “How many have you had? Christ! I told you never to drink unless I’m with you. Otherwise it’s a good way to get date raped.”

     “I doubt Steve is like that.” _He’s nothing like you._ Even if they had just met, she could tell that much. If either of the boys were capable of taking advantage of an incapacitated girl, it certainly wasn’t Steve. “And I know my limits.” _Also unlike you._ “It’s none of your business. Now leave me alone.” She felt emboldened by the drinks she’d had, along with the fact that they were in public for once.

     “Oh. Steve, is it? So we’re already on a first name basis with the cunt.” Her bright eyes were already glazed over with drink, and for a lightweight like his sister, that could’ve meant bad news if he wasn’t around. Why didn’t she understand that all he wanted to do was protect her? “I said that’s enough.” He pulled for the cup again. In the ensuing struggle, the remains of the red punch spilled all over her top.  

     “Fuck.” Maxine moaned, growing self-conscious as people started to stare. Billy shot a deadly glare to the few who tried to approach. He grabbed her wrist, tugging her towards the bathroom he’d passed on the way in. She stumbled and nearly fell as he slammed the door behind them. Maxine grabbed a blue washcloth from the sink, wetting it with cool water and dabbing at her stained shirt.

     “Let me help with that.” Billy shoved in behind her, leaving her trapped against the sink. He grabbed the damp cloth roughly, not restraining himself now that they were in relative privacy. One hand moved over the stain, the other going around her waist to pull her to him, his chest at her back. “You feel that, hmm?” His voice fell to a groan as he spoke, their lips a breath apart. He rubbed his hardon against her thigh, hating the layers between them. “See what you do to me? Such a fucking tease.”

     “Get off me!” She tried to push back, which didn’t help matters. “Anyone could walk in! You want them to see?”

     “You think they can keep me from you?” Billy made eye contact with her through their mirrored reflections. “The way I see it, you have two choices. I can throw you against this door, hike that skirt up, and fuck the smart mouth out of you...And everyone in the next room will know exactly what’s happening…Because _I_ won’t be gentle, and _you_ can’t keep quiet...” He sent his twin the naughty side grin he reserved only for her. “Or you can cool your tits, we can make excuses and bail. Then you can try to make it up to me once we’re back home. And your new pals won’t have to know you’re really getting nailed by your own brother. Of course this is Indiana, right? Maybe they’d be down with the incest.” Tears were forming in her eyes, but she wouldn’t let them fall. She nodded once, throwing the door back open. He followed her into the main room, watching as she told Nancy she wasn’t feeling well.  

     Billy then tugged Maxine back in the direction of their car, smiling on the outside while internally fuming. “Best keep your composure till we’re alone, yeah?” He leaned over to whisper to her. She nodded, concentrating on her steps as they walked.

     “That was weird.” Steve spoke up, his concern piercing through the beer buzz.  

     “Yeah.” Nancy watched too, equally stunned. “Maxine said he was overprotective.” She elbowed Steve as he watched the girl’s retreat a little too closely.

     The ride back home was silent, aside from the music blasting. With the window rolled down, Maxine was starting to sober up...and seriously regret talking shit to Billy. He was never exactly gentle during sex, but when he was this drunk, it was always bad. Now with him drunk and angry, she was scared to think of what could happen.

     Billy chain smoked as he drove, decidedly not looking at her once. He had half a mind to just pull over and fuck her in the back seat, to hell with the consequences if someone found them. Once Maxine’s bedroom door shut behind them, he was on her. “What the _fuck_ has gotten into you? You think being in a new place means things change?” Billy took his leather belt free of his jeans, tugging it tight between his arms. “Where’d my good girl go?”

     “Please keep your voice down.” She held her arms up in front of her, body tensing for the inevitable hit. “I shouldn’t have drank that much. But nothing happened.”

     “Pretty boy said you were a _peach_. I think we both know what he was wanting. Fucker’s probably never heard the word no before.” Billy pulled at his styled hair in frustration. His blue eyes were glazed over in hatred. Maxine was sure Billy would make life hell for Steve now, no matter how many reassurances he got. “He fucking touched you, babe. He’s lucky he’s still got hands.” Lucky their dad had already warned him off the boss’s son.

     Maxine cried out, putting her hands over his. “I’m sorry. I’m _yours_. You don’t need to worry.” She kissed his cheek, hoping to settle his mood.

     “Don’t.” Billy shoved her away hard, slamming her into her study desk. He knew she was just trying to placate him, and that pissed him off nearly as much as her disobedience.

     “I’m sorry,” She repeated, keeping her gaze on the floor. Why couldn’t Billy just find a willing girlfriend to take his aggression out on? There had been plenty of interested parties over the years. From time to time, hushed rumors went around their previous school about Billy’s casual hookups. The stories never amounted to anything, and since it didn’t stop him from hurting her, Maxine didn’t feel a need to inquire further.

     “Guess he didn’t know you’re my bitch.” Blue eyes as familiar as her own looked her over, the emotion shown moving quickly from anger to lust. Though with his sexual appetites, lust was never far off. Billy didn’t usually care how he got off with his sister. But this time, he wanted her on her knees: to degrade her in the basest of ways. He pulled his straining cock from his jeans, shoving Maxine down and rubbing it against her mouth. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking it painfully. “Fucking suck my cock. Gonna make you choke on it. Show you exactly what happens when you mouth off.”

     “I get it. I was out of line.” She flushed at his words, feeling like a slut. She would rather be called smart than sexy anytime. “But I’m more than just my body, Billy. I actually have a working brain too. Why does it always come back to this?”

     “Don’t get your knickers in a twist.” One hand playfully smacked her cheek. His ice blue eyes casually studied her. “Just so happens that your quick mind is attached to a hot ass body. Can’t blame me for noticing it. I’m certainly not the only one.” His cheeks flushed as he remembered Steve touching her. He pushed his cock past her lips. “If you do a good job, daddy will try to forget how you were a bad girl earlier.” Maxine felt queasy, hating it when he called himself that. She would rather never go into the daddy issues they both had. “Come on, sweet girl. Make daddy feel good.” She tried to yank her head away, but he just pulled tighter until she opened her mouth wide. His rough grip kept her on his prick even as she fought, leaving her to try breathing through her nose or pass out. She held down a gag reflex every time he pushed his hips forward in a rough thrust, his cock shoving down her throat. His voice was wrecked as he continued to gloat. “One day you’ll be the death of me; I know it.”

     When Billy felt his balls tighten up, he pulled out and shot on her face instead, smearing it all over. “You look so pretty covered in my come.” He gently petted her hair, moving her back up to stand. He only gave her ten belt lashes after, so she figured she got off easy. “All pretty for me. All _mine_.” Afterwards, he laid her on the bed and kissed every cut the belt made on her skin. “I wish you wouldn't make me hurt you. I fucking hate seeing you cry.” He pressed a kiss to the back of her head as she sobbed.

     “I know.” Maxine replied, taking a kleenex to wipe her face off. Her twin gently pulled his arm around her. The worst part about enduring Billy’s abuse was knowing that he genuinely regretted it afterwards. That somewhere deep down, he did want to protect her. Yet somehow, their paternal DNA always crept back in and the monster returned. Nothing she could do would be enough to satisfy the restless boy long term, even if it meant staying indoors and talking to no one besides Billy, Dustin and their dad. He would always ask for more than she could give.

     “I’m never going to leave you. I promised you that.” Her voice stayed steady despite her heart beating thunderously. “But please...I need other friends. Just _friends._ ” She stared at the cracked ceiling above. “It’s lonely here. I don’t know anyone.”

     Billy pulled up to sitting, lighting a smoke. “You can’t trust other people.”

     “Not all people are bad.” She moved her hand up and down his arm. Hopefully now that his mood was settled, she could get through to him. “I don’t like being home when you aren’t. I’m always afraid dad will come back.” Billy was always getting in between Neil Hargrove and his two younger kids. Who knew what was possible if one day, he didn’t?

     “You don’t have to worry about him. I told you that.” Billy thought out loud, his eyes stormy. He combed his fingers through her hair. “New friends...Maybe the girls. But not those two jerks they were with.”

     Maxine nodded, closing her eyes. He laid a gentle kiss to her forehead, softly singing her favorite Beatles song Hey Jude in her ear. _Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better._ The soothing sound helped her fall asleep in minutes. Her last conscious thought was that her twin was more like Lennon than McCartney. The ‘smart’ Beatle was alternately bitter and vulnerable too.

     Billy then went to get his girl a bottle of water. She often woke thirsty, so she kept a bottle by her bed. As he shut the door behind him, he heard Dustin leaving his room down the hall. The boy eyed his big brother down. “Go to sleep. Everything’s fine.”

     “I know you hurt her.” Dustin accused, trying to look intimidating as he crossed his arms. “I want it to stop.”

     Billy chuckled at their little brother’s sudden bravado. “You don’t know anything.” He stared back at the younger boy in challenge. Most of the time, that was enough to shut him up.

     “If you don’t stop, I’ll tell.” Dustin stood his ground. He knew that Maxine took Billy’s abuse partially to protect him. It was time he started trying to protect her.

     “Kid, you’re really pushing my limits.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Nothing is going to come between Max and me, understand? Not even you.” Billy pushed Dustin aside, his fist clenched so he wouldn’t hit the boy. He knew that if he ever laid a hand on their brother, his twin might never forgive him for it. But Dustin couldn’t be disrespecting him. “Tell anyone and I’ll make you wish the old man never squeezed you out.”


	12. Chapter 12

**When the Fox hears the Rabbit scream he comes a-runnin’, but not to help.**

**-** **Thomas Harris, ‘The Silence of the Lambs’**

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maybe I'm just too demanding**

**Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold**

**Maybe you're just like my mother**

**She's never satisfied**

**\- Prince, 'When Doves Cry'**

 

_Chapter Twelve: Late October to Early November 2003_

    Maxine woke with a hangover the next day, squinting her eyes at the bright sunlight coming in through the curtains. She threw an arm over her eyes, rolling over to check the time: 2:15 PM. She cursed herself for drinking too much, then sleeping the day away. Dustin was probably worried about her by now. She haphazardly crawled out of bed, blushing when she realized she had slept in only a pair of skimpy panties. Her discarded cheerleader costume had been tossed to the floor near the end of the bed. Maxine swiftly dressed in a loose pair of sweatpants and T-shirt left lying on the desk chair.

     “Good morning sunshine.” Billy threw the bedroom door open, looking positively cheery. Of course he wouldn’t be hungover. “Fuck. I love seeing you in my clothes.” If not for the distracting pounding in her head, she might’ve known that the pants weren’t hers. He sat the tray he’d been carrying on her night stand. It contained two pieces of toast with strawberry jam, a glass of orange juice, and a couple of Tylenol. “Eat something. You’ll feel better.”

     “Why’d you let me sleep so late?” Maxine stretched, watching his gaze drop to her torso as her shirt rose up. “God, is dad _home?_ What about Dustin? I’m so dead...”

     “Take a breath.” Billy smiled, moving her to sit on the unmade bed. “Neil’s off at some bullshit get-to-know you luncheon for the office, remember?” He handed the juice and pills to her, waiting for her to swallow. “And Mike came by for Dustin earlier. He mentioned something about D&D character building. I don’t know; I wasn’t really listening. Anyway, he’s supposed to be back at 6.” Billy stared her down until she took a bite of the bread. “Hey. About last night…” He rubbed the side of his jaw, feeling awkward. “I’m sorry too.” He knew, even at the time, that he’d been too rough. He could see the hint of a bruise on her jawline from where he’d held her head steady during the blowjob.

     So maybe it was the best head he’d ever gotten. But was it worth making her cry? _Yes_. God he was an asshole. A dark part of him wanted to cover that pretty face in black and blue...To completely shatter his twin apart so he could rebuild the pieces. The other half just wanted to hold her close and protect her from every possible threat, including that side of him. “So let’s just chalk the whole thing up to a loss, alright? We’ll never speak of it again.” He lightly touched the area, ignoring her flinch. After she finished eating, instead of fucking her bloody like his cravings demanded, he simply left her to sleep.

     Maxine would take a compromise when she could get it. After another mention of their father, Billy agreed to let her go to D&D nights when they were hosted at Nancy’s house. This was with the provision that if Jonathan or Steve showed up, she would find an excuse to go home with Dustin immediately. On the occasion that he was off work for D&D night, she would be allowed to see the other teens, only when he was also there of course.

     The siblings had their first day of school in Hawkins that Monday. Dustin went into 6th grade, and the twins into their junior year of high school. Dustin had already been adopted to the D&D crew by Mike, so he was fine at the Middle School. This was a huge relief to Max, who was used to worrying about him fitting in. Billy kept his sister in his sights the whole time, only allowing her to speak to Nancy. During lunch, she had spotted the Wheeler girl eating with Barb, Jon and Steve. She inclined her head toward their table, hinting to join them, but Billy simply shook his head and led her to an unoccupied booth.

    With only one working parent and three kids, money was always tight in the Hargrove household. Since she was good at math and the man of the house wasn’t, Maxine had taken charge of the family’s finances years ago. When father Neil’s paychecks were deposited, she paid the monthly bills, did the weekly grocery shopping, then scrimped together the rest towards savings. Over time, she had stopped caring that their clothes were purchased at second-hand stores, with the majority of Dustin’s coming from Billy’s hand me downs. So when she heard that Neil’s new job in Hawkins had come with an impressive sign on bonus, she tried not to hope that he would share the wealth. She was therefore quite surprised when their dad gave them $200 a piece towards new school clothes.

    Maxine found herself dragged to the Starcourt Mall by Dustin that weekend. Nancy raved about the new shopping center, but bowed out of joining. They had only the time it took Billy to have his oil changed and tires rotated before their brother would be picking them up. He hated leaving her alone in the strange place, but he didn’t trust anyone else to work on the car. He also tried to dip out of any quality time with their younger brother. Dustin hit up a sale at American Eagle and Maxine grabbed a few nice shirts at the Victoria’s Secret Pink store. The young boy then suggested they hit up the Food Court to refuel.

    They looked around the various food stands for a while before Dustin sported his favorite locale: an ice cream shop. The place was called Scoops Ahoy, and like many things in suburbia, it had a kitschy theme: nautica. The poor unfortunate workers were even dressed in sailor outfits.

     “No way! Hey, is that….” Dustin exclaimed, dissolving into laughs. Maxine followed his line of sight, fighting not to start giggling herself. Rich boy jock Steve Harrington was stuck working in retail hell? There had to be some mistake.

     “Ha ha. Laugh it up.” The Hawkins teen flushed to the roots of his hair. _Of course_ he had to be dressed like a clown the next time he crossed paths with the new girl.

     “Your dad make you get a job scooping ice cream, Steve?” Dustin was having way too much fun at his expense. “The hat really suits you.” Harrington reached a hand up to adjust the paper abomination, just stopping from crumbling it in his fist.

     “That’s enough.” Maxine playfully scolded him, looking back to the other teen. “It honestly doesn’t look that bad, for the record.”

     “I look like a dork, but thanks anyway.” Steve was completely mortified. No respectable girl could possibly find a boy in a goofy sailor suit attractive. “I’m just trying to save up money. Don’t want to always rely on the silver spoon.” Maxine detected a hint of irritation as he mentioned his wealthy parents. Was it possible that his life wasn’t as cookie cutter perfect as it seemed?

     “I wouldn’t mind getting a job at the mall myself. I wonder if the bookstore is hiring.” Maxine thought out loud, living out the fantasy for a few seconds. She swiftly returned to reality when her fingers brushed over the old scar on her wrist. “Might as well keep California dreaming.” Steve was looking at her in concern now, causing her to blurt out more. “Not allowed to get a job. I probably wouldn’t have the time anyway. I have to keep the house up.” She bit down on her lip, ashamed that she’d admitted so much. “God, I’m sorry. Just forget I said anything. Surprised you’re still speaking to me after that party anyway.” She laid a hand on top of the ice cream display case, drumming her fingers over it. “I know I made a total idiot of myself. Trust me, I don’t usually drink like that.”

     “You’re fine.” Steve felt tempted to reach over and squeeze her hand. “Really. My first time trying for Keg King, I puked all over Tommy’s backyard. Then I went back for more.” He chuckled at the horrified look on her little brother’s face. “We live and learn, right?” Besides, from what he could tell, she had been little more than tipsy, not exactly messy drunk. He glanced back at her striking blue eyes, pulled into her orbit. He’d heard from town gossip that her dad was an alcoholic and her mom had died. His first impression of her twin Billy at the Halloween party was less than favorable. But the girl before him seemed so...resilient. Like she could take whatever life gave her and come back stronger. He wished he was deserving of a girl like that. Too bad he was an average athlete, average student, average suburban asshole…

     “So you like to read?” Steve asked, trying to keep her talking. He had noticed that her sad eyes brightened any time she discussed something she cared about.  

     “If this is another airhead Californian joke, I swear to god…” Maxine shook her head, watching his face flush.

     “It’s not, actually. And I don’t think you’re an airhead.” Steve brushed a hand against his mouth, smiling again. “I like to read too. What are you into?”

     “Oh please don’t get her started…” Dustin teased, looking over the ice cream flavor list. “She likes cool stuff. A lot of Stephen King. Not as cool as comics, but what can you do...”

     “I guess I like the mystery genre best.” Maxine added, catching Steve’s gaze and holding it for the briefest instant. “Dustin recently got me into Harry Potter. I know that makes me a huge nerd.” Billy had said as much the first time she’d mentioned it; in between laughs that is.

     “I know all about the boy wizard, trust me.” Steve laughed back, shaking his head at the younger boy. “The little shitheads go on and on. Between that and Lord of the Rings, I’ve officially reached geek status myself.” It was endearing to hear Steve refer to the younger boys, even if he called them shitheads. God knows they were trouble.

     “The sailor getup doesn’t help on that.” Dustin giggled, his small teeth stretched in a smile. Steve had already shared more words with Dustin in the past few minutes than Billy had in years.

     “On that note, thank you for moving here, Dustin. I was about 5 seconds away from being recruited to D&D as their fourth.” Maxine nudged her little brother’s arm as he chuckled. “I have some status to maintain, even if I’ve been knocked off the throne.” Dustin rolled his eyes at him, trying to argue that D&D was cool.

     “I see you hit up Victoria’s Secret. Did you get anything good?” Steve threw the flirtatious question out, his brown eyes bright as he looked her over. A smart girl like her would get the hint. She opened and closed her mouth, blushing deep red to match her hair. Was she simply embarrassed, or did she like him back? He didn’t know how to read her at all.

     “Hey guys!” Nancy walked over from the Sunglass Hut kiosk, little brother Mike in tow. Maxine thanked whatever higher power had sent her just then. With that VS comment, did he just want to get into her pants? Was Billy right that all guys were the same? But he also asked about her interests like he genuinely cared to know. “How are you liking our state of the art mall?” She gave Steve a quick nod before turning to their new friend.

     “It’s pretty nice. I’m sure the boys enjoy the arcade. Dustin’s been trying to beat my top score on Dig Dug for years.” Maxine raised an eyebrow, curious what the other girl’s playful look was about. “Funny seeing you here. Thought you had plans with Jonathan today.”

     “We did...before they called Joyce in to work a double. Right now he’s on his way to the dentist’s office with Will.” She shrugged, trying to hide her disappointment. “Busy day, Steve?”

     “Not bad. Better than summer, anyway. Pretty sure I took up smoking then just to get the fuck away for five minutes.” He pushed out a breath to lift his hair from his forehead. Maxine definitely did not find the gesture cute.

     “Max here has been asking about the town. Maybe you could show her around later.” Nancy’s light blue eyes were sparkling now. Ahh, that’s what she was getting at. Steve threw her a half annoyed, half grateful look.

     “I’d love to.” Steve offered, looking down at his outfit. “Preferably after changing clothes.” He glanced over at Maxine, wanting to see her reaction. She still looked adorably flustered. “Well?” He left off, noticing that she’d gone quiet.

     Maxine sighed, glancing up at the clock hanging behind Steve’s head. _4:58_. They were supposed to meet Billy in front of the food court at 5:00. “Sorry. We have to go.” She simply grabbed Dustin’s hand, pulling him towards the exit. Halfway jogging, they made it just in time. Neither Maxine or Dustin mentioned seeing Steve inside.

     “Nice going.” Steve grumbled to Nancy, crossing his arms. It didn’t feel great to put yourself on the line and get shot down. Nancy shrugged, thinking how obvious it was to everyone but the two involved that they were into one another.

     After that brief interlude, Steve only saw Maxine in class, which was maddening. He sat behind her in third period English, thankful for the alphabetical seating chart for once. Sometimes he would tap her shoulder and ask a question about that week’s book, even if he knew all about it, just as an excuse to talk to her. He could barely speak to her otherwise, since her twin kept such a watchful eye. During the shared lunch period, Billy would pull her off to sit at a table with him rather than the others. What was the other boy’s deal, anyway? Steve, Nancy, Barb and Jonathan had all tried to be nice to him, mostly for Max’s sake, but he was clearly uninterested in friendship.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen: Late November 2003_

     The little boys’ first D&D campaign got underway during the third weekend in November. It was held at the Byers house this time, with Will and Jonathan’s mom Joyce supervising. When the twins rolled up after 9:00 to pick up Dustin, the mother was standing on the porch smoking. Instead of him coming out to meet them, she gestured for the twins to come inside. Billy looked at his sister in question, but she was just as surprised. They followed her into the living room, both looking uneasy. Their brother was the last boy left, helping Will clean up the mess they’d made. “Would you mind going into Will’s room for a bit? I’d like to talk to your brother and sister about something.”  

     Dustin looked confused before Will clapped a hand on his back, leading them to the back bedroom. “Come on. The grownups want to talk.”

     Joyce gestured for the two teens to take a seat at the kitchen table, then lit another cigarette with fumbling fingers. When she saw Billy glancing at the pack, she grudgingly offered him one. He nearly bit through the cigarette before lighting it. “It’s so nice to finally meet you two.” Joyce’s brown eyes studied them intently.

     “Finally? We haven’t even been here a month.” Billy was starting to feel itchy. He wasn’t a fan of the ‘getting to know you’ process with the teenagers, let alone their parents.

     “No, I know that.” Joyce laughed, shaking her head at him. “But I actually knew your mom Susan.”

     “Wait. What?” Maxine’s nervous eyes rose to meet hers across the table. For a second, she almost wished she’d taken up smoking too. “You’re serious?”

      “I am.” Joyce smiled at her, looking just as anxious. “She actually grew up here in Hawkins. She was my best friend.”

     “Well, this is certainly news.” Maxine glanced over at Billy, pushing out a heavy breath. “Our dad...he never mentioned any of this.” She noticed that her twin’s frame was rigid, ready to spring up at a moment’s notice.

     “I’m not surprised.” Joyce’s brown eyes looked haunted, like she understood everything without being told. It was unnerving. “God, you look so much like her.” Billy rolled his eyes, finding that doubtful. Their mom was a 6 at best. With a brief glance over at him, she declared: “You favor your dad.”

     “Fuck you.” Billy yelled out before he could stop himself. Maxine squeezed his arm in warning.

     Joyce simply nodded, taking his anger in stride. “I know Neil hurt your mom. I know how she died.” Billy blew out a smoke ring, frustrated. “Did you know she was filing for divorce?”

     “Really?” Maxine’s voice finally cracked and the tears started to fall. Billy watched from his place at her side, covering her left hand with his right on the table. “So you’re saying…”

     “I’m saying what I’m sure you both assumed already. I think your dad found out, and he killed her. Maybe he didn’t want to fork over on alimony and child support; maybe he just couldn’t let her go.” Joyce flicked a cigarette ash into her salad bowl. “Don’t tell me you think she just slipped.” She looked directly at the bitter teen. “She said he’d started in on you too. That’s why she was going to leave.” So their mother was actually planning to save them from their dad? Holy shit.

     “As fascinating as this walk down memory lane has been…” Billy pushed smoke out through his nostrils. “I think I’ve heard about enough. Our mom is dead, alright? Stirring up all these fairytales isn’t helping anyone, least of all my sister.” Susan had been dead to him long before she’d taken a flying leap. But he knew that his twin still yearned for her.

     “I don’t think Neil suddenly let off you because your mom died.” Joyce countered, her voice still firm though her hands were shaking.

     “What the fuck does it matter to you?” Billy should’ve known this would just be another bullshit hassle. The few adults in his life that had tried to intervene did so only to make themselves feel better. “It’s not like we came knocking at your door for help.”

     “Actually, it does concern me.” Joyce stubbed out the last of her cigarette. “Susan made me your godmother.” She further explained that after the twins were born, Susan and Neil made a living will signing over custody to Joyce in the event that they both died. It was later revised to include Dustin. Susan wanted to add the condition of just her death, too, but for this she would’ve needed Neil’s agreement as their father. The man didn’t exactly enjoy parenthood, but he was too prideful to give up his rights in any situation beyond death.

     “Isn’t that rich. Funny how mom never mentioned you. Then again she was usually pretty out of it.” Billy pushed back from his chair, tugging his sister up too. “Look, if you’re meaning to save us, you’re a few years too late. Thanks anyway.”

     “I know we can’t erase the past. But if Neil is still hurting you... _any_ of you…” She eyed the quiet twin down. “I want you to know that you can come to me.”

     Joyce exhaled a bated breath, realizing that this whole conversation was a lost cause. “Tell Dustin the same, would you? I would’ve included him in this, but I thought you might appreciate it if I didn’t.” She pulled a card from her front pocket, placing it on the girl’s upturned palm. “You’re welcome here anytime things get bad, alright? But if you don’t want to call me, just keep this close.” The business card read Hawkins Police Department, Chief Jim Hopper, then his personal and work numbers. “I know Hop. He’ll understand.” Maxine nodded, following Billy outside. He yelled out for their younger brother to come on. Joyce jumped when the door slammed behind them.

     Once they were safely in his Camaro and waiting on the kid, she turned to her twin. “I’m so sorry, Billy. I had no idea…” She leaned her head against the seat, tears flowing silently. Her brother studied her face for a few seconds before he sighed audibly, pulling his arms around her for a hug.

     “I know you didn’t. Those pretty eyes don’t lie.” He leaned away slowly, still watching her. “Give me that.” He grabbed the cop’s card, ripping it to little pieces and tossing them out the window. “Fucking nosy hick.”


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter Fourteen: December 2003_

     Since moving to Indiana, Maxine had missed those quiet moments staring out at the ocean. In substitute, she started wandering around Hawkins during the evening. That year’s winter was mild, so with her heavy coat, it was still tolerable being outside. One thing the midwest had over the coast was the stars. With less air pollution and a flat landscape, the view was impressive. She was never scared being alone at night. The crime rate was much lower here than it was in California. Besides, what could possibly happen to her that was worse than what she already endured?

     Billy’s workday usually began an hour after they got home from school. He filled this idle time with his sister. Once he was done and she was left alone, Maxine would help Dustin with his homework and get dinner ready. Their dad would come home about this time, interact with his two younger kids only long enough to fill his stomach, and retreat to his den to drink. Maxine would then grab Billy’s old discman from his room and leave for her nightly stroll, telling Dustin to keep his door locked. As she walked, she kept one headphone on and the other behind her ear, always staying aware of her surroundings. Her old Beatles CDs were starting to skip from repeated use, but she couldn’t afford to replace them.

     During these walks, Maxine had learned the local geography. She usually ended up at the town park, which was a twenty minute walk. There were the usual park benches, picnic tables and an old swing set that was beginning to rust. A small gazebo with peeling white paint stood at the center. But her favorite spot was a large flat rock to the North side of the park. It was perfect for lying down watching the stars come out as her CD played. She kept an alarm on her watch so she would remember to be home before Billy came back.

     On one such evening in December, she was close to dozing off when an unexpected voice jolted her awake. “Hey. Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Steve apologized, bending down to sit beside her. She cleared her throat, tugging her headphones off and sitting up. “What are you listening to?” He grabbed the CD player, holding the headphones against his ear. “So you’re a Beatles fan.” He handed the discman back, smiling as their hands touched. “Good taste in books and music. Why am I not surprised?” The girl certainly had an old soul. As a solid C student, he often felt out of his depth talking to someone so smart. She was nothing like the girls in Hawkins.

     “They’re my favorite.” She brightened, glancing at her watch. She had a while left before she should start home. The Fab Four were also the reason she favored that number. 

     “Looks like your discman has seen better days.” Steve joked, fingers moving over a spot of duct tape on the back.

     “It’s Billy’s, not mine.” Maxine tried not to blush in embarrassment. She was sure that everything the other teen owned was brand new. “Haven’t been able to afford another one.” Seeing the unshed tears of humiliation in those blue eyes, Steve felt like a right jerk for mentioning it. “I’ve never seen you out here before.”

     “Shift at the mall just ended. I just happened to see you as I was driving by.” He replied, watching her body language. She wasn’t leaning towards him, but she wasn’t exactly leaning away either. What the hell did that mean? “Out here by yourself?”

     “Yeah.” Maxine pulled her arms across her chest, rubbing her hands together. “Just have to get away sometimes.”

     “I get it.” He certainly understood the impulse to be anywhere but home. “Getting away from anything in particular?”

     Maxine swore under her breath. She was not about to be another charity case. It was bad enough that Joyce’s curious gaze seemed to pierce through her happy mask. She couldn’t bear it from Steve too. “What do you mean?”

     “Your dad’s an asshole. Your brother too.” Steve said the words as a statement, not a question. On one of their weekly phone calls, his dad had ranted at some length about Neil’s job performance...or lack of one. He wouldn’t admit it, but Steve had actually spoken up on Neil’s behalf...simply because he couldn’t picture the girl moving away if her dad was fired. “Mine’s always gone. I don’t think he or my mom give a shit about me.” Maxine glanced over at him, unsure how to respond. “Being all alone in that big house...It’s so quiet. I hate it.” It was strangely comforting that a popular, good-looking jock could also have a less than stellar home life. “That’s probably why I took the first shit job that was hiring.” He gave the shy girl a side glance, not wanting to push her.

     “Please talk about something else.” Maxine crossed her arms and stood, feeling exposed. It was hard not to open up when he gazed at her with brown eyes full of compassion. “I don’t want your pity.” It was the most vulnerable thing he’d heard from her.

     “Okay.” Steve stood up too, rubbing her arms when he saw her shiver. He would do anything to erase the worried crease between her eyes. “Hey. I bet I can guess your favorite Beatle.”

     “Wait, you actually know their names?” She laughed, wondering whether she should be surprised. Most people her age didn’t know about the band, period. But the more she learned about Steve, the more she could see that he wasn’t like most people.

     “Who do you take me for?” Steve chuckled, reciting all four first and last names: John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr.

     “Color me impressed. Go on.” Maxine nodded along, prepared to correct him.

     “Paul McCartney.” Steve stole a closer look at the girl, pleased to see a genuine smile for once.

     “How did you know?” The cute Beatle had always been her favorite. She remembered watching them perform on TV, pointing at Paul and saying she would marry him someday. “Most people say John.” As if intelligent people couldn’t have another choice.

     “Well, there’s a couple of reasons why. First, you were listening to Yesterday on your CD. Second, you’re a girl, and girls like Paul. Third...Even though your life can be painful, I think you’re an optimist like me. You listen to music for comfort. Because you want to believe things can get better.” Steve was proud that he’d pegged her correctly. She was certainly a tough nut to crack.

     “Well. Yes.” Maxine giggled; she actually giggled like a girl with a secret. She shuffled on her feet to keep the chill out. Though she was starting to feel warm all over anyway.

     “It’s freezing out. Where’s your car?” Steve asked, remembering he’d never actually seen her behind the wheel. “Wait, do you have a car?” She shook her head no, not elaborating. “Why not? Billy’s got his own, right?”

     “It’s a long story.” She answered, about as truthful as she would get.

     “Can’t drive. Can’t work. What can you do, princess?” He stepped closer to her, leaving a few inches between them at best. They could feel each other’s body heat. If he was right, she wanted this too. But something was holding her back. Probably her psycho dad and brother. When she met his gaze again, her blue eyes looked panicked. He ignored his instincts and took a step back, giving her space. “Come on. I’ll give you a ride home.” Maxine could just picture Billy’s response if Steve’s red BMW pulled into their driveway. Not wanting a hospital visit to follow, she thought of declining. But her hands _were_ freezing. “I really do just mean a ride home. No strings attached.”

     “Would you drop me off down the street?” Maxine spoke quietly, averting eye contact. Her heart had skipped a beat when he had called her princess.

     “That bad, huh?” Steve laughed, leading her over to his car. He turned the radio from current hits to the oldies station in town. Both felt their nerves prickling as they realized it was the first time they’d been truly alone together. On the ride back, she discovered that Steve’s tastes ranged from her preferred classic rock to 80s hair metal like her brother. As he pulled over three houses from hers, Steve wanted to lean in and kiss her. But with how she had reacted to him before, he settled with a simple goodnight.

     Maxine cursed under her breath when she spotted the blue Camaro already back in its spot. Billy was waiting in her room, and he was pissed. Thankfully, at least he hadn’t seen Steve drop her off. After she explained where she’d been, he explicitly forbade her from going walking alone anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fifteen: January 2004_

     Since Billy had turned his violence on her, Maxine always tried to be the last in the locker room following gym class. The last thing she wanted was for someone to notice the bruises and cuts as she changed clothes. She had appreciated Mrs. Byers’ concern, but knew better than to count on her help. Besides that, if the police were called and her family was split up, what would happen to Dustin?

     Little did she know that her new friend Nancy had the same tendency to stay late, but for another reason. She wasn’t as confident in her figure as the other girls seemed to be. Her cup size was still firmly in the A range. As Maxine heard approaching footfalls while changing one afternoon in January, she quickly turned to slip her t-shirt back on, walking out just as Nancy rounded the corner. The Wheeler girl thought she’d seen an angry red mark on her friend’s shoulder, half concealed under makeup. She tried bringing it up in the lunch line, but Maxine was dismissive, as usual.

     “Was there a fire in the locker room I was unaware of?” Nancy opened, reaching for an empty lunch tray.

     “Hmm?” Maxine casually replied, grabbing for a bottle of apple juice.

     “How can we help you, Nancy Drew?” Billy intervened, sidling up to his sister. The smell of cigarette smoke rolled off him.

     “Hey Billy.” Nancy greeted, still trying to reach his twin. “Max, when I went to change after gym, I’m pretty sure I saw you spin out of the room like the Tasmanian Devil. What gives?”

     Maxine shrugged, looking at a turkey wrap dubiously. “Sorry, I didn’t see you.”

     “Okay. I guess…” Nancy felt awkward bringing this up around the brother, but if she had to… “Except as you left, I’m pretty sure I saw a mark on your shoulder. Shaped like a belt.”

     “You get extra credit for doing one good deed a day? Some sort of merit badge?” Billy asked, stealing the brownie from Maxine’s plate. Back in California, it was the exception rather than the rule for someone to notice the hints of abuse. Of course there were things to _do_ in San Diego: museums, zoos, surfing, cruising down the coast letting the wind blow in. It seemed that in the podunk town of Hawkins, Indiana, the residents had nothing better to do than gossip about the new kids.

     “What?” Nancy was starting to think it was impossible to communicate with the twins when they were together...which was nearly always. Even if they were standing right beside you, there was an invisible force field between to keep you out.

     “It’s nothing.” Maxine gave the knee-jerk reaction. “And I’m fine, Nancy. Really. I was cleaning in Dustin’s room and I slipped on a magazine. My back hit the floor, which was covered in action figures.” Billy felt proud, and sad, that the lie slipped out so easily. At Maxine’s hesitant nod, Nancy finally gave up, retreating to her usual lunch table. Jonathan, Steve and Barb were already sitting down.

     As the siblings went to sit in back, Steve chanced a quick look over. Maxine started tearing the skin off an orange, mouth pulled down in a frown. Billy had his feet kicked up on the table, staring up at the ceiling in disdain. After several seconds, Maxine was still looking away, but Billy caught his eye line, flipping him off.

     “You might want to set your sights elsewhere.” Barbara spoke up, teeth crunching on celery. “Getting a date with that one is a tall order, even for you.”

     “It’s too late for that.” Steve replied, tossing his empty milk carton down. He had shocked even himself with just how much he liked the Hargrove girl. He’d even stopped the rotating midnight hookups with the easy girls in town. Twenty minutes of meaningless sex was worth nothing compared to seeing Maxine’s bright eyes and her reluctant smile. “Besides, I think the twin’s all talk.”

     “I wouldn’t be so sure.” Jonathan said, brown eyes shifting over his food. “I heard my mom and Hop talking one night. He was doing another one of his ‘routine checkups’.” In other words, Hopper was dating Joyce, but they weren’t ready to tell the kids yet. “I guess she asked him to do some digging about why they left California.” When his eyes rose to meet his friends, they seemed to be hanging on his every word. “Apparently there was an incident with Billy.”

     Juvenile records were sealed but Hop found a way around that, looking over all the police reports in the city around the time of the move. There was an assault report against a juvenile (name redacted) given on July 1st and removed at the end of the month. It only jumped out at the police chief because the complaining party’s last name of Jenkins matched the property deed on their previous home address. “Sounds like him, doesn’t it? Billy seems as though he’d rather hit most people than speak to them.”

     Steve shrugged, letting the information settle over him. “Maybe, maybe not. We don’t even have the full story, do we? Could be completely unrelated.” Or maybe he just wanted to believe that. Otherwise obtaining the pretty red-haired girl could move from being an interesting challenge to a suicide mission.

     Nancy later confided her worries with boyfriend Jonathan, who told her it was usually best to stay out of family problems. He felt guilty for pretty much eavesdropping on his mom to find out about Billy. He also had a shitty dad Lonnie who had run off, and he hated when someone brought that up. Beating the dead horse would only push the shy girl away. Nancy resigned to herself that without an admission of abuse, she could only watch for further signs and hope the girl eventually opened up to her.


	16. Chapter 16

**When my fist clenches, crack it open**

**Before I use it and lose my cool.**

**\- The Who, ‘Behind Blue Eyes’**

 

_Chapter Sixteen: February 2004_

     Tommy H held a house party on Valentine’s Day weekend. The teens were all invited, and since Billy had that night off, he agreed that they could go. It would be the first party the twins had attended since Halloween, and he expected Maxine to stay close in his line of sight. At least it was a night away from the Hargrove home. Father Neil was out of town at another business meeting...Which Maxine had started to believe was code for him hooking up with random women he didn’t want them knowing about. Dustin was spending the night at Lucas’s house.

     The girls danced together and sipped at the spiked punch while the boys went straight for the beer. Eventually things mellowed down and they sat for a game of “Tell the Truth”. It was a combination of the usual games “Truth or Dare” and “I Never”, where a person would give a statement like “I never went to Europe”. If you had done the thing mentioned, you took a drink. If one of the people drinking wanted to ask a follow-up question about the statement, the others in the circle could either tell the truth or pass. Although passing usually meant that everyone knew you were hiding something.

     The questions went from mostly innocent ones (“I never cheated on a test”, “I never snuck out of my house”) to those of the raunchy variety before long. Barbara spoke up: “I never had sex”. Tommy and his girlfriend Carol chugged. Jonathan and Nancy looked at each other, both taking a drink. Maxine tried to keep her eyes in the center of their circle as she took a sip. Billy took a gulp. Steve also drank.

     “I was 15 when I lost my virginity.” Carol admitted, eyes shining with the drink. Tommy was 14. Nancy and Jonathan answered 16. Billy said 13. His voice made Maxine blush, embarrassed. Would it be better to admit the truth or pass? Steve piped up, answering 14.

     “Thirteen.” Maxine answered, taking a quick chug of her drink. She stared at the carpeted floor as some of the boys chuckled and cat-called, biting her lip to keep the tears at bay.

     “Knock it off.” Steve called out, picking up on her anxiety. She nodded to him in thanks, but didn’t dare speak up.

     “You two lost yours together, right?” Maxine questioned Jon and Nancy as the party started to break up. Jonathan glanced at his girlfriend, letting her answer. Nancy smiled sheepishly and nodded. “You’re lucky.” Billy’s heart fell to his feet hearing her voice so broken, knowing he’d made her that way.

     “Boring. Let’s move on to Fuck Marry Kill.” Tommy declared, clapping his hands together. “Who’s first? How about you, Harrington?”

     Steve crushed a beer can in his fist, tossing the empty on the growing pile to the side. “Do your worst.”

     Tommy’s devious gaze slowly traveled over the group. “Nancy, Maxine and Laurie.” The latter was a popular blonde cheerleader who had already made the rounds among most of the boys in her grade. She was currently standing on the edge of the room, trying to look bored but clearly listening.

     Steve felt the options were inherently unfair. He’d already let Laurie blow him the past year, and being with a girl like that was only a passing fancy. Nancy was his friend’s girlfriend, and a prude besides. Maxine, on the other hand...Had a starring role in most of his dreams these days, along with a possibly psychotic twin who was currently watching him like a hawk. His brown eyes traveled over the shy redhead for a fraction of a second before he spoke up: “Pass.” Tommy rolled his eyes but let the matter slide. Steve’s true answer for Fuck Marry Kill was fuck Maxine, marry Maxine and…kill her brother Billy so he would stop intervening already. The party broke up shortly after when Tommy’s parents came home early.

     Billy teased Max on the way home later. “Too bad nobody thought to ask who you lost your virginity to, huh?” He dropped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. “After your little comment to the lovebirds, I’m surprised nobody just asked. Would you have been so honest?”

     He knew Steve’s answer during Fuck Marry Kill was total bullshit with the way he’d been eyeing his twin for weeks. The only thing keeping Billy from reaching out and snapping his pale neck had been Maxine’s gentle hand on his arm, her blue eyes pinning him defenseless. So he settled for later slashing the tires on that ostentatious Bimmer, wanting to carve his initials in the paint so Harrington would know who did it. The next day Billy ran out to get his left ear pierced as a further distraction, tugging the healing wound to revel in the pain.

****

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still here, stick with me! The 'action' really starts next chapter. I like to call this the calm before the storm.
> 
> Earring picture because visual aids help.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter Seventeen: March 20, 2004_

     The four little boys filled their hours away from school with D&D and video games. Hawkins schools had their spring break during the fourth week of March. They kicked it off with a D&D night at Will’s house on Saturday, hopped up with chocolate and caffeine. Since Jonathan would be there, Billy nixed the idea of Maxine joining. He would pick her up at home after his garage shift was over at 10:00, then they would pick Dustin up together. He could retrieve his bike the following morning.

     Dustin, the youngest party member, was arguably the most knowledgeable about D&D. He never had friends to distract him like the others did. “A demogorgon approaches your party as you loot the cave. Your wizard, the closest to the monster, has five seconds to devise his plan of attack.” His voice was more nasally than usual; he’d stuffed a Kleenex up both nostrils due to a nosebleed. He looked over to the smallest boy, Will Byers. His character Will the Wise was a tenth level wizard.

     Will glanced at his best friend Mike Wheeler, who shrugged. Mike was the unofficial leader, since he was the most outgoing boy of the four. He often played as the Dungeon Master in charge of storytelling, but had passed on the position that night so the new kid Dustin could have a shot. Will then looked to Lucas Sinclair, the party’s knight. The other boy yelled for him to fireball it already. “Fireball action requires a roll of thirteen or higher.” Mike opted in. Will smiled at his friends, then tossed the dice. His roll of seven had the four boys shouting cries of protest.  

     Dustin jumped up with a “Son of a bitch!” just as two teens walked down the stairs.

     Nancy shook her head as he blushed, caught. “Language.” She reminded, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s 9:30. I believe 8 hours is enough for one day, don’t you?” She raised an eyebrow, daring one of them to protest.

     One by one, the kids started gathering their things, still muttering under their breath at the unfairness of the world. “Be careful getting home, boys.” Nancy patted each of their heads as they went by. She enveloped little brother Mike in a hug once he and Will were the only ones remaining in the room. “So I take it the demogorgon won this round?”

     “Yeah.” Mike moaned, grabbing another chip from the bowl on the table. “But we will have our revenge.”

     Jonathan cackled at the fire in the boy’s voice. “I don’t doubt it.” He and Nancy walked back upstairs with their siblings. Little did they know that one of the D&D party members would be announced as missing the following day.

     At 10:20, Billy’s camaro pulled into the Byers driveway. Maxine hopped out of the passenger side. Billy got out also, slamming the driver’s door and standing against it to smoke another cigarette. Maxine walked into the house alone.

     “Hey guys, where’s Dusty?” She smiled, eager to get her brother home. They had a Batman movie marathon planned that night.

     Nancy glanced briefly at Jonathan then back to her. “What do you mean? He left on his bike half an hour ago.”

     “Oh. Huh.” Maxine specifically remembered telling Dustin they would pick him up. Did he ride home on his bike to avoid being around Billy? “Guess there was some miscommunication somewhere. Sorry.”

     “He had a bit of a nosebleed earlier. Does he get those often?” Nancy questioned, leaning against her boyfriend.

     “Yeah. Anytime the weather changes.” Maxine felt more anxious than she would admit. She hated being known as a worrywort.

     “Call and let us know he’s home safe, okay?” Jonathan piped up, nodding to her. Maxine agreed, going back outside to meet her twin.

     “Where’s the kid?” Billy asked as he blew out a mouthful of smoke.

     “Not here. They said he rode his bike home.” Maxine replied, getting back into the car.

     Billy cursed under his breath as he slid back behind the wheel. “Hope he has a good reason for the wasted trip.” Maxine sighed a worried breath, but didn’t reply.

     Her worry increased when Dustin’s bike wasn’t in their driveway, the yard, or the garage. “What the fuck?” Billy asked, looking around for any sign of him. Maxine rushed inside, calling out her brother’s name. No sign of Dustin anywhere inside, and his room was as he had left it earlier.

     “He’s not here.” Maxine’s voice was flat, her heart pounding. “He should’ve been home by now. And we didn’t pass him on the way back.”

     “I’m sure the squirt just decided to make a detour to Mike or Lucas’s without telling us.” Billy didn’t sound too worried. Of course he wouldn’t. He didn’t _care_.

     Maxine nodded, then crossed the room to the wall phone. A short, unsatisfactory call to the Sinclair home followed. Lucas’s dad hadn’t seen Dustin. Her second call was to the Wheeler house. Mike and Nancy’s mother Karen answered on the third ring. She hadn’t seen Dustin either. Maxine called back to the Byers home, letting them know that Dustin wasn’t home yet.

     “No one has seen him since he left Will’s house.” Maxine kept a death grip on the phone, a feeling of dread sinking into her stomach. “I have to call the cops.”

     “Fuck no.” Billy argued, grabbing the phone from her. “Dad would flip shit if we got the police involved.” He smiled sadly at the concerned frown on her face. “Little fucker better be in a ditch somewhere for the worry he’s causing you.”

     “Billy!” She yelled, angry at her twin for his continued nonchalance regarding Dustin’s wellbeing. “He’s an eleven year old kid and he’s lost. Jesus.”

     “Sorry, Max.” Billy laid a hand on her upper arm. “I’m worried too. But we need to stay strong for him, right?” At his insistence, they waited for Neil to get home. As predicted, he ‘flipped shit’ and Billy got a fair few bruises from the ordeal.

     Maxine went down into his office once he seemed done with Billy for the time being. “I think we need to call the police, dad. Dustin wouldn’t stay gone this long without calling.”

     “Is that what you think?” Neil got up from his chair, smiling down at her, looking so much like her twin in the moment. “Well by all means, do so.” He grabbed her right wrist painfully, pressing down on her old self-injury scar. Her hand shook in his crushing grip. “Just keep the talk to Dustin. The cops don’t need to know anything else, right?”

    “Right. Yes.” Maxine nodded, wiping tears away as she tried to pull her hand back.

     “Yes what?” Neil’s voice was even, but she knew the red-hot temper that lurked beneath the benign words. If Billy was a monster, then Neil would be Lucifer himself.

     “Yes sir.” She lowered her eyes to show her submission. Neil nodded and released his hold.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter Eighteen: March 21, 2004_

    Maxine went straight to the hall phone and called the Hawkins Police Department, where she was directed to leave a message for Chief Jim Hopper. The young boys were friends with Jim’s daughter Sara before she had been diagnosed with leukemia three years prior. She sadly died a few weeks later. Since then, the Chief had grown fond of the bottle. He was divorced within the year.

    She got maybe an hour of sleep that night, her fearful mind not allowing her a moment’s peace. The policeman called her back around 9 AM and took a missing person’s report. He told her to stay there in case Dustin came back. Meanwhile, he would go door to door throughout town. _Someone_ had to have seen the boy coming home. He would report back to her by sundown.

    The chief grew increasingly agitated as he made his way back to the block where Dustin lived. That afternoon, he had heard bogus stories about farmers’ crops being sabotaged by their competition, cows being tipped over, graffiti being sprayed on barns. _Nothing_ on the Hargrove kid. Either no one had seen Dustin after he left the Byers’ home the night before, or else they were keeping quiet. In addition to talking to his old friend Joyce, he visited the Sinclairs and the Wheelers. At a last resort, he pulled into the Hargrove driveway around 4:00 PM. Hopper stood, making the sign of the cross over his chest before slamming the door of his Jeep. He briskly walked to the front door, knocking loudly.

     “Hold on.” A feminine voice came from the other side. He adjusted his ever-present brown trooper hat. Seconds later, the door was thrown open. The girl on the other side looked shaken.

     “Hello. Chief Jim Hopper.” He tipped his hat to her in greeting. “You’re Maxine, right?”

     “Yes.” Maxine walked outside to speak with the officer, shutting the door behind her. He noticed that she glanced back over her shoulder. “Please tell me you’ve heard something.”

     He watched her form grow tense as she anticipated his negative response. “Unfortunately no. Nothing so far. I came to go over your story in person, if that’s okay?” Maxine nodded as he scribbled in his notebook. “You haven’t seen Dustin since he left for the Byers’ house yesterday?” She shook her head, staring down at the ground. Billy had told her that eye contact with men would be taken as sexual interest.

     “I can’t believe this is really happening.” Maxine asked, her face growing pale. Her relationship with Billy was pie compared to Dustin possibly being kidnapped right under their noses. “I want to pinch myself and wake up.”

     “We have to hope for the best. You did the right thing calling us.” Hopper nodded, studying the girl’s frightened eyes. She was nervous about something more than Dustin’s well-being right then, he would bet on it. “You planned on picking him up with Billy after he got off work, correct?” Maxine nodded, pulling her arms around her front. “But according to Nancy, he left on his bike sometime before that.”

     “I don’t know why he would’ve done that.” She looked up into Jim Hopper’s kind face for a moment.

     “Are you alright?” In addition to her brother possibly (or probably, at this point) going missing, his girlfriend Joyce had shared a few harrowing tales about the Hargrove patriarch Neil, as well as suspicions about his oldest son Billy. The research he’d done on their California life seemed to confirm her worries.

     Maxine opened her mouth to say something, then thought better of it. “I’m fine.” She let out a sharp breath, trying to keep her tears at bay. “It’s just...We have to find him. Please help me.”

     Hopper nodded slowly, definitely not buying that she was fine. “I promise you I’ll do everything in my power to bring him home.” He shut the notebook, slipping it into his belt. “I’m organizing a search party at six PM. We’ll start in the woods behind the Byers house and branch out.”

     “I’ll be there.” Maxine thrust her hands into her jean pockets to keep from fidgeting too much.

     “I’m not sure that’s a great idea.” Hopper noted, thinking morbidly of how they might find a body.

     “Chief Hopper, my dad and my brother don’t care if Dustin is found. I’m all he’s got.” Maxine felt vulnerable admitting as much, but she knew the words to be true. “I have to help.” She walked back inside at the older man’s nod.

     She heard the thud of Billy’s weight set being sat down. “Who was that?” His gruff voice called out as he walked down to meet her.

     “Chief Hopper.” Seeing Billy’s eyes growing wide, she explained. “About Dustin.” He took a drag off his cigarette. His other hand pulled her back against his chest, his arm across her collarbone.

     “Has he heard anything?” She cried the word no as she shook in his arms. “Shh. It’ll be okay. I’m sure there’s an explanation…” Billy held her trembling form as she cried, trying not to roll his eyes. Stupid Dustin had to go missing and keep him from getting laid. The kid had probably gotten himself turned around in the woods somewhere. He didn’t want the little fucker hurt, since that would mean even more grieving from her. Of course he could force the issue with Max, but what kind of dick move would that be? Billy didn’t want his twin hurting herself again because of him. He tried to tread lightly with her when possible. He did have morals, skewed though they may be. “Did you tell him about me? About dad?” He whispered, his voice growing firm.

     “Of course not. You know I wouldn’t.” Maxine reassured him, knowing that his only concern was himself, not their brother. “He has to be okay. I can’t lose him too.” She cried, taking comfort from his strong arms around her. She mentioned the search party, halfway hoping Billy would bail out of work to join her. He smiled sadly and declined, knowing that if he asked her to stay put, she would just lie and go anyway. Instead, he told her to be back before he got home later. She frowned, but accepted the compromise. Their dad likewise decided to work rather than help look for Dustin.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter Nineteen: March 21-22, 2004_

     “How are you holding up?” Nancy met her friend behind the Byers house just before 6:00, pulling her into a brief hug. Jonathan lingered nearby. “I’m sorry...that was a dumb question.” Nancy shook her head, for once lost for words. “I’m just...sorry. Have you heard anything more?”

     “No.” Maxine’s voice faltered, so she cleared her throat. “It’s the not knowing that’s killing me.”

     “Hey guys.” Steve strolled up to the three teens, holding a couple of flashlights. He wordlessly handed one to Maxine. “Looks like we’ve got maybe two hours of light left.”

     “You all don’t have to do this.” The Hargrove girl felt warm inside knowing she had their support. She lived in California for 16 years and never had friends like she’d made in Hawkins in just a few months.

     “Sure we do.” Steve said kindly, motioning to Barb to walk over. “If it was one of the other boys, you’d be here, right?” Maxine nodded in agreement. She’d grown to love them too. “Doesn’t matter that he’s the new kid. He’s still one of us.”

     “Billy didn’t come? Or your dad?” Nancy quietly asked, not wanting to upset her with the question. Some not so kind rumors had already started circulating blaming either Neil or Billy for the disappearance. Maxine shook her head at both.

     “I’d like to start with a prayer circle.” Barbara grabbed Nancy’s left hand and Max’s right.

     Maxine averted her eyes, tugging her hand back. “You all can pray if you want. God has never helped me. I doubt he’ll start now.” The other teens simply stared at her.

     “Then you need this prayer just as much as he does.” Barbara retorted, not backing down. A small gold cross glittered against her neck.

     “Maybe you should just drop it, Barb.” Steve spoke up, noticing how uneasy Maxine looked. She was already upset enough about Dustin, and now Barbara had to make things worse.

     “Why do you think God doesn’t listen to you?” Nancy said, amazed that the new girl had said as much. She wasn’t super religious like her friend Barb, but she didn’t know anyone who had shunned God in such a way.

     “Because I did pray. I prayed every single night for years. For God to stop my dad from getting so angry.” Maxine’s voice was a rushed whisper. “He didn’t. So eventually I stopped asking.” Barb looked stunned at the girl’s outburst. Maybe she had inherited a quick fuse like her brother. Maxine walked away from the others, hoping to calm down before the tears started. She hated crying in front of other people.

     “Dustin was wearing a red sweater and blue jeans, right?” Steve’s voice snapped her back to the present. “That’s what Hopper said.” He stood a few feet away, closer than the others but still giving her space. “Don’t worry about Barb and her crusade. Tonight is about finding your brother.”

     “She was just trying to help, I guess.” Maxine clutched the flashlight tight in her hands. “I feel bad for snapping at her.”

     “Seriously Max, it’s okay.” Steve hit her flashlight with his. She liked hearing the nickname from his lips, especially since he kept it after Billy warned him off. “Come on. You’re with me.” The search party split off in groups of two or three, carrying whistles to use in case they found anything. “You can let it out, you know.”

     “What do you mean?” Maxine carefully avoided eye contact, afraid her worst secrets would be visible on her face.

     “I can tell you’re scared shitless. You look like you barely slept.” Her blue eyes had dark circles underneath indicating as much. “You don’t have to pretend in front of me.”

     “It’s not for you.” She mumbled, feeling exposed by his keen perception. “It’s for my brother. He needs me to be strong. And I can. For him.” She stumbled over a broken tree branch. “Why do you care so much anyway?”

     “Because like it or not, I care about you.” Since they’d first met at Tina’s party, the sad redhead had occupied his thoughts. It was borderline pathetic, since he still wasn’t 100% sure she liked him back. “I think you’re smart, and brave, and selfless.”

     “Oh.” Maxine blushed, walking a step ahead. “You’re an idiot, Steve Harrington.” The words might’ve sounded mean, but with a raised brow and a hint of a smile attached, Steve knew to take them in the playful way they were meant. “But you’re sweet.” She kept her eyes averted, careful not to reveal too much.

     “And you’re beautiful, Maxine Hargrove.” He spoke the words under his breath, knowing the timing was wrong. One look at those bright blue eyes and he was already a goner. Her sweet innocence pulled out a protective side rarely seen in the teen. When she admitted that she wasn’t a virgin at Tommy’s party, he’d felt shocked...then jealous.

     “Oh my god.” Her face paled as she crouched down, grabbing a very familiar item from underneath a berry bush. “It’s his.” It was Dustin’s red, white and blue cap. She reached for the silver whistle around her neck, blowing on it for backup. The search party gained steam for a while after the first piece of physical evidence had been found.

     Since they’d made no more leeway after that discovery, Will, Mike, and Lucas started their own search party the next day. Dustin might’ve been the new kid, but he was part of their D&D party. Just as they were turning home that evening, they ran across a girl with a buzz cut. The town of Hawkins was never the same after that.

     The girl didn’t know her name. She had the number 011 tattooed onto her lower arm, so Mike decided to call her Eleven, or El for short. Eleven was a refugee of the Hawkins Lab. Her mother Terry, along with several other women, was given an experimental drug while pregnant. She had been at the lab since birth: poked, prodded and tortured until she developed a strong telekinetic ability. She could also eavesdrop over long distances when in a sensory deprivation tank. Other lab rat children developed lesser abilities. The government planned to keep and study them until such time as such powers could help in a wartime situation. Just as Dustin went missing, Eleven had broken out from the lab. She hated being made to hurt people with her telekinesis.

     The boys easily befriended her, especially Mike, who didn’t take long to develop a crush on the pained girl. After they learned of her abilities, she offered to try reaching out to Dustin. She explained to the boys that during one sensory deprivation experiment, she had made contact with a monster from another dimension. When she abruptly returned to consciousness that night, she cracked open the gate between our world and that of the monster. Sitting in Mike’s room, she turned his small television to static and placed a bandana over her eyes. After a few minutes, she removed the blindfold and wiped a spot of blood from her nose. She explained to the boys that Dustin was trapped in the upside down world she had seen. After her appearance, Eleven stayed in a tent in the Wheeler basement. Mike and Nancy’s father was dense, to be kind, and their mother was a wino.


	20. Chapter 20

**And you could have it all**

**My empire of dirt**

**I will let you down**

**I will make you hurt**

**\- Nine Inch Nails, 'Hurt'**

 

_Chapter Twenty: March 23-24, 2004_

     Three days had come and gone since Dustin went missing. Maxine was struggling to keep the faith. She printed a hundred missing person flyers and handed them out that afternoon, getting sympathetic looks but not much more. Neil was working late on a big presentation, and Billy had taken a half shift at the shop, leaving Maxine alone with her worry.

     It was storming like hell outside. The lights flickered, then the phone rang. Running to pick it up, she heard static, then a gasped breath and crying, followed by a single whispered “Max”. She’d heard that scared tremble often enough to recognize the voice as her little brother. She gripped the phone like it was a lifeline, screaming out for Dustin. The static returned to the line and the phone zapped her. When she pulled it from her ear, the phone receiver was burnt. The lights continued to flicker on and off in a strange pattern. Dustin’s bedside radio even kicked on once, playing his favorite song Under the Bridge by California band The Red Hot Chili Peppers. _It's hard to believe That there's nobody out there It's hard to believe That I'm all alone._ Maxine felt torn between a gut feeling that Dusty was close and a creeping fear that she might be losing her grip on reality.

     She rushed her twin as soon as he walked through the door, showing him the damaged phone. Just as she feared, Billy scoffed at her insistence that she’d spoken to their brother. He insisted that the storm fried the phone and her wishful thinking came up with the rest. She’d always had an active imagination. Maxine clutched her bedroom’s cordless phone in her arms as she lay in bed later, watching Billy’s chest move up and down in sleep. The upstairs phone line was the only one still functional. By the time exhaustion took her under, the sun was filtering through the curtains.

     Despite her twin’s disbelief, she called Chief Hopper later that Wednesday morning. To his credit, the older man listened patiently, not interrupting once. “I know how it sounds. I’m not crazy.” He agreed, telling her that Dustin’s bike was discovered in the woods the previous night. He might’ve been nicer about it, but he was also clearly skeptical.

     As Billy did bench presses in his room that evening, Maxine drew herself a bath, needing the quiet time to herself...a luxury not often given. He felt uneasy letting her out of his sight. With the pill incident the past year, followed by her sleep-deprived rambling the night before, who could blame him? He gave in when she used the sad eyes that melted him, but made her promise to leave the door cracked.

     Maxine settled down into the warm bubble bath, letting out a brief sigh. She lifted one leg out of the water to quickly shave. It would be so easy to bring the blade across her wrists and end this constant state of worry...She cursed out loud when she accidentally nicked herself with the razor. Maxine pressed a hand to the shallow cut behind her knee, feeling blood slipping over her fingers. “Goddamnit.” She dropped the razor and moved to sit on the tub’s edge, reaching for the bandaids they kept nearby.

     It was at this moment that something beyond the realm of reality occurred. A loud crash in the ceiling briefly interrupted her brother’s stereo blaring. She turned to the source of the noise. An ungodly creature without a face reached through a hole in the plaster. It screamed: its head opened up to a mouth full of teeth. Maxine felt her mind going as she dropped to the floor, scooting towards the opposite wall. She hastily grabbed a towel for cover. “Billy! Billy!” She screamed till she was hoarse, closing her eyes.

     “Hey, hey, hey!” She came back to herself slowly, feeling her twin shaking her. “It’s me! You’re okay! Hey!” Maxine opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Her mouth dropped open at what she saw: nothing. The ceiling tear was still there, but it had been there when they moved in. “You’re alright...Shh…”

     She scrambled to her feet, pointing at the spot. “I saw something. It was just there…”

     Billy glanced over his shoulder, then back at her. It was difficult to have a serious conversation when his sister was naked and wet in his arms, a thin towel the only barrier between them. Through sheer willpower, he kept his eyes on her face. “I don’t see anything, Max. Just like last night.”

     “It was there! It was like some monster...it didn’t have a face.” Maxine’s voice lowered, realizing how that must sound. “It reached for me!”

     “There’s nothing there!” He yelled, cursing himself when she flinched back. “You’re exhausted, babe. You’re so worried about Dusty you can’t think straight. So your mind is playing tricks on you. Hell, you might’ve even dozed off for a second.” His hands hastily brushed the towel over her. “I’ll make you some soup, alright? You need to eat. Then you’re gonna get some real sleep. You hear me?” He would spike her water with roofies if that’s what it took. It’s not like he hadn’t done that before, though he tried not to make a habit of it. That shit didn’t come cheap. “You’ve got to take better care of yourself. Enough of this shit.” Maybe the next time Maxine was pissed at him, she would remember this. To say he was worried about her mental state was an understatement. It was the only reason why he hadn’t pushed himself on her since Dustin disappeared. If she ever succeeded in one of her suicide stunts, he would be following soon after.

     “I know what I saw.” Maxine said, feeling hurt that Billy would doubt her, no matter how outlandish the story seemed.

     “I’m sure you think you saw it.” Billy agreed, smiling sadly at her frightened eyes. He leaned in to whisper: “Should’ve just let me bathe you like I offered.” He kissed her neck as he pulled away. Billy left her to dress, cursing Dustin again. He jerked off quickly in his room to avoid another case of blue balls.


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

_Chapter Twenty One: March 25, 2004 (Morning)_

     Once Maxine slept through the night, Billy felt marginally better about leaving her for a day shift at the mechanic shop on Thursday. “Just try to let the cops do their job. They’ll bring him home.” Maxine wasn’t so confident in that, and she knew Billy wasn’t either.

     It had been over 100 hours since Dustin had vanished, and she was tired of sitting around waiting for something to happen. She debated telling Hopper about the bathroom incident, but decided against it. If he didn’t believe Maxine had talked to Dustin, would he buy that a supernatural creature had tried to attack her? Yeah right. She got dressed, heading to the Xerox store to make more flyers. At least she would try to be productive.

     Maxine was posting flyers in the window of the 50s diner by the school when she ran into Steve. “Need some help with those?” The boy came to a stop beside her, pushing his sunglasses up into his hair. He nodded towards the bundle in her arms.

     “Oh. Thank you.” She mumbled, letting him take half. “Sunglasses in winter?” Even in the worst possible moments, he could make her laugh.

     “So? They look cool, right?” He smiled back, brushing his arm against hers. “Heard anything new?” Steve asked as they started walking again.

     Maxine shrugged a shoulder, placing a flyer on a lamppost. “Maybe. I’m not sure of anything anymore.”

     Steve seemed to sense she was holding something back. He inclined his head towards a bench a few feet away. “Tell me.”

     “It’s silly.” Maxine sat beside him, crossing her legs at the ankle. “Billy thinks it’s just my mind playing tricks.” Her fingers went over the pages, counting the copies again. “Hopper doesn’t believe me either. Guess I don’t blame them.”

     “Don’t underestimate Hop. He’s an old drunk, but a good cop.” Steve decided not to mention what he thought of Billy’s opinion. “Something happen?”

     She laid her hands over her lap, willing them not to shake. “You remember that big storm two nights ago?” He nodded, seeing her nervous energy. “I was home alone, and the phone rang. I couldn’t hear much beyond static...But what I did hear…” Maxine cleared her throat, trying to keep her voice steady. “It was Dustin.”

     “Holy shit.” Steve ran a hand through his hair, accidentally knocking his glasses off. They chuckled as he bent to grab them. “You sure?”

     She nodded, ready for him to scoff too. “His voice faded out and the phone fried. But I know it was him.” Maxine stared at the ground below so she wouldn’t see his pity. She kicked a stray pebble away. “Please don’t tell me I’m crazy.”

     “I  _don’t_ think you’re crazy. Just give me a second here.” Steve asked, rubbing his hands over his jeans. He glanced over at her, watching her guarded eyes. “Okay. So let’s say I believe it’s _possible_.” No matter how sleep-deprived, the girl was smart enough to know fantasy from reality.

     “Last night, I was in the bathtub, and this...thing...pushed itself out of the ceiling.” Steve’s eyes widened, but he nodded. “It wasn’t human. It stood like one but...it had claws...and no face.” She bit her lip, remembering the flash of fear she’d felt. “It was gone by the time Billy ran to check on me.”

     "No face?” Steve’s mind clicked as he remembered something. “Have you spoken to Lucas?” His brown eyes turned excited when she shook her head. “Two days before Dustin disappeared, I dropped Lucas off after an arcade binge at the mall. He was too scared to bike home alone...said he’d seen a monster in the woods. That it didn’t have a face.” Maxine’s heart drummed a harsh beat as she listened. “I guess I just assumed he’d read one too many horror comics.” His mouth fell open as he considered that. “What are the odds that you both dreamed up the same monster?”

     “So you believe me?” She tried not to hope. Having it dashed was the worst feeling in the world.

     “Sometimes the impossible is the only thing that makes sense.” Steve squeezed her knee quickly. “Dustin biked home that night. But he was supposed to wait for you to pick him up, right?” Maxine’s brow furrowed as she thought. “So how likely is it that Lucas _still_ didn’t want to go alone?”

     “Oh my god.” She looked back at the other boy, impressed. “He asked Dustin to go with him.” Steve’s head moved up and down in another nod. “I’m tired of waiting on a miracle. I want to get my brother back. To kill this thing.”

     “Okay. Let’s say there _was_ a monster in the woods.” He was weighing the options in his head. “It tracked your brother, and it grabbed him. Somehow, it can move in ways humans can’t. Like tearing out of your ceiling.” It sounded crazy, but so did this whole ordeal. “So how do we possibly _find_ this thing so we can kill it?”

     “We?” Maxine asked, trying not to smile too much. He sounded just as invested as she had felt since day one.

     “Well, yeah. Obviously you’ll need some backup.” Steve gave her a quick grin, feeling insecure. “You have a problem with that?”

     “No.” She chuckled to herself, knowing someone who would. But Billy hadn’t believed her. Steve did. Her fingers reached towards the band-aid covering the back of her knee. “I have an idea.” She quickly stood up, glancing back at Steve to see if he’d follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m into chapter 67 now. About to hit 100,000 word count! 😯


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter Twenty Two: March 25, 2004 (Afternoon)_

     They walked side by side in silence, Maxine second-guessing herself the whole way. When she stopped outside their old blue house, Steve raised a surprised brow. She pulled her key from her pants pocket, unlocking the front door and pushing inside. Maxine wasted no time, walking straight upstairs to the bathroom. Steve hung behind a step, curious to see the girl in her home environment. He found her down on her knees studying the floor. “Looking for something?”

     “Not looking. Found.” She reached into the wastebasket behind the sink, pulling out a gob of tissue stained with blood.

     “What the hell is that?” Steve moved closer, scrunching his nose.

     “Nancy told me Dustin had a nosebleed.” Maxine stood up again, tossing the Kleenex back into the trash. “I think he made it home before it grabbed him.” She wrapped her arms around her middle, feeling shaky. “I cut myself shaving in the bath. It bled a lot.” She pushed out a heavy breath. “Maybe it’s attracted to blood.” Maxine shared a loaded look with Steve. “Are you sure you’re ready for this? I wouldn’t blame you for bolting.”

     “You jump, I jump, Jack.” He nodded, wanting to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay. Though she hated the movie Titanic, she could appreciate the relevance of the quote. “I’m not leaving you.”

     Her heart thumped as she pushed out of the bathroom, making her way to Dustin’s room at the end of the hall. She searched around the space briefly before finding her brother’s Walkie-Talkie under the bed. Maxine turned it to the channel he normally used, then mashed the button down to call out to Nancy or Mike. No response. She then called out to Jonathan and Will. Nothing. Lucas’s little sister Erica only answered long enough to tell her to shut her mouth.

     “Do you think it still has Dustin?” Steve asked, watching her pacing the floor. Maxine closed her eyes and nodded. “You think he’s still okay?”

     “I have to.” Maxine shrugged, not willing to explore the alternative.

     Steve nodded, admiring her loyalty. “Say we pull this thing back here somehow. Say we kill it.” He waited for her to look back at him before finishing. “How do we get him back?”

     “I don’t know.” Maxine exclaimed, touching a Superman comic left lying on his bed. “Maybe it opens a door to come here, and...Dustin can walk through too.” She bit her lip, thinking over the implications. “What do we do now, Steve?” Hearing his name from her mouth tore at his chest. The bright blue eyes were scared, and he felt a desperate need to _protect._

     He reached over to grab her hand. “We’ll need some supplies.” Steve searched the room, eyes quickly landing on a bat in the east corner. He grabbed it with his other hand, tugging her downstairs. “Does your dad own a gun?” Maxine nodded, explaining that he kept a .38 revolver in a safe in his bedroom.

     They walked to Steve’s house a few blocks away, climbing into his BMW. He drove them to the Army surplus store uptown. The two teens tried their best to appear casual as they browsed, though the cashier looked suspicious. Maxine sat their shopping basket on the counter, Steve walking up behind her. “What are you kids planning on doing with all this stuff?”

     “Hunting monsters.” Maxine answered with an innocent smile. The man simply nodded and rang them up. They got a bear trap, a box of nails, and two boxes of ammunition for the handgun. It was around 2 PM when they returned to the Hargrove home. Only 3 hours before Billy would be back, then another for their dad. Steve hammered the nails into Dustin’s bat as Maxine guessed the combination to her dad’s safe. She tried her dad’s birthday, her mom’s birthday, the twins’ birthday, Dustin’s...Nothing. Then she remembered their wedding anniversary: 11-22-84. Bingo. They had wed on the anniversary of Kennedy’s assassination. Perhaps their marriage was doomed from the start. She opened the safe and grabbed the gun, upending a box of ammo on the floor to load it.

     After the bear trap was set in the living room downstairs, Maxine went to the kitchen to retrieve a butcher knife. She stopped in the hall closet to grab towels, causing Steve to look at her funny. “My dad would kill me if we got blood on the carpet.” She shrugged, making a line of towels from the back door to the dining room. This was a silly concern when they planned to bring an otherworldly monster here and kill it. Maxine sat Indian-style across from Steve, handing the knife to him.

     “You ready?” He repeated her earlier words, waiting for her nod. Their eyes were locked as he sliced his left palm. Steve cursed at the sharp pain, curling his fingers and pressing down on the cut. He then handed the blade to her. Maxine let a breath out and sliced hers, taking longer as she used her less-dominant right hand. That split second of locked gazes was so intimate, it caused her stomach to flip. She tossed the used knife onto a towel. They both stood and walked along the towel line, letting their blood drip down onto them.

     Once this was done, Maxine led him back upstairs to bandage their hands.“Looks like we’re blood buddies now.” Steve grabbed her injured hand in his, pushing their blood together. “Out, damn'd spot!” So now he was quoting Macbeth. She cursed silently, glancing down at her thumb and remembering the promise she’d made to Billy. Maxine dropped his hand, reaching for the Ace bandages in the medicine cabinet. Neither spoke as she dressed their wounds.

     Steve walked her back downstairs to grab their weapons. He held the nail-studded bat, reaching her the handgun. Now all they could do was wait. It was only a couple of minutes before the lights started flickering again. Steve nodded for her to get ready. She pulled the safety back on the gun. A loud thump began at the opposite end of the house, coming closer with every second. He pushed the girl behind him just as the peeling wallpaper opened up. The monster jumped at them, its claws reaching out for Steve first. The long arm slashed across his side, leaving four bleeding marks in its wake. Maxine fired a shot right at where its face would be. The thing barely flinched, still coming for him. He swung the bat like a pro, nailing it right in its midsection. They started backing towards where the trap was laid, trying to lure it there.

     Maxine hit the monster with a shot to the shoulder. Its head jerked over from Steve to her, opening its mouth in a scream as it tackled her to the floor. “Oh shit.” She moaned as its jaws locked down on her collarbone, ripping into her flesh.

     “Let her go, you fucker!” Steve swore, nailing it again and again with the bat till it let loose. The lights flickered again as it started to retreat.

     “Don’t let it get away!” Maxine protested as Steve leaned over her, checking her injury. “Please, you can’t…”

     “Shit. This looks bad, babe.” He pressed down on the bite with both hands, trying to stem the blood flow.

     “Don’t look so great yourself.” Maxine whimpered, fingers grazing the cut along his right side. While it looked angry, his wound was mostly superficial. It had already stopped bleeding.

     Neither heard the sound of a Camaro pulling up outside, or the front door being thrown open.


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter Twenty Three: March 25, 2004 (Afternoon, Part Two)_

     “What the fucking hell is this?” Billy’s sudden voice was all fury, crossing the room in angry stomps.

     “Billy, it’s not…” Maxine’s voice broke, woozy from the blood loss. “What it looks like,” She finished the sentence, trying to focus on staying awake.

     “Goddamnit! Get the hell off, you fucking dick!” Billy shoved Steve off his twin, knocking him to the ground. “You come in my house? You hurt my sister? I’ll fucking kill you!” He pulled the prick back up by his shirt collar, slamming him against the nearest wall.

     “Stop it! He didn’t do anything!” Maxine cried out, trying to sit up. As she spoke, the monster jumped back out of the ceiling.

     Billy barely had time to register what he was seeing before it lunged. He let loose of the other teen, allowing Steve to grab his bat back. He kept swinging until the thing stumbled back into the bear trap, screaming in rage. Billy moved to stand between the monster and his sister. He grabbed the gun from where she dropped it, firing again and again till the cartridge was empty. It screamed once more before disappearing again, shattering the nearest window when it jumped through. “Fuck me.” He cursed, tossing the spent gun.

     One strangled groan and Billy fell to his knees, reaching towards his bleeding twin. “I’m here. You’re okay. Shh. Just try not to move.” His hand cradled the back of her skull.

     “Jesus. Is she alright?” Steve asked, dropping the bat and walking over to them. As he wrung his hands together, he felt her sticky blood covering them.

     “Get the fuck out of here, Harrington.” Billy spoke, vibrating with unspent anger. He wanted to pummel Steve into the ground until he had less of a face than the monster they’d fought. But Maxine needed him, and that was more important. _Mine Mine Mine._

     “Billy, I…” Steve started to explain, shutting up once the elder twin stared at him with pure hate.

     “I know you’re not a fucking scholar, so let me spell it out for you.” Billy grabbed one of the nearby towels and pressed it onto her wound. “Your services are no longer required. So get out, and stay out. Don’t come near my twin again. You hear me?” Steve quickly exited the scene, realizing there was no getting through to him like this. For a reason he couldn’t explain, he took the bat with him.

     Billy then broke down, his gut churning with feelings of guilt at not believing in her monster and jealousy that she’d let Steve help instead. A few more seconds of constant pressure and the wound finally stopped bleeding. He carried his sister upstairs to her room, laying her on the unmade bed. She started to come back around, protesting that she was fine. He kissed her sweaty forehead, leaving her for the moment so he could clean the mess.

     Billy stepped into the disaster area hallway and grabbed the used towels, throwing them in the basement washer on cold. He replaced their dad’s handgun in the safe, cursing as he picked up the spent bullet casings. He brought a broom and dustpan to collect the pieces of window glass. His blue eyes then locked on the used knife: he ran his hand along the bloody edge, entertaining a brief fantasy of using it on that douchebag Steve Harrington. After his repeated warnings to both, Steve still had the audacity to show up to their house when she was alone. The balls on that kid.

     He took the blade into the kitchen, washing it in the sink and placing it in the knife block. On the way back to the living room, his gaze locked on a small patch of blood where his twin had fallen. Billy cursed Harrington to the seventh circle of hell as he bent down with bleach and a sponge to scrub at it. After this was done, he made one more stop in the bathroom, filling his arms with rubbing alcohol, gauze pads, medical tape and more towels.

     “Do you believe me now?” Maxine’s voice was low as she studied her twin.  

     “God, Max..” Billy tossed the bundle onto her nightstand, sitting on the bed’s edge and leaning over to touch their foreheads together. “You could’ve been killed. All just for some stupid...”

     “For our brother, Billy.” She replied, her tone now beyond prickly. “For Dustin. That thing has him. I told you.”

     Billy simply nodded, removing the bloody towel from her chest. “This is going to sting.” He popped open the bottle of rubbing alcohol, pouring some onto a washcloth and pressing it against the bite. His heart twisted and his dick jumped at her new gasp of pain. The only marks she should bear were his. He cleaned the area as quickly as possible, eyes starting to tear up. Once the blood was scraped off, he covered the injury with a gauze pad, taping over it. He leaned down and laid a kiss over the area, ear pressing against her chest to hear her reassuring heartbeat.

     “Let it go.” Maxine watched her twin’s eyes blazing with hatred, knowing who it was for. “Steve was just here to help. That’s all.”

     “Oh I’m sure he was. Playing King Steve the hero. Hoping to help himself to the spoils of victory after, too.” Billy knew if he got his hands on the jock right then, there was no guarantee the other would walk away from it. The vision from before danced inside his mind: Steve practically lying on top of Maxine as she bled, his hands working over her chest. And the absolute worst part, that he wished he could erase from his memory forever: her blue eyes looking up at him so trusting. Now he knew what it was like to actually feel your heart break. No wonder his dad had ended up killing their mom. Love made you crazy.

     Billy grabbed for her bandaged left hand, fingers tracing over the bloody cloth. “You did this, right?” She nodded, breaking their eye contact. “If I’m not mistaken, Harrington had a matching one.” Maxine then closed her eyes, knowing where his mind was going. His fingers moved from her palm to the tiny scar on her thumb, pressing his own thumb against it. He kissed over the spot, closing his eyes too. Billy had only taken a few drops of her blood that day. But for King Steve, she had bled all over the floor. He reopened angry blue eyes to stare back at her, watching her wide orbs narrow in fear.

     “Really? That’s all you care about right now?” She sat up, trying to yank her hand away. He held it tightly, pushing down on the palm wound. “Our brother is still missing! He could be dead by now!”

     “I don’t fucking care!” Billy yelled, finally letting loose of her. “Shit. I didn’t mean that.” Or maybe he did. But he couldn’t have her thinking that.

     “The monster is like a bloodhound. There’s no deeper meaning there.” Maxine explained, her voice sounding hollow. “Steve got it off me, Billy. If he wasn’t there, I could’ve been dead too.”

     “Ha. So now you’re wanting me to actually thank the prick.” His tongue moved over his dry lips. “Fat chance.” Billy exhaled a weary breath, eyes going over her prone form. He still saw red as he climbed on top of her, grinding down and seeking any friction he could. “Tired of waiting. I need to get off.”

     “No. Please God…” Maxine brought her hands up to push him off. “Billy..not like this...not now…”  

     “Won’t fuck you, okay? Just let me feel you.” Billy kissed her soundly, hand tracing her frightened face as he moved over her. It wasn’t the sensation he needed, but it was better than his hand any day. “Didn’t hear you complaining when it was King Steve moving on you.” He whispered harshly into her ear, his right hand tugging her hair and traveling down. He growled when the words caused her to blush. His instincts were right: his girl clearly had a crush. “Besides, I think you need another little lesson. You should know better than to risk your life. No matter why. I mean it’s probably a three strikes you’re out situation, and you’re up for your last-at-bat as it is.”

     He slipped a rough hand under her shirt, moaning as he touched her tits after nearly a week of no contact. Billy fucked her mouth with his tongue, his hips pushing her down as he chased his orgasm. Every move rubbed his aching prick against the rough denim of his jeans, since he’d gone commando. It would be so easy just to unzip, tug her pants down and finish this right. Instead he settled for shoving his hand into her panties, unable to really finger her due to the awkward angle. _Hmm_.

     Billy leaned off enough to quickly flip her over onto her front. She winced as the movement aggravated her injury. He shoved a pillow under her stomach, and this helped in two ways: it took the pressure off the wound, and it also raised her ass up towards him quite nicely. One hand went back around the front to properly finger her pussy this time. The other rubbed over her ass as he thrust towards her crack. “You’ve been a bad girl, you know. And bad girls get fucked.” Billy groaned out at her pained whimper, eyes rolling back. The hand on her ass moved back to spank her. She jerked away from him as the smacks got harder.

     Anal sex was the one place he’d drawn the line. He knew if he wasn’t patient enough to prep her, he could cause enough damage to earn a hospital trip. Billy hoped once she was older she’d be able to take it. He actually planned to spend their 18th birthday taking that last piece of her. No one could accuse him of not being a romantic.

     He leant down to kiss a spot right below her ear. “This is me being gentle.” A few more thrusts down and he was coming in his pants like some preteen. “Holy fuck.” He let the orgasmic haze stretch out, smiling like a cheshire cat when he finally crawled off.


	24. Chapter 24

**You need coolin, baby, I’m not foolin’**

**I’m gonna send you back to schoolin’**

**Way down inside, honey, you need it**

**I’m gonna give you my love**

**I’m gonna give you my love**

**-Led Zeppelin, ‘Whole Lotta Love’**

 

_Chapter Twenty Four: March 25, 2004 (Evening)_

     Mike had reached out to his older sister Nancy that same day. They were running out of clothes for Eleven to wear, and besides, she might like some female company. The girl had a hard time believing the far-fetched story until Mike brought Eleven upstairs wearing a blonde wig. When she made Mike’s model Millennium Falcon float in mid-air, Nancy was convinced. She tried calling Maxine over, but couldn’t reach her on the Walkie Talkie. Barb was out of town on a church trip, so she’d have to fill her in later. There was no answer at Steve’s either. She was able to get a hold of Jonathan, and when his mom Joyce overheard, she brought Hopper into the equation.

     Eleven led the group to the Hawkins Lab where the gate had been broken. At this point, Hopper told the younger kids to wait outside. The police chief was set to enter the Upside Down with Joyce, unaware that Eleven and the three boys planned to hunt down the demogorgon which had escaped into our world. Jonathan and Nancy would keep watch.

     Words couldn’t adequately describe the eerie feeling of being down there. It was dark and damp like in a cave. There were vines growing along every surface. White fuzz that looked like snow traveled through the large space. There was a high-pitched buzzing noise that pounded into their heads.

     They started walking to the left, traveling several yards without speaking. Joyce found herself wishing they’d brought some bread combs to label their path. They came across Dustin another hundred yards away. He was lying on the ground with vines covering most of his small body. His face was far too pale. “Oh god.” Joyce dropped her gun, falling to her knees beside him. She leaned over his mouth, not feeling any breath. She then checked for his pulse. It was there, but very weak. “Hopper!” She yelled back to the older man. He was just a step behind, pulling out his pocket knife and cutting away the vines. When Dustin didn’t immediately gasp for breath after being freed, the police chief didn’t hesitate. He leaned over his prone form and performed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Another tense minute followed before the boy pulled in a huge breath, coughing. Hopper gently picked the boy up, lifting him in his arms.

     Once they were back above ground, it didn’t take long for chaos to descend. Hop ordered Dustin to get checked out by the local MD. When the man gave him the all clear, he took the injured boy home. He was quickly scooped up into his sister’s shaking grip.

     The day finally ended with Dustin home, Eleven gone, and the rest of them traumatized by what they had seen. The government agency responsible for Hawkins Lab spoke to the families of each child, telling them a Russian spy group was responsible and swearing them to secrecy. The four children, six teenagers and two adults who knew otherwise grew closer as a result of the hellish experience. They accepted that Eleven had sacrificed herself to destroy the Demogorgon and protect her friends. Yet Mike would still call to her every night on his two-way radio.

     Eleven crossed back over into our world shortly after the lab had been evacuated. She made her way back to Mike’s house, retreating once she saw that it was swarming with cops. She returned to the woods at that point, staying there for some time. Eleven used her powers to kill squirrels and rabbits for food. This sufficed until she came across a bundle of Eggos deep in the forest. Eggo waffles had been her favorite since she was introduced to them by Mike. Knowing that the boys would never venture so deep in the woods again, El wondered who left them. Was it the bad men? No, they wouldn’t just lure her out like that. If they knew she was alive, they would never have left Hawkins. She decided to lie in wait to see if anyone would come by again.

     “Told you to trust Joyce’s little fuck buddy.” Billy handed his sister a can of beer with a significant look. Usually he only shared his alcohol when he planned on being particularly rough with her. _Great_. At least it dulled the pain. “He brought the kid home, didn’t he?”

     Maxine nodded, realizing this would be the first night in nearly a week that she could sleep soundly. They were lying side by side on the hood of the Camaro, staring up at the night sky. Billy gave her a sly glance as his fingers brushed over the bite mark. “God I miss California. I miss the beach. I miss how the sun lightened your hair. I wish we’d never come here…”

     “I remember the beach.” Maxine spoke softly to her twin. Billy’s eyes locked back on hers, knowing where the conversation was likely headed. “I remember looking down at the waves and wanting to be gone.” She calmly wiped tears from her eyes. “I remember slicing my wrist, watching the blood flow out and not being scared at all. Welcoming it, in fact.” She chuckled under her breath, lost in the memory. “I remember eyeing that bottle of mom’s pills for _weeks_ before I finally used them.”

     “You don’t still think about that..being gone...do you? Please tell me you don’t.” Billy questioned, tracing her palm with his fingers. He intentionally avoided the scar on her wrist. He still had nightmares of being too late to save her both times.

     “No.” She looked straight at her brother and lied, knowing the truth would crush him. Two days prior, with Dustin still missing and no more leads, she had pocketed one of their dad’s Swiss army knives. She sat on the floor with the blade pressed against her damaged wrist for hours before tossing it across the room.


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter Twenty-Five: March 25, 2004 (Later That Night)_

     After he stumbled home, Neil took in the absolute wreck of the living room. Fading blood stains on the carpet and the overwhelming smell of bleach. A gaping hole in the ceiling. Broken glass from the window where the man escaped. Chief Hopper had intersected him at Benny’s Bar, trying to explain what went down, but he was having none of it. He knew his bonehead son was responsible for this mess. Neil cracked his knuckles in anticipation, tracking down the three kids upstairs. Billy stood in the doorway of Dustin’s room, arms locked above his chest. Maxine was two steps behind, standing halfway in front of the bed. His youngest was lying there looking paler than usual.

     Neil inclined his head in Dustin’s general direction, his way of welcoming him home. He looked over his only daughter for a moment before the angry gaze landed on its usual recipient, Billy. When the boy lowered his head, he started walking back downstairs, knowing his oldest would follow obediently.

     Maxine leaned down to rub her hand through Dustin’s curls. “I’ll be right back.” Her eyes teared over when he grabbed her arm, begging her not to go. She shrugged him off and nodded, locking the door behind her. Maxine walked downstairs swiftly, not wanting to give herself time enough to chicken out. When she found them in the basement, Billy was already bleeding from his nose. Neil had him pinned against the wall, fists in his shirt as he lifted him off his feet.

     “Put him down. It was my fault.” Maxine rubbed her hands together, trying to keep her voice steady as she addressed their dad. She had just faced an otherworldly creature, for fuck’s sake. What could a Lifetime movie caricature do to her now?

     “Max, leave it!” Billy shook his head at her, sounding panicked. “Don’t try to cover for me. Go back upstairs.”

     Neil suddenly pushed him away, cackling when he stumbled. He turned to face her now. With every step closer in the heavy boots, her heart thumped a panicked rhythm. “What’s this about? You grown a spine all of the sudden?”

     Billy moved to stand between them again, putting his hands on Neil’s shoulders. “Just back off, alright? She has nothing to do with this.”

     Neil looked down at the shaking grip, then back into his son’s stormy eyes. “Take your goddamn hands off me.” He threw a fast punch at his ribs, a favorite spot. “You think you’re suddenly the one giving orders around here? Have you forgotten your place, boy?” Billy groaned, hands going down to hold his midsection.

     “I thought I’d lure the men back here. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Maxine spoke up again, ignoring her twin’s warning. “It was dangerous, and it was stupid. Billy wasn’t even home. He didn’t know anything about it.” Bring back the demogorgon anytime. She’d rather face that wild scream and those fanged teeth than an angry Neil Hargrove any day. “I’ll save up the money to pay for the window.”

     Neil nodded, bringing his fist up to point in her face. “You’re fucking right you will.” If the fact that he was about to full-force hit a teen girl entered into his conscience at all, he didn’t show it. He didn’t even hesitate as he knocked her backwards with a hard hit to the mouth. Of course with his treatment of their mom, it was far from the first time he’d hit a female. It was, however, the first time he laid hands on his daughter. “Big girl ready to take her own licks now?” His left fist followed up on the opposite eye. He must’ve been pretty pissed...usually he had the good sense not to go for the face. Black eyes brought too many questions.

     Billy had tolerated the frequent beatings, hating him but knowing it was his job to protect his twin. But the first time Neil put his hands on Max, he’d crossed the line. “Get the fuck off her! Leave her alone!” He screamed, pulling him an arm’s length away. Neil grabbed his fist in his hands, twisting the arm behind his back and pulling up. “Fuck… _Fuck_ , stop it!” The pain brought Billy to his knees; unfortunately the hard tile floor wasn’t much cushion.  

     “I’m sorry, sir.” Maxine couldn’t just stand by and watch as he broke Billy’s arm. “We both are. Right, Billy?” Even in that much pain, he turned to look up at her through his sweaty hair. The distress in those blue eyes nearly broke her.

     “Right. Sorry, sir.” Billy’s blood boiled at having to be submissive. If only he could reach the knife in his pocket.

     “It won’t happen again. It shouldn’t have happened this time.” She continued, her face starting to throb. She was sure when she checked in the mirror that she’d see a black eye _and_ split lip. “I was just so worried over Dustin. I’m sorry.”

     Neil held the tight grip for another wordless minute before letting Billy loose. “Get the fuck out of my sight.” He stormed off, going for the mini-bar he kept on the opposite end of the room. “And take your bitch with you.”

     Maxine went right for her twin, pulling him back to his feet. They stumbled back upstairs together, only stopping once they were safely behind the locked bathroom door. Her dad’s parting shot kept ringing in her ears. “Billy, does he know?”

     “Know what?” Billy groaned, leaning back against the sink to stay upright.

     " _Take your_ _bitch with you_.” Maxine repeated the hateful words, feeling dizzy. “Does he know?”

     “Maybe.” Billy shrugged off, unwilling to get further into it. “Who cares? What is he gonna do, call the police?” He shook his head, laying his hands over her cheeks to survey the damage. Oh yes, Neil knew. One night while Dustin was over at Lucas’s, Billy had Maxine bent over the bed, fucking her doggystyle as she cried. In his rush to have her, he accidentally left the bedroom door cracked. Billy heard a tiny creak of the wooden floor, head turning to face the doorway. He’d caught their dad’s eye line for a fraction of a second. Too far gone to stop now, he ignored what he saw and turned his attention back to his twin. By the time he finished, Neil was gone...and he hadn’t let on about seeing anything till now.  

     “Try not to worry about it.” Billy’s touch was gentle as he took a damp washcloth to her eye. He felt absolutely disgusted by the damage the sperm donor had done to her. Sure he had bruised her before, but never that pretty face. “You can’t do that again.”

     “Couldn’t let you take the fall for it. This wasn’t just a broken plate.” Maxine replied, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She tried not to think of the demogorgon lunging for her there. “He would’ve done a lot worse to you.”

     “Yeah, but I can take it.” He pulled the first aid kit out from the medicine cabinet. “What the fuck good am I if you let him hurt you too?” Once the blood was cleaned off, he grabbed a steak from the freezer for her eye.

     Maxine knocked on Dustin’s door to assure him she was okay, but didn’t walk inside to let him see the wreckage.


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter Twenty Six: March 26, 2004_

     She woke the next morning to the sound of her bedside radio blaring, Billy’s off-tune whistling accompanying it. Maxine stretched out her limbs, squinting up at him. He was already dressed, peeking into her small closet. He selected one of her old T-shirts and a pair of jeans before tossing them on the desk chair.

     “What do you say to a little road trip?” Billy raised a brow, sounding bizarrely excited given what had just happened the previous night. Maxine was sure her face looked like she’d gone a round with Mike Tyson.

     “Dustin just got home. He needs to rest.” She argued, moving to sit up. Maxine ran a hand through her unruly hair, trying to get rid of the bed head.

     “Already taken care of. I dropped him off with Joyce twenty minutes ago.” Billy replied, plopping down beside her. “She was ecstatic, by the way. Said the boys just would _not_ stop pestering her about seeing him.” Because Will, Mike and Lucas had barely even seen that their friend was _alive_ before Hopper whisked him home. “You’re welcome to call her if you don’t believe me.” He reached for the cordless phone left by the bed. When she shook her head, he tossed it aside.

     “Dad was gone when I woke up. And even though I think the worst of that is behind us…” Billy reached out to touch her bruised eye, frowning as she winced. “I figure it’s best we get away for a bit.”

     Maxine shrugged, going into the bathroom to change clothes. Billy followed her there, his eyes lingering around her chest as she slipped her shirt on. “So what’s the plan for today?”

     He didn’t answer, ruffling her hair as he walked out. “Meet me at the car in 10 and you’ll find out, sweets. Don’t worry, I already packed what we’ll need.”

     She quickly finished dressing, retrieving her makeup bag and dabbing at her eye with concealer. She stood staring at her mirrored reflection afterwards, frowning at the damage her dad’s fists had done. Even with her best efforts, it was pretty obvious she had a shiner beneath. Maxine sighed, shifting her hair to cover that side of her face. She then walked down to meet her twin, knowing that if anything went wrong, at least Joyce knew who she was with.

     Billy was already in the driver’s side seat, window cracked as he smoked. He reached over to squeeze her wrist before shifting the car into drive and peeling out. Her brother remained cryptic on their destination as he drove, humming along to one of her favorite newer Aerosmith songs, Jaded. _My my baby blue Yeah I been thinkin' about you My my baby blue Yeah you're so jaded And I'm the one that jaded you_.

    When they passed the ‘Leaving Hawkins’ sign, Maxine started to grow worried, but stayed quiet about it. They headed South, eventually blowing into the town of Saint Paul. Billy pointed out a sign for the White Rock Park 1 mile ahead. It advertised swimming, camping and fishing. “We’re going camping? Seriously?” Maxine’s voice was doubtful. They weren’t the slumber bag in the woods type.

     “No, dork.” Billy rolled his eyes, hitting his turn signal. He pulled the Camaro into a large parking area, grabbing the beach tote he’d stashed in the back seat.

     “Okay, so what are we doing?” Maxine climbed out too, trying to peek in at the bag.

     Billy shrugged, walking towards a spacious lake ahead. He didn’t stop till they got near the edge, pulling out a large blanket from the tote which he spread on the grass. He looked her over for a long moment before plopping down to sit, tugging her down too. The bag fell beside them. “I wanted to take you back to the water. Give you a little taste of home.” Billy motioned towards the glistening lake, looking sheepish. With how their last conversation about California ended, she was surprised he’d bring it up again so soon. “I know it’s not San Diego, and it’s not the Pacific. There’s not really even a beach. But at least it’s not fucking Hawkins.”

     Maxine’s heart softened at his words. Billy had never been one for grand gestures, or for thinking of anyone’s feelings before his own. She didn’t exactly hate Hawkins like her twin did, even after everything that had gone down there. But she could admit that getting away had loosened the vice around her stomach somewhat. She closed her eyes and pictured the wind blowing through the waves. “Do you like it?” Billy asked, watching her closely for any positive reaction.

     “I do.” She admitted, moving onto her front and perching her head on her fist. She ignored the fact that he was still staring.

     “Sorry. Guess I forgot how pretty you were with the sun blazing down on you.” He leaned over to kiss her right on the mouth.

     “Billy, what the fuck!” She pushed him away, looking over at the crowd of people in the surrounding area. A few had turned towards them at the sound of her swearing. She blushed, holding a hand up in apology. It was the first time he had attempted such blatant PDA, and she wasn’t sure how she was supposed to react. A little warning would’ve been nice.  

     “Relax.” He rolled his eyes, cupping her cheek in his hand. “No one knows us here, alright? And no one cares.” He bit his lip, letting his hand trail down over her neck. Maxine silently stewed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I have something I want to run by you. Something kinda big.” He reached around behind her, making her flinch. Billy smiled tenderly, tapping on the Marlboro pack he had retrieved from the tote. “Didn’t mean my dick, perv. Just getting some smokes.” He flicked his Zippo lighter open, igniting a cigarette. “I want to talk about leaving Hawkins.” This desire sprouted as a faint itch under his skin shortly after moving. It progressed to a gnawing deep in his bones when he discovered King Steve _in their home._

     “Didn’t we just do that?” She laughed, gesturing at the wide view of nature surrounding them. Their current hometown had some scenic places, but nothing like this.

     “You know what I mean.” Billy ground the words out, sounding frustrated. “Don’t be obtuse, Max.” He exhaled smoke from his nostrils. “You can’t tell me you’re still singing the town’s praises. Some Lovecraftian monster dropped out of the sky, stole our brother, and took a chunk out of you. It’s not exactly an ideal vacation spot.”

     “I could’ve done without the past week. But we’re making friends here, Billy.” Maxine argued, frustrated at his ability to always see the worst in a situation. “Friends who just saved Dustin’s life _and_ mine, need I remind you…”

     “You and the sloth made friends. Your little rat pack barely tolerates me and you know it.” Maxine gave him an annoyed look at the cruel nickname for Dustin. Billy often joked that he and Max had taken all the looks in the family while Dustin was stuck with what was left. She didn’t argue with Billy’s assessment about the friend group, however. It was mostly true.

     “Whatever. It’s just that we’re stuck there, so…” Maxine trailed off, wondering where he was going with this.

     “You’re right. We’re stuck there.” Billy agreed, inhaling one last hit before flicking his cigarette away. “And whose fault is that?” His voice came out sounding sharp as he gripped her wrist to bruise.

     “Yours.” Maxine spoke as quiet as a mouse. But he heard, of course.

     “Did you say it’s my fault?” And now it was obvious she should’ve just went along with whatever Billy said. His temper had been tested a lot recently: first with Steve, then their dad.

     “No.” She tugged her wrist away, curling the fingers of her opposite hand around it to rub away the soreness.

     “You know whose fault it is.” Billy watched her from the side, wishing they were alone so he could punish the disrespect. “Anyway, we won’t _always_ be stuck there. Once we turn 18, no one can stop us from getting the fuck out of that ass backwards place.”

     “There is certainly _someone_ stopping us. Dustin.” Maxine argued, pinching her fingers into her palm. “You think I’m going to just leave him with _dad_?” She gestured at her battered face, showcasing her point.

     “Fucking hell. Always about the twerp.” Billy’s anger was starting to peek through again. He fought down a much longer tirade, knowing that Dustin was a sore spot with her.

     “You say it’s your job to take care of me, right? Well it’s _my_ job to protect him.” Her voice was stronger now as she moved to stand.

     “You’ve done enough for him already!” He was near yelling now, trying to reign himself in and not doing a great job of it. “Look, we can go anywhere. I don’t care _where_ as long as you’re beside me. We can even change our names so no one can find us.” He stood beside her, blue eyes now staring down in desperation. “I was thinking of the last name Harrison. Close enough to Hargrove, and the same as one of your beloved Beatles.” Billy took her upper arms in his strong grip. “Why the fuck do you think I brought you here? I wanted to show you that once we are around strangers, we can just _be_.”

     Maxine sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. “I’m not leaving Dustin. Dad isn’t about to let us take him. And even if we could sneak him away, he deserves more than some life on the run. Especially since we just got him back. So why don’t we just stop daydreaming and face the facts. We _are_ stuck.”

     He nodded, trying to keep his cool. He had thought that bringing up his escape plan directly after Dustin’s ordeal and Neil’s tirade would make her more agreeable to it, not less. “You’re right. I guess it was a dumb idea anyway. Come on. Let’s go.” Billy stayed quiet as he drove them home, trying not to feel hurt by her continuing to choose Dustin’s needs over his.


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter Twenty Seven: April 10, 2004_

     Tommy’s girlfriend Carol had an older brother in college. With a valid ID, Dean could hook them up with all the booze they needed. Her mom worked a graveyard shift at the local Walmart, and her dad wasn’t around, so their split-level house was a staple for parties. Two weeks after the upside down fiasco, the teen group ventured out to a rager.

     As usual, Billy monopolized his sister’s attention. Steve was stuck watching Nancy and Jon suck face, halfway wishing he still was the selfish prick he had been a year ago. If that was the case, he would’ve snuck upstairs with an easy blonde and fucked Maxine out of his system. Even before meeting the redhead, his priorities had changed. But would he have thrown himself in the path of a literal monster for anyone else?

     “I don’t know why you brought me.” Maxine asked, watching her twin grab a couple of beer cans from a pyramid stack. After nearly losing her little brother Dustin, she couldn’t stand being away from him for long. He was currently at a sleepover with Mike, so she knew he was safe. But that didn’t stop the frantic beating of her heart until he was back home with her.

     “You need to start living again.” Billy pressed a Bud Light into her hand. “He came home, didn’t he? So what’s the problem?”

     Maxine shrugged, watching condensation roll off the aluminum can. The problem was that she sacrificed her body, and at points her sanity, to protect her little brother...and he had still gotten hurt. Dustin was only eleven years old. He shouldn’t be waking up every night from nightmares about a creature with no face.

     Over the next hour, Billy slammed back beer like it was water. A group of senior jocks stumbled into the room half past sloshed sometime later. Henry Compton, a particularly dense example of neanderthal, mistakenly opened his mouth. “What do you think it would take to get Max here on her knees? I heard she lost her cherry when she was still in middle school. It’s always the quiet ones that are the biggest cock sluts.”

     Billy felt his temper pulsing out with every word the fool spoke. He had been itching for a fight for months, particularly since crossing paths with a fluffy haired asshole named Steve who thought it wise to covet what wasn’t his. But with his dad’s repeated warnings, the prick was currently off limits. This asshole could do well in exchange. “What did you just say about my twin?” He shoved the other boy against the wall, smirking. Anyone who knew Billy well would know that a smirk coming out meant violence would soon follow. “Why don’t you repeat it?”

     Henry must not have sensed the imminent danger, because he kept talking. “I said she’s a fucking slut. Just begging for it, isn’t she? Now who am I to say no to tits like that?”

     “Fuck you! Keep my sister’s name out of your goddamned mouth!” He wailed on the guy with hit after hit. He kicked at him with his boots once he was on the ground. Billy’s furious mind helpfully substituted Henry’s blonde hair and hazel eyes for Harrington’s brown on brown.

     Maxine physically pulled Billy off once it was obvious he wouldn’t stop on his own, catching a fist to the chin for her trouble. “I think he got the message. Time to go.” He was still swearing as she steered him into his car. “I’ll drive. Be right back.”

     Steve was standing outside watching, having heard the commotion. “I’m sorry. He’s in a bit of a state right now.” Maxine motioned to Billy, who was trying to crawl back into the driver’s seat. “He needs to get home before somebody calls the cops. And I can’t let him drive like this.”

     “I understand. Family comes first, right?” Steve leaned forward to touch her cheek. “You sure you’ll be okay? He seems pretty pissed.” She nodded briefly, hoping her face didn’t betray her nerves.

     Maxine had a hell of a time dragging her twin’s mostly dead weight up the stairs to his room. She went to the kitchen to retrieve a hand towel, bottle of water and bowl filled with ice. It wasn’t her first time cleaning Billy up after a fight, a drunken night, or both. By the time she got back upstairs, he was mostly sitting up on his bed, his back against the wall.

     “Thanks for defending my honor, such as it was.” Maxine spoke to him as she dipped the towel in water, going to wipe the blood from his knuckles. Henry had only gotten one hit in to Billy’s face, resulting in a cut above his left eye. She cleaned the blood there too.

     “That fucking jock had it coming.” Billy promised, his voice slurring the words. “You take such good care of me, Max. I know I don’t deserve it.” His half-lidded eyes studied her face, now noticing a darkening bruise on the edge of her jaw. “Did I do that to you?” His fingers gingerly touched the spot. She flinched away in pain. “Sorry.” He only seemed really bothered by the fact that the bruise was on her face, and therefore readily visible. He probably didn’t like such reminders of his abuse.


	28. Chapter 28

**Well if you told me you were drowning**

**I would not lend a hand**

**I’ve seen your face before my friend**

**But I don’t know if you know who I am**

****\- Phil Collins, ‘In the Air Tonight’** **

 

 

_Chapter Twenty Eight: April 24, 2004_

     On the last Saturday in April, Steve was left in charge of getting the boys to an AV club event at the middle school. Joyce was working a double at Melvald’s General Store. Nancy and Jonathan had preexisting plans of lunch and a matinee movie for their anniversary. Maxine was tutoring Tommy’s girlfriend Carol in US History, and Billy was at the mechanic shop. Neil Hargrove was even out of town at a sales conference, not that anyone would ask him. Nancy offered to break their date, but since Steve was scheduled off that day anyway, he volunteered.

     He arrived at the Hargrove home 20 minutes before the planned time, knowing full well that Dustin usually ran late. The curly-haired boy ran downstairs to let him in, swearing about being rushed. “I’m almost ready. Didn’t we say noon, anyway?”

     “Did we? I thought it was 11:30. Huh.” Steve shrugged, following him inside. He walked upstairs, leaning against Dustin’s open doorway and chuckling at the whirlwind he saw inside. Steve peeked back over his shoulder at the other doors in the hallway. “So what is this AV thing?” Dustin started going into a long rant about their awesome science class teacher.

     “How you holding up, kid?” Steve stood beside his dresser, seeing the dark circles under his eyes.

    Dustin watched him carefully from behind his bangs. “Not awesome. Obviously.” He rolled his shoulders back, trying to sound stronger than he felt. “But at least I have Max. She’s great. And I know she’ll always be there...Because she always has been.” Steve nodded in absolute agreement. “Thanks, by the way. She told me you tried to help.” He waved away the compliment.

    “So...Which room is Maxine’s?” Steve tried to keep his voice casual, but failed. On his one disastrous trip to their home, he’d only been inside the bathroom and Dustin’s room upstairs. The other rooms had been shut.

     “Last door on the left.” Dustin replied automatically, tossing the rest of his things in his backpack. “Hey, wait…” He turned around, facing a now empty doorway. He pulled on his hat, grabbing the bag and calling out for the other boy. Dustin walked down the hall shaking his head, pushing his sister’s slightly ajar door back open. “Hey! What are you doing?”

     Steve nearly slammed his hand in the desk drawer in his haste not to get caught. “Umm, nothing…”

    “Dude! This is seriously uncool. Please tell me you weren’t just hunting for my sister’s panty drawer.” Dustin’s lisp came out as he spoke.

    “No! God no!” Steve’s face was bright red. He was so busted. “Jesus. What do you think of me?” Not that the thought hadn’t crossed his mind. “It’s not like that.”

    “Oh I think it’s exactly like that. I think you showed up early just hoping to get inside our house. Again.” Dustin crossed his arms, staring the older teen down. “Jeez, Steve. You’ve really got it bad for Max, don’t you?”

     Steve stared back for a cool minute before answering. “Okay yes. But it’s not like you’re thinking, okay?” Dustin didn’t look so convinced. Steve sighed, opening the drawer back up and pulling out the wrapped box he’d stashed there. “See? Just a little present.”

    “You are so screwed, Harrington.” Dustin chuckled at the poor boy. “Do you know what Billy would do if he caught you in here? Do you want to keep your balls intact?” Steve looked like he was struggling for a response to that. “Christmas is over, and her birthday’s not till June.” Dustin studied the older teen’s whimsical expression. “Wait a second. Did you actually fork out on a ‘just because’ gift for a girl you’re not even dating?”

     “Shit. Don’t laugh.” Steve sighed out, letting the kid grab the box from him. “She mentioned before that she didn’t have her own CD player, okay? I thought it would be a nice surprise.” So maybe he had skipped the discman and gone right for an iPod, which cost a pretty penny...And maybe he also spent a night loading it with the entire Beatles catalog.

     “Dammit.” Dustin’s eyes widened as he looked from the carefully wrapped gift to Steve’s fond smile. “They’ll never let her keep it if they know who it’s from.”

     “So we’ll say it was from Nance.” Steve pushed his hair back, wondering why he didn’t think of this. “I don’t care. I just want her to have it.”

     Dustin nodded at that, trying to look optimistic. “You’d be good to her.” He put the present back in Maxine’s desk. “I’m not going to tell you to screw off, because clearly that plea would fall on deaf ears. But just be careful...for both your sakes.” Steve nodded back, feeling relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to guess the pattern of how often I put song lyrics at the beginning of chapters, or why that is relevant?


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter Twenty Nine: May 8, 2004_

     Over Mother’s Day weekend, Steve threw his first party of the year, calling it a Lonely Hearts Club soirée. His own mom was out of town...again...and Maxine’s mom was dead. So why shouldn’t they spend the evening getting wasted together to distract themselves? Nancy had pestered the boy till he clarified that of course couples were also allowed, it was just a clever name...And also a Beatles album title. He smiled at Maxine as he spoke, causing her to look away shyly. If anyone had noticed that Steve planned his house parties around Billy’s work schedule, they didn’t mention it. Having an uncle who owned the auto shop was starting to come in handy.

     Nancy promised not to ditch her to hang out with Jon instead. Barb had a late church service that day, and planned on private bible study at home afterwards. But at least she agreed to a fake tutoring session as Maxine’s cover. The girls walked in together, Jonathan lingering behind with his camera. Another of Steve’s basketball teammates answered the door for them. The host was currently being forced to listen to another of Tommy’s BS stories as Carol urged him on.

     Maxine tried not to ogle the surroundings too much, but it was clear that the Harringtons came from money. The Hargrove home could’ve fit inside at least twice. The backyard featured a heated swimming pool and hot tub. The two car garage held Steve’s red BMW. His parents had taken his dad’s silver Volvo to another work conference.

     The huge space seemed packed to the brim with teenagers, ranging in age from the rare freshman to most of the senior class. An expensive stereo had been shoved into the corner of the living room, currently playing 80s rock tunes. A stack of half-eaten pizzas and a tower of empty beer cans occupied one of the kitchen counters. The smell and taste of beer reminded her of her brother, so she preferred mixed drinks instead. Maxine went for the liquor cabinet to make a Jack and coke, enjoying the burning feeling as the whiskey hit her throat. If only the burn could spread until everything was numb.

     Nancy dragged Jonathan onto the makeshift dance floor, laughing all the way. Maxine nodded at the few people she knew, resigned to likely playing third wheel again despite her friend’s promise. She caught Steve’s eyeline as he finally excused himself from Tommy, but the brown eyes gave nothing away. The boy walked upstairs without stopping to speak.

    Maxine eventually made her way out to the deck, leaving the glass door cracked as she stood watching the pool lights. She waited there for the space of three songs, about to just take off. Sudden shouts and applause from inside caught her attention. The stereo was turned down, then she heard acoustic guitar notes and a reserved voice with a familiar tune. _She’s got eyes of the bluest skies As if they thought of rain I’d hate to look into those eyes And see an ounce of pain_

    Her favorite Guns N’Roses song, Sweet Child O’Mine. Maxine crept closer, peeking between two football jocks at none other than Steve Harrington. He was sitting on the edge of the living room sofa as he sang and played, eyes concentrating on the strings.

    If she hadn’t already been falling for him, this would’ve done it. Every girl secretly had a weakness for musicians. And he happened to be playing one of her favorite songs, keeping to the low notes instead of straining for Axl Rose’s range. Maxine glanced around the room, seeing a handful of girls practically falling all over him. A few couples were drunkenly swaying to the tune. She sighed, going to refill her plastic cup with spiked punch. By the time he finished the song, she had downed that too.

     “So did it work?” Steve was suddenly behind her, his voice rough from singing. “The song?” Maxine turned around to face him, mouth dropping open. Was he actually singing to her?

     “Okay. I’m officially out of ideas.” Steve reached up and tugged a lock of her hair. “I like you.” So he had regressed to a five-year-old boy pulling a girl’s hair because he thought she was pretty. He pushed her up against the brick wall, kissing her like she was an oasis and he was parched. She shivered when his tongue brushed hers. Steve finally pulled back due to a lack of air, but stayed just where he was, touching their foreheads together. His hands lingered around her shoulders. “Been wanting to do that for a while.”

     “Yeah?” Maxine smiled, also trying to catch her breath. “How long?”

     “I’d say since about five seconds after we met.” Steve’s voice was now completely wrecked, showing how affected he’d been by the kiss. She felt powerful knowing she could reduce King Steve to this. He reached over towards the ivy plant trailing the side of the house, tugging off an orange tiger lily. “The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all.” Steve brushed her hair back behind an ear, placing the bud there.

     "Wait a minute, isn’t that a Disney quote?” Maxine giggled as he took her mouth in another kiss. He was a great kisser, not that she had a lot of prior experience to compare. Billy’s kisses tended to be more bite than kiss.

     “So will you go out with me?” Steve asked, trying to keep his voice level. “Please? I’d love to be able to call you my girlfriend.”

     “Steve…” She sighed, not wanting to ruin the perfect moment. “My brother would kill you.”

     “I don’t care.” Steve sounded so confident, she was starting to believe it might be okay. It was kind of sexy that he wouldn’t back down from Billy. “And if we need to hide it...okay. I can be stealthy like a ninja if circumstances require it.” Hell, if he hadn’t bowed out after learning of Billy’s possibly violent past, her words of warning didn’t mean much.

     Maxine laughed, imagining him tumbling out her bedroom window. “I...I don’t really know how to do this.” She admitted, cheeks still burning red.

     “What, kissing?” He teased, pulling his arm around her. “Because you seem to be doing pretty well…”

     “Dating.” She clarified, hoping to keep her embarrassment from showing. “I’m not like other girls. I'm not Laurie, or Amy, or Becky.” Maxine recited the names from memory, going back to her other hesitation. His old buddy Tommy H had blabbed to Billy all about King Steve’s many exploits. In one month alone, he hooked up with the starting cheerleading team. He might have certain expectations of his girlfriends.

     “You mean you’re not a slut.” Steve stared at her mouth as he spoke. “That’s a good thing.” He squeezed her tense shoulder. “I mean, I was bored...and they were there. That’s pretty much the extent of it.” His loving gaze made her feel naked in a way she’d never experienced before. He looked so hopeful that she couldn’t possibly snuff that out. “We can go as slow as you want. Just give me a chance.” His mouth turned up in a sly smile. “You know, I could pull rank here. I mean, your dad does work for mine.”

     “Funny.” _Not part of the sign-on bonus_ , her brother’s voice echoed. He took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

     “I’m only joking.” The brown eyes she was starting to adore stared straight into her. “I don’t give a damn about any of this.” With his free hand, he motioned toward the house, the pool, the cars. “It doesn’t matter fuck all to me. But you do.”

     Maxine dropped his hand, watching his mouth settle towards a pout. “Well...okay. I mean, you did get me an iPod.” She smiled, leaning up to drop her arms around his neck. “Thanks for that, by the way.” Maxine remembered the airy feeling she got after finding the gift in her desk. Dustin swore Nancy gave it to him to hide, but Maxine had known better. She remembered her conversation with Steve about Billy’s old discman. Also, though Nancy’s parents weren’t exactly poor, Steve was the one with enough pocket change to swing such a purchase. She was only able to use the iPod while her twin was gone, because he’d definitely smash it to pieces. The rest of the time, she hid it under a loose floorboard in her closet.

     “You deserve nice things.” His hand traced her jawline. The fingers gently grazed her skin, not gripping to bruise like Billy’s would. “So get used to it.”

     A trashed blonde football player burst outside just then, proceeding to puke all over the walkway. Steve looked from the ground below to the asshole jock, then back to her. They both burst out laughing.

     “Shit. Come on.” He tugged her hand, walking them to rejoin the party.

     Maxine reached up to take the lily from her hair, shoving it into her pocket. She was able to sneak back to Barb’s house before Billy picked her up later. She could barely contain her pleasant mood, though, so her twin knew something was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The moment we’ve all been waiting for. ☺️
> 
> The character Steve Harrington may not be a musician in the show, but the actor portraying him (Joe Keery) played guitar in the band Post Animal.  
> ————————————
> 
> Here are two season 3 teaser clips for your enjoyment. July 4th can’t come fast enough.
> 
> New Coke commercial:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yrTVc6bfzVg
> 
> Pool time with drooling moms:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=z3gCRnZBwwI


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter Thirty: May 10, 2004_

     That Monday, Billy approached Steve in the gym locker room after PE class. This of course was after he had knocked him to the ground twice during basketball play. The boy needed to learn to plant his feet. “You must think I’m pretty dumb, Harrington.” He pulled his sweat-drenched shirt off and tossed it onto the nearest bench. His green shorts and sneakers joined soon after.

     “Excuse me?” Steve replied, his form tense. He seemed unnerved by the other boy’s presence. Good.

     “There isn’t anything that involves my twin that I don’t know about.” Billy leaned an arm against his locker, staring the jock down. “I told you to stay away from her.”

     “I don’t see why it’s any of your concern.” Steve turned away from him, trying to keep a smile from his face. If he concentrated, he could almost still feel Maxine’s sweet kiss.  

     “Ha. Good one.” He shook his head, clenching his fist. “Keep your dick away from my girl if you want to keep it.” A quick glance down as Harrington changed shorts confirmed what Billy already assumed: his cock was bigger than King Steve’s. His body was more muscular too. What could his perfect sister possibly see in this tool?

     “Don’t you think she’s old enough to make up her own mind by now? Maxine is a smart girl.” Steve didn’t understand why Billy was so overprotective. Maxine would turn 17 soon. It was past time to let off the leash. “I would never hurt her, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

     “I know you won’t. Because you’ll never have her. Stay the fuck away or I’ll kill you.” He shoved Steve hard before slamming his locker shut, grabbing his clothes from the bench. He tugged his jeans up and zipped.

     “You’re full of shit, Hargrove.” Steve turned to face the bully down. He’d known a fair few boys like Billy in his time. Hell, he used to be one of them. The only way to get them to stop was to show you weren’t afraid. The boy he’d beaten up in California was probably half his size; the jerk at Carol’s party was three sheets to the wind. “Used to cutting people down and getting them to roll over? That’s not going to work on me.”  

     Billy finished tugging his tank top over his head, then turned to face the other teen. He smirked, licking his lips as he drew the switchblade from his pocket. “Still think I’m full of shit? Leave her alone, dickhead.” He watched the prick’s Adam’s apple bob for a moment before shutting it back. “A pretty boy like you’s got nothing to worry about. Plenty of bitches in the sea. I’ll be sure to save you some.” Billy then stormed out, fumbling for a cigarette. Steve was left pondering whether to take his death threat seriously.

     Steve and Maxine walked out of the school entrance together that afternoon before going their separate ways. He had just told the girl about Billy’s threats. She glanced over at her brother’s Camaro, seeing that he was already sitting inside with the engine running. She mentally prepared herself before sliding into the passenger seat. “Why were you talking to him?” He spoke from behind aviator sunglasses, fingers around a cig as he blew smoke out.

     “Just had some questions about a calculus assignment. That’s all.” She spoke slowly to keep her voice level. Billy glanced at her from the side, flicking ashes out the window.

     “I bet.” He threw the cigarette stub out, putting the car in drive. “I told you to stay away from him. I thought I was clear about that.”

     “Billy, it’s nothing…” Maxine gasped when his hand roughly grabbed hers. He slid his sunglasses up on his head as he started driving them home.

     “Then why are you so upset?” He kept his grip on her wrist, moving her hand over to his crotch. It was just another show of his dominance over her. “You listen to _me,_ princess. It doesn’t matter if _you_ think it’s nothing. I’ve seen the way he looks at you when he thinks I’m not there. Mostly I just don’t like the cocky fucker. He thinks he can get away with fucking with me because he’s Hawkins’ golden boy.” She decided not to comment on the irony of Billy calling anyone cocky. She recalled Steve teasingly calling her princess at the park, and how she’d shined under his attention.

     “Fucking touch me.” He rubbed her hand over his clothed erection, jerking the wheel to the left. Billy cursed as he corrected his grip. “Get me off nice and fast, and maybe I’ll leave your boy alone.” Of course this was total bullshit, but she need not know differently just yet. He popped the button on his jeans, pulled the zipper down and shoved her hand inside his boxers. She left her hand limp until he squeezed the wrist painfully. She closed her eyes and wept as she jerked him off.

     His foot pushed on the gas as she touched a particularly sensitive spot under his cock head. The possibility of someone looking in as they sped by was hot as fuck. She had certainly improved her technique over the years; it wasn’t long before he felt his orgasm slam into him. “Goddamn, Max. _Fuck_.” Once his cock started to grow soft, he finally allowed her to pull away. She wiped the sticky hand off on her jeans, blushing. “I told you to stay away from him, and I meant it. _Stay away_. Believe me, next time there won’t be any talking.” She kept quiet, eyes watching the scenery outside.

     “You forgot about Dustin again.” Her meek voice finally broke through the tense silence.  

     “Fuck.” Billy slammed his hand against the wheel, starting to turn around.

     “Don’t worry. I told him to ride with Mrs. Byers the next time we were late. We can pick him up there.” He nodded, heading towards the Byers house instead.

     “I’m sorry.” It was unclear whether he was apologizing about the forced handjob or for forgetting their brother. He reached over to turn the music down, his right hand moving to cover her left. Despite the fact that he’d just emptied his balls, his cock showed signs of interest when he felt some of his jizz along her fingers. She shivered, but didn’t take her hand away.


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter Thirty One: May 12, 2004_

     The new couple had a finals cram session at the Hargrove home two days later. Neil was working late, Billy had a shift after school and Dustin was over at Will’s, leaving the house quiet for once. Maxine had Steve park his car a few doors down again just to be safe. She quickly led the boy to her bedroom, watching his reactions as he studied the decor inside. Though they _were_ alone, she still felt safer behind a closed door. “You sure this is your room?” Steve joked, noting several of Billy’s things scattered around: a pair of boots in the corner, a motorcycle magazine on her desk and sunglasses on the nightstand. He hadn't noticed this on his quick trip inside before.

     “Twins.” Maxine shrugged it off, knowing this gave little explanation. “I’ve never had a space _just_ my own.” She grabbed two big pillows from the bed and tossed them on the floor.

     “If I knew getting you into bed was this easy, I would’ve suggested a study session earlier.” Steve chuckled, watching the girl’s cheeks flush. “Okay. How about for each answer I get right, you lose another item of clothing?”

     She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, smacking him in the head with a pillow. The two sat side by side for the next hour as they quizzed each other on WWI. They were sitting so close that their thighs were touching. Every so often her left hand would touch his right and he would squeeze it before letting go.

     “I didn’t sleep well last night. If I nod off, feel free to shake me awake.” She smiled at Steve, who was watching her fondly. Maxine laid her head down on her arm, trying to listen as he talked about the D&D kids. One of his most endearing traits was his ‘mothering’ of the boys, especially considering he had no sibling of his own. He had grown close to Dustin, Mike, Will and Lucas simply because he cared about them.

     She was startled awake by the phone ringing downstairs. Maxine moved her arms up to stretch, glancing at her bedside clock. They had at least another hour free before Billy would be leaving work. “Look like an angel when you sleep.” Steve noted, giving a cheesy grin.  

     “You didn’t wake me?” Maxine questioned, rubbing her sore arm. It must’ve fallen asleep as she laid on it.

     “Didn’t have the heart to. You looked so peaceful.” He leaned over to brush her hair over her shoulder, his hand lingering there for a moment. “So why the lack of rest?”

     “Family drama. Same thing, different day.” Maxine again gave the vaguest of answers. Since her second half-assed suicide attempt, she had weird dreams of floating out of her body which always woke her. She still wasn’t sure whether to thank Billy or curse him for saving her. “Oh yeah. And there’s also this terrifying visual of a demogorgon screaming in my face before a mouthful of teeth latched onto me.”

     “I don’t sleep much either.” Steve focused his chocolate gaze on her. “Sometimes I find myself wandering outside the Hawkins Lab with that damn bat. Just looking for something to use it on.” He chuckled, brushing the hair off his neck. “I know that’s nuts.” His fingers traveled over the neckline of her shirt, moving it to see the fading scar on her collarbone. “I’m so sorry I let it get you. Practically killed me seeing you bleed like that. Fuck.” He leaned down to kiss the spot, moving away when she froze. “I mean, I was already losing my shit when a goddamn monster jumped out of the wall. But seeing you hurt...” He cleared his throat, intensely staring at the Van Gogh painting on her wall.

     “You didn’t _let_ it get me.” Maxine argued, her hands ghosting over his torso. Steve leaned back and pulled the side of his shirt up so she could see the scratch marks there. His wound wasn’t as faded as hers. “Cocoa butter. Helps with the scarring.” She tugged the shirt back down, trying to smile for him. Thinking about _why_ she knew the cocoa butter trick made her sad.

     He tugged her left hand over towards his to study the matching scars across their palms. “Guess we can just be fucked up together.” Steve sighed when she laid her head on his shoulder. “You’re welcome to crash with me anytime things go south.” Maxine opened her mouth to reply, but didn’t know where to start. “No ulterior motives, I promise.” He laughed, the motion highlighting his blushing cheeks. Seeing King Steve flustered must be a rarity. “Well, maybe a little…” His lips stretched into a devastating smile as he searched for a change in subject.

     Neil found a hidden bottle of Jack Daniels in Billy’s room that night. Along with sore ribs, he stuck him on laundry duty for the rest of the week. He decidedly did not bring Maxine’s clothes up to smell them, thank you very much. As he grabbed another pair of skinny blue jeans for the washer, a wilting flower fell out.


	32. Chapter 32

**Since you’ve gone I been lost without a trace**

**I dream at night I can only see your face**

**I look around but it’s you I can’t replace**

**I feel so cold and I long for your embrace**

**I keep crying baby, baby, please**

**-The Police, ‘Every Breath You Take’**

 

_Chapter Thirty Two: June 5, 2004, 10 PM_

     Steve threw another gathering in early June, to celebrate the end of the school year and kick off the summer. This would be a smaller get together with just their core friend group: Nancy, Jonathan, Barb, and of course Maxine. When Tommy heard him telling the others, he invited himself and Carol along. Steve was floored when his girl said she was actually allowed to come. Shock then turned to unease when she mentioned her twin Billy would be bringing her. Since the boy threatened him with a knife and Steve ignored the warning, the two had avoided each other quite well. He could only hope the other Hargrove teen wouldn’t stir shit up at the party. Yeah right.

     His brown eyes followed the girl from the second she came in, her possessive twin not far behind. After knowing them for almost 8 months, Steve still wasn’t sure about their relationship. When Billy confronted him after gym class, he had come across as part worried best friend, part overprotective brother and part...jealous boyfriend. It was odd, to say the least, so he tried not to dwell on it. Billy went straight for the beer cooler, where he was quickly bombarded by Tommy H. The Californian boy rolled his eyes as Tommy went about trying to impress him again, showing him a tall beer can pyramid he’d stacked.

     Steve waited for Maxine to drift over to Nancy and Barb before joining her. “Hey you.” He brushed his hand against hers, his heart beating fast. Since getting together the previous month, they’d barely done more than kiss. No one even knew they were together. But just being around the girl made him giddy.  

     “Hey yourself.” She smiled back, but it didn’t reach her eyes. It was clear that like himself, she felt weary about her brother being there. “Ready for another night of pretending?”

     “I know what you mean.” Steve sighed, aching to get her alone. “What I wouldn’t give to be a stupid teenager again. To go back to when my biggest worry was keeping my GPA up for basketball.” He rolled his eyes in memory of his ignorance. “But we’re not just dumb teenagers now, are we?” Maxine shook her head, nursing a cup of punch. She had never been privileged enough to be naive of the world’s evils. But the otherworldly shit...that was certainly new.

     Billy had tired of Tommy’s hero worship for the moment. The dark-haired boy grabbed his sleazy girlfriend and they proceeded to make out. Billy strolled over to the large entertainment center housing the stereo, blue eyes going over the extensive record collection. He reached out to turn down the 90s pop shit someone had put on, throwing on a Motley Crue record instead. Billy started loudly humming along to the tune, always needing to be the center of attention: of Max’s, anyway. His eyes glittered as he sipped at his beer, watching his sister interact with douchebag Steve. So far, at least Harrington had the presence of mind to keep his hands to himself. For all his bullshit posturing in the locker room, maybe Steve had buckled after all.

 _So many times I said You'd only be mine I gave my blood and my tears And loved you cyanide_. The song was You’re All I Need from the Girls Girls Girls album. Jesus Christ. Why did Billy have to pick the most disturbing Motley song as his favorite? She much preferred the ballad Don’t Go Away Mad (Just Go Away) from Dr. Feelgood. _That's alright, that's okay We were walkin' through some youth Smilin' through some pain That's alright, that’s okay Let's turn the page_. Tears and nausea swelled inside as she recognized the significance of him playing this now. After the first rape, Billy drummed the beat of this song against her door when she locked him out. He was doing his best to stake the familiar claim without anyone else being the wiser.  

     “You alright? You look really pale all of the sudden.” Steve moved to cover her hand with his, but she shied away this time.

     “I’m okay.” Maxine managed a tired smile, wiping her eyes with a shirt sleeve.

     “Sorry to crash your secret party.” Billy spoke again, picking up a random album to read it. “You didn’t have some weird orgy thing planned with Max at the center, did you?” Maxine blushed a pretty scarlet as she scooted further away from Steve. Prom king looked like he wanted to call him out. Nancy Drew, bible thumper and the freak pretended not to have heard.

     “You always talk about your sister like that?” Steve piped up, sounding indignant. And boy, did he have a nerve. “What’s wrong with you?”

     “I’m just joking, Harrington. She knows that.” Billy smiled over at the jock, who was left wondering what drug the other Hargrove teen might currently be on. Once the song faded out, he cut the record off and replaced it with Abbey Road. Maxine knew Billy meant the switch as a peace offering, but her nerves were still too raw for that.

     “What is that?” Nancy’s nose scrunched up as the opening notes of Come Together hit her.

     “Oh my sweet summer child.” Steve quoted George R.R. Martin’s book A Game of Thrones. “It’s The Beatles, for fuck’s sake. Get a clue.” Maxine giggled, remembering how her ‘cool’ twin had actually been the one to introduce A Saga of Ice and Fire to her. For all the nerd shit, he said, it was worth it for the sex and violence. Needless to say, he found the story of twin lovers Cersei and Jaime Lannister riveting.  

     “Hey. We can’t all be old fogies.” Nancy nudged his arm, knowing he was only teasing.

     Maxine excused herself to the kitchen, using the wall phone to call and check on Dustin. He was at a slumber party with the D&D boys. Though he seemed okay on the outside, the boy was having trouble getting back to normal. Steve kept stealing side-glances at the redhead as she walked back to the patio, wondering how such a sweet girl could be related to that jackass Billy. “How’s he doing? Not having any more episodes?”

     After being rescued, her younger brother had periods of thinking he was back in the Upside Down. “He seems to be doing better. Thanks for asking.” It seemed that a boy who had met Dustin mere months before cared more about him than his other sibling. When Maxine expressed any worry about Dustin, Billy shot her down none too gently.

     “Your concern with our little brother’s wellbeing is much appreciated, Stevie.” Billy took a match from his pocket, flicking it out from his teeth to light a cigarette. He inhaled a quick hit, blowing out a smoke ring.

     Barb had a harder time hanging with the party scene than the others. She chugged two beers at Nancy’s insistence, then proceeded to puke all over herself, leaving the Wheeler girl to take her home. Tommy and Carol had taken off to a more private location. Steve shuttered to think of them fucking in his house.

     Until Nancy returned, Maxine was left with her brother, her boyfriend, and her friend’s boy. “Sorry you’re stuck here being the only girl.” Steve spoke again, noticing her blue eyes glazing over as he discussed basketball with Jonathan.

     “I’m used to it. It’s just like at home. I’m surrounded by testosterone everywhere I go.” Maxine chuckled, applying chapstick to her lips.

     “Hey.” Steve exclaimed, grabbing her thin wrist and tracing an angry mark there. “What’s that?” Though most of the scar seemed faded, some parts also looked recently scabbed over. She cursed, knowing that the warm temperature had caused her to sweat the coverup makeup off.

     Maxine jerked her arm back as though burnt. She could feel the weight of three pairs of eyes on her as she struggled with an answer. “That’s a story for another day.” She wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole in that moment.

     “I...I’m sorry.” Steve replied, feeling guilty. If his suspicions were correct, she had cut herself. That wasn’t exactly shocking, given her family background, but it _was_ concerning. His girl was looking absolutely humiliated, and he had caused that panic reaction. Was he capable of doing anything right?

     Steve decided to try to lighten things up. If he could rile Billy up while at the same time flirting with his sister, so be it. “I have a mission for you, should you choose to accept it.” He pulled something out of his pocket, leaning over to place it into Maxine’s palm. “Find out exactly how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop. I think we’ve got time.” She giggled as she unwrapped the lollipop. “I know you like cherry best.”

     Billy clenched his fist beside them, trying to calm down. There was no mistaking the flirtatious undertone of Steve’s words and actions. If this had been any other guy, he’d be on the ground by now. Yet Billy was actually scared of what Neil might do if he fucked up their second chance in Hawkins. Not afraid for himself, not anymore; his only worry was for the girl with bright blue eyes who trusted him to protect her. Seeing Neil’s hands on her once was enough.

     “Well I know for sure it’s more than three.” Maxine laughed, quoting the commercial. She licked the sweet sucker, bringing it into her mouth. She tried not to notice all the males present following the motion. “Yum.” She absolutely refused to lift her gaze from the ground below. By the time she reached the chocolate center, she had lost count.

     “Ninety-three.” Steve blurted out, his face flushing once he noticed how that sounded. He had been watching Maxine so closely that he could give the exact lick count. Damn. He looked back over at the shy girl, trying to find something, anything else to talk about.

     The sound of the front door slamming shut behind Nancy brought them all out of it. Billy used the distraction to tug his sister off to the side. “Max, I think I’ve had enough teasing today to last a lifetime.” He whispered softly to her, brushing her hair away from her face. “We’ll satisfy your oral fixation later. I’m about two seconds away from beating the shit out of King Steve here, you understand?” She nodded, knowing the flirting might’ve gone a bit too far in Billy’s presence. “It’s not cool to give your brother a hardon that could cut stone in public.” Maxine studied his eyes to determine his mood. He looked annoyed, yes, but not all the way to rage. That was good. “You two are looking pretty chummy. Anything you need to tell me?”

     “There’s nothing going on.” She fought down a blush, knowing she had to be convincing. “Why can’t you trust me to have male friends?”

     “If those ‘friends’ didn’t usually also want in your panties, maybe I would. Be sure to let me know if you find a fag that wants to make you his bestie.” Maxine hated when Billy spoke in slurs like their dad. He glanced over to make sure the other teens were still a step back. “You’re lying to me.” His voice was low, both so no one could overhear and because he was feeling vulnerable.

     “I think these Hawkins kids might be a bad influence on you, twin. You never lied like this until we moved here.” Maxine moved to walk away from him. He yanked her arm back none too gently, clamping down on her wrist. Neither saw Steve witness the motion. “Hey. If you think I’m going to step aside and let you ride off into the sunset with Steve fucking Harrington, you’re crazy.”

     “Nothing is going on. Now please let go before one of them notices.” She whispered very softly, lowering her eyes. He finally loosened his hold, but didn’t let go completely. Hopefully there wouldn’t be another bruise to cover up.

     “Everything okay here?” Steve asked, coming up beside them now. Jonathan joined a moment later, his eyes also narrowed in suspicion.

     “Just peachy.” Billy gave a bitter smile as he dropped her wrist. He grabbed another beer to chug it, the bitter taste mixing with his memory of Steve calling Maxine a peach.

     To interrupt the awkward silence, Nancy walked over to the stereo, trying to find something she liked. “So you’re into classic rock?” She asked Billy, trying to sound friendly. He was the one to change from the 90s station to an old record, after all. The teens filtered outside by the pool, leaving the door cracked so they could still hear the music.

     “Sure. We both are.” Billy tilted his head towards Maxine. “Max especially. Don’t get her started on The Beatles or we’ll be here all night.” He smiled fondly, blowing out smoke again.

     “E tu, Billy?” Maxine joked, hoping at least he’d be on her side.

     “I bet your top 5 artists all came out before 1980.” Steve joined in, tipping back his drink. “$100 down now if I’m wrong.”

     “You’d lose that bet.” Billy intervened, going to stand between them as a symbolic cockblock. “But not by much. So will you be forking over now, or…?”

     “Oh really? How so?” Steve questioned, trying to catch her eyes. She had her arms crossed over her chest, looking boxed in.

     “The Beatles, Guns N’Roses, Aerosmith, Elton John and Tom Petty.” Billy answered for her, watching the blush creep up her neck.

     “Like you’re any better. My classic rock trumps your heavy metal any day.” Maxine lightly shoved her twin. He gave her the finger before shoving back.

     “It’s like watching The Newlywed Game.” Nancy laughed, leaning against a tree. “Kinda freaky, right?”

     “I guess so.” Jonathan admitted, sipping at his beer. Her musical taste was decent, even if he was more into 80s punk and emo bands. “My top five? The Clash, Iggy Pop, David Bowie, Pink Floyd and The Ramones.”

     Nancy had at least heard of all the artists, though she couldn’t name a song from most of them. “I’ll say Michael Jackson, Duran Duran, Alanis Morissette, Madonna and Prince.”

     “Damn. Can’t believe I guessed wrong.” Especially since he’d chosen a GNR song to woo her with. Steve wished he knew Maxine inside and out like Billy did. “Nice taste, though. I’d switch out Queen and The Who for Elton and Petty, but the other picks are solid.”

     “Can you guess Billy’s?” Nancy asked of her friend, stumbling as she went to sit. “This whole twin thing is wild.”

     Billy put a cigarette to his lips. Except it wasn’t a cigarette; it was a joint. He tilted his head towards his sister, waiting. “It’s not a guess, but okay. We agree on The Beatles and Guns N’Roses. Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath and Motley Crue.” Their picks certainly showcased their personalities: Max was the lover, Billy was the fighter. Maxine grabbed the joint from his lips, taking a strong hit. It wasn’t often that she smoked weed, but she felt anxious having Billy and Steve sharing the same space.  

     “You like Motley too. And don’t Bogart it.” He took it back, sighing as he inhaled deeply. The shit weed he’d obtained from Laurie’s older brother didn’t hold a candle to the California pot he was used to. Maxine recalled her twin jokingly claiming to be the reincarnation of the fucked up druggie version of bassist Nikki Sixx that died in 1987 with his heroin overdose. When she clarified that this was impossible, since they were born in June and Nikki had ‘died’ in December, he simply rolled his eyes and called her a nerd.  

     “Okay, an honorable mention for Motley Crue, simply because those four fuckers should be dead after what they’ve gone through.” Maxine coughed out a mouthful of smoke. “See, we read The Beatles Anthology and Motley Crue’s The Dirt at the same time last year. It was a weird week.” She stole the joint again, this time passing it to Steve. He took a hit before passing it to Nancy. She barely inhaled before giving it to Jonathan. “I’m sorry, but I can’t carve out a space in my top five for a band whose drummer knocked out his fiancee’s teeth.”

     Billy cackled out loud, shaking his head as he opened another beer. “Hey, she called his mom a cunt. She kinda had it coming.”

     “Would you do that?” Maxine questioned, just to see his reaction. He had put his hands on her nearly every day for the past 4 years.

     “No. Our mom was a cunt.” Billy grabbed back the joint, intent on keeping it this time. “Though I don’t disagree on principle with knocking someone’s teeth out. I just draw the line at it being a woman.” Billy bit his lip, staring over at his twin again. They both remembered a not so distant incident involving lost teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note on lover vs. fighter: Besides the two conflicting Motley Crue lyrics, you can just take a random lyric from their favorite bands. From the John Lennon solo song Mind Games: "Love is the answer And you know that for sure Love is a flower You gotta let it, you gotta let it grow." From Motley Crue’s Shout at the Devil: "He’s the tear in your eye Been tempted by his lie He’s the knife in your back, he’s rage."


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter Thirty Three: June 5, 2004, 11:30 PM_

     Tommy and Carol then rejoined the group, both looking flushed and happy. Steve rolled his eyes, but appreciated Tommy’s presence when he took Billy off to the side again. Carol shook her head in fond irritation, grabbing the joint from Hargrove’s fingers. Steve wasted no time, taking Maxine’s hand and tugging her away.

     “So what’s the deal with your twin?” Steve asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

     “What do you mean?” Maxine could only hope she looked calmer than she felt.

     “He’s always getting in the way. You’d think he was your parent.” He nudged her shoulder with his, trying to make her smile. She rarely did, but when it happened, it lit up her whole face.

     “It’s hard to explain the twin thing. But with our mom dead, our dad the way he is and Dustin younger, he’s always seen it as us against the world.” Maxine continued walking beside him, feeling her nerves start to settle. “I don’t always want him around. But he just wants to protect me, that’s all.” Billy was an enigma at the best of times, sometimes even to her. Trying to explain him to someone who didn’t know their family history was next to impossible. “If you could cross John Bender from The Breakfast Club and Jason Dean from Heathers, you’d get Billy.” Steve nodded, watching her out of the corner of his eye. “Imagine having that as your twin.” She fiddled with the blue friendship bracelet Nancy had given her, switching it from one wrist to the other to cover her scar.

     “Oh.” Steve replied, starting to understand. The more he imagined it, the more he wanted to blurt out _I’m sorry_. Maxine felt embarrassed at how forthcoming she’d been, just like before the search party. She continued walking, wishing for the days before Billy helped himself to her body. What she wouldn’t give for a twin relationship without that complication. Steve brought her over to the garage and told her to stay there. “Close your eyes. I’ll be right back.”

     “What do you think you’re doing?” Maxine’s mouth pulled up as she watched him walk off. She closed her eyes as he’d asked, heartbeat jumping as she thought of Billy just outside.

     He turned back up no more than a minute later. “Now open them.” Steve held a pink cupcake with a single lit candle on top. “Happy birthday.” She looked from the frosted cake to his excited face. “Okay so I don’t know _exactly_ when your birthday is...but Dustin said it was in June.” He was tripping over himself to explain. “I remembered because mine is too.”

     “It’s the 18th.” Maxine smiled, feeling so overwhelmed by the simple gesture. “When’s yours?” She suddenly wondered whether he was older or younger. Not that a few days difference really mattered.

     “Same as Paul McCartney then?” Steve was full on beaming down at her. With that and the glow of the candle, the scene felt almost unreal. “Mine’s on the 12th. So since I’m older and wiser…That means you have to listen to me now, pretty girl.”

     “Oh yeah? You have something to teach me?” The line was so cliche that she laughed. He didn’t.

     Steve’s gaze was dark as he pulled an arm around her waist, tugging her closer. “Don’t tempt me.” He laughed when the movement jostled the cupcake. The candle wax was nearly melted all the way down now. “Gonna let me burn to death?”

     “I should be telling you happy birthday. Yours is even closer than mine.” Max batted her eyes before continuing. “Help me blow it out?” She softly asked, grinning like a debauched angel. Steve shivered, imagining the look on Billy’s face if he walked in on his sister blowing _him._  He couldn’t keep the perverted thought from popping up. With the suggestive words and those innocent eyes...fuck. But he knew they had to go slow. And his mind was on board with that, knowing it would be worth the wait. Good luck telling that to his traitorous cock.

     “I thought I said not to tempt me.” His brown eyes were blazing as they locked gazes again, both pushing out a breath at the same time. When the candle went out, he pulled her into a kiss.

     The two then exited the garage separately to avoid suspicion. Out on the pool deck, Nancy and Jonathan were dancing away and Billy was still occupied with Tommy. Carol was sitting on the diving board chewing gum. As soon as Billy caught Max’s eye line, he took the opportunity to break free from Tommy’s annoying bragging.

     He grabbed a Bud Light from the near empty cooler, shaking it up as he approached the rest of the party. His sister and the skinny girl were talking to the two boys and laughing. Just as he approached their circle, Billy opened the beer can, spewing it all over Steve’s clearly expensive outfit.

     “Oh shit, my bad…” He threw the words out in a slow drawl, trying to sound drunker than he was. Inside he cackled at the scandalized look on Harrington’s face.

     “Dude, what the fuck!” Steve threw his hands out, watching the now empty can thud to the ground.

     “Party foul!” Tommy called out, but he clearly found it funny...Just circling at Billy’s feet like always.

     “Sorry man. It slipped.” He threw an arm around Maxine’s shoulders, still fighting down a smile. “Ready to head out, Max?”

     “I’m sorry.” She lifted her eyes to Steve for a second before settling back on him. Billy cracked the knuckles of his fist. Did she really just _apologize_ to Harrington? And where were the apologies to him, for lying and sneaking around?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sweets, you couldn’t ignore me if you tried.” - John Bender, The Breakfast Club
> 
> “I loved you. Course, I was coming up here to kill ya.” - Jason Dean, Heathers


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter Thirty Four: June 6, 2004, 1 AM_

     He marched her to the Camaro before anyone could protest, taking the roads at speeds best avoided when drinking. Billy slammed on the brake at a stop sign, wringing his hands on the steering wheel. He tried to shake off the worst of his anger before turning towards Max. He studied her delicate features, heart twisting in his chest. “You’ve never been to his house before, right?”

     Maxine furrowed her brow, turning around to face him fully. “Why..?” Billy tossed the wilted lily on her lap, along with a fresh one he’d just picked there.

     “You were there before.” Like Billy really needed the physical evidence to prove it. As soon as he called her on it, her face had gone pale.

     “I’m sorry.” She blushed, turning again to face the window. “It was just another dumb party. Nancy wanted me to go.”

     “I feel like I’m losing you. Like you’re disappearing and...I don’t know how to make it stop.” Billy held back tears, embarrassed that he was starting to sound like a goddamn chick flick.

     Maxine reached over to squeeze his hand. “I’m not going anywhere.” At least not for the considerable future. “Stop worrying.”

     “I actually tried to be nice to the cornfed fuckers. I tried for you, okay?” Billy pulled his hand off, yanking the car back into drive. “Should've known it was pointless. Oh woe is me, how will I spend daddy’s money today? Does my nail polish match my shirt? Jesus, I don’t know how you fucking stand it.” Maxine ignored the familiar rant; he always found _something_ to complain about in others. He had once gone on about the obnoxious shade of green on a football jock’s truck for half an hour.

     “You know I can’t just let you off on lying, right?” She nodded, her frame going tense in anticipation. “No more parties without me, got it?” Billy watched her eyes, feeling her nervousness and wanting to push it further. It seemed like he was always wanting to push her towards or away from something. “Hell, we’re nearly 17 now. Old enough to drop out of school. Maybe I’ll just handcuff you to my bed from now on.” When those scared eyes locked back on him, he smiled to show he was teasing. Except he hadn’t been, of course. Billy eased off the brake, traveling the rest of the way home. He pulled the car into their driveway behind their dad’s, not making a move to get out yet.

     "Why are we still sitting here?” Maxine asked, sounding sleepy. The combination of spiked punch and marijuana was potent in such a lightweight.

     “Just love seeing your face in the moonlight.” Billy felt the familiar urge to crawl under her skin and settle there. “Got a little birthday present for you. I know it’s early, but…” He bit at his lip, reaching into the center console and pulling out a ring box. Her heart thudded as he opened it to reveal two silver rings.

     “Billy, what?” Maxine was floored, to say the least. He couldn’t exactly propose marriage, since A) it was illegal, B) they were underage anyway, and C) he couldn’t expect her to say yes, even if A and B weren’t applicable.

     “I know we can’t do the whole couple thing here. Not the way I’d like, anyway. Still, I’d like to have some piece of us...connected. To know that it’s for life.” He slid the larger ring onto the middle finger of his left hand. “I thought the middle instead of the ring finger, you know? Kind of as a ‘fuck you’ to anyone who has a problem with it.” His eyes were staring back at her with so much love. And here she was sneaking around with the boy he hated.

     “Thank you.” Maxine blushed, feeling overwhelmed as he slid the smaller ring onto her left middle finger. She fell asleep that night with new bruises on her hips and back.

     The following day, she gave Billy the gift she’d picked out for him: a small silver miraculous medal of Mother Mary. Around her figure was the inscription _O Mary, conceived without sin, pray for us who have recourse to thee._ Neither of them followed any specific faith, but she thought the sentiment was nice. Billy never took off the necklace again.

_June 11, 2004_

     The next time Hawkins High had a pickup basketball game over the summer, Billy knocked Steve around more than usual. “Heard you used to run this school. King Steve, they called you. But from what I can tell....” One hard shove knocked him down onto his front, his face meeting the floor. “King Steve turned bitch.” Steve walked off with a bloody nose, choosing not to rise to the obvious provocation. “You gonna fight me, Harrington? Or you gonna tuck tail and run like a pussy?” Billy was behind him again, shoving against his back.

     Steve threw an elbow towards his smug face, hearing Billy laugh maniacally as he obviously missed. “Get fucked.” He didn’t even give him the satisfaction of turning around. “You’re not worth the effort of this pissing contest. Why don’t you just stay the hell away from me and I’ll do the same?” Steve could at least privately acknowledge that Billy would hand his ass to him in a fight. The boy’s fury ran hot and volatile like an unstable chemical compound. If avoiding that lit fuse made him a pussy, so be it. He also knew that it would hurt his girlfriend for him to throw down with her twin, no matter the outcome. He didn’t mind sacrificing his ego to spare her feelings. Stealing kisses with her under the bleachers was worth at least a dozen bloody noses.

     "Hargrove! Get your head back in the game! This isn’t tackle football. One more technical foul and you’re on lap duty.” Coach Grimes yelled out, blowing his whistle. “Harrington, go patch up that face. Don’t need your teammates to be tripping over your blood.” He clapped his hands together as a sign of dismissal. Steve stormed out of the gym, leaving a fuming Billy behind.

 

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More photos for reference! I tried to incorporate as many trinkets from the show as possible. :)


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter Thirty Five: July 18, 2004_

July 18th fell on a Sunday that year. As the date crept up, Maxine felt the familiar dread easing over her like a second skin. No one besides her twin knew the importance of the date, so when Steve invited her over to hang out, she took it as a sign. A sign that maybe, despite everything she’d gone through...just maybe, one day in the distant future she could be happy.

     Billy was getting paid time and a half to cover the shop for his boss, but wanted to skip off and watch over Max. Instead of “beware the ides of March”, for him it was “watch your twin on July 18th”. So when Maxine mentioned plans for she and Dustin to see a movie with Nancy and Mike, he sighed in relief. Nancy agreed to watch the boys, no questions asked.

     Billy left for work at 10:30. Maxine dropped Dustin off with the Wheelers at 11:00. By 11:30, she’d made her way to the Harrington house. She felt odd being there for the first time alone, her nerves pricking as she raised a fist to knock.

     Steve answered on the second knock, tugging her inside. “God I missed you.” He moaned into her mouth, pinning her against the wall to make out. She pushed him off as the kiss passed PG levels. “Sorry,” he mumbled, running a hand across her neck. “Can’t believe I have you all to myself for once. Kinda feels like a dream.” He led Max out by the pool, smiling down at her. Her beauty was almost shocking in the sunlight, those blue eyes dancing with mirth. “Why do you always look at me like it’s the last time?”

       “I’m not. I’m just happy, that’s all.” Maxine leaned down to retrieve a sunscreen bottle from her bag. “Now do you think you can get my back?” She pulled her tank top up and off, revealing a blue swim top. He guessed the tits behind it were a solid C cup. The only disappointment was that she was wearing a one-piece rather than a bikini. She’d chosen the swimsuit because 1) Billy never let her wear a bikini and 2) he’d left some gnarly bruising around her ribcage the night before.

       _Fuck._ Steve grabbed the sun lotion, eyes traveling over her thin form. He was only human, for Christ’s sake. “What are you doing to me?” His voice dipped low as she plopped down on the nearest lawn chair, scooting to the edge and tugging her jean shorts off.

       Okay. He could do this. Now he was _alone_ with the girl he’d been fantasizing about for the past nine months, and she was barely wearing anything. His cock hardened inside the confines of his swim trunks as he thought of the possibilities. He pushed out a breath, tossing down the sunscreen long enough to tug his own T-shirt off. Steve watched her eyes travel over his abdomen, the blush creeping up on her cheeks making him feel powerful. So he wasn’t built like he spent 12 hours a day in a gym like her brother; he still took care of himself, and it showed.

      Steve moved to sit behind her, going back to the sunblock. “Might be a little cold.” He squirted a sizeable amount into his palms, working the liquid over her back. She shivered at first, then relaxed against him. He felt each point of contact like there was a live wire coursing across them. “Seeing you like this...makes me want things.”

     Maxine nodded, her mind dizzy with the heat of the sun...or perhaps just arousal. She did want Steve, almost desperately. She wanted him to claim her and keep her, to whisk her away from the shitty life she had. But she was so afraid at the same time that she felt paralyzed, unable to pull him closer or push him away. It wasn’t just fear for what Billy would do to them both. It was more so the fear of falling for Steve, letting her guard down and giving him the opportunity to hurt her too if he chose.

       “Hey, you still with me?” Steve chuckled, noticing her going tense on him. His eyes followed a bead of sweat from her neck down to the space between her breasts; he wanted to lick a trail down there.         

      Maxine smiled back at him, pulling away so she could breathe. “Yeah. Just..it’s a little overwhelming. Maybe this was a bad idea.” Because without the threat of Billy walking in, there was nothing to stop them from going way beyond what she might feel comfortable with just now.

       Steve locked their left hands together, pulling her up to stand. He kept his eyes on her as he brought the hand to his mouth, kissing over the scar on her palm. “I guess we stuck our marks on one another a long time ago, didn’t we?” She nodded once, lips parting slightly. “This is new.” He ran his fingers over the silver ring Billy had given her. “Is this some kind of purity ring?” Because he had seen a matching one on her twin, so that was weird.

     “No.” Maxine blushed, wishing she had a reasonable explanation. He simply nodded, trying to understand. Now if they stayed like this, there was a great chance that he’d end up pushing himself on her. So instead, he pulled her towards the pool and jumped in, tugging her in with him.

     They wrestled in the pool for a while, dunking each other and splashing water around like they were kids. As the sun reached its highest point in the sky, Steve pinned her against the side, one hand going around the back of her head as he kissed her lazily. Their crotches ground together under the water, pulling out a slow moan from him. “Fuck.”

     At the first real contact with his hardon, Maxine froze. He enjoyed the delicious friction for another moment before he pulled back, noticing she’d gone limp. Those pretty blue eyes were glazed over in fear now. “Hey.” He moved an arm’s length away, feeling shitty. “You okay?”

     Maxine sighed out heavily, feeling both relieved and frustrated. “It’s not that I don’t want this.” He was hanging on her every word, his face flushed from the sun. “But…” She had only been with one person: her brother, and that wasn’t because she’d chosen it. She didn’t know a way to do this without it ending in tears.

     “There it is. The dreaded ‘but’.” He nodded, pulling himself out of the water. He leaned a hand down to help her out too. “Second only to ‘we need to talk’ in the list of worst possible things you can hear from your girlfriend.” Steve fell onto the nearest pool chair, running a hand through his wet hair. “Max, do you trust me?”

      She twisted her hair around to wring out some excess water, obviously avoiding the question. He rolled his eyes, tugging on her wrist. With the wet pool deck and her unsure footing, she flopped right into his lap. “Do you trust me?” Brown eyes stared into blue until she finally nodded. “Then you need to let me know what you want, sweetheart. Because I want you.”

     “I...I don’t know.” She flushed down to her neck as she tried to right herself, moving to sit beside him instead.

     “You want me?” His voice dipped down, the sound reaching her below the waist. She nodded again, not trusting her own vocal cords.

     “Okay. I can work with that.” He smiled at her like the cat that ate the canary. “Come with me.” He shook his hair out like a wet dog, grabbing her hand. In no time at all, he had tugged her inside and upstairs, kissing the worry from her. They made a trail of wet footprints up to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed, beckoning her with clear bedroom eyes.

     Maxine took a moment to memorize the image of a wet Steve Harrington staring up at her with such want. Her heart was beating so fast she felt she might pass out. He reached out a hand to tug her closer, kissing her again. “You want to play?” His voice was so rough and primal and fucking hot that she probably would’ve agreed to full on sex if he asked.   

     She moved to sit, watching him take shallow breaths. She turned partially so they could lock eyes. Steve pushed out a breath as he trailed his left hand down his chest, going under his now-tight shorts to cup his dick. “You know, the night we met… I jacked off as soon as I got home. You got under my skin right away.” Maxine blushed, watching his fingers move under the green fabric. It was quite flattering to know that the golden boy of Hawkins was infatuated by her, of all girls. His right hand jotted out to grab her left, squeezing hard as he worked himself over. She flushed more as his fingers grazed the ring from Billy. “You can touch yourself too...if you want.”

     His scorching gaze pierced her trembling body: the tight chest, the slim waist, the long legs.. “That’d be pretty hot. Not that this image isn’t hot enough already.” Maxine let out a ragged breath, considering. She actually didn’t masturbate that often. She wasn’t usually left alone long enough to do it. “Come on. Let me see you.” Fuck it.

     Maxine let her right hand wander down by her waist, feeling her pulse like a whoosh through her ears. “Are you wet for me, baby?” She sighed out a yes, finally letting her fingers settle over her pussy lips. “Fuck. Fuck.” His movements sped up as she let loose, her legs starting to jerk. “God, the things I’m going to do to you...Wanted to get you under me for so long. Have those long legs wrap around my back as I drive into you. Shit.” She thought she might feel embarrassed touching herself in front of Steve, but his dirty words of encouragement had pushed her way past that. The air felt statically charged as her fingers moved over her clit. “Yeah, that’s it. Hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Holding hands with him as they worked themselves towards climax somehow made the whole thing even hotter. “Look at me, Max. Fuck, _please_ …” Seeing the molten brown eyes, mouth dropped open in a moan, chest wet with the pool water and his sweat…

     “Oh my god, Steve…” And she was coming, watching him tumble over too as she said his name. They leaned against one another for support as their breathing settled down. Maxine hummed under her breath, letting loose of his hand.

     “Holy fucking shit.” Steve spoke, barely a whisper now. He brought his sticky left hand up and grabbed the right hand she’d used instead, wordlessly mixing their come together. “Maybe we can work towards actually touching each other, next time? Or at least losing more clothes?” He moved her to lie down, reaching for the cigarette pack on his nightstand.

     “Your bed is getting wet.” Maxine commented as he lit up, causing them both to chuckle. They passed a cigarette back and forth, enjoying the comfortable silence. Eventually they wandered back down to the pool area. She grabbed her oversized tote bag, going into the guest bathroom downstairs to change into the extra outfit she’d brought. He took the time to change into some dry clothes as well.

     For the first time in four years, Maxine didn’t feel a desire to self harm on July 18th. She returned home later after picking up Dustin, running to get a shower and take the chlorine smell out. When Billy asked about the movie that night, she said she loved it. His eyes glowed as he inhaled on a cigarette, testing her nerve. She explained that the boys had roped them into seeing Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. He seemed to accept her story: telling her to go upstairs, strip, and close her eyes as she waited for him.


	36. Chapter 36

**So bring it on, I've been bruised**

**Don't give me love that's clean and smooth**

**I'm ready for the rougher stuff**

**No sweet romance, I've had enough**

 -  ** **Elton John, ‘I Want Love’****

 

 

_Chapter Thirty Six: August 2004_

     Steve felt nearly giddy as he cruised into English class on the first day of school their senior year. The summer had been filled with pool parties, bonfires, and _Max_. Not even the thought of dissecting Elizabethan sonnets first thing in the morning could get him down now...especially since they had Mrs. Taylor again, and she loved her alphabetized seating. Staring at his girlfriend’s red hair while the woman spoke could get him through any iambic pentameter. Plus once a month, the class would couple off to do book reports or class presentations.

     The smile stuck to his face quickly shattered when he noticed Maxine sitting in front rather than a seat behind. Which only left... _fuck._ Her brother Billy was now sitting behind her and in front of Steve’s empty spot. Really? The smug prick turned to face him as he shrugged into his seat. “What’s wrong, King Steve? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

     “It’s nothing.. Just, isn’t this supposed to be alphabetical? Like, B before M?” Steve chewed at the tip of his pencil, trying to see past Billy’s blonde head to his redhead sister beyond.

     Billy’s intense blue eyes seemed to be glowing now. “Oh, but it _is_ , Harrington. See, when we moved here last year, I kindly informed Eileen that my given name is William. She didn’t want to switch the seating just then, right after she’d made a tidy chart and all.” His cocky smirk just looked so punchable. He thought he was so cool calling middle-aged teachers by their first names. “But she promised to remedy the situation this year. So here we are. Can’t wait for our first partner project, can you?” Actually the name on his birth certificate was Billy, and he hated the name William. It made him think of Jonathan’s twink little brother. But if it meant separating his twin from the idiot King Steve, he would gladly go by that instead.  

     “Lovely.” Steve replied, shifting his eyes to copy down the reading assignment on the blackboard.  

     Billy turned to face Maxine’s back again, effectively dismissing Steve’s existence. His mind traveled back to the previous month: July 18th, to be exact. A day that was the best of times (he claimed his twin, finally) and the worst of times (he nearly lost the girl by her own hand). After a supposedly innocent outing with Nancy and the kids, Maxine was as jittery as if she’d drank a whole pot of coffee...or if she was lying. He had told his pretty girl to strip and wait, then went out to smoke 4-5 cigarettes just to make her sweat.

     She was close to drifting off to sleep when he slammed the door shut, bright eyes blinking open then locking right on him. He let the baby blues hold him captive for a fleeting moment before his cock begged for attention. In the animalistic fucking frenzy that followed, Billy had Maxine standing against the wall, bent over the bed and in his lap...all before the clock struck midnight. Graphic memories of the evening drifted over his mind’s eye, leaving Billy with a need to adjust his pants. The key to world peace might actually be found inside her twat... _If_ he was open to sharing, which he wasn’t, thanks for trying Harrington. Have a nice consolation prize on your expedited trip to hell. Billy breathed out a sigh, just barely restraining himself from leaning up to grab the nape of her neck.

     Steve caught up with Max at lunch when Billy went out for his usual smoke. “I guess I underestimated how much your brother wanted to keep us apart.”

     “Yeah.” Max agreed, not meeting his eye line. She kept flicking the plastic hair tie around her right wrist with her opposite hand. “I know it’s a hassle. I’m sorry.”

     “Don’t be.” Steve lifted her chin up so she would look at him. “I say let him try. You’re my girl now, and there’s nothing he can do to stop that.” Maxine bit down on her lip, tears pulling up. “Hey, you alright?”

     “I’m fine.” She wished everyone would stop asking her that. Because when people asked, they wanted to hear that she was fine. Not that she was barely holding on, that every day felt like an eternity and that she worried she would never escape from the shitty family life she’d been dealt. Not that she had tried to kill herself, twice, because her brother had been using her body since they entered their teen years. No, it was easier on everyone involved for her to continue being _fine._

     “I don’t believe you.” Steve leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “I think you’re scared. That you’ve been scared since the first time I met you, and probably a long time before that.” He sighed when she just stared up at him looking lost. “Let me tell you something that I hope might help.” He took her hand, leading her over by the vending machines. “My dad’s handing over the Hawkins office to me next year when I turn 18. He’s been going around the state making contacts for a second chain in Indianapolis. He’ll be moving there full-time with my mom.”

     “Why are you telling me this?” She seemed confounded by the information she’d been given.

     “I’m trying to say that I want you to move in with me.” His brown eyes were animated as he spoke. “I’ll have a cushy job with a corner office and a huge house to myself. Now ordinarily, being stuck in Hawkins managing a real estate firm I have no interest in might make me want to hang myself with my tie.” He chuckled, noticing she didn’t. “I’d almost rather stay scooping ice cream to ill-behaved children the rest of my life. But if I have you by my side, it might just be tolerable.” Steve squeezed her hand for a moment before letting go. “I know it’s a lot to think about. We’ve only been together a few months. I just want you to know that I’m in this for the long haul. That I can take care of you, and even Dustin if it’s a package deal. Okay?” She nodded, wanting to believe the fairy tale ending could be possible. They broke apart when her brother came charging back in the cafeteria minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys the two paragraphs I added of Billy remembering. LOL this is just for you commenters! ;)


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter Thirty Seven: September 2004_

     The twins were left alone overnight during Labor Day weekend. Neil was at another work conference out of state and wouldn’t be back till Monday morning. Dustin and the other young boys had an Academic meet three towns over that Saturday and would be staying in a hotel the night before. Billy switched his normal garage shifts around just so he could stay with his sister.

     The older twin lost it after finding her iPod. He had been in her closet searching for an old pair of jeans when he stepped on a loose board. Raising a brow, he bent down to investigate. Billy tossed aside some old music magazines before his eyes landed on the hidden bundle. He could feel his vision starting to tunnel as he grabbed it, storming out to meet his sister in the kitchen. “What the hell is this?”

     “It’s nothing. Really.” Maxine blushed, reaching to grab it from him. She feared he was about to destroy the one prized possession she had.

     “A little love token from King Steve?” He asked, slipping into that vulnerable tone he only used when they were alone. “Doesn’t look cheap. Of course it wouldn’t, would it? Only the very best for his girl.” Billy held the object over his head so she couldn’t reach. “Suppose I could take this fucking charger cord and choke him with it. Watch pretty boy’s face turn purple before he finally let go. What do you say?”

     “It’s just a gift. That’s all.” She shrugged, knowing it was best not to argue. He wasn’t dumb enough to believe she had saved up the money herself. From what job? And how could he really mention killing someone with the same casualness one would use to discuss the weather?

     “What’s so special about Harrington, anyway?” Billy’s voice was barely there now. He was doing a poor job of keeping up his usual bravado. “A pretty face may last a year or two, as our Long John said. But eventually he’ll leave, just like everyone else.” He threw the iPod to the ground, cold eyes boring into her as he stomped on it with a heavy leather boot. She cried out, hating herself for showing it hurt her when clearly that’s what he wanted.

     What was special about Steve? Brown eyes not blue. Pale not tan. Tall and lean, no bulky muscles. Understands the word no. Doesn’t make me cry. “Would it bother you less if I fell for a girl?” Maxine questioned, watching his brows scrunch up in confusion. “I mean, is it just that he’s got a dick? Is that what bothers you? That I might want to sample King Steve’s wares?”

     “Watch your fucking mouth!” He backhanded her across the face, splitting her lip. She gasped in shock, her tongue coming out to taste the blood gathering there. It was only the second time he had hit her in the face, the first occurring after he took her virginity. “Oh shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...” She flinched as Billy raised a hand to feel the injury. Ironically, the silver ring AKA his declaration of love might’ve caused the bleeding.

     “Forget it. I’m fine.” Maxine wiped a tear away as she moved to lie on the bed. “Shouldn’t have said that, sir.” Blue eyes locked on blue, his looking pained for a moment at the recall to their dad. He always hurt her, and he was always sorry. Submitting without a fight made things go faster. Hopefully once he got his rocks off by raping her again, he would pass out. He was a heavy sleeper, so she wouldn’t have to deal with his shit for a minimum of twelve hours.

     Maxine’s intuition was right. Billy grabbed a six-pack from the fridge downstairs, knocking them down so quickly it was scary. Afterwards, he took his sister against the bathroom counter. Once they were redressed, he led her to lie down with him and promptly started snoring. She waited for half an hour to make sure he stayed that way, then slowly untangled herself from his grip. Maxine grabbed the keys from her purse and slid into her tennis shoes, creeping downstairs quietly.

     Before thinking too much on it, she walked the ten blocks to Steve’s house. Steve’s BMW was there in the garage, but the Volvo belonging to his parents was gone. She clenched her shaking hands together and knocked on the door. Her boyfriend answered after the third knock, rubbing his eyes. “Max? Is that you?” His hair was more disheveled than usual.

     She bit back a giggle at his tired appearance. “Yeah. And I obviously woke you. I’m sorry. I’ll just go.”

     Steve opened the door wider, beckoning her inside. “Hey. I’m glad you're here. Come on in.”

     “You sure?” With her family history, Maxine was naturally cautious with men.

     “Come here.” He brought her in for a hug, his warm frame starting to pull the cold from her. “I’m just surprised you took me up on the offer, that’s all.” All the time she had been talking to Steve, part of her mind was centered on Billy. Was he still asleep? What would he do if he woke and found her gone?

     Steve grabbed her hand and walked them upstairs. His room was the first at the top of the stairs. It was painted a nice relaxing blue. “Is that enough blankets for you? I can always get more.”

     “It’s perfect. Thank you.” Steve’s gentlemanly manners and restraint were a welcome contrast to Billy’s overbearing nature.

     He gave her a sweet kiss and a sleepy smile. “You want me to sleep downstairs?” Might be easier to keep their slow pace up if his entire body wasn’t touching hers.

     Maxine took his hand, squeezing it with hers. “I’m not used to sleeping alone.” And it would be nice to drift off with _his_ arms around her for once.

     Steve studied her eyes to make sure she was serious. “You don’t have to ask me twice. I just want you to be comfortable.” Maxine smiled and scooted over in the bed, leaving room for him. He sighed as he laid on his back beside her. He blew out a fast breath then rolled over to kiss her waiting mouth. She kissed back just as passionately until his hand moved under her shirt. She pushed against his chest, turning her face away.

     “Never felt jealous of someone I hadn’t met before your little confession at Tommy’s party.” Maxine felt her heart jumping at his words. She couldn’t just spill the truth after years of keeping the dirty secret. “You _aren’t_ a virgin, are you? I mean if you lied to save face, it’s okay.” She shook her head, embarrassed beyond belief. Any other girl in her position would’ve given it up by now...and any other guy would’ve already bailed.

     “I didn’t lie.” She pressed down on her wrist scar again, hoping to keep tears back.

     Truth be told, he was very curious about her prior sexual history. It was obvious during their time together that she had been hurt badly by someone. She had clearly either experienced a serious heartbreak...or something much darker. “I can’t believe you lost your virginity before me.” Steve admitted, smiling softly to show he was teasing.

     “Yeah.” Maxine stared up at the ceiling, hoping to change the subject.

     “I lost mine to an older girl when I was a freshman. She was a cheerleader.” Steve rolled his eyes in amusement. “Though she certainly didn’t fill out the uniform like you did on Halloween.” His hands wandered as they shared a slow kiss. “What about you?”

     “Just some boy back in California. He wasn’t very nice.” Maxine moved to lie on her right side, facing away from him. Steve was the first person she felt comfortable enough with to possibly confide in. At the same time, she feared that the ugly truth would disgust him. A deep pit formed in her stomach at the idea of betraying her twin. He had hurt her, yes, many times. But he had probably saved her from their father on just as many occasions.

     Steve scooted to lie behind her, wrapping his hand around her waist to spoon. Neither made mention of the hard-on pressing against her. When she didn’t speak, he quickly changed subjects. “Not used to sleeping alone, eh? Should I be worried?” He moved a lock of hair from her shoulder, kissing the skin underneath.

     Maxine cursed under her breath, shocked that she’d let that slip. It certainly sounded incriminating. “Dustin gets nightmares.” After his traumatic ordeal, that explanation sounded true enough.

     “I saw the split lip.” His fingers ghosted over her side. “Things still bad at home?”

     “It’s nothing.” Maxine felt her nerves picking back up. She had thought he hadn’t seen the injury in the low light on the porch. But he might have _felt_ it when they were kissing.

     “You’re not going to scare me away.” Steve promised, his voice steady. It nearly calmed the frantic beating of her heart.

     “You sure about that?” Maxine giggled anxiously, taking his hand under the covers. “Careful what you wish for.”

     “Tell me.” He asked, going to sit back up. “Is it your brother? Your dad?” Because either one seemed capable of violence at any given moment.

     “Dad’s an asshole. You were right about that.” Maxine admitted, since it was easier. “I think he killed my mom.”

     “Jesus Christ.” Steve clearly wasn’t expecting her to open up so much. And there was no way to anticipate something like mariticide. He knew her family background was bleak, but not _that_ bleak. “Fuck, Max…”

     “He hurt her, for a long time. Then he started hurting...us.” Or just Billy, but how else could she explain her timidness if not for the obvious scapegoat. “Except Dustin. I couldn’t let dad hurt him.” She needed to make that point clear. “I haven’t always…coped well.” Maxine moved to a sitting position too, resting her head against his shoulder. She lifted her scarred wrist. For once it wasn’t covered with concealer, a bracelet or hair tie.

     “You cut yourself?” Steve brought the wrist to his mouth, kissing over the uneven skin. His sweet girl was now looking like a deer in the headlights. He had seen her upset before, back when the demogorgon disaster was going on. But he’d never seen her looking so completely vacant.

     “I tried to kill myself.” Maxine clarified, feeling a frantic sense of relief at finally telling someone. “Twice. Second time was with pills.” She kept her voice carefully even; seeing the understanding in his eyes was almost too much. “Billy found me both times.”

     “Oh, sweetheart.” Steve reached over to pull her into a hug. “I’m so sorry.” There weren’t any more articulate words for the moment. “You still think about doing that?” He hated to ask, but he needed to know. Because losing her now was not an option.

     “Not as much since we moved here.” Maxine admitted, taking comfort in his loving grip. It was as close as she could get to admitting he was the cause of her changed outlook. “Once, maybe...when Dusty was missing.” She sniffed back more tears, finally pulling away from him. His brown eyes were tearing over now too.

     “God. Now I feel like a fucking jerk for making that crack about hanging myself.” Steve admitted, knowing it wasn’t cool to joke about suicide anyway. “Sorry.” His fingers were still moving back and forth on her scar. “If you do feel like that again...Will you call me?”

     She nodded, emotionally drained by the heavy conversation. Not even Neil or Dustin knew what she’d just confessed to Steve. “I know our family is pretty fucked up. Especially me. You sure you don’t want to run away screaming?”

     “Fuck no.” Steve promised, kissing her forehead. “Heard some disturbing stories about your twin before. Didn’t exactly send me running for the hills.” His thumb wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

     “I’m afraid of what’ll happen when Billy finds out we’re together.” She admitted, wiping a tear from her eye before it fell. “He’s put boys in the _hospital_ before.” And he’d already threatened to do worse to Steve.

     “I’m not scared of him.” Steve promised, feeling her lightly shake in his arms. Even when Billy pulled a knife on him, he’d mostly worried about Maxine’s safety, not his own.

     “Even so, you might want to keep your nail-studded bat close.” She joked, remembering him fighting the demogorgon the previous year. Maxine wanted to cry at his naïveté. She was lucky to have snuck out once without her twin noticing. If he caught her sneaking back in, he would have crazy thoughts like installing a lock on her bedroom door or bars on the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “A pretty face may last a year or two  
> But pretty soon they'll see what you can do”  
> \- John Lennon, ‘How Do You Sleep’


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter Thirty Eight: October 2004_

     The longer Maxine dated Steve, the more she let her carefully constructed walls fall down one by one. Being with him was starting to soothe over the emotional scars she carried. He wasn’t broken in the same way she was. He couldn’t know what it felt like to want to disappear. But being with him, held safe in his arms late at night, she was starting to imagine a possible future free from Billy. A safe, simple life where she could relax and be happy. Lately when her brother was roughing her up, she would think of Steve. How she would wait till Billy fell asleep or passed out, then sneak over to his house. He would hold her, kiss her, and not ask for anything she wasn’t prepared to give. It only took a few weeks of sneaking out before Billy caught her, though she pretended she’d only been walking in the park again.

     Meanwhile Dustin had been going to therapy sessions with Dr. Owens, the man in charge of Hawkins Lab now that Dr. Brenner was gone. The boys started splitting their time between D&D and the Arcade. Mike still moped around missing Eleven. Dustin started having periods where he felt a monster close by, leaving his sister worried that his ordeal might never be over. His notebooks were covered with drawings of a menacing ‘smoke monster’.

     So when they received an invite to Tina’s Halloween Bash again, Maxine thought of declining. Dustin was actually the one who convinced her to go, saying he just wanted to be alone anyway. It hurt to hear that, but she understood. There were some experiences no other person could bear for you, no matter how much they loved you.

     This time the group settled on a Batman comic book theme for costumes. Steve was Batman himself, Nancy was Catwoman, Jonathan was the Riddler and Barb was Poison Ivy. Maxine opted for a short version of the Harley Quinn jester costume. Billy actually joined in as the Joker, surprising everyone except his twin. The choice worked two ways: the Joker was Harley Quinn’s other half, and he was Batman’s nemesis. He likely didn’t think of how abusive Harley and Joker’s relationship was.

     “You look sexy.” Steve proclaimed for at least the fourth time that night as he danced with Maxine. The couple was taking full advantage of the fact that Billy was busy in the keg competition.

     “I know.” She smiled, teasingly pushing at his chest. “So do you.” It was either due to the buzz of alcohol or some emotion she wasn’t ready to name, but for some reason she felt lighter around him.

     “Care for some fresh air?” Steve inclined his head outside, where his car was parked across the lawn. His brown eyes glowed wildly as he smiled. When she nodded, he took her hand and started darting over there. They laughed up a storm while climbing into the back seat. He pushed the Batman mask back into his hair, tugging her jester’s hat off.

     “You realize you’re taking your life into your hands right now? Billy is just outside.” Maxine was smiling though, moaning into Steve’s mouth as he kissed her. His hands were everywhere, going from tangling in her hair then down to sneak under her shirt.

     “He’ll be there a while. I might’ve bribed a few freshmen to challenge him. They’ll lose, of course, but it gives us some time.” Plus he’d parked further away than anyone else for a reason. Steve smirked down at Maxine, his hardon pressing against her in the small space. “This is okay, right?” She nodded, allowing his hand to settle under her bra.

     Maxine let her hands wander around his chest, going under the black shirt to feel his abs. She kept her eyes on his as she started moving lower, stopping once she grazed his erection through his pants. “Oh fuck. Yes. Touch me.” He leaned forward to kiss her neck, rougher than usual but not enough to leave marks. As much as he wanted to, he knew better than to do that.

     One of his hands moved down to unzip his pants, the other up under her skirt. “Can I touch you too?” His fingers tangled in her panties, not moving under until she whispered yes. Steve gave the most delicious moan as she reached around to take his cock out, stroking it fast. He started moving his fingers in and out of her pussy, shivering at how wet she was.

     As hot as it was having his cock in her hand, it wasn’t enough. Maxine had never been a fan of oral sex before, but Steve was always so good to her. Maybe he deserved a Halloween treat. When she bent down towards his waist, his cock jerked in her grip. “Holy fuck, Max. Hey…” He grabbed her shoulder with his left hand while the other was still busy inside her. “You don’t have to do that.”

     “I know.” His courteous response just clarified that he did deserve it. Maxine worked him into her mouth, licking the delicate underside.

     “Oh my god.” Steve was totally gone now, brown eyes going to watch her pretty red head as she bobbed up and down. “You’re so fucking beautiful. Just look at you. Goddamn.” He twisted his fingers in search of her clit, knowing he’d found it when she gasped around his cock. “Fucking hell. Come on, babe. Shit, your _mouth_...” She hollowed out her cheeks to suck harder as his hips jerked under her. “Hey, gonna come…” He tapped her shoulder again in warning, but she didn’t let up. Her orgasm came fast after that, coating his fingers as he shot into her mouth. Maxine swallowed it all, licking around her lips as she moved back to sit. Steve wiped his hand on his mouth to taste her too. They stayed in the car a few minutes more, fixing their clothing and lowering the windows in hopes that the cool air would wipe the blushes from their cheeks. “I hope you know how amazing you are. And I’m not just saying that because you sucked my brains out through my dick.”

     No one seemed to have noticed their absence. Billy was still surrounded by a group of people around the beer keg. Nancy and Jonathan were dancing off beat. Barb must’ve taken off at some point, since she was nowhere to be found. Steve grabbed a 12-pack of light beer from the fridge on their way back out to the pool. “How about we have our own contest?” Steve asked, pushing his mask back on his head. His eyes lit up as he sat down on the nearest available chair.

     “You know I grew up with Billy, right?” Maxine teased as she sat on the chair beside him.

     “Is that right? Well I’ll have you know I can be a little competitive. Even with pretty girls like you, sweetheart. Especially if it’s something I want.” He tossed her a cold beer, laying a gentle hand on her arm. Steve pulled a pocket knife from his pants which he used to pierce the side of his can. He then shut the knife back and tossed it to his girl, motioning for her to do the same. “Easier for chugging. Trust me.”

     “I actually hate beer. Especially chugging.” Maxine raised an eyebrow at him, but complied. “So what are we competing for? Just bragging rights?”

     Steve gave her a mischievous wink. “I’m sure we can think of something interesting when I win.” He leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Up for some skinny dipping?”

     That got her giggling. Her face was brightly flushed _again. “_ You’re incredibly transparent.” Steve raised a brow at her, but said nothing. “And if I win?” Maxine wasn’t at all confident this would happen, but she felt a need to ask.

     “You think that’s likely?” He smiled at her, showing his perfect teeth. Was there anything about him that wasn’t? “Okay. You get to drag me to the cheesiest romantic comedy and I won’t complain once.” She shrugged, accepting that as fair. Once he counted to three, they both started drinking.

     Steve was reaching for his second can while Maxine was still milking her first, but she wasn’t discouraged. It was nice to be uninhibited for once. She couldn’t find it anywhere in her to care if Billy wailed on her later. In this moment, she was happy. Maxine tossed her third can down and grabbed for another. He held up 5 fingers to indicate the beers he’d finished already. She giggled as his mask slipped back down to cover his eyes.

     A familiar body plopped down on the chair beside her, sitting so close that his strong cologne nearly choked her. “Trying to get my baby sister drunk, prom king? Not cool.” Billy’s words lightly stuttered and his eyes were rimmed in red. The white Joker makeup was smudged around his mouth.

     Maxine gulped down the last of her fourth can and tossed it aside. Steve wiped his mouth after throwing down his sixth. “Baby sister? Aren’t you the same age?”

     “He’s ten minutes older and he’ll never let me forget it.” Maxine enjoyed the buzz she had going. “I guess he must’ve learned a lot in those ten minutes.” She leaned forward towards Steve and giggled with him. Billy put a restraining hand on her leg to keep her from going to sit with the other boy.

     “Well I guess that means I win, six to four.” Steve counted the empty cans beside them.

     “No fair. Twin interception. We need a do-over.” Maxine leaned down to grab another beer, but Billy laid his hand over her wrist, tugging it back.

     “You want to challenge someone, Harrington? How about you go for the majors, not the amateur league?” Were Billy’s blue eyes brighter due to inebriation or because he was internally seething? The nerve of his twin drinking with an obviously interested male in his presence!

     “We were just goofing around, Billy. Don’t take it so seriously.” Maxine was starting to sway, her eyes at half-mast. She chuckled as she moved to lay back against the chair, pushing her brother off onto the ground.

     “A word alone, dear sister?” Billy yanked at her arm. His purple jacket was pushed up to the elbows.

     Steve pulled his mask off completely, throwing an irritated glare at Billy then looking for any sign of nerves in the girl. “You okay?” He whispered towards her, waiting for her answering nod.

     Billy roughly grabbed Maxine’s wrist and walked her to the next unoccupied room, fuming. “What the fuck was going on out there?”

     “Let go.” She tugged her wrist away from him. “I’m just having fun.” She maintained eye contact, knowing that averting her gaze would only indicate she was hiding something.

     Billy looked her over while trying to think of unarousing things, lest he get visibly hard for his twin. “Sweetheart, let’s not forget I had my dick in your every available orifice last night.” Except her ass, but he was still waiting on that. He leaned close enough to smell the alcohol on her breath. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she wouldn’t let them fall. When Steve had called her sweetheart earlier, it was meant fondly. When Billy said it, he made her feel like his slave. Which she pretty much was.

     “I wish you would look at me the way you look at Harrington.” Billy’s eyes were now closed and his voice sounded guarded, like he hoped she wouldn’t hear. But the anger crept through at mentioning Steve by name. “I know you’ll never love me the way I love you. And I was okay knowing that. Till I saw you giving that love to someone else instead.” He took her left hand in his, rubbing their rings together. Shortly after, he made some bullshit excuse about getting her home for curfew.


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter Thirty Nine: November 15-20, 2004_

It was a strong indicator that she was walking on sunshine when Maxine didn’t immediately notice her period was late the following month. She glanced down at her desk calendar to enter final exam information one night, seeing the little red dots sprinkled over dates two weeks past. Fuck. She was never late.

     She tried breathing in and out slowly to ward off a panic attack, but even her usual trick of humming Beatles songs couldn’t prevent it this time. Maxine reached out to shove the calendar off into the floor, as if getting rid of the indicator would solve anything. She spent the next five days on autopilot, hoping that she’d simply miscounted and Aunt Flo would return again soon. After that awful time had passed and still no period came, she forced herself to bite the bullet.

     Maxine waited till Billy went to work that day, telling Dustin she’d be right back. He was sitting at the kitchen table drawing again, barely noticing her presence. She kissed the back of his head as she left, shutting her mind off as she walked to the nearest gas station. Melvald’s was closer, but no way would she chance running into Joyce there.

     She grabbed the cheapest pregnancy test she could find, keeping her head down as she threw money at the cashier. She didn’t wait for change, simply shoving the box into the front of her sweatshirt and walking out. Dustin had retreated to his room by the time she got home. Maxine heard noises from Neil’s room, so she quickly grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and tiptoed into the bathroom.

     She sat on the floor and chugged the water, opening the test and waiting for the urge to pee. When it came, she quickly sat on the toilet, watching the shower curtain as she relieved herself. The three minutes she had to wait for a result were possibly the longest of her life. A tiny plus sign appeared, which she briefly tried to convince herself looked more like a division symbol.

     Maxine reached for a towel to place over her mouth, allowing herself a single scream before tossing it down. She grabbed up the positive test and the box it came in, retreating to her room to wait for Billy. This was sure to be a fun conversation. She had promised both Billy and Steve that she wouldn’t hurt herself, and a shock of that degree might send Dustin tumbling over the edge, so suicide was out.

     “You’re in bed early.” Billy called out maybe an hour later, stripping off his jean jacket and laying it against the desk chair. “Didn’t wait up for me?” He frowned when she didn’t reply, making his way to her side of the bed. He leaned down to ruffle her hair, now spotting her tears. “Hey, what’s wrong?” She shrugged, her shoulders shaking as she cried harder. “Come on, tell me.” His hand carded through her tangled hair, trying to coax it out of her. She still didn’t speak, but she pointed at something on the nightstand.

     Billy’s brow furrowed as he picked up the white plastic. His thoughts grew to a quiet panic as he began to understand. He moved to lie down behind her, one arm stretching around her waist. “Does this mean what I think it does?” She nodded, staring at the chipping wallpaper. “But, I don’t understand. You’ve been taking your pills, right?”

     “Of course I have.” Maxine replied, feeling livid that he would actually imply this was her fault in any way. “They’re only 99% effective. It says so on the fucking box. Probably would’ve been a good idea to use condoms as a failsafe.” Or maybe not to fuck your twin sister in the first place.

     “Okay. Okay.” Billy grabbed her hand, patting it with his as he tried to calm down. “And you’re sure it’s mine? Like maybe King Steve slipped one past the goalie instead?” He desperately hoped that fear was unfounded.  

     “Billy!” Her voice was full of righteous indignation. “I’ve never been with anyone else.” He locked eyes on her, watching for any trace of deceit. “You sure this hasn’t happened to _you_ before? I mean, you leave a trail of broken hearts everywhere you go.”

     Billy shook his head, trying not to laugh at the worst possible moment. “Never been with anyone else either, sweets. At least, not that way.”

     “You’re kidding.” This whole day was starting to feel like a lucid dream.

     “I’m not.” He promised, wiping sweat from her brow. “Sure I’ve dallied here and there. Can’t you see why I would do that?” When she didn’t answer, he continued. “If the only girl I’m ever seen with is you, people will start to talk. So yeah, every couple of months I find some skanky girl to make out with. Sometimes I’ll let her use a hand or mouth on me, so she’ll have a story to tell the sewing circle. But that’s as far as it’s ever gone.” And he usually had to close his eyes and imagine his twin to finish.

     Maxine didn’t know what to say to that. She had plans of sleeping with Steve in the near future before this whole pregnancy shit threw her. “What do we do now, Billy?” She recalled asking her boyfriend a similar question just before they fought the demogorgon.

     “What do you want to do?” Billy asked, knowing he hated kids, they were still in high school and their dad might actually kill them both if he found out. “I did this. So I’m not gonna ask you to shoulder it alone. We’ll figure this out.” He somehow felt like more of a man for managing to knock her up while on birth control. He moved his hand up to rub across her stomach, allowing himself to daydream. A baby that could grow to be tough like him, beautiful like her. But if he didn’t have enough patience for their little brother, how could he manage a newborn? “If it was up to me, it would go away. You’ll want to get rid of it too, I’m assuming.” Didn’t want Harrington to see her belly swell with another guy’s kid, did she? Because no matter how many times she claimed otherwise, it was obvious that something was going on between them, even if it hadn’t gotten physical.

     “We’re not in California anymore. You have to have parental consent to get an abortion here.” Because she had already thought of that, researching the laws online on their old clunky desktop as she waited for her twin earlier.

     Billy nodded, biting down on a curse. He could always just toss her down some stairs and hope that got rid of it. But even as the horrid thought crossed his mind, he knew he couldn’t go through with it. “I’ll talk to him.” He promised, kissing her nose as he stood. Maxine tried not to hyperventilate as she heard his steps heading down to the basement, where their dad would inevitably be passing the evening drinking.


	40. Chapter 40

**I love you though you hurt me so**

**Now I'm going to pack my things and go**

**\- Soft Cell, ‘Tainted Love’**

 

_Chapter Forty: November 21, 2004, 2 AM_

     Billy didn’t return to her bedroom for three hours. Maxine spent the time with her TV turned up, trying to drown out anything Dustin might hear down the hall. When she heard the door creak back open, she slowly turned to face her twin. He closed the door behind him, limping over to her bed and wincing as he collapsed into it.

     “He said he’d give his permission.” Billy spoke through the silence, trying to breathe in a way that didn’t aggravate his injuries.

     “What?!” Maxine spoke, completely shocked. Her blue eyes traveled over her brother’s face, seeing that a black eye was starting on one side.

     “He’ll give his consent. _If_ I hand over all the money I’ve saved from the shop. _If_ you swear to keep your mouth shut. And _if_ I sleep in my car for the next week at least.” Billy’s voice was shattered as he spoke, wiping his eyes. He’d also threatened to pick up his two younger kids and move, leaving Billy behind. With a dead wife and a son who had gone missing, and both things happening under suspicious circumstances, Neil wasn’t sure their family could handle another scandal. Eventually he told Billy to just use a fucking condom next time if he couldn’t keep it in his pants. “Think you can help pop my shoulder back into place again?”

_November 27, 2004_

     The following weekend, Neil drove his two oldest kids to the Planned Parenthood an hour away. There weren’t many options closer to home, and this way at least there was less chance of someone recognizing them. Dustin stayed with the Wheelers while they were gone. Maxine told her boyfriend that their dad was dragging them to some long forgotten relative in Fort Wayne. The lie stung as she told it, especially when he asked why Dustin didn’t have to go too.

     Neil walked up to the counter and signed the necessary permissions, then left the twins to it. He told Billy he’d meet him in the car in 5 minutes, explaining that he obviously couldn’t hang around either. Someone might start to notice the family resemblance and put two and two together to get four.

     “I wish I could go in with you.” Billy smiled sadly to Max, rubbing her shoulder back and forth. She nodded, knowing it wouldn’t really help. “I’ll be right downstairs, okay? I’m not really leaving.” When she didn’t reply, he nodded back, turning to the door.

     Maxine never felt so alone as when she had to lie on that exam table, feeling cool liquid spread on her stomach as the nurse prepared to take a sonogram. Urine and blood screenings had already confirmed a bun in the oven. Her heart felt like it was being ground into powder when she heard the fetal heartbeat. A doctor came in to confirm she was 8 weeks pregnant, which she claimed was a good thing.

     Dr. Ross went on to explain that this meant Maxine could just have a medical abortion procedure rather than a surgical one. She would be given an initial pill of mifepristone to stop her body’s production of progesterone, a hormone needed for the baby to grow. The second medicine misoprostol would cause cramping and bleeding to empty her uterus.

     Usually they tried to space out the medications a day apart to avoid compounding the side effects. They offered to give her the second pill to take at home, but Maxine wanted to take them both that day. No way could she go to sleep and wake up again to start this ordeal a second time. So they gave her the first pill, waited an hour in case she felt nauseous, then provided the second, along with a pad in case she started bleeding faster than usual. She waited an additional half hour to avoid being dizzy as she walked out.

     “Max, is that you?” Barb’s deep voice called out, stirring her from her thoughts. Of course. They had traveled 60 miles out of their way to avoid something just like this. If it wasn’t for bad luck, Maxine wouldn’t have any.

     “Hi Barb. What are you doing here?” Maxine wiped her eyes, looking for an escape route.

     “Every weekend our church group goes around passing out flyers to Planned Parenthood centers. So girls will know that abortion is not a choice.” Jesus fucking Christ. Like she needed that kind of judgement right now. “And you? I’ve never seen you around here before.”

     “Just getting my birth control refilled.” Maxine easily lied, elaborating when Barb simply raised her eyebrows. “I get really bad acne and cramps if I don’t take it, alright?” At least she’d heard that could happen to some girls. “Now if you’ll excuse me…” She pushed past her, not stopping as the girl called out her name.

     “Everything go alright?” Neil spoke up as she slid into the backseat alone. Billy was forced to ride shotgun this time.

     “Easy peasy.” Maxine replied, her voice betraying her real feelings. Neil locked eyes with her in the rear-view mirror, but thankfully let it go at that.

     After they returned home that afternoon, Neil made his leave, claiming he had an appointment with a young couple wanting to look at a house across town. His eyes indicated he was actually slipping out to a bar, wanting any excuse to retreat from the twins. He told them not to wait up. Billy went to pick up Dustin alone for once, wanting to let his sister rest. Beyond those initial two words, she hadn’t spoken on the trip back. He tried to call in sick to work and stay with her, but Neil shot that idea down quickly.

     Dustin blacked out while over at Mike’s, but he came back around on his own. He told his friend it felt like he was trapped in the Upside Down again. There was a strange pressure pushing down on him and trying to make its presence known. He tried to explain as much to Billy on the walk home, but he was not in the mood to placate their younger brother. Billy told him to keep his fairy stories to himself and let Maxine be tonight, or he would knock out the teeth that were finally starting to grow in.

     Dustin knocked on his sister’s door soon after Billy left for the shop, not to worry her further but because _he_ was concerned about _her_. He had heard her quiet crying since they’d been back, and it tugged at his heart. Maxine didn’t reply to his knock, or even give an indication she’d heard it. When he tried the doorknob, it was locked, which was alarming. The only time it was ever locked was if Billy was in there too, a situation he tried not to think too hard about.

     “Hey. Max, are you okay?” He could still hear her faintly crying, but nothing else. “Do you need anything?” Still nothing. She had never shut him out like this before. If he had been scared when blacking out earlier, he was petrified now.


	41. Chapter 41

_Chapter Forty One: November 27, 2004, 7 PM_

     After another five minutes of silence, Dustin decided to try another tactic. He retreated into his room and grabbed his walkie-talkie, reaching out to the one other person who might be able to help.

     “Hey sexy girl.” Steve’s voice called out playfully. “Thought you wouldn’t be home till tomorrow. Been missing your mouth.”

     Dustin stifled a groan at his gross attempt at flirting. “Steve, it’s Dustin, not Max. Kindly keep your opinions on my sister’s best qualities to yourself.”

     Now Steve was laughing down the line. “Shit, I’m sorry dude. Warn me next time.” There was a pause before his voice came back, much quieter. “Actually, you’ve never called me on this channel before. Is everything okay? Do I need to bring my bat?” He was probably imagining some demogorgon related emergency. Which wasn’t out of the question, with what had happened at Mike’s. But it wasn’t the reason he’d called.

     “It’s not that. No, it….It’s Max.” Dustin breathed heavily as he tried to get his thoughts in order. “Since they got home earlier, she’s been locked in her room and crying. She won’t come out. She won’t even reply when I speak to her.” Dustin ran a hand through his curls before he continued. “I’m just...I’m really fucking worried, and I didn’t know who else to call.”

     “Hey man, it’s okay. I’m glad you called me.” Dustin could hear rustling over the line like Steve had already started moving. “Billy and your dad there too?” He explained that they were both out: Neil wouldn’t return till the bars closed down and Billy wasn’t off work till 11. It was now close to 7 PM. “Try not to panic, okay? I’ll be there.”

     Dustin watched from the living room window for Steve’s red BMW to pull up, sighing in relief when he parked three houses down. He had the front door thrown open before Steve had the chance to knock. The older boy’s eyes widened at his nervous face, stepping inside. “Hey buddy. She still upstairs?” Dustin didn’t waste time on a reply, simply marching back towards her bedroom.

     “Please do whatever it takes to help her.” Dustin spoke now, voice sounding about as steady as he felt. “I’ll keep watch in case Billy shows early.” He nodded once, retreating back to the picture window.

     Steve knocked hard on her bedroom door, heartbeat jumping as he remembered her confessions at his house. She had already tried to kill herself twice. “Maxine, it’s me. It’s Steve.” He leaned his head against the pine surface. “You in there, babe? Dustin called me on his walkie. He’s really scared for you.” Her soft sobs reached his hearing. “And frankly now I am too. So do you think you can let me in? Please?” His hands traced the splintered wood, waiting for her reply. “Sweetheart, if you don’t answer me in 5 seconds, I’m gonna kick this in. Okay? I’ll gladly pay for a new door once I see you’re safe. But please, just…” He stopped mid-sentence at the sound of the lock being turned. Steve waited for the door to open fully, and once it didn’t, he announced that he was coming in before opening it himself.

     “Close it back behind you.” Maxine’s hesitant voice called out in a force of habit. She had started cramping badly on the way home earlier, and soon after the bleeding started. She hid out in the bathroom till the worst of it was over, then retreated to the safety of her room. Maxine knew it had been selfish to ignore Dustin’s calls earlier, but she had no idea what to say to the boy. Sorry if it’s scaring you, but I’m having a bit of a mental health crisis right now. I just went through the abortion process after our brother knocked me up. Yes, he’s been raping me for some time now. So would you mind coming back later?

     Maxine wanted to be angry at Dustin for calling Steve over, but her desire to let him comfort her overrode the shame. She listened carefully as her boyfriend made his way across the room, settling to lie beside her on the bed. She tried not to think of who would normally occupy that spot. “Do I need to be concerned? Is this like before?” His fingers grazed the scar on her wrist. She shook her head, hiding her face. “Can you tell me what happened? I know you weren’t thrilled to go off with your dad and Billy, but there’s a big difference between that and...how you seem now.” Steve laid a kiss to the back of her head, pulling her hair behind her ear.

     Maxine didn’t answer him for several minutes, trying to find a way to spin this. “I guess it’s just...the time of year. November is really hard. We lost our mom on the 22nd, on their wedding anniversary and right before Thanksgiving. I guess with every year that passes, I hope it’ll get a little easier...then it doesn’t. Plus with everything going on with Dustin...I just kinda checked out.” She just hoped Barbara would keep the fact that she’d seen the girl at a Planned Parenthood under wraps. “I know I worried him, and I worried you...and everyone has enough going on already without my emo shit adding to it. I’m sorry.”

     The previous week, before she’d gotten the positive pregnancy result and her world tilted further on its already fucked up axis, Dustin had confessed that he had what felt like another being inside of him. It liked the cold. She asked if it was the demogorgon, but he claimed it was different. Worse. And he thought the monster might be using him to spy on everyone. When she called Chief Hopper in worry, he took them to the Hawkins Lab for more tests. Dustin blacked out again, going into full seizure activity and lashing out against the people who had him tied down. Maxine wouldn’t soon forget the flash of fear she’d felt when Dustin looked at her with completely black eyes, his gaze dead as he struggled a moment before remembering her name. He came back with one important piece of information though: the monster utilized an army of half demogorgon half dog creatures that he named demodogs. It planned to take over the town somehow, but on this point Dustin had been vague.

     Steve reached his arms around Maxine, turning her to face him. “Don’t say that. I told you to call me anytime you needed. Wish you would have.” But Dustin had, so that wasn’t really important anymore. “I _love_ you, Max. I’m so far gone in love with you. I can take your drunk dad, your psycho twin and your dweeb little brother. But I can’t take you shutting me out. Not after what you told me. The idea of you hurting yourself again...Of losing you because I wasn’t there to stop it...I couldn’t live with that.”

     The tears were flowing now, right off her cheeks and onto the backs of his hands as he wiped them away. “Did you just say you love me?” Her heart felt like it was doing somersaults.

     “I might have.” Steve smiled softly, kissing her lips just once. “And I’m always going to be here for you.” He locked their left hands together, their scarred palms joined. “Blood buddies for life, remember?”

     Maxine grabbed that ridiculous head of hair and tugged it towards her, kissing him and allowing herself to drown in the feeling. When she finally pulled back, he looked dazed, causing her to blurt out: “I love you too.” I love you because you understand that my drunk dad Neil and dead mom Susan don’t define me. I love you because you came blazing in to help rescue Dustin, even before we started dating, fully knowing you could possibly die for it. I love you because you won’t back down from Billy like every other person he’s come across. I love you because you still want me, knowing I’m broken and fucked up and I might always be that way.

     “And I want you to know something.” The sheer amount of emotion showing behind those chocolate brown eyes stole her train of thought for an instant. “I’ve only ever been with one person before you.” Her twin, but she couldn’t think of Billy right now or she wouldn’t get through it. “And that wasn’t because I wanted it. I was raped.” She paused long enough to see his reaction to the word; he visibly crumbled. “It took a long time for me to be able to say that out loud, but that’s what it was. So if you’ve been wondering why I freeze up when you touch me, that’s why.”

     “I wish I could say I’m surprised. But I’m not. It explains a lot.” Steve pulled her to his chest, letting her hear the reassuring heartbeat. “I’m so sorry that happened to you, Max. I wish I could take every bad memory and worry from you. Seeing you cry...it twists something up inside me. All I want is to make you feel safe again.” He gently patted her hair as she continued to sob. “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.” Though she still hadn’t admitted who had hurt her in such a way. Hopefully she would tell him eventually, in her own time. When she finally calmed down enough to fall asleep, Steve saw himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated birthday to Steve on the 12th. Plus Paul McCartney (and the twins) on the 18th! Today is actually MY birthday. 😎 Yay for Gemini babies!


	42. Chapter 42

_Chapter Forty Two: December 17, 2004 (Evening)_

The Snow Ball dance was to be held in the Hawkins High School auditorium on Friday, December 17, 2004 to kick off their winter break. It was a combined dance for the middle and high schoolers. Jonathan and Nancy were looking forward to their final dance together. Maxine had spent the junior year Snow Ball night watching action movies at home with Billy. With her own boyfriend now, she was determined to actually enjoy the dance her senior year. Dustin, Mike, and Lucas had plans to stay the night at Will’s house after the dance ended.

     The dance would also be an opportunity to spend time with Steve without some cover up operation. Billy had been suspended from extracurricular activities the previous week after pot was found in his locker. He took a short shift at the shop that night. Their father was leaving for a weekend ‘business’ trip on Thursday evening and wouldn’t return till late Saturday. As long as the couple kept their contact at the dance platonic, they should be home free. Thus far, only Dustin, Jonathan and Nancy knew about them dating. The two teens only found out after Steve asked Nancy to stop trying to fix him up with someone.

     Maxine promised Billy that she was going stag to the dance. Technically this was true as she planned to meet Steve there. Her brother vetoed three dresses she had in her closet before reluctantly agreeing on a long-sleeved, knee-length black dress. “Curfew is 11 PM. I’ll be waiting outside the gym to get you.” He looked her over from head to toe once she was dressed. “That’s my girl. Have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” His right hand traveled from her mouth down to her neck. He applied slight pressure at her pulse point. “Just make sure you _stay_ my girl.” She moved away from his grip and went to retrieve Dustin from his room. They walked down to Nancy’s house to catch a ride with her. All the while Maxine tried to forget the crazed look in Billy’s eyes when he spoke.

     Steve met Maxine by the refreshments table. He looked handsome in a white shirt with black tie and dress pants. “Hey doll. Care for a dance?” He led her out onto the dance floor. At 9 PM, they were announced as the Snow King and Queen. Steve was given a gold plastic crown and scepter while she was presented with a crystal tiara and red roses. When he offered to take her after the dance for a private celebration, Maxine fought not to cry.

     “Billy will be here for me at 11. He won’t be happy if I’m gone.” She spoke softly as they slow-danced.

     “You can’t keep letting him make your decisions for you, Max. He has some real control issues, and this is _your_ life.” Steve felt her frame shaking, hating her brother for causing it. “Let’s make tonight count. My parents are out of town. We could go there?” At her nod, he pulled away from their embrace. He started walking outside to his car, knowing that Maxine would meet him there.

     She checked that Dustin was still riding home with Will, then followed her boyfriend outside. He took the gold crown from his head and tossed it in the back seat where Maxine’s tiara soon joined it. As he drove them out of the school parking lot, Steve grabbed her small hand.

     Once they were safely inside the Harrington home, Steve took Maxine in his arms. “I got the hottest date in all of Hawkins. How’d I get so lucky, huh?” Steve smiled, tangling his fingers in her hair as he kissed her deeply. He groaned, pulling back from the kiss and nudging her forehead with his. “Looks like I’ve got you alone. Ready to make history together, sweet girl?” His hands traveled up and down her back, throwing out a smile to show he was teasing. Or not, depending on her reaction.

     “Take me upstairs.” Maxine brushed his hair back from his forehead, giggling when the locks fell right back down.

     “What?” Steve pulled back fully this time, trying to think clearly. He was prepared for more doubts, not equal acceptance of the idea. “You sure?” His brown eyes searched her face for doubt. With her screwed up past, he couldn’t blame her for being hesitant. His body was clearly on board, but after waiting so long, he wouldn’t screw things up now. Maxine took his hands in hers, staring back at him as she nodded. She didn’t care that she was living up to the cliche of having sex after a high school dance. She was finally ready to give herself to him. Her ever-present fear of Billy wouldn’t ruin this moment.

     “I love you.” Steve added, kissing her softly. He grabbed her hand, walking them to his upstairs bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed then jumped on her, causing her to giggle. “Thank you.” He spoke, not to brag but because he knew how big a step this was for her.

     Maxine nodded, tugging his hair to pull him into another kiss. He moaned against her mouth, pushing his tongue inside as he started grinding down onto her. Steve quickly pulled his shirt off, pushing down his slacks and tossing them aside. He pulled her to sitting so he could tug the black dress over her head. Now they were both down to their underwear. “This is what you want, right? You’re not just doing this to please me?” Steve noticed she was shaking again, making him second guess her willingness.

     “I want this. I love you.” Maxine said, hands lightly touching his torso. “I know you’ll never hurt me.” Besides, she wanted to know what willing sex felt like.

     He nodded, his cock begging for release. His hands went around to undo her bra, which he tossed aside. He blew out a quick breath as he pulled her panties down. The silky material joined the growing pile of clothing on the floor. Steve moved down to lay a kiss on the fading bruise on her hip, causing her to blush. “Don’t be embarrassed. You’re gorgeous.” He smiled back at his girlfriend as he tugged his boxers off. He ground down on her again in their first skin-to-skin contact. Sure they had used mouths and hands before, but they were usually still mostly clothed. “Fuck. My pretty, pretty girl.” Part of Steve couldn’t believe he was finally going to have this. Or that he deserved it.

     Maxine pushed her hands against his chest. He groaned in horny frustration, but pulled back to study her eyes. “You need to stop?”

     She shook her head, hands going to tangle in his now sweaty hair. “It’s just...Do you have a condom?” To be honest, she would’ve rather done this bare, so she could _really_ feel every inch of him inside her. But she had just gotten over one unexpected pregnancy scare, so for now they needed to be careful.

     Steve smirked, leaning back and fumbling in his nightstand. “Always come prepared.” His eyes sparkled when he found one, ripping the wrapper with his teeth and taking it out to roll over his cock. “You ready now?” She nodded, locking her legs around his back. He grinned, remembering his rushed confession about wanting that. He kissed his girl long and deep as he thrust inside, a quiet gasp escaping her.

     “Shh. You’re okay.” He kissed her cheek, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “You're so good and tight. Fuck.” Steve pulled out, waiting for her to relax before he thrust back in again. He knew he wouldn’t last long. Being with her for seven months without going all the way had him in an eternal state of blue balls. “Oh _Christ_.” He swore, locking her left hand in his right as he continued to thrust. She tried not to think of the meaning of the ring on her middle finger.

     “Mmm.” Maxine spoke up, gently biting down at his lip. “Steve.” She thrust back up against him, causing his panty-dropping grin to come out.

     It was only a few minutes of this before he could feel his balls tighten up. “Come with me, Max.” He whispered, kissing her neck as he thrust in harder, aiming for her clit. “I’m so close. God, I wish I could fill you up. I’d love to know you were walking around with my jizz leaking out of you.” And this time he actually bit down, sucking on the spot to leave a hickey. For some reason, the fact that he’d just left a visible mark for the first time pushed her over.

     “Yes. Yes...” She moaned out, her pussy tightening up around him as she came. Two more thrusts and Steve was coming, collapsing down on top of her after. He reached down to pull off the condom, tying it off and tossing it towards the garbage can beside his desk.

     “Fuck. Wow.” He spoke a minute later, moving to lie next to her instead. Steve pulled her over so her head rested against his chest. He rubbed his nose against the top of her head. “Knew you’d be the best.” Maxine dozed, feeling safe in his arms. They were soon startled awake by a call from the Walkie on his dresser.

     Dustin had come back around from a particularly bad seizure on the way back from the dance. He started drawing line after line of colors until the inside of Joyce’s house was covered with the papers. Mike, ever the Boy Scout, figured out that the paths were vines. It looked like an infection was spreading from one central location.

     Jonathan called the other teens Nancy, Maxine, and Steve over to help decipher the map. Barb was at another church retreat. No one included Billy in their plans unless absolutely necessary. Maxine changed from her dress to a pair of jeans and flannel shirt that Steve provided, planning on leaving the dress in the car to change back later. “It’s a bit tight across the chest, but it’ll work.” Steve’s eyes glowed as he teased her. When Max lightly slapped at him, he pulled her in for a kiss. He shrugged before changing into a long-sleeved button up shirt and gray pants. He then drove them over to the Byers house to meet everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final season 3 trailer was released last night! It’s not looking good for our boy Billy! 😱
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XcnHOQ-cHa0


	43. Chapter 43

_Chapter Forty Three: December 17, 2004, 11:30 PM_

     Joyce called Hopper over before they arrived, explaining everything in frantic tones. Recalling a flash memory of the farmer Greg Canton complaining of his crops being poisoned, Hopper rushed to her house with Eleven in tow. After many hugs and raised voices, everyone accepted that El was back in their lives. She now went by the name her mother had given her, Jane. Talk then turned to how in the hell they could face the triple threat of the Shadow Monster in charge, Dustin being possessed by said monster, and the army of demodogs all at once. The previous year when Jane took on the demogorgon alone, she had been thrown back into the Upside Down. No one wanted to risk something similar or worse happening.

     After some animated discussion, Joyce went off with Dustin and Jonathan to Hopper’s cabin, with Nancy tagging along. Dustin had been dosed with a needleful of sedative that was swiped from Hawkins Lab. They would attempt to draw the monster which was inhabiting the boy out with heat, since it liked the cold. The plan would only work if he was in a place he didn’t recognize so he couldn’t pass the information to the monster. They knew Maxine would want to go too, but hoped to spare her another potentially scarring experience, so they hightailed it out of there just as Steve’s red BMW pulled up. Hopper and Eleven would head to the Hawkins lab where the gateway to the Upside Down started, with the girl hoping to finally close the gate with her powers.

     This left Maxine and Steve to watch Will, Mike and Lucas. The boys were less than enthused to sit the final battle out. Maxine felt a similar desire to help. She didn’t feel right just sitting around when they could do their part. She also wanted her own revenge on the monsters who had tortured her little brother. “We could make a distraction...Go back to the vine entrance under the pumpkin patch. Draw the demodogs away from the lab.”

     Steve opened his mouth to retort, but the loud rev of an approaching engine distracted him. He glanced back at Maxine, then out the window. They both knew only one car loud enough to make such a noise. He kept his gaze locked on the boy now approaching from his car. “Stay here.”  

     “No, Steve. He’ll _kill_ you. He’ll kill us.” Since Maxine hadn’t been at the gym for pickup, Billy was sure to have put together what happened. She was standing there wearing Steve’s clothes, for fuck’s sake. She also sported a fresh purple hickey on the side of her neck. It wasn’t exactly a subtle image.

     “Stay hidden inside. Watch them.” He laid a kiss to her forehead, then opened the door.

     “Am I seeing things or is that you, Harrington?” Billy’s cocky voice called out. He took a draw off the ever-present cigarette as he approached.

     “Yeah it’s me.” Steve replied, trying to keep his temper in check. Even without what he put Maxine through, it was difficult not to punch the other boy’s smug face in on sheer principle. “What are you doing here?”

     “Just looking for my sister. Cute redhead, blue eyes, about yay high. Sometimes too smart for her own good.” He blew out a breath of smoke, never taking his eyes from Steve. The other boy had a satisfied just-fucked look that set Billy’s teeth on edge. The time for dancing around their little love affair was over. His dad could go kick rocks. He would get his twin back, then he would lay the fucker out. It was that simple. “A little birdie told me she was here.” Mike and Nancy’s whore mother would gladly have serviced him if he’d been so obliged.

     “Sorry. It’s just me. I’m watching the house for Joyce.” Steve shrugged his shoulder, fighting an impulse to look back inside. He knew that Maxine had drawn the curtains as Billy pulled in. He just hoped the kids were wise enough to stay hidden.

     “Don’t lie to me, pal.” Billy pointed the hand holding the cigarette at Steve. “I know she left with you.” His body was itching with the desire to pummel the prom king into the ground. The audacity of Steve actually facing Billy after likely fucking his sister…

 _Why are you so obsessed with her,_  Steve thought. There was something not quite right there. “Were you dropped on your head a lot as a baby? What don’t you understand about what I just said? I told you I’m alone.” Steve didn’t break eye contact with the other boy.

     Billy glanced behind Steve at the living room window. “Yeah? Then who is that?” He smiled, throwing his cig into the grass.

     Steve turned around, seeing the kids peeking around the edges of the curtain. When they saw the boys looking, they ducked down. “Oh shit.” He turned back just in time for Billy’s hard shove to connect. The force of the hit sent him to the ground.

     “I told you to plant your feet.” Billy kicked Steve hard as he walked past him to open the door. Will, Mike and Lucas were huddled together in the living room. Maxine came in from the kitchen, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

     “Well well well.” Billy marched over to her, getting right in her face. A hand tangled in her hair, then traveled down to her shoulder. He leant in to smell unfamiliar cologne. “He fucked you tonight, didn’t he? You let him?” His fingers quickly found the purpling bruise on her neck. He let out a heavy sigh, tssking at her. “So how was it? Did he make you come? I sure hope it was worth it.” His hand gripped her upper arm tightly, sure to leave a palm-shaped bruise. “Go wait in the car while I take care of this. _Don’t_ argue.”

     Maxine chose not to reply, keeping her eyes locked on the wall behind his head. She wouldn’t allow his scorching gaze to crack her resolve. Besides, she could hardly see how having sex with a boy she had been dating for 7 months was wrong. At age 17, Steve was the only boy she had _willingly_ slept with. So why was he trying to make it sound like she’d cheated on him? “Just please leave. I’m _not_ going anywhere with you.” Maxine tried to breathe in and out slowly to calm her nerves. She didn’t bother explaining what was happening to their brother, since Billy likely wouldn’t care.

     The three boys were yelling both for Steve to get up and Billy to back off. “I don’t remember asking.” He cornered his twin against the kitchen counter. “You’re shaking, sis.” He smiled, enjoying the flash of fear in her blue eyes. Billy had half a mind to pull her down on the tiled floor, rip off the borrowed outfit and take her there. But there would be time for that once he got her home. “You disobeyed me. You know what happens next. I break things.” Max flinched as he reached out to pull hair back from her face.

     Then Steve was there, pulling Billy around and throwing a punch, actually catching him off-guard. “I see you’ve got some fire in you after all.” He wiped blood from his nose, laughing. “I’ve been waiting to meet this King Steve everyone’s told me so much about.”

     Steve put a hand out and lightly pushed at Billy’s chest. “Get out.”

     “Nobody tells me what to do.” He swung at him, but Steve ducked. “You think you can fuck my sister? You’re _dead_ , Harrington.”

     “No, you are.” Steve groaned out as he swung at Billy. Maxine pulled the three kids out of the way. She wanted to break the fight up as soon as it started, but knew that this was something Steve _needed_ to do himself. He was holding his own by throwing some good hits, but not seeming to hurt her twin much, as he was still laughing them off. Billy had learned how to take a punch long ago. Eventually her brother got hold of a dinner plate and smashed it into her boyfriend’s head. She screamed for them to stop as Billy grabbed his shirt collar and head-butted him. Steve fell to the ground, disoriented. With the plate and the headbutt, he had likely gotten a concussion. Billy climbed on top of him and railed with hit after hit, turning Steve’s face to a bloody mess.

     Maxine looked around for the best defense weapon, eyes landing first on a needle and medicine bottle then on Steve’s nail covered bat. She grabbed the syringe, pulling off the cover and crossing the room to ram it into Billy’s neck. Her brother groaned, getting to his feet and yanking the needle out. He started to move towards her when his feet failed him. Billy landed on the living room floor with a crash, moaning. “Oh shit. What did you do?” His voice slurred when he spoke. All the while, he was maniacally laughing.

     Maxine grabbed up Steve’s bat, yelling at her angry brother. “It’s over now, Billy. Stop.” She watched his pupils going wide, knowing the drug was about to take him under.

     “When it comes to you, twin? You know better.” He whispered, staring at her with his eyes starting to droop.

     Maxine brought the bat down about an inch from his crotch. His mouth dropped open. “Leave us _alone_. Do you understand me?”

     He laughed, grabbing for her ankle. She slammed the bat down once more. He held his hands up in surrender, though the blue gaze promised this wasn’t the end. As his eyes slipped closed, Maxine threw the bat to the side.

     She dropped to her knees next to Steve. The boy was unconscious, taking shallow breaths. One eye was swollen shut. “Jesus Christ. What did he do to you?” Maxine looked over at the three boys who were still huddled in the corner. “Help me get him up.”

     The smallest boy Will stood frozen to the spot. “It’s okay. They’ll both be okay.” She patted his shoulder, trying to smile. He nodded back to her, moving to help the others.

     As they struggled to pull Steve to his feet, Maxine moved over to her twin. He looked almost peacefully asleep. She leaned over to check his breathing as well. It was slow but steady. Maxine stood and stared at Billy’s unconscious form for a minute, making sure he wouldn’t get back up. “Let’s go.” She motioned for the kids to get in Steve’s car. Mike came back to help her, grabbing the bat up as she dragged the mostly unconscious teenager into the passenger seat. He sat with the other two boys in back.

     “Hey, Steve. You’re okay.” Mike spoke up as Steve started coming around. “You put up a hell of a fight. You got your ass kicked, but you put up a fight.”

     “Max?” Steve groaned, his head pounding painfully. He squinted his eyes open, looking around for her.

     “I’m here.” She leaned her right hand over to squeeze his left as she drove.

     Mike explained what had happened after Steve was down for the count. He wasn’t exactly onboard with attacking the demodogs directly, but thought better than to argue. Thirty minutes later, they had finished laying a long path of gasoline down the demodog lair. Steve threw his lit lighter into the trail of gas. They covered their faces as the line of fire swooshed through the dark. As the demodogs tried to escape, they made their way back up the rope ladder they had used.

     Over the next few hours, things in Hawkins went back to something resembling normal. Dustin was finally cured of the smoke monster, which retreated back to its host at the lab. Jane closed the gate for good, pushing her powers harder than ever before and losing a lot of blood with the ensuing nosebleed. Her actions helped save the lab’s Dr. Owens. The fire the others created had cleared out the army of demodogs. It was over.

     Dr. Owens agreed to complete the legal maneuvering necessary for the girl to be formally adopted by Chief Hopper. She would be homeschooled for the remainder of the school year, then start eighth grade at Hawkins middle school with the boys that August. Nancy had spoken to a tabloid reporter who would expose the realities of Hawkins Lab.

     “Told you not to worry about me.” Steve joked, groaning in pain. Even moving his mouth to speak hurt. The two stood against his car watching the sky lighten from night to day.  

     Maxine smiled joylessly, looking up at his destroyed face. “And I told you to keep that bat handy.”

     “Don’t look so sad.” Steve pulled her hand into his. “I knew what I was getting into when we started dating, alright? What happened back there doesn’t change anything.” Sure Max had saved his ass from possible brain damage, or _worse_...But he wasn't down for the count. 

     “ _Of course_ it does. Look at you.” Maxine cried out, rubbing her other hand against his bloody cheek. He leaned into the contact, moving to kiss her skin.

     “I don’t care. Tonight was the best night of my existence. You can’t just give that to me and expect me to let go so easily.” He tried to smile, but it came out more like a wince. “I’ve never felt that before. So sweet.”

     “You got four hits in on him. Not bad.” To Billy’s eleven, but who was counting. Her vision was blurry, tears threatening to spill. “I’m not going to let Billy hurt you again.” When he opened his mouth to argue, she simply squeezed his hand. “You’re a good guy, Steve Harrington. But I think this has to be goodbye.”

     “Max, I’ll be fine.” Maxine brushed her fingers through his hair and walked away. Steve tried pulling her back, but she just kept walking. “Please, Maxine. Please don’t leave!” His voice cracked as he closed his eyes, unable to watch her walking away. Shouldn’t be surprised that the girl finally realized what his own parents knew all along: he wasn’t worth the effort.

     Max didn’t let herself fully break down until she was out of his sight. She traveled the short distance to Nancy’s house, calling Joyce to check in on Dustin. The boys were sleeping in Will’s room. She ended the call and finished walking home, cringing when she saw Billy’s Camaro back out front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY hope I did this fight scene justice. It was so epic in the show.


	44. Chapter 44

**But she grew up tall and she grew up right**

**With them Indiana boys on an Indiana night**

****\- Tom Petty, ‘Mary Jane’s Last Dance’** **

 

 

_Chapter Forty Four: December 18, 2004 (Morning)_

     Billy was sitting at the kitchen table with empty beer cans scattered around him when Maxine walked inside. Several cigarette stubs were in the ashtray in front of him. He was smoking another as he looked her over. “You actually came home?”

     She told Billy that Dustin was safe with the Byers. He nodded, not looking impressed. “I’m sorry I lied to you. It won’t happen again.” After years of dealing with his mood swings, she knew the best way to maneuver them. She usually apologized as soon as possible and waited for his rage. “I didn’t do it to hurt you.”

     “And that’s supposed to make everything better?” Billy blew out a cloud of smoke, standing up. “You promised to be good. Then you let someone else stick his cock inside you.” He moved up in her personal space, roughly grabbing her crotch. “You betrayed me.” He gripped her hair hard in one hand while the other trailed his lit cigarette up and down her arm. “Why did you do that?” 

     “He never hit me, and he didn’t _force_ me. He loves me, Billy. Why can’t you just be happy for me?” The words were shaky, but they were out. Billy briefly considered pushing the cigarette into the skin of her unscarred wrist, hating himself for the thought. He threw the cig into the ashtray, watching it flicker out. Billy then started shoving her backwards in the direction of her room, used to searching out privacy even when they were alone.

     “Fucking liar. You think that I beat you? Rape you?” His blue eyes were flashing dangerously. “I _protect_ you from guys like him. You actually think he loves you? That’s cute. He’ll use you and throw you away, then brag to his friends. All I do is love you! It’s all I’ve ever done.” His voice broke on the word love. She was disturbed that he actually seemed to believe what he was saying. One final shove pushed her through the bedroom door, causing her to stumble. 

     Billy smirked down at Max as he pulled the switchblade from his pocket. He traced her jaw with the sharp edge, teasing but never pressing down. He felt her pulse jump under his fingers. “I’ll kill him if you see him again. You know I will. Hell, I might just wait outside his house to finish what I started. Is that what you want?” He gritted his teeth, trying not to be moved by the tears in her eyes. Even after so many years, he was torn between feelings of guilt at making her cry and excitement of her being completely helpless at his mercy. 

     “No! God, please stop. I’m _sorry_.” One hand went around to cup the back of her head while his blade kissed the skin of her neck. He pushed in just deep enough to bring a line of blood to the surface, then withdrew the knife altogether. “I love you.” Maxine closed her eyes and prayed that this wouldn’t be her last moment on earth. He kissed the wound tenderly then backed off. 

     Maxine suddenly coughed, wondering why it was so hot inside the house. She felt dizzy any time she got overheated, so she reached for the half empty water bottle on the nightstand and swigged a big drink. She didn’t notice Billy’s wide smirk as she did so, but she did catch the mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes when she tossed the bottle aside. Oh _shit_. “Billy, what?” Max furrowed her brow, hearing how her words fumbled. She started moving towards the door to escape, but nearly fell flat on her face. 

     “I put the thermostat on about 80 when I came in.” Billy caught Maxine as she fell, shifting them so that he was standing behind her, his bruising grip around her waist. Even through the increasing fog coating her mind, she felt his hardon. “See, I know you. I know how you can’t stand to be too hot. Knew if I just got you back up here, you’d go right for the water without considering just how silly that was.” He moved her hair away from her neck, biting down hard on the mark Steve had left. When she cried out, he simply latched down more, waiting till he felt the satisfying tear of skin before letting go. Billy moaned as he tasted her blood in his mouth, watching a few more dots pop up on the injured area and then licking them away with his tongue. 

     “Why...you doing this?” Maxine questioned, fighting to stay alert. 

     “Tit for tat, princess. You fucking dosed me earlier, remember? Figured I’d show you just how _not fun_ it is not to have control over your own body.” Hell, she already knew that. She had known it since age 13. “But don’t worry, didn’t give you the potent shit those scientists created. Nah, it was just an ordinary roofie I crushed in there. And lucky you, I only gave you a half dose besides. Wanted you to be awake, see? Wanted you to _feel_ this. To remember.” To his credit, Billy hadn’t used the drug for sexual reasons before. Mostly because he didn’t need to. He had two hands to hold her down, didn’t he? Plus he preferred she actually be conscious while they fucked. Instead he saved the rohypnol pills for when she had trouble sleeping, since they knocked her out easier than NyQuil. 

     Maxine felt the brush of tears on her cheeks, wondering when she started crying. Billy’s words of warning had sent her spinning. But he was right about one thing: she suddenly felt sure she wouldn’t pass out. Beyond the faint veil of confusion and the heavy feeling dragging down her limbs, she felt present. Too present, for what was likely about to happen. “Please, you don’t need to do this. I already told Steve it’s over.”

     “Too late.” Billy whispered, spinning them around so Max was now bent over the bed. One arm kept her pinned there while the other tore at her borrowed pants, ripping the material down over her thighs. He rutted against her ass, tearing the skimpy panties off too. “Won’t need a condom for this one, sweets.” Not that he had learned his lesson about such precautions before anyway. He fucked her wearing a rubber approximately twice before going back to doing it bareback.

     Maxine started to struggle more at his cryptic words. “No, no…Fuck, please. I said I’m sorry.” Even half drugged out, she knew it was silly to expect the apology to change anything at this point. 

     “Was going to wait till next year to try this. Really ease you into it, make you love it. But I guess now’s not the time to hold back, is it?” Billy leaned back to reach for a bottle of baby oil he’d stashed under the bed. “No, I think not. Now’s the time to show who fucking owns you.” He let his right hand travel over the crack of her ass, smacking it as she tried to crawl away. He flipped the bottle top open and squirted a large amount of the liquid towards the hole, moaning at the pornographic sight. Billy also coated his hand liberally before tossing the bottle away, suddenly pressing his index finger past the ring of muscle. He didn’t stop till he was in to the second knuckle. As she screamed, he added the middle finger, scissoring them to stretch her open. He was too riled up to wait much longer, but if he didn’t give her _some_ prep, he could hurt them both. So he pushed his anger out as he fingered the area, groaning as he imagined how tight it would be around his dick. Maxine wasn’t making much sense now, only uttering sounds like Billy, love and no.

     Just as he unzipped and took his aching cock out, she came around long enough for one passing question. “You gonna kill me, Billy? Just like dad did with mom?” 

     He crouched down beside her, tenderly kissing her bloody mouth. She must have bitten down hard enough on her lip to split it. “We came into this world together and we’ll leave it together. But you need to be punished, Max. This will be a lesson you won’t forget.” Billy's voice was cold as he lined his cock up, rubbing it against her ass cheek before thrusting into her hard. “You don’t get to end this, understand? You’re _mine_.” He almost forgot the need for gentleness as her ass squeezed him so fucking tight. He closed his eyes and breathed in the heady feeling, petting her hair as she tried bucking him off. But the drugs still holding her under prevented her from moving too much. 

     “Bet you didn’t even make him use a condom, huh? Let him come inside you just like I do, you little slut. Well I know he can’t use you as good as I can. I’m gonna fuck you till the only thing you know is my name.” Every thrust up felt like he was stabbing at some important organ. His fists moved up to punch at her ribs. “Now there’s _nothing_ to take from you that I didn't do first.” The last solid memory she had before everything went black was of coughing up a spot of blood. He came soon after she went completely limp, sighing as he looked over her ruined form.

     Maxine woke a few hours later, feeling a phantom pain in her ass like he was still inside her. A quick glance down confirmed he wasn’t. She also felt the weight of Billy’s arm around her waist. She bit back a cry as she slowly pulled herself from his grip, thankful that he was a heavy sleeper. Maxine showered before getting dressed, averting her eyes from the slumbering boy. Her bedside clock read 1:04 PM as she walked out. 

     She made her way to the Byers house on autopilot, wincing with every step. Maxine had surveyed her body in the shower before, cautiously feeling around back there. It hurt, but she didn’t think he’d damaged her enough to warrant a hospital visit. Thank heaven for small favors. Joyce answered the door on the second knock. “How’s Dustin doing?” She spoke quietly, trying not to move too much. 

     “Oh sweetie. You look like hell. Come inside.” Mrs. Byers squeezed her hands, leading her into the kitchen to sit down. The smell of strong coffee brewing was waking Maxine up more thoroughly. “The boys are still sleeping. They passed out watching Spider-Man earlier. Guess it was a long night for everyone.” She still held Maxine’s hands in hers. “Will told me what happened with Billy and Steve.”

     “I, um…” Maxine stuttered, not knowing how to explain. She glanced to the floor in the living room where Billy had nearly beaten Steve’s face in. She wasn’t sure which vision was worse: the web of blood and bruises that Billy wrought with his fists, or the total wreckage in those brown eyes that Max herself caused by breaking up with Steve after.  

     “I’m guessing Billy is his father’s son.” Joyce knew entirely too much about their family history for a lie to work here. 

     “Joyce, look…” Maxine began, but didn’t know what else to say. 

     “I don’t expect you to admit it. Hell, Susan never did. I figured it out anyway.” Joyce’s brown eyes were shining with unshed tears.


	45. Chapter 45

_Chapter Forty Five: December 18, 2004 (Afternoon to Evening)_

     Billy woke just after three, stretching out his arm to touch his twin. He was therefore surprised when he felt cold sheets instead. “Max?” He called out loud, getting no response. That wasn’t right. He crawled out of bed and pulled his jeans on. “Maxine?” After searching every room of the house, Billy returned to her bedroom to check that her things were still there. _Fuck_. No matter how bad things had gotten in the past, she had _never_ run off on him like this. 

 _Goddamn it_. He knew he had gotten a bit excessive with her, but what could she expect? Maxine had let someone else _penetrate_ her. Knowing Max, she actually loved that Harrington jackass. That was the part that hurt the most. He knew he would only ever love his blue-eyed sister. Why wasn’t he enough for her? If the twins woke on a stranded island alone, he would be perfectly happy. 

     Neil Hargrove arrived home an hour later, much earlier than expected. He called out for the kids to meet him. He could hear Billy rummaging around in his room upstairs, but nothing else. He checked first Dustin’s room, then Maxine’s, finding both empty. Neil stormed into Billy’s room then, shoving his son against his bedroom wall. “Where are Maxine and Dustin?” One look into panicked blue eyes told him that Billy hadn’t the slightest clue. 

     “You don’t even know, do you?” He didn’t give Billy a chance to reply before punching him in the jaw. “I let you have free rein with her all these years because it seemed to keep you _both_ in line, mostly. Less work for me that way. But now you’ve gone so far that she actually ran off? You let her make a fool of you.”

     “No way. I’m sure she’ll come crawling back soon.” But his voice sounded anything but confident. As cocky as he could be around the general population, Billy had never learned to stand up to his dad.

     “They better _both_ be back here tonight. If not, it’s your ass. I don’t need any more town gossip bullshit.” He shoved his son away after a rough fist to the torso, slamming the door behind him. Billy slid down the wall, head in his hands as he wept.

     Maxine stonewalled Joyce on details, but she agreed to consider self-defense classes with Chief Hopper. After the little boys stumbled out of Will’s room, Joyce made a huge lunch for everyone. Jonathan said a quick hello on his way out to meet Nancy. The two families enjoyed a quiet afternoon together, though it was laced in dread. A pink elephant named Billy stood waiting in the corner. She offered to let the Hargrove siblings stay there, but Maxine declined. 

     At 9:30 PM, she slid into the passenger seat of Joyce’s car, glancing back at her brother in the back seat. “You sure you’re okay going home so soon?” Joyce spoke to the young girl, placing a hand on her knee. 

     “We’ll be fine.” Maxine replied, eyes on the road ahead. She couldn’t look right into Joyce’s honest brown eyes and lie to her. When the woman pulled into their driveway, she made Maxine swear to call her if things got bad again.

     Max took Dustin’s hand as they got out of the car. The two walked up to the house together. By now, Neil had left for his usual bar crawl. Only Billy’s car was in the driveway. “Go straight to your room.”

     “I don’t want to leave you.” Dustin grabbed her hand as she opened the front door. “Why do you let him hurt you?” The answer? Because if he didn’t hurt her, he would just be hurting someone else.

     Maxine’s face paled as she stared at her younger brother. She remembered asking Billy the same question about Neil years ago. “How long have you known?”

     “How long has it been going on?” Dustin retorted, sounding more concerned now. 

     “Forget it. Doesn’t matter. You know it’s not his fault.” She sighed, squeezing his hand back. Her bright blue eyes were serious as she stared into her brother’s frightened ones. “It’ll be okay. I promise.” She laid a kiss to Dustin’s forehead, walking in front of him as they headed upstairs. After Dustin was safely locked in his room, she went searching for her twin. 

     She found Billy lifting weights in his room with rock music blasting. _Nobody wants him They just turn their heads Nobody helps him Now he has his revenge._ It was Black Sabbath’s Iron Man, one of his favorites. He must not have heard them come in. “We’re home.” He did one more rep set before placing the weight on the bar, moving to sit up. 

     He took a sip of the open can of beer on the floor, then stood to face her. His right hand moved to trace her face, then up into her hair. “Well this is certainly a surprise. I thought I’d have to go out looking again eventually.” Stop one would’ve been the Byers’ house. If Maxine hadn’t been there...he clenched his jaw as he considered the alternative. 

     “At least we made it back before dad, right?” Maxine tried to smile for her twin, but it came out forced. 

     “Not quite.” Billy pulled his shirt up, showcasing his own black and blue ribs. Maxine wanted to joke that she had a matching pair, but she didn’t think that would go over well. “You left. You didn’t even call to let me know you were okay.”

     “I’m sorry. I just...needed to be with Dustin. To not be here.” Maxine replied, apologizing both for worrying her brother and for him taking another beating for her. “You’ve never scared me like that before. I thought you would kill me.”  

     “You know I would never...Jesus...” Billy started, looking genuinely hurt. “I just...saw red.” He tried to exhaust his vast rage on Harrington’s stupid face, but his twin had intervened, dooming herself in the process. He tugged the girl against his chest, eyes closed as he listened to her breathe. “I’m sorry. I don’t ever want you to be afraid of me. Not you.” He nervously ran a hand through his hair. “I’m glad you came back.” Maybe if Max forgave Billy for drugging her and pushing her into anal sex, he could forgive her for sneaking out.

     “Billy…” She spoke up in warning, putting her hand on his chest. He was starting to sound longing again. Though she hadn’t always tried to fight him off, she knew that the sex had to stop. They were already codependent enough without adding _that_ to it. 

     “Time to prove you’re still my girl.” His voice turned pleading as Billy leaned in for a French kiss, pressing her against his side. “You’re lucky I love you so much, Max.” Because he was still pretty pissed, and he might’ve daydreamed of a bloody fight and fuckfest while she was missing that afternoon. 

     “Please stop.” Maxine pulled back from him, blushing. Why couldn’t he just let her go?

     “You still with him, is that it? At least you showered off his cologne.” His blue eyes iced over like a winter lake. She hated it when he closed himself off from her like that. And she couldn't help noticing that Billy still refused to mention her boyfriend by name. _His name is Steve and he's 1000 times better than you on his worst day._

     “ _No_. It’s not about anyone else. It’s about me.” She bit her lip, wondering if she could get behind her bedroom door and lock him out. The image of Steve’s bloodied face incited her. “You’ve never given me a choice in this. Now I’m telling you. I _don’t_ want this and I don’t want you.” Billy grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back. “Let go of me.” She whimpered as his other hand went through her hair. 

     “You’re the only thing that keeps me going. If you leave, I’ll kill myself. Maybe recreate your little bathtub stunt.” Billy whispered, fingers brushing over the wound he’d made on her neck. “I need you. Please.” She had never heard him beg like this. The icy gaze thawed, eyes spilling over in tears. Fuck, he was really going for the big guns.

     “Billy..” Maxine repeated, her defenses breaking. No matter what Billy put her through, she couldn’t stand to see him in pain. Especially knowing that she had caused it. She had developed a form of Stockholm syndrome over the years of abuse.

     She closed her eyes, resigning herself to what was about to happen. He wasted no time, pinning her against the wall and fucking her standing up. Every thrust rubbed her sore ass against the hard surface. At least it was unusually fast. “You need help, Billy.” They slid down to sit on the floor, eventually moving to the bed. She kissed his tears away as he held her.

     They were startled awake an hour later by a knock on the door. Billy stepped into a pair of jeans, throwing the door open. “Hey Dustin. You need something?” He spoke to their sibling, who was standing at the door looking troubled. If Billy called their younger brother anything other than ‘kid’, it meant he was actually making an effort.

     “I heard Maxine crying earlier. Is she okay?” Dustin tried to peek around Billy into the room.

     “She’s fine. Go on back to your room.” Billy answered for her, about to close the door.

     Dustin put a hand up to stop it from closing. “Max?” His voice was feeble, but it was there. He wouldn’t leave until he heard that Maxine was okay from the girl herself.

     Maxine crawled out of bed and readjusted her clothing. “I’ll come say goodnight in a few minutes.” 

     “See? Told you she’s fine. See ya later.” Billy lightly pushed Dustin out of the doorway and slammed the door shut behind him. 

     After that day, Billy’s abuse started back up, though thankfully less severe than before. Her brother seemed to have found the limit of what she would put up with. In the meantime, Maxine continued crossing the days off her calendar to freedom.


	46. Chapter 46

* * *

_Chapter Forty Six: December 24, 2004_

     To say that Maxine Hargrove liked Christmas was akin to saying ducks enjoyed swimming. Max loved _everything_ about the winter holiday: decorating the tree, stringing up lights, hanging stockings by the mantle. So what if their supplies were either bought at secondhand stores or donated by relatives feeling sorry for the motherless crew? There was something magical in the air around Christmastime, even for a broken girl with plenty of reasons to hate it. 

     Every year, Maxine looked forward to watching cheesy Christmas specials like Rudolph and Frosty on their beat up old sofa, her brothers on either side of her. Neil usually lingered in the corner for long enough to feel like a great fucking dad before he retreated elsewhere. Once the Oedipal tension in the air settled, Billy brought out the spiked eggnog. He loved taunting their kid brother Dustin about him being too young to test any. 

     On Christmas Eve, Max usually skipped around the family home like Santa’s elf, wrapping gifts and preparing their big dinner. With Susan gone and Neil...being Neil, the responsibility for planning the holiday always fell on her. No matter how cold and empty their house usually seemed, her enthusiastic approach always melted Billy’s so-called disdain of the yuletide season. Her twin had always preferred Halloween: watching horror movies with Max on his arm, stealing Dustin’s trick-or-treat candy, finding random houses to draw obscenities on with shaving cream. Yet there was something irresistible about Max’s eyes lightening, her mouth pulling into a toothy grin. So maybe he was more like Ebenezer at the end of A Christmas Carol rather than the start. If Billy cursed enough when straightening the star on top of the tree for his shorter twin, she might overlook the half smile on his face. 

     Their first Christmas in Hawkins had been...strange. So used to being around only her small circle, Max didn’t know how to handle the round of visits from their new friends. Nancy and Mike came over with a fruitcake, which Billy shunned as he had her cookies. Jonathan and Will stopped by with Joyce, the trio drinking hot chocolate with them in the kitchen. The Byers matriarch carefully ignored Neil’s presence as she checked on Max, Billy and Dustin. Hopper sent his regrets about having to work late. Erica came in the door singing Deck The Halls offkey, leaving big brother Lucas to rouse her for calling _him_ nerdy. Barb stopped by on her way to the homeless shelter, saying that the people there needed Jesus more than ever if they were without a home on Christmas. Steve was the last to arrive, handing Maxine a bottle of expensive apple cider as he leaned on the entryway awkwardly. It was obvious he wanted to be invited in, but Billy’s presence at Max’s side nipped that in the bud. With the many well-wishers, the Hargrove home hadn’t felt cold or empty that night. 

     Christmas 2004 was a whole different monster, as far as Maxine was concerned. After the Snow Ball night of losing her ‘real’ virginity, seeing Billy destroy Steve’s face, and then knowing she had to give up that goofy brown-eyed boy…Max just wasn’t sure she had it in her anymore to care. Then she thought of curly hair under a baseball hat, a smile with too few teeth. Sure December 17th had turned into a proper disaster by evening’s end, but it wasn’t without another positive: Dustin was finally free of the mind flayer’s influence. That was certainly worth celebrating. Her little brother deserved to have the best Christmas ever. To fake her usual holiday cheer, Max would have to lock seven months of cherished memories into the back of her mind to be dealt with later...or never. Was it really better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all? The past week of crying herself to sleep, dreaming of Steve’s smile, and waking to Billy’s possessive hand on her hip would suggest otherwise. 

     That Friday morning, Maxine woke to another part of Billy touching her. He’d made his twin sleep naked every night since Stevegate, and because of her temporary flight the next day, he also developed a habit of tying her wrists together with an old winter scarf which he secured to the bedpost. This two-pronged plan made it so much easier to take care of his morning wood. Billy kissed her shoulder as he slipped his hard dick in with no ceremony, a harsh gasp escaping before she remembered to keep quiet. One arm went around her chest to cup her neck, their bodies touching from head to toe as they lay on their sides. He came with a low curse a few minutes later, letting his hand drift down to her bound wrists. “Think I should turn you loose?” Max shrugged, silent tears falling as she stared at her wall calendar with thoughts far away. “Promise I can trust you now. Say you’re mine. Then I’ll take these off.” Billy spoke as he fumbled with the ties one-handed. “Maybe this’ll be the last time I use them. I know your wrists get sore.” He leaned up to an angle where he could study them for any red marks. “And I guess...you can wear PJs again.” Max turned her head towards him, then leaned back away. “Swear to me, Maxine. I’m yours, and you’re mine.” 

     A few seconds ticked by before she found the strength to answer. “I swear, Billy.” Did Maxine really have any fucking choice in the matter? To gain an inch, she had to give a mile.

     Billy sighed in relief, completely undoing the ties now. He brought both her wrists up to his mouth to kiss them, rubbing to get the circulation back. He watched as Max grabbed the nearest article of clothing for cover: an old Metallica shirt of his. A smirk came out then, the boy stretching across the mattress to grab his cigarette pack and lighter. As his blue eyes scanned the room, they caught on something interesting through the curtains. “Maxine, get a load of this.” She quirked an eyebrow, pulling on black panties and shorts she found tossed by the nightstand. “Looks like Bing Crosby’s fucking wet dream outside.” 

     The past year’s heat wave had damped her hopes of finally having a white Christmas. Could this season’s colder temperatures mean her luck was changing? Maxine gasped in surprise, locking eyes with her smirking twin before dashing over to the window. Billy followed soon after, tugging up the swim shorts he’d redirected into pajama bottoms. The siblings studied the white landscape outside: trees and cars covered with the white powder, the ground thick with several inches already. And the flakes were still falling steadily. “You might even get to build a snowman, princess.” For the first time since the day the music died, Max actually smiled for him, however briefly.

     “Remember that time we built a sandman for Christmas?” They were ten years old, and Neil and Susan were fighting again. Apparently picking a ham instead of a turkey for Christmas dinner made her a useless whore. Once the shouts in their bedroom turned into repeat thumps, Billy pulled his shaking sister outside. Dustin came along too, the five year old boy staying a few steps behind. Already he knew not to push his way into the twins’ personal bubble. 

     The siblings walked down to the shore, the usually packed area mostly deserted due to the holiday. Maxine was still crying, no doubt resentful that the one day she wanted to be perfect was ruined. Billy squeezed her hand, trying to assure the girl that she was never alone. He crouched down to grab at the moist sand below, humming Mr. Sandman under his breath. Max intently studied his movements, mouth pulling up as the base of the sandman started to take shape. She went to her knees to help, nodding for Dustin to join.

     Bittersweet images of the last Christmas with their mom floated over her. “That was a lifetime ago.” Maxine’s eyes darkened, recalling that the roles of today had already started to take shape by then, even if she didn’t know it. Billy had stolen her first kiss the previous year. Only three years later, he got to break her in properly. 

     Billy noticed a sudden tension in the redhead’s smaller frame. His hands moved to massage away the stress knots. When Max flinched, he dug his thumbs in harder. Billy swore to himself that he would give his pretty girl another goddamned happy Christmas. Perhaps even happier than last year, when she sat on Santa’s lap and promised she was a good girl. “Time to wake the brat, eh?” 

     Maxine gladly took the out, leaving without another word. She crept into Dustin’s room on tiptoe, then jumped up and down on his bed. His grumbling at being woken quickly turned to excitement when he saw what was outside. The three siblings had a rousing snowball fight, Billy holding back on the throws so he wouldn’t rough the others up too much. He even let Max win, her knowing grin as he surrendered a reward of its own. After taking a hot cocoa break, they made a huge snowman complete with Aviator sunglasses. The scarf that bound her wrists earlier went around the neck, another white flag. Billy chuckled about adding a cock and balls to the snow figure. Max rolled her eyes and shoved him as Dustin blushed. The whimsical afternoon was nearly enough to carry Maxine through the later round of visitors. Yet one glaring absence reminded her that this was more of a blue Christmas than a white one. Thank you, thank you very much.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is good. I added it once I realized that I had two Halloween chapters and zero Christmas ones. 😮


	47. Chapter 47

_Chapter Forty Seven: January 2005_

     Steve called out to Maxine on the Walkie Talkie every night after the Snow Ball disaster, hoping to get another answer than radio silence. Dustin ignored the boy’s heartbroken ramblings for over a week before giving in, telling him the following: Yes, Max seemed to be okay, all things considered. No, he hadn’t heard her mention him much, but she was mostly keeping her head down anyway. She seemed to be reading a lot. Yes, he still thought they were good together (his eyes rolled at that one). No, he certainly didn’t think showing back up at their house was a great idea at this juncture.

     School started back from the winter holiday on Monday, January 9, 2005. As Maxine was getting her books that afternoon, Steve joined her at her locker. “Hey there stranger. I’ve missed seeing you.”

     “Me too.” Maxine smiled back, feeling guilty. Any time she looked at Steve now, all she could see was the bloodied mess of his face after Billy was done with it. Even though she had lingering feelings for the other boy, she would _never_ put him in danger again. It was obvious that her brother would best him in any fight. 

     “You gonna act like you didn’t give me the best fuck of my life then ditch me like I’m some conquest? Am I actually the girl in this scenario? Guess you’re more like your twin than I thought.” Steve’s words were cruel, but Maxine knew she deserved his vitriol and then some. “Fuck, I’m sorry. That was a low blow. I’ve just been going out of my mind with one possible scenario after another.” He sighed, running a hand back through his messy hair. “What happened when you went home?”

     “It wasn’t good.” Maxine admitted, but that’s all he would get out of her on that subject. “I’m sorry, Steve. But I’m not sure what you want me to say. I told you we’re done.” 

     “So I get zero say in this then?” Steve chuckled darkly, his brown eyes looking distant. “Well that fucking sucks. I’d hate to think I allowed my pretty face to be used as a punching bag for nothing.” He watched as her twin strolled down the opposite hallway, headed straight for them. “Speak of the devil. Look Max, I love you. And I’m sorry I’m being a dick but...I miss you. Just please tell me I’m not crazy for hoping this can turn out differently.” Maxine stared at him for a few seconds before slamming her locker closed. “I didn’t even get to give you your Christmas gift, babe.”

     “I’ll see you around, okay? You never know what can happen in five months.” Her blue eyes looked resigned as she walked to meet Billy. What would happen in five months? Oh, that’s right. All three teenagers would turn 18 in June. Steve took the brushoff with a smile, hoping her words were meant to encourage him to stay strong.

     “Hey Harrington.” Tommy H came around the corner just then, Carol by his side like a barnacle on a whale. “Heard about your freak buddy’s little photo project?” Carol’s redhead friend Nicole was walking a pace behind. 

     “Either say what you mean or get the fuck out of my face.” Steve couldn’t deal with Tommy’s crap today. It was hard enough seeing his now ex-girlfriend again after a brief separation, the girl looking just as beautiful as he’d remembered, and still being unable to touch her. 

     “So you haven’t heard. Follow me. You’re about to miss the show.” Tommy inclined his head towards the parking lot, where Jonathan was walking towards his beat-up car with Nancy. Steve eventually followed, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

     They spotted the Hargrove siblings heading towards Billy’s Camaro as they pushed through the school doors. “Oi! Billy!” Tommy whistled, getting the male twin’s attention. 

     “Can’t talk now.” Billy was his typical dismissive self as he lit a cigarette, preparing to steer Max around the gathering crowd. “Fuck off.”

     “Oh, but you’ll want to see this. Trust me.” Tommy’s voice was downright abrasive. Billy blew out smoke, tossing the half-used cigarette down and stomping on it before he finally walked over with his pretty sister in tow.

     “What’s your malfunction, Hagan? Can’t this wait?” Billy had pressing plans of fucking Maxine in the shower before his night shift. 

     Tommy simply nodded his head to Nicole, who was standing back holding a bundle of photographs. The idiot boy thumbed through them quickly before handing the stack to Billy. Steve and the others could only see brief portions of the shots as he made his way through them, but the angry flush creeping up on Billy’s face gave some indication of their content. 

     “You better tell me what the _fuck_ this is right fucking now, Tommy boy, or I swear to god...” His voice was raw as his blue eyes met Tommy’s amused brown. 

     “Hey, don’t ask me. Talk to your little photographer pal.” Tommy held his hands up, motioning towards Jonathan Byers’ retreating back. “Our friend Nicole was just minding her own business, working on some yearbook photos in the dark room when she saw him developing them.”

     “What’s going on?” Steve’s voice was carefully even, because he was starting to get his own ideas here...and none of them were good. He had seen a least one quick shot of Maxine retreating from her bedroom window wearing just a bra. 

     “Byers!” Billy’s barking voice traveled across to him, causing the boy to jump. Nancy turned around too, looking surprised. But Jonathan didn’t. No, Jonathan just looked fucking guilty: from his ashen complexion to his nervous walk as he turned to face his punishment, his little girlfriend tagging along for the ride. 

     “Jonathan? What’s wrong?” Nancy asked, sounding worried now. He didn’t answer.

     “Just want to ask your little freak boyfriend what the fuck he thinks he’s doing, taking pictures of my twin topless.” Billy smirked, tongue going over his lips. No one had the balls to speak up and risk incurring the wrath that would soon follow. Billy grabbed Jonathan off his feet by his shirt collar, getting right in his face. “What, you turn mute all of the sudden? I asked you a question, asshole.” 

     “Billy, it’s not what you think...I just…” Jonathan stuttered, but couldn’t come up with a reasonable explanation for the shots.

     “You just, what?” Billy laughed, shoving him away. “You were down at your lame girlfriend’s house, saw my sister’s light on as you were leaving? And you thought hey, maybe I’ll see if I can catch a peek at the hot new girl as she changes clothes? Perhaps photograph the moment for posterity? What the _fuck_?”  

     “Jonathan.” Nancy’s voice was distraught as she took the photos from Billy. “These are really...I don’t understand.” 

     Steve couldn’t quite make the image of his thoughtful friend Jonathan jive with the possibility of him also being a peeping tom pervert. He felt his own blood pressure rising as he got a better look at the photos. Particularly one where Maxine didn’t seem to be alone.

     Billy grabbed at Jonathan again, this time going for the expensive camera he always lugged around. “No, please…Not the camera. Billy, come on.” He laughed, going forward with the motion and shoving the device right at his fuckwad face. The boy grabbed his now bloody nose, stumbling back. Once Billy was satisfied with that, he let go of the camera, letting it smash on the blacktop below. Yet he continued pummeling the boy with his fists. Eventually a group of teachers saw and came to break it up, dragging the two struggling boys into the principal’s office.

     Steve took the photos from Nancy now, seeing that she had started to cry. When he glanced over at Max, she looked absolutely stricken, like it was taking everything in her not to fall over. Steve saw red himself as he started tearing the perverted photos apart, letting the pieces scatter to the ground. But he kept the one where Maxine was facing away from the camera. As the crowd started to disperse, he was still studying it. She was clearly looking at someone around the same height, since there was also a human-shaped shadow in the shot, and it was in the wrong spot to be hers. The person’s wide stance made him think it was a male. 

     “Max?” Steve tried to think of any logical explanation for a boy that wasn’t him to be in her bedroom. This might not have been that unusual if she hadn’t been half-naked, since she did live with her father and two brothers. Standing there in just a bra changed the plot significantly. “What’s this about?” Besides, in the bottom of the shot he’d captured their driveway and garage. Neither her dad Neil’s truck or brother Billy’s car was outside when the shots were taken, and Dustin was too short for the shadow to be him.

     Maxine’s blue eyes were clouded over with tears. She looked _caught_ in the same way Jonathan had moments ago. “Please fucking tell me I’m just seeing things. Tell me you’re not bringing some random boy up to your room to _fuck_ him just weeks after we broke up. That this isn’t the reason you’ve been radio silent since.”

     “I saw her at the Planned Parenthood in Fort Wayne back in November.” Now Barb chimed in, going to stand next to a stunned Nancy. 

     “Barb, seriously?” Maxine groaned, feeling like she was sinking in quicksand. What a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive. Sir Walter Scott certainly knew his shit, didn’t he? “I told you I was there getting birth control.” Like that explanation made it any better. Steve’s brown eyes were smoldering now. She tried to damp down the fear that expression caused. Steve was not Billy. “Not like that. To stop from getting cramps during PMS.”

     “That’s where you went that day.” His eyes were shining with unshed tears of humiliation. “You said you were going to visit some aunt. But for some reason, Dustin stayed home. I knew it was bullshit then.” He stepped further away from the girl, feeling disgusted. “I fucking held you that night as you cried, Maxine. And you swore...You told me you _loved_ me.”

     “I did. I mean, I do…” Max dug her nails into her palms to keep from shaking. “I told you about my past, Steve. You think I just made that up?”

     No, he didn’t. However, none of this story made any fucking sense unless she had been cheating on him. “Then why were you lying about going to get birth control in November when we didn’t even sleep together till December? Can you tell me that?” Her blue eyes were looking trapped, and he hated knowing he’d hurt her. But he couldn’t stand the gnawing feeling in his gut. “Or care to mention why you even had me wear a fucking condom at all if you were already on birth control?!” His jealous nature was starting to spin out of control, and the words were spilling out before he could censor them.

     Maxine wiped her eyes, her lip trembling. “Fuck all of you.” Her voice was low as her heartbeat thundered in her ears. “I get cramps. Have to go to the clinic out of town that actually takes our shitty insurance so I can get the birth control that helps with them. It also helps make my periods lighter, not that it’s any of anyone’s business. I didn’t want to tell you about it, since I wasn’t ready for sex yet and I didn’t think you’d understand. Way to prove me right about that. And heaven forgive me for wanting to be 100% sure we were being safe when we finally fucked.” She pulled her arms together, trying to make herself smaller. “I meant everything I ever said to you, Steve. And that person in the photo? It was Nancy.” The other girl looked baffled before Maxine finished. 

     “Remember when you came over last week and caught me as I was getting out of the shower?” At this, the other girl’s shoulders deflated. “So maybe the whole reason Jonathan was there with his camera was because he was _with Nancy already_. Who knows if he even meant to take all those shitty pictures in the first place?” Though this story had happened, it was on a different night. Not that she expected Nancy to remember that, or for Jonathan to admit he was alone watching her undress instead. Hell, she had just given him an easy out for his girlfriend and best friend. He’d jump on the crap story if he had any sense. 

     And yes, of course it was Billy that was in the photo. He left his car at the shop one night for his boss to check the brakes. “Do you have any idea what it’s like to cut yourself open and let someone watch you bleed?” She locked destroyed eyes on Steve now, seeing his mouth drop open. “I did that for you. Now here you are just smearing my blood around for kicks.” She shoved past them, going to wait in her brother’s Camaro. She didn’t look back at where Steve, Nancy and Barb were still standing as she climbed in, leaning her head against the window as she cried. 

     Once Billy heard what happened, he took the golden opportunity to say I told you so. He received a day’s suspension for starting the fight, while Jonathan only got after-school detention. He would’ve gotten off Scott-free if Tommy hadn’t swooped in to tell the principal all about the pervy photo session that had caused the fight in the first place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Douchebag Steve Harrington alert!
> 
> Season 3 drops tomorrow. Depending on how our favorite characters end up, this story may become even more of an AU afterwards.


	48. Chapter 48

**Unchain me, sister! (Thou shalt not fear)**

**Love is with your brother! (Thou shall not kill)**

**\- Gerard McMann, ‘Cry Little Sister’**

 

_Chapter Forty Eight: February 2005_

     Over the next few weeks, Maxine’s four friends all tried apologizing in different ways. Jonathan claimed he had just seen a sad girl without her protective armor for once, and had to capture the moment. Yeah, sure. Barb said she thought Maxine might’ve been in some trouble, and that’s why she had blabbed her secret, hoping to get her help. Certainly. Nancy apologized on both her and Jon’s behalf, saying she still worried about her and had only been momentarily stunned by the story: that she didn’t mean to just go along with the others that were bullying her. Fantastic.

     Steve...well Steve pulled out all the stops. First he left a detailed letter in her locker, which Billy of course intercepted before ripping it to shreds. Next he called in a song request on the local oldies radio station: Sandy from the Grease Soundtrack. _Baby, someday, when high school is done Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one In heaven forever and ever we will be Oh, please say you'll stay, oh, Sandy!_ It was a throwback to their first meeting at the Halloween party. She recalled telling him that if he broke into the song, she might bolt. The cheesy reference weakened her resolve, but she stayed firm in her anger. Steve even bought Jonathan a replacement camera, probably a better model than the one that Billy destroyed. When Maxine still wasn’t speaking to him after that, he called out to Dustin on the Walkie talkie. Her little brother was less than sympathetic this time, telling him to go fuck himself before turning the device off. For as much as Dustin could be a sweetheart to his loved ones, if you crossed one of them, he could be as cold as the rest of the Hargroves in his fury.

     When all else failed, Steve drove up to the Hargrove home on Valentine’s Day with a dozen red roses. He had gone back and forth in front of the house to check for any cars before parking down the block. Lucas rolled up on his bike just as Steve stepped out of the car.

     “Dude, are you crazy? If Billy finds you here, you’re dead.” Lucas grabbed Steve’s wrist and pulled them back towards the BMW.

     “I’m not going to keep hiding from him.” Steve ran a hand through his hair, feeling especially anxious. “I have to make things right with Maxine. I fucked up bad, man. I’m such a goddamn idiot.”

     “Come on. Just get us out of here.” Lucas dropped his bike on the lawn, getting in the passenger seat of Steve’s car. “She’s not home yet anyway. I already heard as much from Dustin. I was gonna go over D&D strategy with him but....” He shrugged, his brown eyes shifting to the side. “I need to talk to someone. And Dustin, he’s just getting over what happened back in December, so he’s not exactly an ideal candidate. Will and Mike would kill me if they knew, so…”

     “Okay kid. Where are we going?” Steve put the car back into drive, tossing the flower bouquet in the back. Lucas slowly confided that he had fucked up too, on a much grander scale.

     “I found this lizard outside my house a week ago. At least I thought it was a lizard, until it grew like four times its size overnight and…” Lucas’s voice was frantic, using his hands to accentuate the point.

     “Wait, slow down. What?” Steve’s mind was struggling to keep up. Here he was ready to grovel outside Maxine’s window if that’s what it took. Then one of the little demons...err, boys...intercepted him with some other supernatural emergency. Jesus fuck. “Please tell me you’re kidding. Like, you ate too much candy and now you’re spazzing out.”

     “Steve!” Lucas yelled out, looking offended. “I’m not joking here, man! I need your help. I’m pretty sure I accidentally adopted a demodog!”

     “What the fuck?!” Steve accidentally swerved to the right, quickly correcting his path. “I thought...They all died, right? When El closed the gate?”

     “Evidently not all of them.” Lucas was calming down now, but his tone wasn’t any less solemn. “Its face opened up and it ate my cat. You ever heard of a lizard that could do that?”

     Steve acknowledged the fair point. “So where is it now? Please tell me you’ve got it trapped somewhere.”

     “Well, I did.” Lucas wiped his fingers on his jeans, clearly ashamed. “I lured it down to our storm cellar with bologna. Locked it down with a huge padlock, right? But when I came home today, there was a hole in the wall. I guess it dug its way out.”

     “Holy shit.” Steve pulled over now, banging his head on the steering wheel. “And you’re expecting me to do _what_ , exactly?”

     “A party member requires assistance. A very stupid, very embarrassed party member, but a party member nonetheless. We have to hunt this bastard down. You aren’t exactly my first choice, alright? But at least you’ve got your bat.” He mimed the motion of swinging the weapon. “Hopper took Jane to see her aunt, so they’re out. Jonathan and Nancy are still being all weird because of that photo fiasco, so I doubt they’d be much help. Joyce is at work, no surprise there. Barb is sweet enough, but does she look like she can fight literally anything? Billy would sooner run me over than look at me. I think he secretly hates black people.” Lucas took a huge breath before he continued. “Maxine is supposedly tutoring Carol again right now, and besides…She and Dustin have been through enough already, wouldn’t you say? I’d honestly rather not bother them.” Steve nodded that he agreed. “So I say we make a trap, and when it’s time...We call the other boys in for aid. Minus Dustin, as I said. You’ll back me up with Mike and Will, right?”

     “Uh, yeah…” Steve drummed his fingers against the wheel, trying to think. “I guess so. Not like I have much choice in the matter, right? What, am I gonna just leave you dickheads on your own in this?” Lucas smiled, explaining the plan he’d thought up. He called out on his walkie to their other friends, mentioning the dreaded Code Red. An hour later, the two traveled to the old railroad tracks with buckets of fresh meat they had thawed from the Harringtons’ meat freezer.

     As they walked towards the old junkyard to rendezvous with the Byers and Wheeler boys, Lucas started opening up more. “Why did you adopt this supposed lizard anyway? You know what’s out there now.”

     “There’s this new girl at school. Her name is Alice.” If Lucas’s dark skin could’ve shown it, Steve knew he would be blushing. “She’s kind of a nerd, like us. And I like her. Thought maybe I’d impress her.” Lucas tossed a bloody handful of steak down. “So tell me, King Steve. How do you talk to girls?”

     Steve fought down a laugh. Looking at Lucas, the younger boy clearly had it bad for this Alice girl. “You have to play it cool. Act like you don’t care. Let her come to you.” He threw down a huge glob of meat, eyes on the ground. “Find out what she likes. Chicks love when you share interests. If you start to feel the vibe from her, that’s when you go in.”

     “And you kiss her?” Lucas asked, sounding excited again. He practically walked with a hitch in his step.

     “Whoa. Slow down, Romeo.” Steve studied the younger boy from the side. “Sure. Some girls like a guy with confidence. They want you to come on strong.” Lucas nodded, taking this in. “But for others, you need to go slowly. Don’t want to scare them off.”

     Lucas bit his lip, trying to think of which category Alice would fall into. “Is that how you got Max?”

     Steve laughed, shaking his head. “Maxine’s different from other girls. Special. You know that, kid. You can’t pull any tricks with her.”

     “You’re right. She is pretty special. But so is Alice.” Lucas adjusted the camouflage bandana on his forehead.

     “You’re not falling _in love_ with this girl, are you?” Steve asked in disbelief. He had seen that same love-struck look in the mirror a time or two.

     “No,” Lucas replied, though with such hesitation that Steve doubted it.

     “Good. Don’t. She’ll just end up breaking your heart and you’re way too young for that shit.” Steve nudged the boy’s arm with his, walking faster now. “I was completely _lost_ for Max. Then she left me.” He sighed, wanting to pull at his hair. Thankfully he didn’t, since his gloved hands were still covered in goo. It was the first time he’d been the one dumped, and it _sucked_. He wasn’t sure why he was admitting this to Lucas Sinclair of all people.

     Mike came in on Lucas’s walkie then, interrupting their romantic woes. “We’re here, Lucas. And we’ve got company. Now where the hell are you?”

     Steve and Lucas quickened their pace, reaching the junkyard fifteen minutes later. Standing beside Mike and Will on the opposite side of the small clearing were Dustin and Maxine. Fuck.

     “What are you doing here?” Lucas called out to Dustin, beyond surprised to see him. “I told them to leave you guys out of it.” He gave Will and Mike a dirty look.

     “They did.” Dustin agreed, his hand going up to adjust his hat. “I keep my radio on most of the time, Lucas. You know that. I heard your call same as them.” Mike nodded, not looking thrilled to be there.

     “Shit. I’m sorry.” Lucas apologized, feeling pretty low. “I messed up, guys.”

     “They drag you out here?” Steve asked Maxine, noticing she was ignoring him again. She shrugged a shoulder, but didn’t speak. He pulled the gory gloves off and shoved them in his back pocket.

     “Will you two just kiss and make up already?” Dustin threw his hands up in resignation. “You love her. She loves you. You’re both teenage morons that occasionally screw up. So what? Get over it!”

     “What are you talking about? Dustin, you told me to...How do I put this delicately... _go_ _fuck myself_ …Not even 48 hours ago.” Steve used air quotes as he spoke, looking at the little boy and smiling to soften the words.

     “Yeah, well you deserved it. You made my sister cry, and she already does that enough as it is. So man up, apologize and move on!” Dustin moved his hands together like he could shove them at each other. After Lucas finished laying a trail of meat at the door of the old school bus, the four boys climbed inside, waiting for the demodog to appear.

     “I do, by the way. Apologize.” Steve spoke once he was alone with Maxine. “I can’t believe I said those things...especially in front of half the student body.”

     “Okay. I’m still mad though.” Maxine resisted the urge to take the hand he held out towards her. “I must admit that seeing you running around with that bat, ready to put your pretty face in harm’s way again... It does give you some brownie points.”

     Just as he leaned in to kiss her, they heard a low growling noise coming from the side where Steve and Lucas had entered before. “Fuck. Get behind me.” He grabbed the nailed weapon from his backpack in a quick move. As Maxine retreated to the bus to cover the four boys, her heartbeat quickened, only easing off once he had killed Lucas’s ‘pet’. She hadn’t been lying: watching him in action with the bat did things to her.

     While the kids were still having a lively conversation (read: argument) about what had just happened on their way back to the car, Steve and Maxine walked a pace ahead. “I’m sorry too, for what it’s worth.” Maxine spoke up, hearing the leaves crunching under her feet. Steve looked at her from the side as he smoked. “I shouldn’t have just froze you out after what happened with Billy. I guess I just...I thought it would be the easiest thing. To jerk it clean off like a bandaid.” She sighed, knowing they had caused each other an insane amount of grief. The Bard was right when he said the course of true love never did run smooth.

     “Speaking of jerking off…” He chuckled, watching her pretty cheeks flush. “It’s okay, Max. Really, it’s okay.” Steve nudged her shoulder with his arm, still maintaining a respectable distance. “I may be a pretty shitty boyfriend, but turns out I’m actually a pretty damn good babysitter.”

     “You weren’t shitty. At least, not most of the time.” Maxine smiled at him now, feeling nostalgic. She recalled the day nearly a year prior when they had first fought the demogorgon together. “I’m not exactly ready to just close my eyes and jump back in. But I’d like to go back to being friends, at least.”

     “I’m not sure I can ever just be your friend. Not after I’ve seen what you look like when you come.” Steve’s flirty words caused her easy blush to slip out. With those blue eyes still looking up at him in plea, he gave in. “Okay. I guess we can try. For now.” He flicked the cigarette stub at the ground, stomping on it.

     “First two male friends I ever really had were you and Jonathan. And my twin beat you both down.” She laughed at Steve’s scandalized look. “I’m surprised anyone even speaks to me. I’m quite the liability. Radioactive, really.”

     “Yeah, you are.” Steve smiled at her, brushing their fingers together. “Some of us are just a glutton for punishment.” They had reached his BMW now. He pulled the car keys from his pocket, tossing his backpack in the trunk. The nailed bat made a heavy thud.

     “Oh, I almost forgot. Tune in to WRKN 98.7 at exactly 10:00, will you?” Maxine pursed her lips, trying not to grin. “I know my last request was kinda lame. Hopefully you’ll like this one better.” Steve slammed the trunk back shut, glancing at the roses he’d left in the backseat. He smiled at the redhead girl fondly as he went to retrieve them. He watched her eyes widen in surprise. “These are for you. Guess you can’t take them home, huh?”

     Maxine sent a beaming smile back at him. “No. Guess not.” She ran her hands along the delicate petals. “Thank you.”

     Steve landed a quick kiss on her cheek before pulling back. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Max.”

     Thankfully Billy hadn’t returned home from the shop by the time Steve’s song request came on. Maxine thought, not for the first time, that he might actually know the other boy’s work schedule. She excitedly tuned her bedside radio to the FM station, knowing it was 90s hour. Her brow scrunched as she tried to imagine what tune he selected. Right as her clock changed from 9:59 to 10:00, the slow song kicked on. A few bars in, Max recognized it as It Ain’t Over ‘Til It’s Over by Lenny Kravitz. _Here we are still together We are one So much time wasted Playing games with love So many tears I've cried So much pain inside_. Another checkmark in Steve’s column. Sometimes she wondered if a fucked up girl like her even deserved such a pure love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of feelings about season 3. As it stands, this story will likely address some points from the season while detouring sharply from others.


	49. Chapter 49

_Chapter Forty Nine: March 2005_

     In the middle of March, after having a particularly rough week at work, Neil returned home late on Friday gearing for a fight. He went straight for the liquor cabinet. Maxine was in Dustin’s bedroom upstairs helping him prepare for his recitation of the Gettysburg Address in Social Studies class. It only took older son Billy giving him a sarcastic wink to light Neil up.

     Dustin stood on a wooden box with his chest puffed out, wearing a top hat and fake beard. After reciting the speech over and over for two hours, he had it mostly memorized. “Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men…” His speech was interrupted by a loud crash followed a thud, then panicked cursing from downstairs. 

     Maxine glanced over at the digital clock on Dustin’s nightstand: 11:33 PM. She looked over at her younger brother’s scared face. “Don’t worry. I’m sure it’s nothing.” She heard no more movement. The silence was more frightening than the crash. “I’ll just go check that everything’s okay. You stay here, no matter what you hear. Promise?” Dustin nodded, looking very worried. 

     “Billy?” Maxine whispered, hoping for some reply. She could hear her brother cursing as he cried, but that was all. Nothing from their father. Odd. She crept down the steps on tiptoe to avoid making any noise. Her face paled as she took in the scene in the living room. The coffee table had been turned over and a vase shattered against the wall. Billy was in the corner with his legs tucked up to his chest, a fresh cut under his right eye bleeding. Their father lay face-down with his head against the fireplace, not moving. A growing pool of blood was forming below his face.

     She repeated his name as she crawled over to him, carefully avoiding the blood. He was shaking all over, staring down at their dad’s pale face. “Billy. Look at me. It’s me.” Maxine shook him until he finally made eye contact with her. “What happened?”

     “I….I...Oh god….” Billy cried, halfway to a panic attack now. “He went to hit me again. I just pushed him away... He fell and hit his head.” He looked from the blood back to his twin, terrified. 

     “Shh. Shh.” Maxine spoke, wrapping her arms around him. He laid his head on her shoulder, pulling her into him. His hands were shaking. 

     “OH god Max...What do we do…” Billy’s voice was wrecked, his blue eyes turbulent. She had never seen him so unhinged.

     “He fell. He was drunk and he stumbled.” Maxine answered for him; she wasn’t known as the smarter twin for nothing. “You didn’t push him. You weren’t fighting.” She now pulled away from Billy, taking in the wrecked scene again. “You were upstairs in the shower. I heard the crash and found him like this.”

     “What? No…Max, I did this…” Billy saw that she was ready to cover for him. Again. He hated himself for putting her in this situation.

     “Trust me.” Maxine stared into his frightened eyes. “Go take a shower, brush your teeth and wash your face. The cuts came from a fight earlier tonight.”

     “I...I…” Billy looked like a cornered wild animal. She was surprised he hadn’t torn a chunk of hair out already with how tightly he was pulling at it.

     “It’s going to be okay.” Maxine pulled him up to stand, going over to the phone and dialing 911. Billy raced upstairs to the bathroom. 

     After she finished explaining to the 911 operator, Maxine righted the coffee table. She swept up the remains of the blue vase and threw them into the kitchen garbage. Once this was done, she went up to Dustin’s room to tell him. “Dad...He’s dead, Dusty.” She watched as her brother visibly crumbled. “He fell against the fireplace and hit his head. I’m so sorry.” She hugged him as they cried, more so for the innocent childhood they had never experienced rather than any real grief about Neil.

     A handful of Hawkins police officers arrived just after midnight, fronted by who else but Chief Hopper. He took Maxine off to the side to talk.

     “You alright, kid?” Hopper observed as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

     “I don’t remember the last time I was.” Maxine replied honestly, wiping a single tear away. 

     “You were with Dustin in his room. Billy was in the shower. You heard a crash and went downstairs to investigate. You found him this way.” He questioned, using that no-nonsense cop voice again. “You sure that’s how this happened?”

     “Yeah. He’d been drinking since he got home.” Maxine pulled her long sleeves over her hands. “He drinks a lot.” 

     “From what I hear, he’s an angry drunk.” Hopper added, giving her an inquisitive look. “If you’re sure that’s what happened…”

     “It is.” She nodded, knowing she was doing the right thing. What happened had been an act of self-defense. And it wasn’t as though she hadn’t wished her father dead on more than one occasion. 

     “And I’m sure Billy will tell me the same.” Hopper raised a brow, waiting for a further explanation that didn’t come.

      Once the cops cleared out and Dustin fell into a restless sleep, Maxine went to check on Billy. She found him in one of his favorite smoking spots: on a flat portion of the roof he accessed from climbing out his bedroom window. He was lying on his back and staring up at the stars, looking vacant. “You okay?” She moved to join him, choosing to let him speak next. Sometimes he liked being with her in comfortable silence. 

     “It’s really over. All of it.” Billy whispered to her, his blue eyes watery. His pained features were lit by the glow of his cigarette.

     “Yeah. It is.” Maxine agreed, still too raw to feel much of anything. It was hard to believe that the years of violence and threats might finally be in the past. She desperately hoped that Billy’s treatment of her would change for the better now too. 

     The party came by to check on the siblings once the story made the gossip rounds the next day. Mike, Will and Lucas were able to distract Dustin with talk of a new D&D campaign. Jonathan, Nancy, Barb and Steve accompanied them. Jon hung back, still wary of getting too close after Billy wrecked first his camera then his face. Barb brought over a chicken casserole, saying she would add the family to that week’s prayer list. Nancy grabbed Max into a brief hug, telling her she was the bravest girl she’d ever known and she could get through this. Steve stayed quietly to the side, letting everyone else take a turn before he finally approached Maxine.

     “I’m so sorry.” Steve reached out and squeezed her hand quickly before dropping it. This whole thing was unreal. It felt strange to apologize for their loss when he knew that none of the Hargrove kids had anything resembling love for daddy dearest on the best of days. Of course he couldn’t exactly offer congratulations either. “Do you need anything?” He also wouldn’t be presumptuous enough to ask if she needed _him_. They were just starting to find their way back to being friends, and though he yearned for more, now so wasn’t the time to push. Maxine shook her head, watching as her twin clenched his fist at his side. “You know where to find me.” Steve nodded once more before walking off. 

     Joyce and Hopper soon stopped by with Jane. The peculiar girl shared a brief smile with Mike. The police chief watched as his girlfriend then approached the older siblings. “Listen, I know this is probably the wrong time, but...You guys know what this means, right?” Billy and Maxine shared a look. “Your parents’ will? I mean we haven’t had time to go over everything yet, obviously…But unless Neil took the time to change it…”

     “Then we’re under your custody till we turn 18 in June.” Maxine finished her thought, wondering whether she could pinch herself and wake up. The past day qualified as the most surreal 24 hours she’d experienced in an already very fucked up life. “And Dustin...for 5 more years after that?”

     Joyce moved her head from side to side, considering. “Technically, yes.” She wanted to reach out and give them both a hug, but knew that wouldn’t be received well. “Though I think we should give him a choice in the matter, don’t you? I’m guessing he might choose to stay with you.” Not if she was still living with Billy. “Don’t worry about it all right now, okay? We’ll figure it out.” Joyce then pulled out a cigarette, wordlessly handing one to Billy. It was curious that he had stayed silent during this entire exchange. 

     “I know neither of you are kids anymore, and whether you need or want someone checking in on you is up for debate. So you can either stay in this house…” She gestured to the Hargrove home. “And take care of each other, as you’ve likely always done. Or you can consider coming home with me. Dustin could bunk with Will. I have a guest room that’s never used and a basement I’d be happy to clear out too.” Had her oldest son Jonathan neglected to mention it was Billy who beat his face bloody while calling him a pervert? Seeing their matching blank looks, Joyce knew better than to push more. She squeezed Billy’s arm then Maxine’s before walking off. The rest of the party said their goodbyes until it was only Billy and Max remaining, Dustin having retreated to Mike’s house. The twins sat at the edge of her bed, backs against the mattress as they shared a bottle of Jack Daniels.

     “Guess we’re not stuck now, are we?” Billy carefully studied his sister, watching her expression change from curiosity to terror as she recalled their conversation by the lake. Neil had been pushed to his death, just like he had done to their mom. It almost felt like things were coming full circle. 

     He leaned close enough to whisper directly in her ear: “I did it for you.” As she started to cry, he added the kicker. “Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love.” Fucking Shakespeare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things just took a sharp left turn, didn't they? 😮


	50. Chapter 50

_Chapter Fifty: March 2005 (Part Two)_

     “I’ve been thinking of doing it for years.” Billy’s eyes were closed as he continued, his voice shaky. “Then he laid hands on you. And those abstract thoughts suddenly felt very real.” Maxine was starting to grow nauseous. “I thought maybe if we could just get away, that would be enough. I could wait a few more months.” She grabbed one of his cigarettes to smoke it, needing the distraction. “You didn’t go for that idea, because of Dustin. Five more years sounded like a lifetime. So I switched tactics again.” She found herself wishing Billy had never opened his mouth. “Still wasn’t sure when exactly to do it, or how. Whether I would even have the nerve to go through with it.” A darker part of her wondered whether her twin was lying, or if he was admitting this as a way of negotiating sex in the future. He lit his own cigarette, quiet for a few moments as they smoked together. 

     “Couldn’t do it _too_ close to our birthday. Didn’t want anyone to figure out the significance. It was supposed to be an accident, after all. But if we were close enough to 18, they wouldn’t separate us, or take the kid away.” He chuckled darkly, shaking his head. “After I thought of that, I just bided my time. Waited for the dumbass to get drunk enough. Then all it took was one big push.” Tears were flowing down his face, getting him choked up. “Now we have nothing to hold us back. I set you free, pretty girl.” Billy stubbed the cigarette into the metal ashtray on the floor. 

     Maxine could feel her own tears falling over her cheeks, but she didn’t speak. She stubbed her cigarette out, studying his face closely. How could Billy be so naive as to think that Neil was the only thing she was afraid of? Her countdown calendar began the first day _he_ had touched her. He might not be stuck, but unless he suddenly stopped thinking of her as his girlfriend instead of his sister, she still was.

     “If Joyce was right about Neil and Susan’s will, there’s a chance for Dustin to get the real nuclear family experience. And if she wasn’t, that’s okay too. Cops don’t like breaking up siblings. They’ll let him stay with us.” Billy had certainly thought of every-fucking-thing. “You’re looking at me a certain way.” He observed, grabbing the Jack bottle and taking a swig. “Are you scared of me now?”

     Maxine sighed, fighting down her true response. Part of her had been scared of Billy since the first time he had taken her against her will. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to say here. You killed someone.” 

     “I did.” Billy admitted, tilting the bottle towards her in salute. She grabbed it away to chug a drink. “You think Harrington would do that for you?” His voice was rough as he mentioned the thorn in his side. 

     “You didn’t just do it for me.” Maxine accused, knowing Billy all too well. “It was for you too.” Now the one person her brother had feared was gone. 

     “To-may-to, to-mah-to.” He lifted a hand in casual dismissal. “He hurt you. He didn’t get to live.” And since the hits had come after Dustin’s rescue, that made the night almost exactly a year prior. Hopefully no one remembered that part, though she truthfully doubted anyone would. Most people couldn’t see the forest for the trees. It was how Neil, and later Billy, had gotten away with being abusive for so long. “You don’t need to be afraid, of me or anyone else. Told you I’d always take care of you.” Maxine wondered if Billy’s continued nonchalance about the crime confirmed that he was a sociopath or if it was just the result of being pushed too hard too often. “Are you still California dreaming like I am?” When she jerked away as he went to hug her, Billy sighed. He pushed back a retort, acknowledging the need to be patient. He had just thrown a lot of heavy shit at Max in a short period. 

     Neil’s life insurance took care of the remaining payments on their two-story house. The property was left to his children as the next of kin. Money left in his checking account covered the cost of having his body shipped back to San Diego to be buried next to their mother. Now Billy’s paycheck would have to stretch enough to pay for their monthly bills, but he didn’t mind. He could always steal what they needed or go back to selling weed again like he did in California. The morons around here wouldn’t even notice the price markup. Plus he had been swiping small bills from Neil’s wallet in preparation for this day. As Will and Jonathan’s mom predicted, their dad hadn’t changed his will at all. The law firm in charge of the estate arranged for guardianship of the three kids to go to Joyce Byers.

     Joyce had the kids over for dinner nearly every night, but she never pushed for more. The tension between Jonathan and Billy was mostly settled now, as the Hargrove boy started treating the other like he didn’t exist. Dustin and Will likened the situation to a never-ending sleepover. Hopper and his now-daughter Jane also popped up from time to time, though he and Joyce still retained separate residences. Her police chief boyfriend cautioned the twins not to be stupid. 

     The Hargrove siblings felt the ice permeating the family home slowly starting to melt. Billy went hog wild with his newfound freedom for a few terrible weeks before he finally started settling back down. It was odd seeing his body clear of a single wound as he took Maxine on whatever surface was closest. She, however, was never so lucky. 

     Max kept a careful eye on her twin, watching for any indication that he planned on stepping into Neil’s recently departed role of controlling patriarch. Billy never exactly shied away from violence, and he had just fucking escalated to _murder_ , so he honestly seemed capable of anything now. Eventually, over time, he started leaving less bruises, but she assumed this was partially because he no longer had an unstable parent to blame them on. He even stopped complaining as much about shuffling Dustin to school and the arcade.

     Their friends joked that they had the ultimate party pad now; Maxine fought not to groan. Steve wanted to push towards a reunion, thinking they might have a better shot now that Neil was gone. He quickly realized just how wrong he was. Billy hadn’t come right out and decked him again, but he found the windshield of his BMW smashed one morning.    

     The next day, Steve caught Maxine alone in study hall. Billy was serving in-school detention for skipping. The redhead was sitting at a table near the front, a physics textbook lying open as she made notes for the midterm exam. “Is this seat taken?” Steve asked, raising a brow. She looked up at him and shrugged, heart thumping in her chest. He took the nearest chair, leaning over towards her study materials. “You have Mr. Hansen for physics, right?” She nodded, blushing at how close he had scooted. If either of them moved an inch, they would be kissing. “Had him last year. Spring midterm is mostly on chapter 12.” 

     “Thank you.” Maxine exhaled softly as he leaned away. She started humming Beatles tunes under her breath, trying to calm down. She knew better than to hook up with Steve again, especially right now. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t feel disappointed he hadn’t kissed her.

     “What’s it been like at home?” Steve questioned, getting his anatomy book out of his bag. “Billy and your dad aren’t that different, are they?”

     The graphite end of her pencil broke off when she pushed it to the paper too hard. “What?”

     “You want me to repeat it?” Steve asked as he opened his own textbook, speaking much quieter now. “I know the official story. I just want to know if that’s the truth.”

     “Fuck.” Max tossed her pencil down, clenching a fist. Her blue eyes traveled up from the table to meet Steve’s brown ones. “What do you _think_ happened?”

     “I think your reaction just told me.” He sighed, chewing on his own pencil. His protective instinct was to tug the girl into his arms and keep the demons at bay. How could one person go through so much heartache? “And since? How is it living with him?”

     “Not much different, I suppose.” Maxine agreed, gaze drifting off as she continued. “He’s calmer now though, I guess. If Billy could ever be considered calm.” 

     Steve decided not to mention the matter of his windshield. He could afford a replacement. “And what happens in June? You sticking there?” She shrugged her shoulders again, frame moving inwards like she was trying to make herself smaller. “My offer still stands. Dad’s even decided to give me the summer free before expecting me to put my nose to the grind.” Maxine’s eyes locked on his briefly before looking away. “I understand why you think we can’t be together now. I just want you to understand that I know. I know all the risks, and I still want you.” He still didn’t know the biggest secret, so he didn’t actually know _everything_. “I’m not going to change my mind either. Please just think about it, alright?” She nodded, her thoughts starting to race. This summer would change everything. Graduation. Turning 18. Billy’s offer. Steve’s offer. What the fuck was she going to do?


	51. Chapter 51

_Chapter Fifty One: April 2005_

The following month, Dustin summoned the courage to ask Billy about having D&D night at their house. It would never be a home in the same way Mike, Will, or Lucas’s houses were, but he felt it was only fair to take his turn now. He had always been told that Neil was the reason they couldn’t host the party before. You could’ve knocked both he and Maxine over with a feather when their brother easily agreed.

     Billy would be hanging up his mechanic job as soon as the local pool opened for the year, having been hired as a lifeguard. To be able to spend the days in the sun working on his tan while also getting paid sounded like a sweet trade. Maxine wanted to give Dustin the summer to get used to the idea of them possibly leaving, and as a show of good faith, Billy tried to do more than tolerate the kid for once. Maybe Max would even agree to leaving their brother behind with Joyce if he kept on his best behavior till then. 

     “When did you want to do it, squirt? I have this weekend off. Might as well bring our friends by too, Max. Hell, we’ll make a night of it. What do you say?” Even Harrington, because what better way to confirm they weren’t seeing each other again than to see them interact outside of school. If his worries proved unfounded, he would know she was taking his escape offer seriously. Maxine stared over at her twin, stunned by the seemingly good mood. She squeezed his hand and thanked him, going to the phone to call Nancy. The party made plans to convene at the Hargrove home on Saturday the 16th at 5 PM. 

     Mike and Nancy arrived first, living right down the street and all. She brought her green friend Barb along too. Mike went straight to the basement area where Dustin was getting the board ready. The two girls waved to Billy as he stood in the kitchen smoking, then took his sister to the living room where they planned to hang out. The plan was for something lame like a movie marathon and board games. 

     Jonathan, Will and Jane arrived in his car next, more proof that the Byers and Hopper households were getting closer by the day. Jon avoided Billy’s eye line as he went towards the teen girls. Billy rolled his eyes but let it go, remembering he would only need to tolerate this bullshit party crap for a while longer. Will and Jane passed by the kitchen together, the brunette girl eyeing Billy like she could read his every thought.

     King Steve arrived last with Lucas in tow, the two people Billy least wanted to see in his home: Steve because of Maxine and Lucas for other obvious reasons. Apparently since Lucas didn’t have an older sibling like the others, he had latched onto Harrington at some point. The rich boy tried to smooth his way in by bringing an armful of pizzas. 

     Once the little kids were settled into their routine, the six teenagers still lingered around the large living room, clearly uncomfortable. “Okay, nobody died. Everyone can relax.” Billy cackled before correcting himself. “Well, I suppose that’s not entirely true. But no one has died in this house for weeks now. You’re probably safe.”

     “Billy! Jesus!” Maxine scolded, seeing the other four teens eyeing each other in worry. “He’s just joking. Forgive him.” 

     "Yeah, what she said. I know I’m no one’s favorite person, and that’s fine.” Billy motioned with a hand back towards the kitchen. “Got a 12-pack of beer and a bottle of Jack Daniels in the fridge. Plus Harrington was nice enough to supply the poor kids with pizza.” King Steve nearly blushed as he pointed out their differences in socioeconomic status. “So how about we chill the fuck out? What do you guys normally do on these D&D nights? Light as a feather, stiff as a board? Charades? I’m up for anything as long as you chicks don’t try braiding my hair.”

     “We had a rousing game of strip poker last week.” Barb was the first to speak, stunning everyone.

     “Lookin’ alive there Holland! I like it. Not gonna fly in this case, I’m afraid. The pricks here have either fucked my twin or thought about doing it. So it’s a no.” Billy winked at her, causing the girl to stumble.

     “I was kidding. Obviously. You think I would bring up a stripping game with two siblings in the same room and 5 children downstairs?” Barb gave Billy a withering look before going to sit on an armchair in the corner.

     “Fair enough. But you certainly broke the ice, didn’t you?” Billy smirked, going to the center of the couch and kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Maxine was sitting on the edge, trying her best to ignore him. Shit, she was pissed. Didn’t she realize that allowing 2 boys into their home, particularly these two, was his way of playing nice? 

     Jonathan and Nancy went to the loveseat together, leaving Steve no other option than the other side of the couch. He sighed before going to sit on the floor instead.

     “No one has any serious ideas here? We gonna just sit and stare at each other till the kiddos get bored and want to leave?” Billy’s eyes traveled around the room. It was clear no one was going to take the bait. “Okay. We could try regular poker, anyway. Five card draw, 10 dollars a hand. Any takers?”

     Maxine glanced over at him before nodding. “You wanting a rematch from last week?” She giggled, remembering how badly she’d beaten him when they played alone. He tried to blame the loss on the distraction of her cleavage. Really it was just because he liked seeing her smile when she won.

     “Maybe. Then again, we could always take these suckers on together and clean them out.” Playing the game as partners would be amusing. Not even the lovers Jonathan and Nancy would know each other’s tells like they did. 

     “No way. You can’t use the twin thing as an advantage.” Nancy argued, scooting forward on her cushion. “But partners could be fun.”

     “How about Nancy and me, Steve and Jonathan, Billy and Barb.” It was the fairest option Maxine could come up with that didn’t involve sticking Billy _or_ herself with one of the boys. She knew better than to try that. “Any objections?” When no one spoke up, she went to retrieve the card table from the garage. 

     “This honestly feels like an episode of The Twilight Zone. Can’t believe I was actually invited to your house this time.” Steve’s voice sounded close behind her. She nearly jumped. “Billy’s outside smoking again. And Nancy is asking him about 1000 questions about how you play. No need to panic. Besides, we’re only talking.” He said the last word in a way that clearly implied there was a laundry list of other things they could be doing alone together. “I like that shirt on you.” She was wearing a deep blue t-shirt that brought out her eyes. 

     Maxine blushed, reaching for the collapsed table behind their dad’s old work bench. She cursed when she couldn’t quite reach. Steve walked closer, his front touching her back as he reached for it. “Here, let me. I got it.” Her heartbeat pulsed when his hands brushed hers. “You okay?” He teased as he backed off, smiling up a storm. He clearly knew what he was doing. 

     Steve picked the table up and started walking out with it. He stopped right before he got to the door, turning to face her again. “June seems like a long way away.” It wasn’t, not really. Only 63 days till her birthday. They had gone 7 months after meeting before they started dating, then another 7 before having sex. Now they were going on 4 months since without having any further contact. But like Steve said, after having that once, it was harder to give it up. 

     There wasn’t really any logical reason behind waiting till her birthday to make a final decision. Joyce had made it clear that she wasn’t the girl’s keeper. Once they graduated next month, what would stop her from choosing one path or the other? But Maxine had been counting down till the birthday for 5 years, and it seemed as good a time as ever to strive for. Besides, if she was considered adult age, Joyce might feel better about her taking Dustin out of town, if that’s what she chose.

     Jonathan and Steve were decent poker players, but couldn’t read each other well enough to make bank on it. Nancy wasn’t great, but Maxine played with her twin often enough to make up for it. Plus girls always had that synced menstrual flow thing going. Billy on the other hand was stuck with Barb the hopeless. Even after going over what hand beat what at the start, she made several rookie mistakes. 

     “I think I have a flush.” Barb threw down her cards, which did contain five red cards, but in two different suits. 

     “Have you ever even _played_ poker before? You’ve got the 3 and 6 of hearts; 4, 9 and Jack in diamonds. So you don’t have a flush, a straight, or even pairs. You have nothing.” Billy sighed, resigning another lost hand. Wasn’t beginner’s luck supposed to be a thing? 

     As the D&D mission drew to a close, the teens sat around the table taking shots and speaking about their futures. “If you could go anywhere you wanted after we graduate, where would you go?” Nancy took a sip of the flask Steve had brought, containing straight gin. “I think I’d like to go to Chicago. Experiencing the city vibe would be cool. Might help get me ready for the big, bad world out there.” In Maxine’s experience, the town in which you were currently residing made little difference: the evil wormed its way in regardless.

     “Best trip I ever took was with mom and Will. We went to a Phillies home game right after dad left.” Jonathan rubbed a hand over his hair fringe. “It’d be nice to go back there again.”

     “California, obviously.” Billy sipped on his beer, hoping he would be back there soon. “Doesn’t even matter the town. I miss the ocean air along the coast.” He missed having my sister all to himself, them against the world. Not having to fake acceptance of this party of misfits she’d adopted. 

     “The beach is always nice.” Steve agreed, taking the flask back from Nancy. He winced after downing a shot. “Maybe somewhere in Florida, then. I have an aunt in Orlando.” The east coast was much closer to their current environment, where he hoped Maxine planned on staying.

     “My church is doing a summer mission trip across the midwest. We’ll hit Illinois and Missouri. I’ve never been to St. Louis. Should be fun.” Barb’s beer can sat untouched in front of her. 

     “I’d have to hit the lottery to go to my number one pick.” Maxine laughed, grabbing Steve’s flask. Touching the spout to her mouth after he drank was almost like kissing him again. “Liverpool and London in England, to see all the Beatles sites. Walking across Abbey Road would be the number 1.” She shrugged, letting that fantasy fall to the wayside. “But in the continental US? New York City, easily.” John Lennon had lived there, and yes, also died there. New York was a city with a vibe unlike anywhere else on the planet. It was also all the way across the country from her twin’s pick, so she knew it was a long shot at best. He claimed to take her feelings into account, but he always made the final decisions in their life.

     As they retired to bed later, Billy joked that they might have to result to drug dealing (on his part) and prostitution (on hers) to afford the cost of living there. He slowly redirected the talk back to California, where they had distant cousins to fall back on.


	52. Chapter 52

**Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town**

**Waiting for someone or something to show you the way**

****\- Pink Floyd, ‘Time’** **

 

_Chapter Fifty Two: May 2005_

     Maxine, Nancy, Barb, Steve and Jonathan graduated high school on May 13, 2005, the former two with honors. Billy received his diploma after two weeks of summer school. The twins would celebrate their 18th birthday on June 18th. Billy said he had a surprise planned for her that day, but wouldn’t say more. 

     The friend group started to scatter over the summer weeks, their adult futures diverging. Billy started work at the Hawkins Community Pool, Barb plunged into her church program, and Nancy and Jon got summer internships with The Hawkins Post. Steve spent his days chauffeuring the kids around, sometimes picking up a shift at Scoops Ahoy just to kill the monotony. Maxine considered getting a job at the local library. She would love to help get kids excited about reading.

     Maxine questioned whoever left her twin in charge of innocent lives at the pool. While he lorded over the place, Max stayed at home, making a pros and cons list for her possible two futures.

 

Billy: 

 _Pros_ : For better or worse, my other half. Has been there since birth and will _never_ leave me. Has bled for me and even killed for me. Better the devil you know than the devil you don’t. I love Billy in a way no one else could possibly understand. 

 _Cons:_ I also hate him in ways too complicated to explain. He took part of me that I can never get back. He’s not who I’m _in_ love with. He won’t ever settle for just being my brother. He might expect me to be a nice stay-at-home housewife like our mom was for dad. Would our story even end differently? 

 

Steve:

      _Pros_ : Has a stable future planned in Hawkins. He _is_ who I’m in love with. Basically adopted a handful of kids he has no relation to, and is great with Dustin. Believed me about the demogorgon and stuck his neck out when he didn’t have to. Has always respected my boundaries and would never push to control me. 

      _Cons_ : Billy will never let us be together. Probably won’t have a syringe and bat nearby the next time they clash. No matter what he’s done, could _I_ possibly live with breaking my twin’s heart in such a final way by choosing Steve? He still doesn’t know the worst about Billy and me. Would he even want me if he knew? And if by the grace of god he did still want me, would he understand that I still couldn’t say goodbye to Billy forever, because he’s a part of me? Would he ask me to let him go? Would I start hating him too, if he did?

 

     After going over her list, Maxine still felt just as torn as she had before starting it. She knew the final test would be to tell Steve the details of her twin’s abuse. If he deserted her, the creeping doubts she had were right. If he stuck around, it was possible that he would stay there forever. Yet she dragged her feet on telling him. Besides, when she was in his general vicinity, her mind departed and left her heart to do the thinking. This wasn’t a decision to be made so lightly. 

     In the meantime, Maxine soaked up as much of Hawkins as she could. Dustin and his friends altered between the arcade and the pool, depending on the weather. One late May afternoon, she tagged along on their pool trip, surprising Billy at work when Joyce dropped part of the clan off. The other half rode in Hopper’s police-issued vehicle. He was sitting on the lifeguard stand when she walked by, eyes hidden behind Aviator sunglasses. But Billy quickly spotted her, like always. He tugged the glasses off and sat them carefully down. His mouth stretched in a wide smile as he climbed down to meet her. 

     “Playing chaperone today?” Billy motioned towards the five excited preteens who were going towards the shallow end.

     “No running!” Maxine yelled out, trying to sound authoritative. “Sorry, that’s your job isn’t it?” She laughed, picking a pool chair close to his post. 

     “No, go on. It’s kind of cute seeing you take charge.” He teased, eyes half on the scene surrounding them. It seemed like he was actually making an effort at the job he’d been tasked to do. “Did you bring some high SPF lotion?” He looked over her pale shoulders, knowing she usually burned before it turned to tan. She nodded towards her bag, going to apply the lotion to her legs. Billy spun his lifeguard whistle around his fingers, keeping his hands busy so he wouldn’t reach out and touch. “I have a break in 5 if you’d like to see the staff quarters. It’s got quite enough privacy.” He winked, watching her face fall as she dropped the sunblock. 

     “Not funny.” She blushed, picking the bottle back up again. She spread the white liquid on her arms and chest.

     “Let me get your back?” Billy asked, his voice dipping down. He briefly imagined Barb in a thong to push down the erection threatening to strain his red shorts. She was wearing the black swimsuit that was his favorite. It was a two piece, but the top was a tankini fit that covered her stomach.

     “Be careful. Remember where we are.” Maxine remembered the feeling of Steve’s hands spreading the cold liquid on her back the previous year...and what happened later that same day in his bedroom. 

     “You think I ever fucking forgot? You’re the one who turned up here, baby girl. Showing off that body to everyone in attendance. You expect me to just look the other way as you tease?” Billy moved to sit behind her, biting his lip to contain the moan as he touched her skin. He glanced up at the clock above the concession stand. “Seriously, come on. I’ve got to touch you right fucking now. Don’t make it worse for yourself later by telling me no.” He squeezed the back of her neck hard, rubbing against a healing bruise covered by her thick hair. She winced as he let his hands drop off, walking towards the staff showers. He grabbed her towel as an inconspicuous cover for his crotch. Billy looked back over his shoulder to make sure she’d follow. Max waited a full minute after, huffing a breath out before standing.

     Billy was in the furthest shower stall when she entered the steamy room, hands palming his dick through the shorts. He walked over to lock the door behind her, whispering filth into her ear as he dragged her back to the spray. “What are you thinking? Do you want to get caught?” Maxine hated herself for following him in like a puppy on an invisible leash. That her fear of punishment was so great that it damped down her fight or flight response. It seemed that with Neil out of the picture, Billy had grown too comfortable with taking risks in public.

     “I don’t care.” Billy groaned out, rubbing their clothed crotches together. “You made me this way, sweets. Made it so I would demolish anything and anyone in the way of getting this.” Just as his hand went to tug her swim bottoms down, the doorknob jangled. Finding it locked, the person on the other end resorted to shouting. It was Mr. Tucker, Billy’s new boss, telling him his break was over. 

     Billy groaned out, hitting his forehead against the stone wall. Maxine took the opportunity to slip away, hiding out near the lockers in back till the coast was clear to exit.


	53. Chapter 53

_Chapter Fifty Three: June 18, 2005_

     Maxine started her 18th birthday the same way as every other: in the arms of her twin. There was an underlying tension inside her that the celebrated day had finally come; by the time the sun fell again, she would need to come to some decision. 

     When she tried to crawl away in search of breakfast, Billy woke too, tugging her back against his chest. She let herself doze for a moment, listening to his heartbeat. “Happy birthday.” He kissed the top of her head, one arm reaching out to turn the bedside clock so he could see it. They had turned off the alarm and slept till 11:30. The twins caught Dustin downstairs, already dressed for the day and begging for a sleepover at Will’s. He made them blueberry pancakes as a birthday present. 

     Billy swiftly agreed to getting Dustin out of their hair all day and into the night. “Sure thing, kid. As long as Joyce says it’s okay.” Dustin nodded, scarfing down his own plate of pancakes. “Then we can drop you off there in a bit. It’s on our way.” Maxine quirked an eyebrow, still wondering where he planned on taking her that day. Her brother remained tight lipped. Half an hour later, the siblings hopped into the Camaro. 

     Once Dustin was dropped off at the Byers house, Billy asked Max to close her eyes. When she hesitated, he added: “You trust me, don’t you?” _I did_. Maxine nodded, slowly closing her eyes as he started driving again. She half expected him to crash the car at high speed, killing them. Fifteen minutes later, the car slowed to a stop. “Open.” 

     They were sitting in front of Hawkins’ tattoo parlor, Ink This. “What are we doing here?”

     “Come on.” He tugged at her hand, getting out of the car. “We finally made it to 18. Figured we should get something to commemorate the occasion. Actually had this planned for years, to be honest.” Because before Neil died, he assumed they would have to wait till adult age for tattoos, since they clearly wouldn’t get permission.  

     “What did you have in mind?” Maxine got out too, following him inside. She didn’t have a strict aversion to tattoos, exactly, but she had never really thought much on it.

     Billy pointed at a yin-yang symbol on the wall. “Well, first I thought of getting matching ones. Yin and yang. Dark and light, moon and sun, female and male. Neither are complete without the other. Like you and me. Thought we could each get half.” 

     “Hmm.” Maxine replied, thinking this was a bit much. They already had matching rings.

     “Then I thought you might consider that overkill.” Billy continued on like he had read her mind. “It’s a big step, and I don’t want you to regret it. So you can pick the design, if you want. We’ll both know we got them together. That’s enough.”

     Maxine nodded this time, going to look at a design book. Billy followed her closely, happy that she didn’t dismiss his idea outright. “Figured you’d go for one of your own, so I already picked mine.” He reached over for another tattoo book, thumbing through it and opening to a page near the back. He pointed to the bottom design: a skull with its mouth open smoking a cigarette. “What do you think? It’s badass, right?”

     Max agreed, asking where he planned on getting it. He rolled up the shirt sleeve on his right arm, pointing out the area right below his shoulder. “Can’t wait to show it off to the stiffs around here.” He chuckled, again hoping they weren’t long for this town. His sister still hadn’t given him a final answer to where they would be come fall. “Any ideas on yours?”

     She inclined her head towards a page in the book she had pulled out. “I like this simple vine design.” The fingers of her left hand traveled over her right wrist. “I’d like to finally cover this up. Let the tattoo wrap all the way around.” She indicated the faded self-injury scar, imagining how she might feel with it gone. “And I thought I’d add my own twist to it. Have them write some Beatles lyrics below it.” She smiled, her blue eyes lighting up. “Maybe ‘Take a sad song and make it better’ from Hey Jude? Because I am better now. Better than I was when I did this.” She blushed as Billy simply stared at her. “It’s stupid, right?”

     Her twin took the wrist in his hand, moving to kiss the wound quickly before releasing it. “Not stupid at all. I think it’s great.” 

     They waited another half hour before two tattoo artists named Alex and Trish brought them back to start. Maxine told the girl working on hers to add a couple of tiger lilies to the vine. Since her wrist tattoo was smaller, Max’s was complete first. The pain during had felt like a bee sting that didn’t end, but by now her pain tolerance was such that it didn’t bother her. Male tat artist Alex finished Billy’s arm in another hour.

     After departing the tattoo shop, they drove to the rock quarry. It was a nice spot to lie under the sun and enjoy the quiet together, since most people had abandoned the spot for the pool where Billy worked. He leaned up to grab her right wrist, tracing around the edges of the new tat. They had both removed their bandages once reaching the picnic spot, rubbing Neosporin lotion over them as they were told. “My good girl finally let some bad bleed into her, huh?” Maxine shrugged, watching the clouds drift by. 

     Billy had stashed her small stereo in the Camaro earlier, sitting it in the grass nearby so they could listen to music without draining his car battery. “I guess Hawkins isn’t so bad, once you get rid of all the static.” His hands made a sweeping motion to indicate the motley crew of people she had added to their orbit. “You want to stay here, don’t you?” Despite his best efforts, his sister didn’t seem to be detaching herself to the area in the way he hoped.

     Maxine didn’t answer right away, turning to stare at his hopeful eyes. “It’s not just about what you or I want. We have to consider Dustin.” Billy huffed, but kept from rolling his eyes. “Being around Joyce and Hopper is _so_ good for him. Obviously they aren’t his parents, but it’s good for him to see a stable home.” And a normal relationship, so his view on love wouldn’t be completely warped. “Maybe he’s young enough to forget about everything else. Or at least heal from it.” 

     “He could stay if he wanted. Doesn’t mean we have to.” Billy knew she was holding onto the Dustin crutch as an excuse. “You know what I want.” He reached over to take her hand, tightening his grip. 

     Maxine allowed Billy to hold her without pulling away this time. Her mind was in another world anyway. Once it started getting dark, he drove them home. She made dinner for the two of them: salad and spaghetti with garlic bread in a callback to their Italian roots. It was quite similar to the lasagna meal he made after the first time he’d taken her. 

     After they finished eating, he volunteered to clean the dishes. It was another couples ritual they had adopted over the years: one cooking and the other cleaning up. While Billy was distracted, Maxine walked upstairs and grabbed Dustin’s walkie talkie. She took it into the bathroom with her, locking the door and turning on the sink. When she finished her radio send off, her face was full of tears. Maxine splashed her face with water, toweling off the area in hopes that her twin wouldn’t notice. She replaced the walkie on Dustin’s dresser before going to lie down and wait for Billy. 

     She was just on the edges of sleep when he came in. “Well, do you feel any older, Max?” He dragged her out of bed, dropping her at his feet. Billy moved to sit on the edge of the mattress, tapping his hands on his jeans. “Come here, babe. Ready for my birthday treat now.” She closed her eyes as he grabbed her head, forcing her down. Maxine ended her 18th birthday the same as any other: in the arms of her twin. 

     Billy woke the following morning to the bedside alarm, which was set for 10:30. He scrunched his eyes, throwing an arm over to hit the snooze. That in itself was odd. Maxine was always up before the alarm went off. He stretched his limbs, further waking as his mind processed this. The clock was also on her side of the bed, so he should’ve at least heard a groan of protest when throwing his arm in that direction. But there was nothing but silence. 

     He moved to sit up, starting to panic when he saw her side of the bed was empty. Blue eyes scanned the immediate area, seeing little gone but her purse. On the spot it usually sat on her dresser, there was a quickly sprawled note instead. “ _Billy: Thanks for the idea. Please don’t try to find me. Just take care of yourself and I’ll do the same. Remember that I love you. -Max”_

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is Maxine? What is Billy thinking? Stay tuned. 😉
> 
> Tattoo pic for reference!


	54. Chapter 54

_Chapter Fifty Four: June 18, 2005 (Again)_

     Maxine knew that the first mistake mom Susan made in her escape plan was in telling someone beforehand. The second was using the phone to communicate, rather than something untraceable like her brother’s Walkie-Talkie. When she retreated to the bathroom carrying the handheld device that day, she turned on the water to drown out the noise before calling out to Steve.

     “I can’t possibly tell you how happy I am that you called.” Steve sounded out of breath, as though he had been away from the headset and ran to answer it. “Happy birthday.”

     “Don’t celebrate just yet.” Maxine answered, smiling just at hearing that voice again. 

     “Oh fuck.” Steve swore, sighing down the line. “Please tell me you aren’t calling just to say goodbye, then.”

     “I’m not. I want to be with you.” Maxine promised, closing her eyes and imagining him sitting in that big house all alone. “But this isn’t going to be easy. You know that, right?” She waited for his affirmative response. “I have a plan. Can you meet me outside at 2 AM?”

     “Why?” Steve asked, having difficulty keeping up. There were several other queries rolling around his head, but he couldn’t get past the simple one.

     “No time for questions right now.” Maxine interrupted, trying to sound calmer than she felt. Tears were stinging her eyes. “I promise, I will answer every _single_ question you have once we’re together. Will you come?” 

     “Do you even need to ask that, Max?” Steve chuckled, probably running a hand through his long hair.

     “Might want to bring enough clothes for a few days.” She clarified, stopping him when he asked why again. “I said no questions. Unless I radio back, meet me down the street at 2 AM.”

     Maxine went through the rest of the day with nerves standing on end, hoping Billy wouldn’t notice anything was up. When he finally passed out around midnight, she stayed awake, crying as she watched him sleep. She had made her choice a while ago, and it was affirmed when her twin again mentioned leaving Dustin behind earlier. But actually getting up and leaving him unawares was still difficult. 

     There was no chance of Max drifting off and missing the rendezvous time with how her pulse refused to settle. Around 1:45 AM, she took the pre-written note from her purse, then went to Dustin’s closet for the small bag she’d packed. She knew better than to leave a bag in her room, where Billy was likely to find it early. Maxine glanced down at her left hand, taking off the ring Billy had given her and switching it to the right hand instead.

     Steve’s BMW was parked down the street with the headlights off when she stepped outside. He smiled when she got in, quickly peeling out of the neighborhood. “Okay. I’m here.” He sighed out, reaching for her left hand as he drove. “Where to? You told me to pack a bag, so I’m guessing not my house.” He watched her weary eyes, hating whatever put the worry there. The most likely guess was her brother.

     “That’s the first place he would look. Or second, after tracking Dustin down.” Maxine confirmed, latching onto his hand. “How about a motel?”

     Steve nodded, watching her foot tap against the floor. “You’re fucking terrified right now, aren’t you?” Maxine laughed, feeling that was an understatement. “It’s not because you think you’re making a mistake, is it?”

     “No. I know exactly what I’m doing. But you might think _you_ are, once you know everything.” Maxine leaned her head against the window, telling him to wait till they were at their destination for any more questions. 

     They checked into a rinky dink motel on the outskirts of town around 3 AM. Maxine insisted he park on the rear side of the building so the flashy BMW wouldn’t be visible from the road. She offered to cover half the room tab with the little cash she had saved, but he wouldn’t accept it. Instead Steve used the American Express card he had gotten as his 14th birthday gift. 

     Once they walked into room #44 and the door slammed behind them, Max felt her heart rate starting to slow. Four was her lucky number. “So here we are.” Steve motioned to the tiny room, most of the space taken up by a queen sized bed. “And you wanted to tell me something. Like why we’re hiding out like fugitives, perhaps?”

     “You have that flask on you?” Maxine asked, going to sit Indian-style on the mattress. He laughed, turning to retrieve the metal item from his gym tote. He tossed it over, then went to sit beside her, moving close enough that their knees touched. 

     “That looks new.” Steve indicated the vine tattoo around her wrist. He moved to trace the pattern with his thumb. _Take a sad song and make it better_. “I like it. Hey Jude, right?”

     “Did you see the tiger lilies?” Maxine blushed, wondering if he understood the significance. 

     “Oh yeah.” Steve lightly brushed against a small flower, starting to smile. “That’s not...for me, is it?” She nodded, taking a sip from the flask: vodka this time. The lily design was in remembrance of their first kiss, and the flower he’d put in her hair. “Thank you, sweetheart. That’s, well...pretty amazing.” He kissed her forehead, keeping their heads pressed together. “I certainly like seeing this more than the scar.” 

     “Me too.” Maxine agreed, leaning back to get her head clear. It would be so easy to just fall into Steve’s arms and ignore the pressing conversation. “I want to do this. You and me. But… I need to tell you something first.” She wrung her hands together, avoiding eye contact. “You know how before, I told you dad hurt both of us? Billy and me?” Steve nodded, pulling his arm around her waist. “I lied. Dad only laid hands on me one time. After the demogorgon, when he came home and saw the mess.” 

     “Wait, what?” Steve asked, knowing he’d seen bruises and cuts on her at least a dozen times. This wasn’t counting the times she was bundled up like an eskimo. He was starting to have a sneaking suspicion where this topic might lead.

     “Remember when I admitted I was raped? And that’s why I was so scared, being with you?” Once Max had started, she wouldn’t stop till it was all out on the table.

     “Yes, of course. But I’m still on the bruises…” Steve reached for the silver flask, taking a large swig. 

     “At Tommy’s party last year...Billy and I answered the same age on losing our virginity.” His hand stilled at her side. They _had_ both answered thirteen. How could he not have noticed? Because he was too busy obsessing over the fact that she’d fucked someone else to notice the bright red flag. “Notice how I always evaded the question when you asked about my first?”

     “Are you telling me that your _twin_ raped you? That he’s the one who’s been hurting you this entire time?” Steve ran a hand over his hair, completely flabbergasted. “The brother who beat the shit out of me, acting like he was _protecting_ you from something, did the same thing to _you_ once you went home?” He tipped the alcohol container back and emptied it into his mouth, cursing that he hadn’t brought more booze. 

     “It was after Billy raped me the first time that I tried to kill myself. Used his fucking knife to do it too.” Maxine took Steve’s left hand, tracing over the palm scar they shared. “The time with pills came on the same day, three years later.” Her blue eyes rose from the comforter to his shocked face. “Do you want me to stop now?”

     “There’s _more_?” His voice raised on the last word, eyebrows raising towards his hair.

     Maxine felt tears spilling down her face, but didn’t try to stop them. “Remember the first time we did more than kiss?”

     “At my house in the summer?” Steve replied, recalling it quite vividly. He held the precious moments close to his chest, since for a long time that was all he had of her. 

     “July 18th again.” Maxine blew out a short breath. “I want you to know...That was the first time I didn’t think about hurting myself on the anniversary.” Steve had joined her in crying. “It’s just been one vicious cycle. Dad hurt mom. She wanted to leave, so he killed her. Then he focused all that rage into Billy. And he always just..took it. He protected Dustin and me from that. So I guess when he started taking my body, part of me thought he deserved it.” 

     “Jesus, Max.” He watched her carefully, going back over every interaction he’d had with the twins. Billy had always been possessive of his sister, and now he knew the reason why. He thought he _owned_ her. “You know that’s bullshit, right?”

     She lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “He wanted us to leave Hawkins when we turned 18. I said I couldn’t just leave Dustin with dad. So Billy killed him. Said he did it to set me free.” Steve felt sick to his stomach as he pictured Billy’s emotional manipulation of Maxine. It was easy to prey on someone with such a good heart. What a fucking piece of shit. “He also claimed it was because dad hit me before. But I’m sure he did it as much for himself as for me.” Maxine regretted not grabbing the Jack Daniels bottle in their fridge on her way out. “You still with me?”

     “Yeah, I’m here.” Steve promised, taking both her hands. Long fingers traced the silver ring on her right hand. “Guess I know what this represents now.” Till death do us part. Fucking hell. He couldn’t help feeling something like pride that she’d moved the ring from her left hand to the right. “And the not sleeping alone thing? Not due to Dustin’s nightmares, I’m guessing.”

     “We’ve always shared a bed.” Their separate bedrooms were mostly for show. You can’t have four relatives living in only three bedrooms without a lot of questions. Max averted her eyes, taking a deep breath. “You saw his things in my room.” 

     Steve nodded: yet another thing he’d glossed over. He didn’t feel very comforted by the fact that _everyone else_ in Hawkins likely had too. “Am I the only person who knows any of this?”

     “I think dad knew. Dustin knows some, though I’m not sure how much.” It would be impossible for the two other members of their household _not_ to notice something. “Joyce has known at least since the Snow Ball, though I think she had suspicions before that.” Maxine blinked her eyes slowly, starting to feel the adrenaline fade to a bone-weary tiredness. “So Hopper knows too. I left Dustin with them yesterday. Thought that would be the safest place for him once Billy sees I’m gone..” She couldn't exactly pretend that Billy would be above hurting Dustin to get to her. Their little brother would be leaving for Camp Know Where that Monday, a little tidbit she hadn’t shared with her twin either. “So they at least know I was planning on leaving. I said I’d call sometime tomorrow to check in. Err, today now…” The red numbers on the clock radio said 4:28. “Can’t say whether they know the abuse goes beyond simple bruises. I hope not.” The idea of anyone else knowing her brother fucked her was more than she could take. 

     “You're the only person I’ve actually told the ugly truth. It’s not exactly something I’m proud of.” Steve hated the resigned tone she spoke in. Her fingers twisted around a loose thread from the blanket. “I thought you deserved to know exactly what you’re signing up for.”

     “Max, look at me.” Steve kept his voice level, waiting for those blue eyes to meet his gaze. “ _None_ of this is your fault. And it doesn’t change the way I look at you. You did what you had to do to survive. There’s no shame in that.”

     “It was Billy in that photo Jonathan took.” Maxine blushed all the way down to her neck. 

     “Fucking hell.” Steve spoke, hand brushing through his hair again. It seemed a nervous habit. “I’m so sorry for how I acted that day. No excuse for that.” Maxine had been struggling to keep the secret Billy bound her to, and Steve hadn’t helped matters by acting like a jealous neanderthal. “I was hoping you’d never have to see that King Steve side of me. Thought I’d buried him under two tons of concrete.” Seeing Max’s shattered face after his bullshit accusation had likely finished the job. 

     “First and only time you reminded me of Billy.” Maxine admitted, not to make Steve feel guilty but because she had been completely honest this far. This disclosure only solidified his conviction that King Steve would never resurface if he could fucking help it. “There’s one more thing.” She wiped her eyes, running on fumes now. “I didn’t go to that Planned Parenthood for birth control. I…” Fuck, this was the most embarrassing part. “I was pregnant. I went there to get an abortion.” 

     “Oh babe…” That certainly explained her near catatonic state when he’d shown up that night. Steve pulled Max into his arms now, letting her cry against his chest. “Holy shit. Why didn’t you just tell me? I would’ve been there.” 

     “Really?” She laughed bitterly, sniffling back more tears. “Hey Steve, I know we haven’t even fucked yet, but my twin knocked me up. Would you mind giving me a ride so I can go get rid of it?”

     “Don’t talk that way. Stop taking all the blame for him.” He scolded, petting her hair. Maybe Steve should’ve felt scared for his personal safety now, knowing that Billy seemed to have few limits. Hell, the bruises from their previous altercation had taken weeks to heal. But eclipsing that worry was the absolute certainty that he would never leave Maxine’s side again, come what may. “I’m sorry you were alone with all this for so long. But you’re not anymore, got it?”

     She nodded, nuzzling against his neck. “You sure you don’t want to just drop me back off? Billy’s probably still asleep, so he wouldn’t even notice I’d left.” She stared at a small mole on his collarbone. “You don’t have to stay because you feel sorry for me. I’ve lived with this for years. I can take it.” She moved a hand over the beauty mark, smiling when he shivered at her touch. “And I never let him touch Dustin, just so you know.”

     “I know better than to think you would let that happen.” He recalled her fierce determination to bring Dustin home before. “And I’ve never felt less like leaving. I love you, Max. You’ve spent your whole life taking care of everyone else. Let me take care of you now.” Doting brown eyes studied her quivering form. 

     “I told you what Billy is like. He really thinks he _is_ protecting me.” She tilted her head from side to side. “He also thinks I belong to him. Just as much his property as that loud fucking car.” 

     “This is so _fucked_ up. Your brother...he’s really sick. You know that, right?” She nodded, biting at her lip. He stared over at the stricken girl, unable to stop the most obvious question from coming out. “Ever thought of going to the cops? I could go with you if...”

     “No.” Maxine cut him off mid-sentence as her frame stiffened. “I couldn’t…” Couldn’t be the reason her twin was behind bars again. How many times had Billy been held in lockup for fighting over her? Couldn’t possibly face telling a crowded courtroom the details of physical and sexual abuse...Let alone the inevitable aftermath of a public trial, wherein the entire town would be gossiping at the Hargrove siblings’ expense. Dustin wouldn’t even be able to show his face in school. “Just, no. And please don’t ask again.” Her voice came out sharper than intended, almost defensive.

     “Was never Billy’s biggest fan, as I’m sure you noticed. But now... _fuck_. I hate the goddamned prick.” Steve spat her brother’s name out like a curse. “I want to kill him.” To soften the threat, he added: “You think I’d have a shot if I rolled up with my bat this time?” He knew his words hit their target when Maxine giggled, starting to relax against him. He moved them both to lie down, tugging the heavy blanket over them. “Rest now. I’m here with you.”

     “Love you too.” She mumbled, resting her head where she could hear his heartbeat. “Not sure I can sleep.”

     “Well, maybe I can help with that. I don’t have my guitar with me, but…” Bright blue eyes sparkled up at him. “My nanny Matilda used to sing this one to me.” Never his absent mother, of course. Steve had a few nannies come and go through the years, but Matilda stuck around the longest: from ages 3 to 8. 

     He laid his arm around her middle, then started softly singing Dream A Little Dream of Me by Doris Day. _Stars shining bright above you Night breezes seem to whisper I love you Birds singing in the sycamore tree Dream a little dream of me._ He lowered his voice to a near rumble as the song trailed out. Soon the physical and emotional exhaustion took them both.


	55. Chapter 55

_Chapter Fifty Five: June 19, 2005_

     Steve was the first to wake, feeling a moment of disorientation before it all came rushing back. Maxine was still sleeping against his chest, her hands curled into his side. He felt a sudden rush of love and protectiveness towards her that was overwhelming in its intensity. And just as intense was his hatred and disgust towards her twin. How could Billy claim to love her, then turn around and break her? He had joked about killing the boy before, but the desire to rid her of his existence was true enough. 

     “Mmm. What time is it?” Maxine stirred in his arms, locking her blue gaze on him. Yep, he would do whatever was necessary to keep this girl safe. 

     “It’s almost noon.” Steve answered, realizing they had been too tired to change the night before. Both were still dressed in jeans. 

     “Shit.” Maxine cursed, moving to sit up. “I’m sure Billy knows I’m gone by now. I have to call and check on Dustin.” She went towards her bag, counting the bills in her wallet. “Should’ve thought of getting a prepaid cell phone. Fuck.”

     “Slow down, speed racer.” Steve frowned as he considered how well executed her escape had been. Calling him on the Walkie, not a phone. Meeting him in the middle of the night. Making sure Dustin was safely tucked away with the police chief. “What’s the game plan here?”  

     “I don’t really know.” Maxine replied with a nervous laugh. “I didn’t think of anything beyond getting away. Going with you.”

     “Okay. How about we get out of here then?” Steve stood up too, motioning towards the less than palatial surroundings. “We can hit the Walmart by the interstate. Get a phone, call Dustin. See what’s up in Hawkins, and go from there?”

     Maxine nodded, trying to let her nerves settle again. She looked over at Steve’s worried profile, feeling his love like a warm blanket covering her. She walked over and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth. He froze for a second before his arms went around her back, pulling her closer. It had been six months since their lips had touched.  

     “Hey.” He suddenly pulled back, eyes looking dilated. “Fuck, I’m glad you did that.” He laughed breathlessly, his hands moving to her waist. “Still make me crazy, pretty girl.” Maxine smiled, stepping back to unzip her pants. “I don’t expect anything right now.” A hurt look came into those sapphire eyes. “I want this, very much. But are you sure it’s what you want?” He rubbed his hands over hers, seeing that she was shaking. “It was only eight hours ago that you told me your brother has been _raping_ you.”

     “You’re not him.” The fact that he just asked first proved it. Though she had known as much since the first night they met. Maxine moved a hand through the thick hair she loved: brown, not blonde. “Need to remember how good it can be. Make love to me.”

     “Fuck.” Steve exhaled, his cock thickening in his jeans. “I don’t think a girl has asked me to make love to her before. Talk about pressure.” He pulled Max up into his arms, his hands settling on her ass. He kissed her soundly, tongue fucking her mouth as she wrapped her legs around him. Steve stumbled as he moved to sit at the edge of the bed, arranging her in his lap. “Not sure I can wait to get you naked, babe. Been too fucking long.” 

     Maxine concurred, moaning as he ground up against her. “I have a condom in my wallet.” He inclined his head towards the gym bag on the floor. 

     “Just one? How modest.” She teased, kissing his neck. The answering moan made her shiver.

     “Maybe I brought a box.” Steve laughed, going to reach for it. She shook her head, still kissing him. “You sure?” Holy shit, the idea of fucking her _bare_ made him stop moving, just to avoid this ending too fast. “Okay. Okay.” He moved a hand down to unbutton and unzip his pants, taking his hard cock out of his boxers. 

     Max stared at the vision before her, standing long enough to tug her jeans down and off. She then went back to straddle him, her thin underwear the only barrier between them. She grinded on his dick for a few seconds before tugging her panties to the side. Maxine locked eyes with Steve as she sank down onto him. “Holy _fucking_ hell, Max.” It was like they got a do-over on their first time: not only was the physical sensation more intense without the barrier of latex, but now there was _literally_ nothing between them. All their cards were out on the table. No more skeletons ready to tumble out of the closet. “God, think I could come just seeing you like this.” How Max could still look like an angel while riding his dick was beyond him.

     Brown eyes stared into blue as they rushed towards bliss. His cheeks were red, hips jerking up. His hands went to her sides, maneuvering her up and down over his cock. It was nice giving over control to someone and knowing he would never abuse that trust. “So fucking perfect, princess.” Maxine leaned back to tug her shirt off, leaving just her bra. 

     “Yes. Oh god.” Her mind shut off as she circled her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. “Steve. Fuck..” Looking at his blissed out face tipped her over; her pussy clamped down on him as she came. She felt boneless when it was over, like every last piece of her had bled into him.

     He leaned his head against her collarbone, thrusting twice more before he stilled. He came inside her, and it was a lot. “Told you I wanted to fill you up.” Steve chuckled, kissing her over and over. He felt a need to make up for the lost time of months spent apart.

     They quickly showered and changed into clean clothes before exiting the room holding hands. After checking out of the motel, Steve drove them to the Walmart he’d mentioned before. He bought a prepaid flip phone with cash, activating it in the parking lot. The battery was low without being charged, but at 24% they had time for a phone call to Joyce at least. He put the call on speaker so they could both talk.

     “Max, is that you?” Joyce answered after several worrying rings. “Caller ID says unavailable, so I just figured…”

     “It’s me.” Maxine confirmed, taking her boyfriend’s hand when it was offered.

     “It’s us.” Steve modified, going on to greet the mom. “Hi Joyce. What’s going on there?”

     “Billy’s already been here.” Joyce spoke in a rush, her shrill tone concerning them. “Are you safe?”

     “We’re about forty minutes out of town now.” Steve told her, squeezing Max’s hand. “Tell us what happened.”

     “He came hammering on my front door around 11 this morning. Of course with that car engine, there’s no sneaking up. When Hop answered the knock, he cooled his jets somewhat.” Joyce paused to light a cigarette. “Told him we didn’t know where you were. Not sure he bought it.” She inhaled a long hit of nicotine. “I think he wanted to take Dustin back home. But don’t worry, Hop didn’t let him. He’ll be fine here till his camp starts tomorrow.” When Maxine didn’t reply, she added: “He’s outside with Will and Jane right now. Think they’re building a fort.” Hearing that Dustin was safe and sound was great, but...

     “How did Billy seem?” Maxine asked now, feeling embarrassed that she cared. Even after putting her through literal hell for so many years, she still loved her twin. Since waking in bed with Steve, she had fretted about his reaction. But the twin radar hadn’t gone off to indicate anything too extreme.

     “How did he seem?” Steve repeated, eyes widening as he studied her face. “Holy shit. You’re actually worried about him?”

     “He seemed pissed. And sad. Though you’ll have to ask Hop for details. He’s the one that actually spoke to him. I just overheard.” Joyce picked up on the sudden tension on the other end. “I think it’s best you put some more miles between you. Call us when you get settled for the night, okay?” She hung up fast after Max agreed.

     “Please don’t be upset.” Maxine asked, closing her eyes to his anger. “He’s just...He’s part of me, Steve. I can’t pretend not to care. And I can’t cut him out of me any easier than I could a lung or kidney.”

     “He fucking hurt you. Over and over. And he’s shown no remorse for it, has he?” Steve wished the twins could just pick a hemisphere and stay away for keeps.

     “I know.” Maxine said, looking down at her new tattoo. “Trust me, I know. But he threatened to kill himself if I left, before.” Steve glanced at her from the side, frowning. Billy wasn’t the type for suicide; he loved himself far too much for that. He was obviously playing on her weaknesses again. 

     “Mother Teresa has nothing on you.” He declared, shaking his head. Steve said no more, staring at the road ahead as he drove. With how codependent the twins had always been, he should’ve known better than to expect a full, clean break. Not right away, and maybe never. _Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll see what Billy's been up to!


	56. Chapter 56

**I know I've dreamed you a sin and a lie**

**I have my freedom but I don't have much time**

****\- The Rolling Stones, ‘Wild Horses’** **

 

  
_Chapter Fifty Six: Late June 2005 (Hawkins)_

     Billy stared down at his twin’s familiar handwriting, his vision clouding with tears. What the actual fuck was Maxine thinking? She hadn’t taken off on him since the Snow Ball disaster. He thought they were past this shit. Thanks for the idea? What? The proverbial light bulb went off when he understood. His Hawkins escape plan. She had altered it to exclude him, then. So how exactly did she leave?

     Harrington. _Fuck_. He shoved a hand into his pocket to retrieve his trusty lighter, igniting the paper in flames. Billy felt his hackles rise as he watched it burn. The fire pressed close enough to burn his fingers; he indulged in the pain for a second before tossing the note to the ground. He stomped on the ashes, leaving the mess there as he walked away.

     Billy’s pulse was a bass rhythm as he slid into the Camaro. He drove the way to King Steve’s house in half the time it should’ve taken. Perhaps the prick’s parents were around for once, armed with some helpful knowledge of their heir’s whereabouts. No vehicles in the driveway. He left the car running as he got out, peeking into the garage. Empty there too. Now what?

     Dustin. He shifted the car into reverse, heading for the Byers house instead. There were three cars parked outside: Joyce’s green pinto, Jonathan’s old LTD and Chief Hopper’s brown blazer. The policeman? Shit, he was _not_ in the mood for that one today. Billy closed his eyes and counted to ten before getting out, knocking loudly in case they were still asleep. 

     “Billy. Didn’t expect you here so soon. Where’s Max?” Hopper blocked the doorway with his solid mass, taking a hit off his cigarette and blowing it out the door. 

     “Yeah, that’s actually why I’m here. She was gone when I woke up.” And you know exactly where she went, don’t you prick? 

     “Huh.” The calculating gaze tried its best to look puzzled. “Sorry, kid. No idea where she is.” 

     “Right.” Billy’s tongue traced his mouth. “And where’s Dustin, then? Perhaps he has some idea.”

     “Think he’s still in bed. The kids stayed up pretty late playing video games.” Now he was downright lying, because Billy could hear childlike laughter coming from within. 

     “How stupid do you think I am?” Billy piped up, struggling to control his voice. It just so happened that the one person who could currently give him information on his missing twin was also the man who would lock him up if he took a swing at him. Catch-22. 

     “Pretty fucking stupid, actually.” Hopper smiled now, practically seeing the waves of fury hovering around the boy. “But hopefully smart enough to realize you won’t win this fight.” 

     Billy actually backed up a step at that. Chief Hopper’s physical presence had always reminded him of Neil. “Is Joyce home? Maybe I’d have better luck with the Mrs.” He wasn’t known as a ladies’ man for nothing. Moms especially seemed to love him.

     “Step back, son.” Hopper’s eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of Joyce. “I think it’s time for you to leave now. I’m sure Maxine will call you when she’s ready.”

     Billy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look, we don’t need to dance around each other. Just let me take the kid home, alright? He should be there when Max gets back, don’t you think?”

     “I think not.” Hopper answered, slamming the door in his face.

     Well that went well. What was it with this fucking house? It was the second time in 6 months he’d strolled up in search of his twin and been lied to on the doorstep. Billy cursed, retreating back to the car like a cowed dog. He turned the radio up as he pulled out, spraying dirt on their vehicles. Who else could possibly tell him where Maxine was?

     Nancy Drew, maybe? He easily sweet-talked Karen Wheeler next, but her daughter wasn’t home. As far as the mother knew, she was with her boyfriend Jonathan. So she had been hiding out at the Byers compound too. Lovely. The Bible thumper Barb was out trying to make new converts, so that eliminated his last lead.

     With no more ideas, Billy drove to the rock quarry he visited with his sister not 24 hours prior. He walked out on the highest cliff edge, staring down into the water below. He wondered if this darkness was how Maxine felt when she tried to jump before. This terrible blackness spreading everywhere that seemed to be drawing him under. The worry was likely what she experienced with Dustin missing, only amplified 100 times to encompass their special bond. He closed his eyes and imagined her pale skin, starting to cry. 

     Billy looked down at his lit cigarette, pulling it up towards his face before flicking it over the edge and watching its descent. He had no address, no phone number, _nothing_ besides the awful knowledge that she had taken off with another boy. That she had made her choice, and it wasn’t him. His meager savings wouldn’t allow him to fill the car up with gas and go chasing them down, at least not without a starting point.

     Another thought began to form. Maybe if he hurt himself badly enough, she could feel the call of their twin radar. It had never been tested over long distances, but now wasn’t the time to second guess if it would work. And she would come back, he knew that much. If only because she felt guilty. He could certainly work with that. Wouldn’t it feel better for his ego to know that Maxine had returned of her own free will rather than being dragged kicking and screaming? Billy calculated the steep drop to the water. Nah, he couldn’t risk it. If he died in his attempt, that would fucking suck. He resigned himself to the fact that he would need a better plan, going home and proceeding to drink till he blacked out.

     Billy rarely left the house outside of work shifts and beer runs after that, his bad mood following him around like a dark cloud. Exactly one week after Max left, he got his hair cut short simply because he was tired of his reflection. When he went home, he discovered the cut hadn’t improved his outlook. Now he was depressed and he looked like a fucking yuppie.

     That night, Billy drifted off to the sounds of Abbey Road. He remembered putting the record on at King Steve’s party in an attempt to soothe his Mad Max. How could things have gone to shit in such spectacular fashion since then? The breakup song Oh Darling by her favorite moptop sang to him now more than ever. _When you told me you didn't need me anymore, Well you know I nearly broke down and cried. When you told me you didn't need me anymore, Well you know I nearly fell down and died._ Goddamn was love a weakness. Yet Billy would cut out his tongue, step on a land mine or jump into a fiery volcano before giving up his redheaded Achilles Heel. And she couldn’t just throw him away like a used rubber, the fucking bitch. 

     More days passed and he was still plotting without success. A bar fight might not get extreme enough to yank the twin chain. A car crash would wreck the only possession Billy had left that mattered dick to him. He considered leaving a lit cigarette dangling precariously in hopes it would spark a house fire, but didn’t want to be either homeless or facing arson charges. The criminal aspect was the only reason Wayne Manor was still standing. He was sure Maxine would show her face in Hawkins before school started back for Dustin in August, but a two month wait seemed impossible. Before now, the twins had only ever been separated for hours, let alone days or weeks. 

     When he found a flyer in the kid’s bedroom the next day, it seemed like his prayers were answered. Billy had searched every square inch of Max’s bedroom already, finding no clue to her destination. He usually avoided Dustin’s room, but something made him go in this time. The boy was MIA when Maxine took flight, and there was _no way_ he hadn’t known where she was going. 

     There were no suspect entries in the kid’s daily planner, and he didn’t keep a journal. His school backpack lay forgotten in the corner of the closet. A used biology book and spiral notepad were inside. He sifted through them quickly, about to give up hope when a bright yellow paper slipped from the text. Camp Know Where was being held in Fort Worth from June 20th to July 4th. The science themed camp sounded right up the boy’s alley. If Dustin had gone there, and with Joyce avoiding his phone calls that certainly made sense, no way would Maxine miss his homecoming. Perhaps he wouldn’t have to do _anything_. Maybe the wait for his twin to come home was nearly over already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy’s haircut = Actor Dacre Montgomery’s normal hairstyle outside of the show


	57. Chapter 57

_Chapter Fifty Seven: Late June 2005 (Indianapolis)_

     The ride further away from Hawkins and her twin was silent for some time before Steve spoke again. “I think we should go see my parents.” Maxine startled, having been close to dozing off. Also, Steve very rarely even _mentioned_ said parents Kevin and Janet Harrington. Sometimes it seemed like they weren’t even real. “They know about you already.”

     “Really?” Maxine raised a brow, turning in her seat to face him.

     “I _might_ have mentioned a pretty redheaded girl who knocked me sideways.” He chuckled, patting her hand. “Told them you were it for me. They were a bit...concerned...at first, since I was only a junior then.” Maxine’s blue eyes widened: they had only started dating in May of their junior year. “But I think they’ve accepted it now.” She nodded, starting to worry about making a good impression. “We don’t need to tell them anything. We’ll just say we felt like a summer road trip. Indianapolis would be as good a place as any, right?” Maxine agreed, counting down the highway miles till the inevitable meeting. 

     Kevin Harrington was an older version of his handsome son, only with his thinning brown hair slicked back. His wife Janet was a pretty blonde with sparkling brown eyes, another thing Steve had inherited. The parents gave their only child a knowing look, each giving the quiet girl a hug and welcoming her to the city. They offered their guest room for as long as the two needed. Mr. and Mrs. Harrington would be returning to Hawkins shortly anyway, hoping to migrate some employees from the home branch before opening the Indianapolis office in September. It seemed that fate was smiling on the lovers again.

     “I still have that Christmas present, if you’re interested.” Steve spoke between bites of cereal one morning, a few days after they’d left. It was June 28th, ten days after they had blown out of Hawkins. The time since had been the happiest of Maxine’s life, save the fact of missing Dustin and the others. Now she remembered what her own body could look like sans bruises.

     “Oh yeah?” Maxine remembered him mentioning such a gift back in January, before the photo disaster went down. “What is it?”

     “I can’t just tell you.” Steve teased, drumming his fingers across the counter. “That would be quite lame.” He smiled, staring warmly at her. “I’ll give it to you tonight.” Max giggled, wondering if he meant the lame pun. “That too.” He winked, turning back to his cereal. 

     They ate dinner on the apartment’s balcony that night. Steve whipped up a chicken parmesan courtesy of nanny Brenda’s recipe. It was their first time not eating takeout or Maxine’s own cooking, the girl being used to the kitchen by now. Max felt surprised for an instant that he could cook so well...Then remembered that with such absentee parents, he had to learn sometime. After the plates were cleared away, Steve sat on the ground and tugged Maxine down to sit between his legs. He wrapped long arms around her neck and kissed that red hair as they watched the stars come out. The night was also illuminated by the lights of the city. In the quiet interlude, everything seemed so fucking perfect. 

     Leaving Steve the need to either complicate things…or simplify them. “You know, for a while there, I wondered if this would ever happen for me.” He laughed, feeling like a total dork. Only in high school and worried about growing old alone. “I was so used to not caring…” About his family. About studying. About life in general. “That I made it my default. Then one red-headed Sandy walked into my life.” He inhaled the girl’s smell: vanilla body wash today. “And that was it. Every silly love song I’d ever heard suddenly made sense. I would’ve written my own Ode to Maxine if I had the slightest talent for it.” Perhaps he’d still tried, and failed, on more than one occasion. 

     “I want you to know that I’m here, sweetheart. And I’m ready for wherever this leads. But I’m just as fucked up as you are.” Maxine tensed at that, ready to argue perhaps. “Your parents are gone. Dead. Mine...well..sometimes it feels like they might as well be.” They seemed to believe that money was a fair trade for love. Personally, Steve would’ve preferred growing up with Mrs. Byers: poor as fuck but cocooned by the ultimate mother. “Now in addition to the poor parental figures, there’s another thing we have in common.” He patted her nose with his finger. “I’m a Gemini too, remember? Another twin. So maybe I can be your other half now. One that treats you as an equal, always.” Maxine’s eyes widened, surprised at the choice of words. “Or else this was just another foot in mouth comment.” What fucking idiot would bring the twin thing back up like that? Steve Harrington, that’s who.

     “Maybe not.” Max’s heart fluttered as she spoke. “Steve, I…That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”  To be treated not as an object, not as a hostage princess in an ivory tower...An _equal_. He moved back to stand, causing her to turn around. 

     Her blue eyes locked on the image of Steve going down on one knee. His smile was so wide as he pulled a ring box from his pocket, displaying a white gold ring with a marquise cut diamond in the center and smaller stones throughout. The main stone had to be a carat at least. “I love you, Maxine Hargrove. Will you marry me?” Her brain short circuited for a second, causing his smile to slip. “Say something.” 

     She latched her right hand down on his arm. “ _Yes_. I’ll marry you, Steve Harrington.” The grin returned in full force as she laid her left hand flat, allowing him to put the ring on the third finger. 

     “You really been carrying that around since December?” Maxine brought her hand up to examine the sparkling jewel.

     “Hell yes.” He agreed, heart expanding as he watched her. “It was my grandmother’s engagement ring. Only knew one girl worth giving it to.” Dustin’s camp was ending on July 4th, and Maxine wanted to be back in Hawkins when he returned. Steve counted on them crossing paths with the angry twin before they got unpacked. When that day came, he might feel marginally better about his continued place in her life if he’d already locked it down with a ring. “Guess you’re stuck with me now.” 

     Maxine bit down on her lip, recalling Billy’s _we’re not stuck now_ line. She glanced down at the silver ring on her opposite hand, feeling guilty. Her reluctance to fully let go was indicated by the fact that she had just switched the ring over rather than tossing it. “You’re stuck with me too, then. And everything that comes with it. Dustin. Billy. You ready for all that?”

     Anyone surveying the situation from the outside might’ve seen their fast paced courtship as unwise, given their ages and the sheer amount of trauma on all sides, but the two teenagers didn’t ask for their input. “You jump, I jump, Jack.” He recalled, kissing her jeweled finger. Steve tugged Max up to stand, kissing her madly. They stumbled back inside and lost their clothes as they went, only making it as far as the kitchen counter, where he fucked her from behind. “So should we tell everyone?” Steve asked as he tugged his shirt back on.“I mean, keeping a secret could be sexy.”

     “I’ve had a lifetime of secrets, and trust me, they’re never sexy.” Maxine shook her head, fastening her bra back. “But I guess we’ll already be making enough of a stir just by showing back up on the 4th. Maybe we could keep it to ourselves, for a few days anyway.”

     “Fair enough.” Steve conceded, kissing her brow. “How do we plan on handling Billy? We haven’t really discussed that part.” If the decision were left to him, it would involve throwing the asshole in jail for his repeated crimes against his sister. But that idea was swiftly dismissed by Maxine, and he wasn’t dumb enough to bring it up again. 

     “Billy is like a hurricane. There is no handling him.” She could just picture Billy’s face if he saw the bauble on her ring finger. “But can you trust me to know what’s best, in that situation?”

     “What do you mean?” Steve’s voice lowered, starting to grow concerned. It was one thing to acknowledge that her abusive twin wouldn’t simply disappear from her life. It was another to imagine her ever being left alone with him again.

     “Let me talk to him. If anyone can get through to him, it’s me.” Maxine had already started to think of possible ways for this to play out. “He hates you. Hated you before we even kissed. But he loves me.” Steve nodded, wondering if Maxine would consider wearing a rape whistle slash panic button 24/7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we're back to Hawkins!


	58. Chapter 58

_Chapter Fifty Eight: July 4, 2005_

     Maxine and Steve left Indianapolis in the early morning hours of July 4th. In the days following the proposal, neither had mentioned Billy much: Maxine because she didn’t want to piss off or worry Steve further, and Steve because he was using avoidance as his coping strategy. He _wanted_ to ask her to freeze out her twin the way she’d done him after the Snow Ball. But he also didn’t want to come across as too controlling, and in doing so simply remind her of said brother. Steve knew he had to be the bigger man here, but that didn’t mean he had to be _happy_ about it.

     They made it to the Harrington home in Hawkins just after lunchtime. His parents were in town for the Independence Day festival, yet would be returning to Indianapolis shortly after. It seemed they would again be ships passing in the night, trading one residence for another. Steve was beyond feeling hurt by their continued nonchalance, and besides, they had bigger fish to fry. Maxine hid her engagement ring in her front jeans pocket before they left the car. 

     It didn’t take long for the house to fill up, their friends all excited to see them again after the quick departure. Joyce, Jonathan, Will and Jane. Nancy and Mike. Lucas. Barb. Hopper was currently on his way to Fort Wayne to retrieve Dustin, and the two would join the party after. Steve imagined that Billy had drowned in the Hawkins Community Pool in his lifeguard duties when the Camaro didn’t swing in the driveway right away. Otherwise there was no way in hell he would simply stay away with his twin back in town. He reared his ugly head while Steve was being bombarded by the D&D crew. 

     Billy smoked a plus-sized joint and jerked off before coming over, yet his body was still thrumming with nerves. He usually drifted towards one of two courses of action in any situation: fight or fuck, and with a crowd around, neither of those would fly here. “Hey Maxwell.” His redheaded twin was wearing a blue tank top and jean shorts which cut off a few inches above the knee, nothing too revealing but still more risque than he would’ve allowed her to wear out in public. Yet with how desperately needy her sheer presence made Billy feel, Max might as well be dolled up in Princess Leia’s slave outfit.

     Billy’s voice, which was normally as familiar as her own, sounded strange after not hearing it for over two weeks. He had crept up behind her as she was hanging the Welcome Home Dustin banner. Maxine turned around, her heart racing. “Hey Billy Shears.” Her eyes widened when she got a good look at him. “You cut your hair.”

     “I did.” He ran his hand through its short length, smiling nervously. “Guess I was a bit scattered for a while. Needed something to distract me.” Because he was completely fucking lost without her.  

     “Billy, I…” She started, but couldn’t, or wouldn’t, finish. No words could express how she felt, looking back at him now.

     “I missed you. So fucking much, sweetheart.” He had stepped into her personal space, but wasn’t touching her. “Why did you leave?”

     “You know why.” Maxine countered, crossing her arms over her chest. “I promised myself long ago that I’d stay till we turned 18. That day came. I couldn’t stay anymore.”

     “You think our life together was a prison sentence?” Fuck, did that hurt. Meanwhile Billy considered his time with Max to be a lovely reprieve from the shitty world outside their bedroom. “Being with me was that bad? You took the first way out you could?”

     “Being around you? No. The rest of it was.” Maxine turned towards the kitchen, knowing Steve would be staring back. He was, and he looked to be about five seconds from interrupting their conversation. She shook her head before returning to her twin. He noticed the little exchange, fists tight at his sides. “You know why I left with him. You know what that means.”

     “I know that part of me wants to drag you back with me right now.” Billy chuckled, brushing his hand against hers. He noticed then that the silver ring he’d given her had been relegated from the left hand to the right. Now she was just adding insult to injury. “But you don’t plan on going home, do you?”

     “Not ever.” She clarified, wishing she had been able to consume an alcoholic beverage to prepare for this moment.

     “Not now.” Billy conceded, nodding his head. So he wouldn’t be getting her back under him that easily. Shit. And their little crew wouldn’t abide him taking her back by force. “You know how it feels, you coming back just for Dustin? Being an afterthought, a subscript in your life?” His voice was quieter now, eyes tearing up. With the shorter hair, his blue eyes were somehow more striking. “You’re my fucking heart, Max. The only person I’ve ever loved. What else can I say?” 

     “I’m not going back.” Maxine blurted out, cheeks going red. Billy felt his blood turn to ice. “He can give me a normal, safe, apple pie life. One that I chose.” 

     “I would give you whatever you asked.” Billy promised, those eyes turning stormy again. He would move heaven and earth to keep her by his side.

     “Except the ability to say no.” Maxine sighed, averting her eyes. “You’re my twin, and I will always love you.” She sounded desperate for him to understand. “But you can’t get what you really want from me. Not anymore.”

     Billy knew that Maxine’s grandstanding came from a place of deep torment. No matter how much she claimed to be forced, she usually got off during the sex between them. With her pussy clamping down on his cock like a vice, it was hard for him not to notice. _Don’t think of her pussy right now or you’ll pop a boner for everyone to see._ But she did want normal, and an out relationship with her twin would be anything but. Steve was simply the consolation prize, a naive rich kid who would run the other way screaming if he knew the truth about them. 

     “I told you I wouldn’t let you go off into the sunset with him. Guess you didn’t give me a choice. Just left in the middle of the night like some whore.” He threw out a hateful smirk, eyes never straying from her face. 

     That trail of thought was interrupted when Hopper and Dustin showed, quickly being enveloped in hugs. The sky outside was darkening by now. “The prodigal son returns.” Billy pulled a flask from his back pocket, tipping it up in salute. “You want to watch the fireworks?” He indicated outside, where they could hear the crack and see the flash of the display. He recalled seeing her face outlined in red, white and blue the previous year as she blew him in his car. 

     “Promise me something first. Promise you’ll keep your temper.” Maxine stood where she was, hands clasped in front of her. He laughed, taking a swig of the flask. “If you hurt anyone I love again, you will lose me forever. That includes every single person in this room. Do you understand?” Her voice sounded as strong as it had when she’d nearly taken the nailed bat to his jewels. “You say yes now, and I’ll go outside with you. You say no, and I say goodbye again.” It was clear by Maxine’s tone that she was referring to not hurting one specific person, but Billy appreciated that she didn’t mention the asshole by name.

     “Yes.” Billy agreed, knowing he was so fucking whipped. When she went to walk off, he grabbed at her ponytail, pulling a few locks of hair out. She turned around with red cheeks, about to light into him again. “I said I’ll do it. But you can’t talk to me like that. You know better.” Billy shoved the hairs into his pocket. “Let’s go watch the show.” 

     So he had agreed, under duress, not to fuck with her little crew. And Maxine had stated in no uncertain terms that he wouldn’t be getting his rocks off with her anymore. But she was back in his orbit again, and though they hadn’t ever been alone together, she let him hold her hand as they walked out. As Billy jerked off later while holding red strands in his opposite fist, he tried to believe that was enough. Coming over his fist in an empty goddamn house swiftly reminded him that it wasn’t. 

     For about the hundredth time since their birthday, Billy’s traitorous mind returned to Max’s betrayal. How she had smiled over at him that day, letting him think everything was a-okay, all the while playing out the end of a long con. He clenched his teeth and drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He chain smoked for some time, but that didn’t help much either. 

     On his way to the kitchen for some booze, Billy stopped off into the garage. He removed the tacks holding up a surfing poster on the North wall, letting it slide to the floor. The plaster was dinged in several spots already, the teen finding an unconventional form of anger management. It wasn’t as satisfying as hitting a living, breathing person, but striking a wall also wouldn’t get him hauled in for assault. Blue eyes saw only red as he let his fists fly, stopping after his usual 10 hits to prevent doing lasting damage to his hands. 

     He drifted off to sleep in Maxine’s bed as always, breathing in her scent from her pillow. Despite how hopeless and rejected he felt just then, Billy was sure he could still turn this shitshow around. He would just have to fucking _think_. Hell, Max certainly wasn’t the only twin capable of pulling off a con job.


	59. Chapter 59

_Chapter Fifty Nine: July 5, 2005_

     Billy ran into Maxine’s worse half the following day. Steve Fucking Harrington looked like he hadn’t a care in the world as he exited the dollar mart across town. Bloodshot eyes immediately searched for his sister, or even fucking Dustin, but King Steve was apparently alone. He carried a brown paper bag in his hands, the other hand grabbing the car keys from his pocket.

     “Hey there Harrington.” Billy spoke up, leaning against his own car a few spots away. He hadn’t even been searching for the jerkoff this time, simply spotting the BMW on his way back from work. 

     “Billy.” Steve actually stumbled, unlocking the car and placing his bundle inside. Of course he would run into the one person in Hawkins he would rather avoid like the plague. At least Max and Dustin were tucked away safely at home, deep into a horror movie marathon and waiting for the strawberry ice cream he’d just bought. The carton which would melt in the heat if he didn’t wrap this up quickly. “What’s up?”

     “I see you’re without my twin. Is she around?” Billy craned his neck to peek into the store, thinking maybe she was still wrangling the brat away from snacks. He was smoking a cigarette, his eternal accessory.

     “Not here.” Steve watched cigarette smoke drift towards the sky. It was much easier than meeting the cool blue gaze. Billy nodded, holding his Marlboro pack out in offering. Steve raised a brow, but took one. If they were going to have this ridiculous conversation, he might as well get a smoke out of it. “What do you want?” Steve took out his lighter, igniting the cancer stick and closing his eyes. 

     “I want you to let her go.” Billy pushed smoke out his nose, keeping strong eye contact. “We both know this will end eventually. You’re used to simple country bumpkins who’ll bow at your feet. This California girl is out of your league, and you know it. Why not save everyone a lot of grief and wrap things up now?”

     Steve had the audacity to laugh. “Fuck you.” He showed a lot of nerve for someone whose face Billy had already beaten in once. “I know, alright?”

     “Excuse me?” Billy took one last hit before stubbing his cig out on the ground. “If you’ve got something to say to me, I’m right here.”

     “She told me, prick. She told me _everything_.” Steve studied the cigarette between his fingers. “Told me how her own fucking brother held her down and raped her just after she’d turned 13. How he’s continued to do so since then. Not exactly your typical bedtime story.” He flicked the stub away, wishing he could push the boy off as easily. But Billy would keep coming back like a bad case of crabs. “So don’t come hawking some crap about how I’m not good enough for her. We both know why you’re here.” 

     Billy stood staring for a moment, truly surprised. Maxine had told someone their secret? Insult. Injury. Betrayal. Lie. “You have no idea what you’re talking about, pal.” It wasn’t like that, and never had been. Just because she usually need to be coaxed, that didn’t mean she wasn’t into it. He wasn’t a rapist, he wasn’t an abuser...he wasn’t his dad. Billy felt the knife in his pocket calling him, but kept his composure somehow. “Fuck it. Guess now you understand, don’t you? Maxine is mine. She will never _not_ be mine. It’s only a matter of time before she comes back to her senses and you’re left with your dick in the dirt.” 

     If she didn’t, he could always take off with her to California. With no money, no car or job of her own, and no hovering group of needling do-gooders, Maxine would accept the new arrangement eventually. She would forget all about the stupid jock that nearly tore them apart. And Billy would carve his fucking name into her skin if necessary, to prevent history from repeating itself. 

     “Keep telling yourself that.” Steve opened his car door, about to slide inside. “I’m not going anywhere.” He wanted to scream out, _your sister is marrying me_ , but didn’t. “It’s Max’s decision whether to keep you in her life.” Billy’s eyes flashed at the nickname falling so casually from the douchebag’s mouth. “But the twin stranglehold shit ends now. You touch her again and I’ll fucking kill you.” 

     Billy cackled at the absurdity of the threat; seeing King Steve peacocking was priceless. Yet he should’ve known Harrington wouldn’t just let Maxine go either. Sure the boy was a total fucking dumbass, but even he could appreciate the prize piece he’d landed. Billy clicked his tongue, leaning close enough to whisper. “Did she cry when you fucked her? Did she bleed? Because she did both, for me. And she still fucking came all over my cock. I can’t _wait_ to see if that pattern still holds true.” 

     Steve’s right fist went at Billy’s face, finally shutting him up for a second. The angry boy grinned through his now bloody mouth, swinging back at the jock’s eye. “Be sure to tell my girl you swung first.” Billy spit at his feet, retreating back to the Camaro. Steve groaned, knowing there would be a black eye popping up...and her twin had gotten under his skin, just as he wanted to. 


	60. Chapter 60

**So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye**

**So you think you can love me and leave me to die**

**Oh baby, can't do this to me baby**

****\- Queen, ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’** **

 

_Chapter Sixty: July 5, 2005_

     Maxine was in the middle of another round of Monopoly with Dustin when Steve walked in, looking worse for the wear. His left eye was purple. 

     “Oh shit.” She cursed, getting up to meet him. “What happened?” It wouldn’t take three guesses to figure out who he’d run into. Steve shrugged, placing the partially-melted ice cream into the freezer. He glanced from Dustin back to Maxine, not elaborating.

     “Oh.” She nodded, trying to understand. From Steve’s quick look at Dustin, Billy had likely said something of a sensitive nature. “Are you okay?” Maxine gently touched the area around his injury, making him wince. He took a hand up to her face too, his thumb rubbing over her mouth.

     “I’m not, really. Not at all.” He leaned in for a quick kiss. “Distract me?” Maxine indicated her little brother still sitting in the living room. “Hey Dustin, why don’t you call Will? Didn’t you say something about a drawing class he might like, down at the rec center?”

     “Steve, if you need some privacy in which to bone my sister, you can just say so. Or call it a Code Beast with Two Backs, if you prefer.” Dustin grinned over at the two teenagers: his sister was blushing as red as her hair, her boyfriend had his mouth dropped open. “I’ll just be outside looking for insects.” He went on a two minute spiel about the bug population in Hawkins. “When you’re ready for me to come back in, just let me know. I would like to finish The Shining at some point tonight.”

     “Dustin!” Maxine called out, holding back a smile. “Stay close by, alright?” Her blue eyes waited for his nod. Steve still wasn’t touching her, but he planted an arm on the kitchen counter right by her waist. Dustin took that as his cue to depart.

     “Well that was sufficiently mortifying.” Maxine laughed as Steve kissed her, this time with intent. He put his hands on her ass, lifting her up into his arms. They giggled and kissed, trying to keep as much of their bodies touching as possible as Steve walked them upstairs. He steered them towards the master bath, not his bedroom. Maxine raised a brow as he turned on the shower, but didn’t argue. She loved how spontaneous Steve was when it came to sex. 

     As the spray heated up, they went back to making out. Steve tossed his shirt away then pulled at hers, staring with lust and love and devotion. Maxine tugged his pants down, fingers ghosting over his erection. He was past the point of teasing though, shoving his boxers down and standing before her naked and wanting. Soothing hands went around her back to undo her bra. She let the fabric fall from her breasts, yanking her shorts and panties off too. Steve reached out with his left hand and touched hers, their palm scars meeting. Then he took her hand, pulling her into the shower spray.

     “You’re everything, Max. And I can’t lose you. Promise.” He swore, pinning her to the wall and grinding against her. 

     “Steve, I…” He tugged her hair just so, tilting her head so he could kiss up her neck. “Mmm...Of course. I promise.” The water poured down on them as she pushed up on her toes, wrapping a leg around his calf. “Make me yours.” 

     “Yeah?” He nudged their foreheads together, smiling softly down at her. “God you feel good. All wet.” His cock entered her then, in one quick push that made them both gasp. “I love fucking you. Wish I could just stay inside forever.” They kissed and fucked, feeling almost possessed with the need to get off. 

     “Right there. Oh god.” She pushed back against him, hands brushing over his biceps. Max came first, Steve putting her first as always, before he moaned a long epithet and shot inside her. When she moved off, a spot of semen slipped out and stained the shower wall, causing them both to grin like the immature teenagers they were.

     “You gonna tell me what happened now?” Maxine inquired once they were redressed. “You can’t show back up with a black eye and expect me not to worry.”

     “Hey, look on the bright side. At least I didn’t wake up in a car on the way to slay some demodogs.” He smiled in remembrance, kissing her hand. “He just said some fucked up shit that made me hit him. He swung back once and took off.” Had her brother perhaps tried to keep his word to Maxine? Or maybe the long-term effects of being without Neil’s parental compassion were also starting to show. 

     “Fucked up shit? Care to be more descriptive?” He shook his head no, not about to repeat the bullshit Billy had been spouting. If it was true that she came during sex with him, it was simply a physical response that indicated nothing. But mentioning his dirty comments might embarrass her.

_July 6, 2005_

     The next day, Maxine made plans to retrieve some of her and Dustin’s belongings from home. She had packed small bags for both of them before her birthday retreat, yet a lifetime of memories wouldn’t fit in there. She dropped by while her twin would still be protecting lives at the pool, with Chief Hopper accompanying her just in case. In case of anything. Steve would stay back with Dustin. He didn’t exactly want her facing the task alone after his fight with Billy, but resigned that Hop could protect Maxine better than him. It only stung his ego a little to admit that.

     She was halfway through sorting her room over when the Camaro pulled in. “Care to tell me what a fucking cop is doing in our driveway?” Billy marched over to her, eyes tearing up when he saw what she was doing. All he had left of Maxine in this house were her things; like hell she was taking them too. “Put that back.” He grabbed for the shirt she had in her arms. “Fucking hell, Max. Let go.” After a brief struggle, she did, going to stand on the opposite side of the room. 

     “You think we’ve reached the ‘dividing of the things’ stage here? You plan on grabbing your shit while I’m gone and never coming back again? You’re fucking _cold_ now, sis.” Billy shook his head, licking his lips. 

     “You got into it with Steve again, right?” Max spoke softly, trying to soothe the wounded beast. “After you promised me you wouldn’t.” How was she supposed to trust Billy when all he did was lie to her and let her down?

     “Yeah, and you promised me to always keep our little secret.” He threw back, lashing out with words rather than fists this time. She had no right to tell the dickhead their precious story. “Maxine, this has gone on long enough. No more bullshit pandering to your tantrum. You need to remember your place.” He shoved her against the wall, his hardon pushing on her thigh. She bit at the inside of her mouth, trying to keep from shaking. “I think I can finish up before the chief gets wise and comes in to intervene. I mean, it has been a while. What do you think?”

     Maxine felt around in her pants pocket for her keys, holding them between her knuckles as a defense. Billy leaned in for a rough kiss and she slashed forward with the makeshift weapon, slicing the back of his hand. “What the fuck?” The cut was shallow, but made a point. Hopper’s feet came on the stairs, causing her twin to take a step back. That night he jerked off to the memory of her lips on his before dreaming of red hair, blue eyes and blood.


	61. Chapter 61

_Chapter Sixty One: Mid July 2005_

     After that near miss, opportunities to catch Maxine alone were few and far between. Town gossip told him that Steve was taking over Papa Harrington’s top spot in the realty office come September, but until then he was free of any real work commitments beyond weekends at Scoops Ahoy. Billy, having been born with no such luck, had to work his ass off to cover the bills, days at the pool and some extra evening shifts back at the auto shop. He was also squirreling money away for a California dream, not that his sister appreciated this sacrifice.

     He ended up in the woods outside the Harrington place nearly every night, a moth drawn to a flame. If he couldn’t be inside with her, at least he could watch. _Don’t think of the words inside and her in the same sentence, or you’ll never make it through this._ Each time he would see King Steve kiss his twin, or even touch her bare arm, he wanted to charge in like a wrecking ball. But Billy knew he had to be smart about this. With a juvenile record of assault and a previous fight witnessed by the kids, he would be the prime suspect if the fucker was found beaten to death. Even an auto accident due to cut brake lines would be traced back to Billy with his mechanic job. To continue punching Steve on sight would only serve to push his sister further into the boy’s arms, uniting them in their resentment of him. 

     Plus Billy _knew_ her: an all-encompassing knowledge deep in his bones told him that the only way to get Maxine back was to wear her down, little by little. He could admit, begrudgingly, that part of him liked the fact that she didn’t just roll over for him...and never had. It didn’t make sitting idly by while she played house with the fucker any easier. But he bit back the anger, smiled on the outside and waited for an opening. 

     His patient act lasted until July 18 rolled up. That evening, he got hammered on beer and JD before stumbling back to the fortress again. This time, Billy knocked on the front door. Shave and a haircut, two twins. He chuckled at his own joke, leaning against the door in an attempt to stay upright. He lost the battle when Maxine opened it, sliding to the floor on his ass. 

     “Billy, it’s after midnight.” She squinted out at him, flipping the porch light on. He hummed the Patsy Cline song under his breath. _I go out walkin' after midnight Out in the moonlight Just like we used to do, I'm always walkin' After midnight, searchin' for you._ Max felt the gut punch with the sad lyrics, trying to keep her voice even. “Go home.” 

     “I am home.” He smirked, looking at his feet and wondering if he could try to stand. “Home’s with you, remember?” He looked back up at those precious blue eyes, now wide with compassion. 

     “Max, you need some help?” Steve’s voice called out as he started to descend the stairs.

     “No. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.” She answered, sounding quiet but still firm. 

     “Come on, it’s late. And he’s fine, isn’t he? Not bleeding to death out there?” Steve was mocking on the outside, weary on the inside. Leave it to Billy to bring out Maxine’s protective instincts. Her brother was playing her like a fiddle, and he couldn’t stand it. 

     “I’ll be upstairs in a bit, okay?” To her credit, Max kept her eyes on Billy as she dismissed her boy. “Please.” Now she glanced back, her wounded look causing Steve to curse before retreating. The slam of the bedroom door echoed in the still space. Maxine waited another minute to make sure Dustin didn’t stir in the master bedroom turned his room, then stepped out to speak to her twin. “What’s wrong?” She scooted down to the ground, sitting close by but not touching him.

     “What’s wrong is I’m alone. And since I came into this world with you, I’ve never been alone. I don’t know how to do it. Been sleeping in our bed every night, but your scent is starting to fade from the sheets.” He reached over and placed a hand on her leg, easing it up further. She flinched, but otherwise stayed still. He squeezed down with increasing pressure for a few seconds before easing the grip. 

     Billy was crying now, causing Max to tilt her head and examine him closer. “What’s wrong is I’ve got this fever rolling around in my head, this desperate craving to touch you. And you won’t just fucking _let_ me, and every day you don’t, the delirium clouds over a little more. What’s wrong is you won’t even touch _me._ ” His laugh was beyond bitter. “And I don’t just mean my dick. I’ve got other places. My leg, my hand. I’d kill to have you run your fingers through my hair again.” He moaned softly as he imagined it. “You say I haven’t lost you completely. But I think I have, and it’s eating me up. The one person in this shitty world who cared if I lived or died, and I somehow managed to fuck that up. So what’s the point to any of it, anymore?”

     “It’s okay, Billy. Shh.” Max leaned her head against his shoulder, taking his right hand in her left. “This hasn’t exactly been easy for me either.” She quietly admitted, pulling a disbelieving chuckle from him. Yes, it was true that Maxine’s sudden exodus had meant the end of the world as Billy knew it: but she certainly didn’t feel fine about it. In addition to the constant guilt from abandoning him, Max experienced bouts of PTSD which reminded her that running away wouldn’t just wipe the trauma slate clean.

     Take their first morning in Indianapolis, when Steve quickly discovered why Max usually tried to wake first. He emerged from a nice dream featuring the redhead, pressing lingering kisses to her shoulder and neck. He rubbed himself on the little spoon for about thirty seconds before she cried out, throwing an elbow back into his midsection. Steve tried to keep the hurt from showing on his face as he told Maxine that he understood, agreeing not to touch her _that_ way until she was fully conscious in the future...giving her senses time to recognize who was doing the touching.

     Billy nudged Max’s sandal with his boot, calling her attention back. “You’ve got me. You’re not alone.” He fought his strong impulse to grab her, knowing he was walking on glass. “How about we just sit here, for now?” He nodded, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand. 

     “I’m glad I could be with you on our anniversary. Thanks for opening the door.” She closed her eyes, unable to respond to that. They sat in comfortable silence, eventually falling asleep with their heads together. Even sitting up, in tight jeans, and woken by the sun, it was the best night of sleep he’d had in a month. Add in the bonus fact that Maxine had finally touched him again of her own free will, perhaps only his hand but still...it made him hopeful that he might not have lost his sister for good. 

     Steve found Maxine sleeping on the couch when he got up that morning. He had stayed up till about 3 AM himself, alert and listening for any sign of distress downstairs. At some point she must’ve come back inside alone, only making it as far as the living room before falling back asleep. He leaned down to kiss her sleeping mouth. Max slowly stirred, giving an easy grin. “Everything alright?” Steve questioned, knowing exactly what day yesterday was and why Billy would’ve turned up again then. 

     Maxine nodded, starting to sit up. “He was just lonely...and I’m all he has. I can’t turn my back on that.” Steve brushed his hand against her collarbone, going over the battle wound there. 

     “Your birthday present came in two days ago.” He mentioned, wanting to bring some joy back to her face. “Sorry it’s late. You want me to go get it?”

     “Shit. I didn’t get you anything.” His birthday fell almost a week before hers. This would make three gifts he’d given her, along with the iPod and ring...and she couldn’t repay the favor anytime soon. 

     “Yes you did.” He insisted, thinking of the engagement ring hiding in the jewelry box upstairs. She had taken it off before going to meet Billy the previous night. “You gave me forever.” He patted her knee, moving to stand. Steve walked over to the armoire in the corner of the room, pulling a small wrapped package from within. It was another iPod, nearly identical to the one Billy had destroyed. “The newest model just came out last month, and it was on backorder. I figure it’s less likely to get smashed if we keep it in our house.” The simple way he said ‘our house’ made Maxine tear up. 

     “But that’s not the real birthday present, anyway. That was just a replacement for the old one. Look underneath the Apple box.” His brown eyes were sparkling, his smile both calming and exciting her. She pushed aside the iPod packaging, finding two concert tickets beneath. Paul McCartney: The US Tour was playing at Madison Square Garden in NYC on Wednesday, October 5th, 2005. Steve had somehow combined two of her wildest dreams: seeing her favorite musician in concert and finally visiting her favorite city in America. Maxine was utterly speechless now, so instead she pulled her arms around his neck, kissing him over and over. They made love on the couch she’d lain on, trying their best to keep quiet and avoid waking Dustin. This was what love was supposed to be: easy, happy, accepting. Not bruises, blood, apologies, and more bruises.


	62. Chapter 62

_Chapter Sixty Two: August 5, 2005_

     Over the next two weeks, Billy and Max slowly grew closer again. One day they would take a long walk in the park. The next they might sit on the hood of the Camaro and try to make shapes out of clouds in the sky. On Saturdays they would drive Dustin to the arcade, then sit in the mall food court drinking milkshakes. Sometimes they would just talk, about anything and everything. San Diego. Hawkins. Susan, Neil, Dustin. Demogorgons. Mind flayers. But they were never truly alone, because she wouldn’t allow that. Every time they were together, he would try to touch her, whether it was a brush of his knuckles against her neck or his foot nudging her pants up her leg. And every time, she would push him off. To his credit, he usually laid off after the second or third slap.

     Steve and Maxine decided to announce their engagement during the first week of August. Dustin had seen her ring two days after they moved into the Harrington home, but to everyone else they were still just living in sin. The couple threw a party like they had for the squirt’s return from camp, only on a grander scale this time. Everyone in their circle was planning to attend: the Byers’, the Hoppers, the Wheelers, the Sinclairs, the Hollands, and even the pariah Hargrove. Steve’s parents were driving down from Indianapolis. A few of their high school classmates would likely crash, including Tommy and Carol. Maxine prayed that dropping the news on her twin while the party was around would prevent him from making too much of a scene. 

     She brought out the flowing white shirt and black slacks she hadn’t worn since their dad’s funeral. Steve complimented how the outfit hugged her figure as he dressed in khaki slacks and a gray polo. Maxine pulled her hair back with a barrette on one side, going to put her engagement ring on. The plan was to have the stone turned facing her palm and for them to walk in holding hands. To announce their news, she would only have to let go of him and push the ring around. With a rock that size, people would figure it out soon enough. 

     “Oh my god, I knew it! Congratulations!” Nancy squealed, racing over to inspect the diamond. Neither of them were surprised that she was the first to notice. Nancy was the one to introduce them.

     “This means...marriage, right?” Jane struggled with her vocabulary again. Her wide brown eyes looked over them both. “Family.”

     “You sure you’re ready? I mean, this is a big commitment.” Joyce chimed in, a woman who had been burnt by matrimony before. She loved the teens as her own, especially Maxine, and worrying about them came second nature to her.

     “Let the kids have their moment, Joyce.” Hopper smiled, dropping an arm around her shoulders. He tipped his beer can to them in cheers.

     “If you need a photographer, let me know. I could use the experience. Never shot a wedding before.” Jonathan smiled shyly, hoping that a certain prior incident wouldn’t be brought up. 

     “I could have my dad talk to the pastor at our church. We host weddings there all the time.” Barb said, beaming at them. How nice to finally have the approval of Barb and her God.

     “I don’t think it’ll be in a church.” Maxine cut into the hubbub, waiting for Steve’s approving nod. “We haven’t really talked about that, but….”

     But they had discussed the wedding in general terms. Nancy planning the affair and serving as maid of honor. Jonathan also pulling double duty as best man and photographer. Dustin the ring bearer: he would love that Lord of the Rings reference. Jane the flower girl, maybe even wearing a flower crown to incorporate Maxine’s love of the hippie generation. Joyce could fill in as mother of the bride, since she was both her mom’s best friend and Dustin’s official custodian. Hopper would easily agree to walk her down the aisle and give her away. And Billy? Her twin wouldn’t exactly be welcomed at the door, would he. Steve wasn’t concerned with the pomp and circumstance of a big wedding. Before their guests arrived, he assured Max he would marry her tomorrow if she’d let him. Either at city hall or in their living room. Just give him the day and the location and he would show up in a tux. 

     "We could always go for a sailor theme. Incorporate your Scoops Ahoy uniform.” Dustin chimed in, the other little boys cackling with him. 

     “God, you’re right. I can’t believe I missed the opportunity to work that into my proposal.” Steve reached for her bejeweled hand, eyes lighting up. “Just as long as we can ditch the hat. It totally blows my best feature.” 

     Maxine wasn’t used to being the center of attention in such a way, and she wasn’t sure she liked it. She also couldn’t help but notice the lack of a response in her twin. While most of the party swarmed the engaged couple like flies, he exited out the side door. Steve’s parents made a mention of some pre-wedding planning that sounded strangely similar to a prenuptial agreement. To her relief, the boy shot that idea down quickly.

     Kevin and Janet stayed behind once all the guests had departed, under the guise of helping clean up. Even Dustin had gone off with his D&D buddies. The Harrington patriarch sized up his only offspring and found him wanting, if his narrowed eyes and scowl were anything to go by. Steve met the cool gaze unflinchingly, hugging Max from the side. “Just give us a few, would you? I’ll meet you back upstairs.” He whispered in her ear, planting a kiss under it. Cautious blue eyes traveled over the two uptight WASPs before latching onto his assuring brown orbs. He nodded once, watching his timid girl retreat without another word. 

     Maxine felt her hastily-built walls caving in, pressure rising in her chest as she walked off. She reached for her new iPod once she was in the sanctuary of their room, keeping one headphone in and one out. Max closed her eyes and let the Fab Four take her away on a Magical Mystery Tour. She scooted into the corner of the room with her legs tucked to her chest, resting her head on her folded arms.

     “So this isn’t just some casual thing.” Kevin inquired in a stern voice, spying casual remnants of their new family life left lying around: Dustin’s backpack draped across the back of a chair, Maxine’s heart-shaped sunglasses on the bar. “You barely scraped by enough to graduate. Didn’t get into a single college you applied for.” Janet shook her head, but didn’t verbally disagree. “Still your mother and I made damn sure you were set for life. The house, the car, the job.” As his dad spoke, Steve tried to focus on the pretty girl upstairs who _needed_ the stability of those things. If he didn’t, he might open his mouth and fuck things up in one fell swoop. The former two possessions had been transferred into his name on his 18th birthday, but the latter could be yanked out from under them at any time. “Because of that, you could’ve had anyone. Found some nice country club sweetheart headed for the Ivy League. Instead you settled for little orphan Annie.”

     “Steve’s grades actually _improved_ when he started dating her, Kevin.” Janet laid a hand on his upper arm, trying to soothe things over. 

     “Yeah, well. Pussy can be a hell of a motivator.” Kevin ignored his wife’s disgruntled cry, seeing a furious blush creep up on the face of his son and heir. “Sure, I can see the appeal of the broken china doll. You’ve always wanted to fix things, haven’t you?” He waited for an argument, yet was unsurprised when Steve stayed quiet. “The crazy ones can be fun for a while.” He trailed off, probably thinking of the latest secretary he’d banged. “But you don’t fucking _marry_ them, Steven. And certainly not without a prenup.”

     “Maxine _is_ my life now. Not a pet project, not a phase I’ll grow out of. She’s it.” And if they thought _Max_ wasn’t good enough for _them_ , they definitely had things flipped upside down. Speaking of which, maybe there was another spare demodog lying around somewhere. “So no, I won’t be insulting the woman I love by treating her like a gold digging whore. Nothing could be further from the truth, by the way.” He huffed out the words, resenting them both for the implication. Hell, Max was still hesitant in using his Visa card for anything beyond groceries. “I’m sorry for the disappointments I’ve given you. But this isn’t one of them.”

     “We’re just looking out for your best interests, honey.” Janet piped up, smiling warmly over at him. Such an attempt at maternal compassion might’ve been welcome a handful of years ago. Now Steve could see through the curtain to the charlatan wizard. “I can see we’ve upset you. We’ll talk more about it later.” She took her husband’s hand, escorting him away before the angry whispers could turn into shouts. 

     Steve tried to calm himself on his way to their bedroom, yet he still pushed the door open with too much force. The sudden slam against the wall was followed by a startled gasp. He let out a low curse when he caught Maxine’s fearful gaze. She pulled out her headphone and turned the music off, those pretty blues darting over to him. “Your parents don’t like me. I get it.” 

     "Maxine, hey.” Steve crawled over to his fiancee, letting his fingers brush back and forth over her arm. “I don’t give a fuck what they think. As it stands right now, I don’t exactly like _them_.” He stayed perfectly still as her smaller hands traced the lines of his face. 

     “Are you hurt?” Her blue gaze was glassy, a hint that she was somewhere else altogether.

     Steve’s brow tilted up at that. “No. He’s not _that_ kind of dad.” Not in the Neil Hargrove variety of abusive, in other words. “Kevin has always used silence as his preferred form of punishment.” She exhaled a tense breath, yet her eyes still looked watery.

     Steve pulled Max up to stand, reaching around for a hug. “I'm fine. Promise.” He should’ve known that seeing father and son disagreeing would send Max spinning off into that old familiar sense of panic. “You never have to worry about that again, alright? I've got you.”

     They stood that way for several minutes, letting the other’s solid presence anchor them. “Fuck ‘em.” Maxine mumbled the words into his shirt, feeling his chest vibrate with a chuckle. 


	63. Chapter 63

* * *

_Chapter Sixty Three: August 6, 2005_

     The future Mr. and Mrs. planned a quieter time for the next day: a Chinese food binge followed by a Doctor Who marathon on BBC. When Steve casually mentioned that he had never seen an episode, Dustin nearly had a conniption fit. Maxine wasn’t the biggest fan, but she indulged her little brother’s nerdy side.

     Switching a weekend shift at Scoops Ahoy meant that Steve was indebted to his quirky coworker Robin. Lesser people might find the idea intimidating, but he knew firsthand that the band geek's bark was worse than her bite. Maybe he would take her along on his next bowling night with Max, since the two had yet to meet. Robin wanted to know more about the girl who had tamed Steve The Hair Harrington. Meanwhile Max felt a tiny stab of insecurity hearing about all their zany adventures at Starcourt Mall.

     Steve went with Dustin to get food around noon that Saturday. Max was feeling woozy, so she stayed behind, offering to bake cookies for dessert. Her fiance left the cordless phone on the counter beside her. 

     Her iPod was on shuffle, volume up high as she prepared the snacks from scratch. She smiled down at the pretty ring on her hand, turning it this way and that to catch the light. She had just put the cookie tray in the oven when Billy’s voice called out. “Look at the pretty housewife.” He grinned, eyes slowly going over her petite frame. 

     “Billy, you scared me.” Maxine told her heart to settle, breathing out a sigh. So maybe her nerves had been on alert since her twin had exited the engagement party early the previous night. And this might also be the first time she’d truly been alone with said brother since she’d left home. Perhaps she was also wearing a fucking skirt, hoping to surprise Steve by dressing up. If she could just stay calm, she could successfully maneuver this encounter. “Listen, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

     “How long you been engaged?” Billy asked, knowing his sister had a knack for keeping secrets...at least until recently. Maxine didn’t answer right away. “He proposed before you came back, didn’t he?” She still didn’t speak, but nodded once. He cornered her against the kitchen counter, going for her left hand. “So you think you’ll be Mrs. Harrington?” He yanked on the ring, growing angrier when she curled her hand into a fist. “Fucking take it off. Right now.”

     Maxine shook her head no, trying to push him away with the opposite hand. “I think you should leave.”

     Billy smirked, leaning in and French kissing her. He groaned when she bit down on his lip, pushing his hardening cock against her. As one hand still tried to wrestle the ring off, the other lifted her ass up onto the counter. Her free hand reached for the phone, accidentally knocking it to the floor. She then went towards the knife block near the sink. “No! Billy, get off!” He leaned in to kiss and lick at her neck, still dry humping her. She got a good grip on the smallest knife, pulling back to slash at his arm. It was only the second time she’d drawn more than a spot of blood from him, and both occasions had followed her birthday escape. 

     He grabbed for the blade with his left, easily wrestling it away before shoving the entire knife block out of reach. “You will only ever be Mrs. Hargrove, you hear me? You’ll never take his fucking name.” Billy drew out a moan, swearing to God and the devil alike that they would never be separated again. He leaned back to unzip his jeans. Her right hand reached up to pull at his hair, but couldn’t find a strong grip in the shorter cut. For once the yuppie hairstyle had come in handy. 

     When his hand went under her skirt towards her panties, she pushed him off harder. The rough shove actually managed to move him a few inches. She slid back down off the counter, staring back in disgust. “Get out. Now.” 

     With a head clouded with anger and a cock straining for release, Billy thought of ignoring her protests. Maxine had taken another boy’s token, said yes to a future that just couldn’t happen. Plus it had been a month and a half since he’d had her: could he really stop now, so close to the goal? But what if she wasn’t rejecting him (again), as much as the setting? If Billy could get Maxine home, spread out all pretty on their bed...maybe he could wait for that. Perhaps the best way to get her to break this bullshit engagement off wasn’t through an act of violence, but one of love.

     An upbeat 80s song by the singer from The Eagles kicked on in the background. _Remember how you made me crazy Remember how I made you scream I don't understand what happened to our love But, baby, I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna show you what I'm made of._

     When Billy took another moment to study Max’s scared features, he caved. This one act could potentially undo the weeks of rebuilding trust he’d just put in, ensuring she would never return to him. “Goddamnit. I’m sorry.” Billy sighed as he pulled his zipper back up, groaning at the press against the insistent hardon. He brushed the tears from her cheeks, cupping her chin. “My love will still be strong, after.” He paraphrased the song lyric, kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes, waiting for the slam of the kitchen door to tell her she was alone again. 

     Maxine checked out for a second before the smell of burnt food got her attention. She switched the oven off, opening the stove door to let the smoke out. 

     “Dude, wait till we get home. If you make a mess in this car, you’re dead.” Steve yanked Dustin’s hand away from the Chinese containers in his lap. 

     “You sound just like Billy. It’s only a fucking car, and I’m a growing boy in need of sustenance.” Dustin gave a goofy smile, looking innocent despite the curse.

     “Don't compare me to your brother again. Ever.” Steve couldn’t think of a worse insult. Dustin glanced over at him, and seeing that the boy was serious, he nodded. “I’m glad we got this time with just the two of us. You’re okay with me marrying your sister, right?”

     “What?” Dustin exclaimed, pushing his cap back on his head. “If you’re asking for my permission, you’re a little late, aren’t you? She’s already wearing your ring. And I think the bell on town hall rang through the night in celebration of your love.”

     “Okay, enough.” Steve laughed, switching the radio station from the news. “Seriously, you’re okay with it? And with staying with us, too? If you wanted to live with Joyce instead, I’m sure Max would understand.” 

     “Steve, I wholeheartedly give you my blessing or whatever. Of course I want to stay here. You have HBO _and_ a pool. I have my own room, twice the size I had back at home.” Steve had let Maxine’s little brother have the master bedroom, too weirded out about having sex in there to take it himself. Dustin fiddled with the radio knobs, earning a smack from the older boy. “Being at Joyce’s is great, but it’s a little...crowded? So as long as you don’t suddenly go bossing me around, we’re cool.” Steve nodded, just barely containing a groan when Dustin went for the food again. 

     The two swept through the front door some minutes later. Maxine had lost count of the time by then. “I burnt the cookies.” She burst into tears, letting her fiancé hold her. She didn’t explain why they had walked in on her mid-panic attack, but when Steve mentioned getting a security system installed with a panic button, she didn’t argue.

     Maxine tossed and turned that night, conflicting thoughts not allowing her to sleep. This was the closest Billy had come to raping her since she’d left home. But he also _stopped_ of his own accord, and he had never done that before. In the past, retreats before completion of the act were due to outside forces, from his boss at the pool to the police chief at their house. Max wasn’t naive enough to assume Billy stopped due to altruistic reasons; he was likely trying to lull her back home by softening his behavior. 

     It wouldn’t work. Nothing would, at this point. Even if she had never met Steve, the end result would’ve been the same. She always planned to move out the second she turned 18. The brief assault in their kitchen just proved she made the right choice. Yet part of Maxine still couldn’t help feeling guilty that her twin was spinning his wheels, all alone in a house full of ghosts. 

     Would they be stuck in this stalemate forever? Max wouldn’t let Steve go again. She couldn’t. His love was as addictive as the warm sunshine after a long winter. But could Maxine really plan a wedding with her fiancé while her twin was a hairpin turn away from wiping out?


	64. Chapter 64

**It's not time to make a change**

**Just relax, take it easy**

**You're still young, that's your fault**

**There's so much you have to know**

****-Cat Stevens, ‘Father and Son’** **

 

_Chapter Sixty Four: August 1-12, 2005_

     Without his sister’s warm body to lose himself in, Billy’s right wrist was often sore from overuse. One night, he got drunk off his ass and considered calling Carol’s redhead friend Nicole over. He thought if he squinted just right, he might be able to pretend she was Max. Perhaps if he actually _fucked_ someone else, something he’d held back from for so long, it would make the stinging pain of being without her seem less, somehow. As if he wasn’t jonesing for her pussy like a career junkie who had lost his drug hookup. 

     Nevermind the fact that he had never wanted anyone else. And that he just couldn’t be bothered with keeping up his bullshit Casanova persona anymore. Maybe this would even make his twin jealous, if she knew. He snorted at the thought, knowing Harrington could be balls deep in her at that very moment. The righteous anger stretched over him like a second skin. Billy had the phone poised to dial, but knew it was a pointless endeavor. He couldn’t exactly blame his complete inability to get it up on the beers he’d consumed. He cursed before tossing the phone across the room. In the dead quiet afterward, Billy admitted he might have made a mistake in killing Neil. Maybe the old man’s iron fist tying the squirt down was the only thing keeping his pretty bird from leaving the nest. 

     The next day, Billy got an invite to a backyard party at Chez Harrington. What he found out there changed everything. Up was down, left was right, disco didn’t suck, Maxine was engaged to Steve.

     After stopping short of fucking his sister in rich boy’s kitchen, Billy thought Max might actually come home on her own if given the time to think things through. He was therefore devastated when he ran into her at Melvald’s store a week later, still wearing that ostentatious bauble on the important finger. 

     Maxine went through Dustin’s school supply list, wondering what was next for her. Jon and Nancy would soon be off to find their respective futures at Indiana University, while Barb would be at a religious college nearby. Steve was in the midst of taking over his dad’s gig. Billy would return to the auto shop full-time once the pool closed for the season. Maxine landed a job at the town library after Mrs. Lowe retired the previous month, but the hours might not be regular. Max shunned Steve’s insistence that she didn’t need to work, remembering her mom being trapped in a house under similar conditions. 

     First on her list of goals would be to lease a car with the money from said job. It was important for Max to feel independent in such a way, as she’d never been able to before. In Steve’s mind, though, what was his was now hers, so why not let him spoil her a little? As a compromise, they agreed for Steve to make the down payment on a nice vehicle and Max to handle half of the monthly lease thereon. His uncle Eric was currently helping them scour for a silver Mini Cooper for the girl. She loved all things British, and Minis were produced in the UK under the BMW brand.

     With her first paycheck, however, Max took her fiance’s cue and bought _him_ something: a white gold ID-type bracelet with a depiction of Saint Jude the Apostle. He was the patron saint of desperate cases and lost causes, which Steve must’ve been attracted to, since he picked her. The name Jude also related to her favorite song and matching tattoo. Steve kept the bracelet on his right wrist, in the same location as her ink. 

     Maxine looked up from the pen selection just in time to catch her twin’s eye line. Shit, Hawkins sure as _fuck_ was a small town. She looked away from the intense gaze, her eyes then locking on the silver Mother Mary pendant resting on his chest. For someone not at all religious, Max had certainly given two powerful Christian symbols to the most important people in her life. Either Barb’s teachings were starting to wear off...or else Max just liked to hedge her bets. She stopped this odd train of thought right there, knowing that her usual overthinking could easily run it off the tracks.

     “We’re okay, aren’t we?” Billy spoke in an even tone, watching as she picked up a three-ring binder.

     “I guess we are.” Maxine shrugged him off, looking for a composition book next. “Let’s just say I’m trying to forget what nearly happened.” And trying not to expect it to happen again the next time they were alone. 

     “It’s been fucking _weeks_. I’m practically crawling out of my skin here.” Billy said, grabbing a bottle of shampoo. Having to do his own shopping after Maxine moved out just reminded him of how much he’d lost. “But still I stopped, for you.” And one day, hopefully in the near future, we’ll get back to fucking like rabbits. “I need you back by my side. Will you please come home?” The fingers of his unoccupied hand traced her vine tattoo. 

     “I told you I’m not doing that.” She pursed her lips, feeling selfish. His hand reached around to grab the wrist, squeezing her pulse point. “You can ask me to see you, fine. Ask me to trust you, I’ll try my fucking hardest. But you can’t keep asking me to give up the first piece of real happiness I’ve ever had, okay? Because I won’t. Not even for you.” She twisted the hand free and pushed past her twin, leaving him pissed and horny and sad once more. So the official score in luring Maxine back was one step forward: he had stopped himself from fucking her, two steps back: she was still engaged. Billy tossed the shampoo bottle away, retreating back home and wishing he’d just taken what he wanted when he had the chance.

     After watching her brother’s exit, Max made her way to the pharmacy section of the store, thankful that today was Joyce’s day off. She discreetly grabbed the item she’d been hunting for all along before walking up to the checkout counter. She took the scenic route back home...err, to her _new_ home. Steve was at the realty firm meeting the employees for the first time as their boss, and Dustin would be at Will’s till later. Maxine tried to only focus on the matter at hand when she took a pregnancy test for the second time. Was that a plus sign or a division symbol?

     This time, there were other emotions swirling besides panic. She hadn’t been with Billy since June 18, and it was now August 11. So if she was pregnant, there was a good possibility that Steve was the father. Her first period since her birthday was much lighter than usual, but the second didn’t turn up at all. In addition, Maxine started feeling ill in the mornings, unable to keep anything down for breakfast beyond plain toast. She was certainly milking that 1% chance of getting pregnant while on the pill.

     Maxine and Steve had discussed starting a family before. Having a little boy, perhaps an only child like his dad. The baby was always a boy when she pictured it. She wasn’t sure she could deal with the constant worrying involved with a girl, if Billy was ever allowed around said child. The idea of him hurting an innocent baby filled her with such a fierce wrath that it honestly scared her.

     Preferably, they would’ve at least been married before getting knocked up. In ideal circumstances, it would’ve been even further down the road, perhaps after Dustin was old enough to move out. By that point, maybe Billy would’ve gotten used to his new lot. Found a girl of his own to occupy his time. But as with everything else in Maxine’s life, nothing seemed to go according to plan. 

     She was still staring at the brazen pink plus sign when Steve came home. He looked adorably flustered, the necktie Maxine had put on him earlier now hanging to one side like he’d tugged at it more than once. “Remind me why I thought I could handle the corporate ranks?” The actual work involved in his new job wasn’t much, really. The assistant his dad kept by his side for 10 years had stayed on, willing to help as long as was needed. What got to him was the sheer amount of ass kissing by his new underlyings: it made the King Steve moniker seem modest by comparison. He laughed, just now noticing what his fiancee was holding in her lap. “Oh my god.” 

     “Surprise?” She tried to look reassuring as Steve went to his knees, holding her close.

     “You shouldn’t have taken that alone.” He leaned back to study her eyes, kissing the area between them. “You okay?” 

     “I think so.” Max’s heart rate had settled, anyway. “I’m not really sure.”

     “Well I’m here now.” Steve nodded, brushing her hair back. “What do you want to do?”

     “I’d say that all depends on how far along this might be.” She blushed, getting to her point without saying it. “But I’d love to hear your thoughts, honestly.” 

     “I don’t hate the idea.” Steve smiled, fingers going over her engagement ring. “I think we both know you’d be a great mom. Dustin can certainly attest to that.” It was also obvious that Steve would be a natural at parenthood. Maxine beamed, trying not to cry again. Fucking hormones.

     During his extended lunch break the following day, Steve took her to their family physician. She couldn’t face the idea of stripping down at a Planned Parenthood again, and now that they were officially engaged, she would be on his insurance plan soon enough. They held hands in the waiting room after her urine and blood had been taken. Maxine felt her nerves jangling alongside the loudly ticking clock on the wall. 

     Nurse Practitioner Melinda Perry was the only one free on short notice, but that made things easier for Steve. He wasn’t exactly prepared to handle the judgmental gaze of Dr. Herman, the same stern man who had delivered him 18 years ago. The brunette woman confirmed Max’s pregnancy with her test results, then ran a sonogram scan. “Congratulations, you two.” Her smile was in no way mocking of their young age. Noticing some tension when she said it, she continued. “You are the dad, right?”

     The couple exchanged a brief glance before he nodded. When the tool didn’t detect a heartbeat, her pulse jumped. The woman assured her that this was fine: sometimes a fetal heartbeat wasn’t detected until 8 weeks or later. Steve’s guardedly happy face would be forever frozen in her memory.

     “When was your last period?” Beyond a few spots of blood, that had been in the middle of July. “We usually add a couple of weeks to the estimate to be safe. So probably between 4 and 6 weeks.” She was given a tentative due date in late April. Melinda printed off the sonogram photo, placing it in Steve’s hands before taking her leave.

     Brown eyes went back and forth between the photo and Max’s stomach as she redressed. “So what’s it gonna take for Dustin to give up the master bedroom?” As nice as his room was, they would need the larger one to accommodate a crib until such time as the guest bedroom could be converted into a nursery...Or until mom felt ready for their little one to be moved down the hall.   

     “I see a few trips to the comic store in your future.” Steve’s dorky chuckle at least partially settled the anxiety bubbling up in her stomach. How would their extended family take this latest development? Would anyone really believe that Steve proposed _before_ her missed period? Wouldn’t it be easier to assume that the white trash girl got pregnant on purpose to lock down a rich husband?

     Steve noticed her hands shaking as she buttoned her shirt. He stood and walked over, gently moving her fingers out of the way so he could help. “Come back out of your head for a while.” He tapped her forehead with his index finger. “Let me carry some of that weight.” He hummed the named tune, ready and willing to carry it for Maxine a long time.


	65. Chapter 65

_Chapter Sixty Five: August 13-20, 2005_

     The new couple was riding high after finding out that the baby was healthy, and that it was almost certainly Steve’s. On the way back home, he broached a subject likely to become sensitive. “I can’t believe that this time next year, I’ll be a dad. You’ll be a mom.” Maxine smiled as her fingers traced the edge of the sonogram photo. “Can I ask you something?”

     “Anything.” She promised, moving those fingers over to cover his hand on the gear shift. 

     “You mentioned before that Hopper offered you self-defense classes.” Steve hit the turn signal, pulling into their neighborhood. “Would you consider taking him up on that?”

     “What?” Maxine furrowed her brow, staring over at him now. It wasn’t difficult to figure out where he was going with this.

     “You didn’t tell me what happened with the burnt cookies before. You didn’t need to.” He put the car in park, turning to face her fully. “I know you want to believe you can keep Billy in your life. That he’s capable of getting better, maybe. But if he reacted that badly to us being engaged, how do you think he’ll take this?” He gestured to the baby’s first photo, mouth turning up. “You said you didn’t want me or anyone else hovering over you forever. And I get that. However, I think we might both feel better if you could defend yourself more.” He kissed the edge of her mouth. “Especially while you’ll be fighting for two.”

     Maxine nodded, agreeing to think about it. Lying in bed later with Steve’s hand protectively on her stomach, she decided. Hopper agreed to start the lessons that Saturday. Steve drove her over, but at her request, he didn’t linger. She didn’t want anyone asking too many questions about why they had a sudden interest in her personal safety. In their gossipy small town, Maxine planned on telling as few people about the baby as possible...at least until she started to show. She had someone else’s best interests to look out for now.

     “You’ve been crying.” Hopper spoke as she walked to grab a cup of coffee. He stood nursing his own cup, sharing a quick glance with the shaky girl.

     “Did anyone ever tell you that you’re too observant for your own good?” Maxine laughed, taking a bottle of water from the fridge instead. Caffeine consumption while newly pregnant probably wasn’t the best idea. She had cried in the car on the way over, only partially due to rising hormones.

     He took her non-response in stride. “I’m going to teach you to throw a punch today.” He squeezed her shoulder with his hand, sitting his now empty mug on his desk. “Come see me when you’re done with your drink.” Their defense lessons would take place in the attached police dorm. Hopper shoved a few cots out of the way to make room for the punching dummy which had been gathering dust in the corner. He also brought two sets of boxing gloves and punch mitts from home. 

     “Okay chief. I’m ready.” Maxine blew out a quick breath, locking eyes with Hopper. 

     Jim usually hated when people called him chief, but with Maxine it was endearing. “First we need to work on your stance. You need to plant your feet. Stand back on your heels.” He planted his feet down flat to show the pose he meant. She mimicked his pose, holding her fists out in front of her. 

     “Now when you swing, you want to push your body forward with the motion.” Hopper stood in front of the red dummy, showing a fake swing. “That’s the motion that will carry.” The second time, he connected. The dummy swung back with a heavy ‘thud’ before going back to its previous position. “You want to give it a try?” He motioned for her to come over.

     “But I’m left-handed. Which fist should I use?” She looked up at him in question, wondering how much damage she would even be willing to hand Billy given the opportunity. She didn’t enjoy hurting people the way her brother and dad did.  

     “If it’s your stronger hand, I’d use the left. That’s an advantage, you know. Most people expect you to swing from the right.” Hopper stood behind her and brought her fists up to chest level. Her first few hits either didn’t connect or barely moved the dummy. By the end of the day, at least it was starting to sway slightly. Following that first lackluster performance, he agreed to keep at the lessons until she felt comfortable. Next time, he would go over ways of getting out of various attack holds.

     Hopper’s adopted daughter Jane suddenly appeared from his office. Her big brown eyes went over Maxine in the usual fashion. “Max, can I talk to you?”

     Maxine nodded, unsure what to expect. Though she had been around Jane plenty since Joyce and Hopper became her surrogate parents, they didn’t usually interact one on one. Hopper frowned at his daughter, telling her not to bug the poor girl after the day she’d had. Max shrugged off the concerns, offering to take Jane for a walk to get ice cream. There was a Dairy Queen just down the road.

     “Okay, El. Err...Jane. Sorry.” Maxine apologized, feeling like a bug under a microscope when Jane simply stared back. “What’s up?”

     “I...don’t know how to say this.” Jane exclaimed, taking a bite of her hot fudge sundae. “What can you tell me about sex?”

     Maxine nearly spit out a mouthful of her strawberry dessert. “What?” In what universe did the birds and bees talk with the girl fall to her? Giving a similar talk to Dustin the year before was embarrassing enough.

     “Sex.” Jane repeated, folding her hands on the table. She always sat a little too still. 

     “Why are you asking?” Max raised a brow, seeing a younger version of herself staring back at her. “How old are you?”

     “I’ll be thirteen next month.” Jane cooly replied; the curls framing her face made her look much younger. 

     “Okay. Still...If you can tell me why you’re asking, maybe…” Maxine tried to keep down a blush. She tried, and failed. “Is this because of Mike? He’s not pressuring you into anything, is he?” With her newly formed mama bear instinct, Max imagined picking Nancy’s little brother up by his shirt. 

     “No.” Even Jane had started to blush now. Oh jeez. “One day Hop left me at Joyce’s for a while. I was playing video games with Will. But when he was late coming back, Will got tired. I was bored. Jonathan was out somewhere, so I went into his room and…” Please don’t mention any seedy pictures. “There was a magazine halfway hidden under the bed.” Thank god.

     “Oh. Well, that’s nothing. Boys just like to…look at girls.” Sometimes when they think they’re in the relative safety of their own bedrooms. “It’s nothing you need to think about. You’re so young, Jane. There’s plenty of time to worry about that later.”

     “I want to know.” Because Jane had always been a sponge for information. Being raised in Hawkins Lab stunted her mental growth, and she was trying to make up for it now. “You’re getting married. So that means...you’ve done it, right?”

     Fuck me. “Yes.” Maxine bit down into her ice cream, the sudden cold a welcome distraction. 

     “With Steve.” Jane nodded, trying to follow along. She stirred her melting dessert absently.

     “Yes.” Max folded her arms on the table, just resisting the temptation to lower her head onto them.

     “Was it nice?” Jane’s innocent questioning about the topic was almost too much. 

     “Yes.” This was starting to feel like a police interrogation. “It’s okay to do...that. If you’re in love, and you want to. But again, I suggest you wait till you’re older.” Maxine sighed at Jane’s ethereal gaze. “You’ll know when you’re ready.”

     “Did you?” Jane asked now, earning a sudden gasp from Maxine. 

     “I...didn’t get that choice.” Max told her, wiping away tears. Jane wasn’t used to a lot of emotion. If she asked her anything further about the topic, Maxine would be walking her back to Hopper prematurely. “But you will, okay?” Because no way would any boy risk the wrath of her police chief father by messing with her. Plus with that telekinetic thing, she could easily defend herself if need be. “And when you do, decide....You need to be safe. Joyce could probably help you with that.”

     “Be safe?” Jane inquired, the doe eyes piercing Maxine’s protective armor. 

     “If you have sex without being safe, things can sometimes happen.” Max averted eye contact now, looking out the window. 

     “Things. Like a baby.” Jane said, indicating the other girl’s stomach.

     Maxine’s mouth dropped open. “What...How…” She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. “How did you know?” Jane shrugged, going back to her frozen treat. Maxine guessed it wasn’t so surprising that the powerful girl could’ve tapped into some odd wavelength. “This isn’t a bad thing. But please...don’t tell anyone. No one else knows besides Steve.”

     “Not Billy.” Jane added, choosing the one person Max least wanted to know. “Because he didn’t give you a choice.”

     “Okay, we’re done here.” Maxine was too raw with the rushing hormones and the barrage of questions. She had been willing to admit that Hopper’s gifted daughter figured out she was pregnant...somehow. But how exactly had she tapped into the information about Billy?

     “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.” Jane assured, reaching over to pat the girl’s hand. “He reminded me of Papa, when I first met him. I thought he was a bad man.” The redhead shrugged a shoulder, considering. “Now...I don’t know. Be safe?” She threw Maxine’s words back at her, but both knew she meant a different kind of safe...hopefully.


	66. Chapter 66

_Chapter Sixty Six: August 23, 2005_

     The fourth Tuesday in August, Maxine woke with an upset stomach. Only this time, it wasn’t due to morning sickness. She had come to a major decision the previous evening. Steve was lying with his head on her stomach, an arm around her as he whispered to the growing life inside. His voice was so low she couldn’t hear everything clearly, but caught choice phrases like ‘use Fabrege hairspray’ and ‘don’t touch uncle Dustin’s comics’ and ‘keep your mom safe’. Maxine felt tears spring up at that, running her hands through that silly hair.

     When she woke first the following morning, she took a moment to study Steve’s sleeping form. He had shifted to his back during the night, but that arm hadn’t budged from her waist. She was still staring as his alarm went off at 7:15. He groaned, pulling her to him for a kiss with morning breath. He squinted open one eye, then the other. “Morning.” Steve glanced over at the time, then yelled out for Dustin to get up. Maxine still hadn’t moved, tracing lazy patterns on his chest. “Penny for your thoughts.” He sat up fully now, squeezing her hand and returning the intense gaze.

     “Marry me today?” Despite her nervousness, she didn’t avert her eyes. His mouth dropped partially open before he recovered, kissing her senseless. 

     “You know there’s no rush, right?” He tried to calm his breathing, hands going over her face in worship. “Well, besides the obvious.” Steve chuckled, meaning either her twin’s continuing interference or trying to keep their baby’s arrival in wedlock. “Told you I’d marry you anytime. But are you ready for this?” She nodded, sure on that at least. Was she ready for the reactions of their immediate circle on the fast pace? Maybe not. Was she ready to pledge herself completely to the boy...no, man...in front of her? Abso-fucking-lutely. “Okay. This part, it’s just for us then?” Maxine nodded again, letting him take her hands. 

     The couple dropped Dustin off at the middle school like nothing was up. As he exited the car, Steve took out his new cell phone and called in to work. Then they were off, wearing matching goofy smiles as they searched out the nearest open jewelry store outside of Hawkins. The covert plan would be blown in a second if they were recognized. At Tim’s Diamonds in Muncie, they chose simple matching white gold bands. Maxine found a small area of wildflowers outside, picking enough white daisies to tie together for a flower crown. 

     With no waiting period for the state of Indiana, they were married at the town hall one hour later. They opted for the traditional wedding vows, finding the idea of thousands of couples reciting the same words romantic. As they stepped back out into the August sun, Steve kissed her brow. He carried her over the threshold carefully, since she was pregnant and there were stairs. 

     The newlyweds spent the rest of the day with their heads still up in the clouds. There would be plenty of time for an official honeymoon later. Before picking Dustin up that afternoon, Steve sent their rings off to be engraved with the words _Ever mine, ever thine, ever ours_. The quote was from Ludwig van Beethoven’s timeless love letter to his unknown immortal beloved. The process would likely take a week or two. This way, they could keep their news under wraps without having to actually hide the rings like they were ashamed.

     “Do you look prettier than you did this morning, or is it just me?” Steve grinned, rubbing his hands across her back. 

     “I think it’s just you.” Or maybe there was an actual glow around her, she was so happy in the moment. 

     “I don’t really feel different. Though being able to call you my wife is pretty trippy.” Steve chuckled, bringing a hand through his hair. “It’s just that we’ve been through so fucking much...Kinda felt like we were married already.” She understood all too well. Making the decision to choose Steve on her 18th birthday felt final in a way that went even beyond marriage. “What do you say we get rid of Dusty for a while and have a real wedding night?”

     Her little brother agreed to sleep over at Joyce’s with only minimal teasing. Steve went overboard, per usual. While Maxine showered, he lined the path to their bedroom with candles and rose petals. Instead of toasting with champagne, he brought out sparkling apple cider. He brushed a hand over Max’s red hair as they kissed, then taking one of hers to hold as he climbed on top. They never broke eye contact as he fucked her. 

     As Steve moved to roll off, he was surprised to see tears staining her pretty face. “Hey, you okay?” A thumb wiped across her cheek. She smiled sadly, tugging the hand over to kiss it.

     ”I just...wish I could’ve given you my virginity.” The look of embarrassment in those bright eyes riled Steve’s protective instinct like crazy. “I wish that with all my heart.” He had to look away for a moment, otherwise he might feel tempted to search out the source of her torment and go another ten rounds. 

     “Baby, listen to me. That doesn’t matter.” He cupped her face in his hands, hoping to convey his sincerity. “Because the first time you were given an option, you picked me. And I’m so fucking grateful for that.” Sure, he wasn’t exactly looking forward to shared family holidays sitting across from the dickhead that broke her. But he would swallow his pride and do it, if she asked. For Maxine, he had stared down a _demogorgon_ before...and would again. “I haven’t always made things ideal for you either, you know? Our first time was after a high school dance, and the second was in a motel one step above charging hourly rates.” He pulled a reluctant giggle out by tickling her sides. 

     “But luckily for us, we’ve got the rest of our lives to work on it.” Maxine reached her arms around his neck, tugging at the ends of his hair. Steve leaned his weight on his elbows, waiting for her smaller frame to relax before moving off. He left the room to blow out the many candles, pausing in the doorway on his way back in. He drank in the welcome sight of Maxine sleeping in his bed, one hand on the pillow by her head and the other resting over her stomach. “Goodnight, Mrs. Harrington.”


	67. Chapter 67

_Chapter Sixty Seven: August 25, 2005_

     It must’ve been the summer of unlikely conversations. Two days later, Maxine got a call from Tommy’s girlfriend Carol. Outside of tutoring sessions, they had barely exchanged more than a hello before. “Can I ask you something about your brother?” The words were followed by a sound that might’ve been the girl chewing gum.

     “Umm, I guess?” Maxine replied, leaning down to finish painting her toenails. She had stocked up on OPI nail polish the day before: without the powerful chemicals most polishes contained, it was safe to use during pregnancy.

     “Is he gay?” Carol’s voice lowered, making the word sound totally scandalous. In a bible belt town like theirs, it might be.

     Maxine missed the toenail completely, painting a strip of blue on her skin instead. “No?” Why this would be the other girl’s business anyway was beyond her.

     “Huh.” Carol was quiet for a moment, still chomping. “Well...Heather called me earlier. Said Billy invited her over last night.” Maxine had to ask who Heather was, in case she’d forgotten. Apparently she was the new girl lifeguard at Hawkins pool, so she worked with Billy.

     “Okay...And?” Max gestured with her hands, which the other girl couldn’t see of course. “What are you getting at?”

     “She said they made out for a while. He seemed to be into it, right? But when she went to touch him, he wasn’t even hard.” Carol giggled, obviously mocking. “She offered to help him along. He told her to get out.” Was her voice always that grating? At times like this, the protective instincts Max still had for her twin weren’t necessarily convenient. “Can you believe that? I mean, I haven’t heard of him hooking up with anyone for _so_ long. Then he gets a girl over, and doesn’t even want to do anything?” Carol let the implication hang in the air. “That’s why I thought he might be gay. Poor Heather didn’t know what to think. I guess she felt insulted. I figured if anyone might know the truth…”

     “Right.” Maxine fought not to slam the receiver down. “Billy is straight. I can’t answer why he wouldn’t want to hook up with someone.” She certainly could, but wouldn’t. “Maybe you girls should get a hobby. You obviously have too much idle time.” She heard Carol’s indignant squeak as she hung up.

     Maxine drummed her nails on the coffee table, taking comfort in the quiet. Steve was at work, Dustin was at school, and she was off at the library. Now her thoughts were pointing towards her twin again. Fuck. Before she could think about it too much, she dialed her old home number.

     “Whoever the fuck this is, it better be good.” Billy groaned out, likely hungover. Maxine glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner: it was just after noon.

     “Hi Billy.” Max closed her eyes, glancing down at the silver ring still on her right hand. She was such a fucking fool. 

     A loud crash and a few swears followed before he came back to the line. “Max?” His tone was quiet and disbelieving. 

     “It’s me.” She nodded, again something that wouldn’t be noticed over the phone. “You’ll never believe who just called me.”

     He laughed now, probably lighting a cigarette. “Was it Heather Holloway? I told that bitch if she told anyone…”

     “It was Carol.” Maxine interrupted what was likely a threat that she didn’t want to hear.

     “Shit.” Billy gripped the phone tighter, his heart racing. He couldn’t pretend he wasn’t ecstatic that Max had reached out to him for once. He also couldn’t lie and claim this wasn’t exactly what the bullshit from the previous night had been for. 

     “I just wanted to make sure…You’re okay, right?” Maxine pushed out a fast breath, knowing this conversation could easily turn weird. 

     Billy bit down his honest reply. “I’m fine, sweets. I’m glad you called.” He blew out smoke, picturing her sitting beside him in bed. “You have any plans for later?” 

     “Not really.” She shrugged, looking down at her unfinished pedicure.

     “Well I’m off till tomorrow afternoon.” Billy spoke slowly, trying not to push his luck. “Red Eye is playing at the drive-in across town later. You like Rachel McAdams, right?” She quoted Mean Girls far too often not to. He heard her soft breathing on the other end, but not much else. “What do you say?”

     “I don’t know…” Maxine started, yet couldn’t quite finish the brushoff. Being with him in a movie theater around other people might be okay. In the close confines of his car, on the other hand…

     “I’ll keep my hands to myself. Scout’s honor.” He mimed raising his hand in a pledge. “I just want to see you, babe. Fuck.”

     “Let me think about it. You’ll be home if I call back?” She waited for the yes she knew would come. Her next call was to her husband...and he wasn’t a huge fan of the idea. But Steve agreed to drive her over to meet Billy, with a few provisions of his own.

     The Camaro was already parked when they pulled into the drive-in lot. The boys exchanged a chilly glance before the BMW turned back out. Maxine sighed in exasperation, dragging a large bag under her arm. Billy smirked as she got in, looking so much like her old Billy that she fought not to let her guard down completely. “What’s in the box?” He quoted the famous line from the movie Seven. 

     She didn’t answer at first, rolling down the passenger side window. Maxine could pretend this was only because his cigarette smoke could choke her (and the baby), but it was also so she wouldn’t feel quite so boxed in. Billy was still looking at her, curiosity tempered with hurt now. She reached down to retrieve first a cell phone, then a can of pepper spray. Last came a small whistle. There was a black bundle underneath that she didn’t touch. 

     “Really?” He nodded, guessing he deserved that. He just hoped it was more a concern on King Steve’s part rather than Maxine’s. Billy closed his eyes, willing his temper to cool off. Once he thought he was more in control, he opened them back. He reached into the center console, frowning when she jumped. Billy retrieved a large package of strawberry Twizzlers, tossing them towards her lap. “Got these for you.” 

     “Oh. Thank you.” She blushed, sitting the contraband objects back aside. 

     “Stop walking around like you’re in a minefield. Please.” Billy turned to face his sister, right hand grabbing her upper arm. “I told you I’ll behave myself.” Tonight. “If this is about Carol’s bullshit rumors...I just couldn’t, okay? There’s no substitute for you. There never will be. So I’ve been making great friends with me, myself and I lately.” He glanced down at his near shaking grip before letting go of her.

     “I don’t want that for you.” Maxine exclaimed, turning to watch the coming attractions on the big screen before them. “I want you to be happy.”

     Billy chuckled, going for a smoke. “Fuck. I’m not drunk enough for this.” He flicked some ash out the window, trying to steady his breathing. “Right now, I’m happy. Guess that’ll have to do.” The movie started then, and his twin hushed any further attempt at conversation. At the scary moments, Maxine clutched at Billy just as he’d hoped. A hand on the wrist, an arm woven through his, a head on his shoulder. As soon as the movie was over, she called Steve to pick her up. Max took her crude defenses with her as she exited the vehicle, but left the bag. 

     He leaned against the Camaro and smoked, huffing as he watched Maxine climb into that fucking Bimmer again. Before Steve could make a hasty retreat, Billy held a hand out asking him to approach. Harrington quirked a brow and mouthed something like _Unbelievable_ , but complied. Billy kept his gaze off the car’s interior, knowing Max would be studying the interaction closely. If nice guy Steve happened to swing first again, perhaps bad boy Billy wouldn’t look so bad after all. Even taking her out on a traditional date hadn't worked...yet he would continue to try, try again until something clicked.

     Steve took Billy’s lead and stood by his car door, neglecting to speak first. “I’m hurt, Harrington.” Brown eyes narrowed at him, yet he stayed silent. “You didn’t ask for her daddy’s permission to marry her.” A wide smirk came out as the prick’s face went red, his hand rolling into a fist. 

     “You’re a fucking psycho.” Steve spat out, yanking his door back open. He shook his head at Max’s inquiry, peeling out so quickly that the tires squealed. 

     Billy waited till the other car’s headlights faded before peeking inside the forgotten tote. The black object at the bottom was the old Beatles sweatshirt she wore like clockwork. He fought down the impulse to fist pump like Bender at the end of The Breakfast Club. With the temperatures still lingering in the low 80s, Maxine had clearly left it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang on to your heads! Next chapter, the real drama will start to unfold.


	68. Chapter 68

**Loving you isn't the right thing to do**

**How can I ever change things that I feel?**

**If I could maybe I'd give you my world**

**How can I when you won't take it from me?**

**\- Fleetwood Mac, 'Go Your Own Way'**

 

_Chapter Sixty Eight: August 25, 2005 (Later)_

     Billy’s Cheshire smile faded as he turned out of the parking lot. The 80s throwback hour on WRKN spun a yarn that he’d always dug in the past: Drive by The Cars. He tapped the slow beat into the steering wheel as he drove, his mood turning melancholy as the lyrics cut deep _. You can't go on Thinking nothing's wrong Who's gonna drive you home tonight_

     Who is driving Maxine home, Billy boy? He sniffled back tears, remembering Neil calling him a pussy too many times to count. He twisted the silver ring around his middle finger, only partially paying attention to the road as memories flooded him. Ocean waves, cigarette burns, Max smiling. Corn fields, keg stands, Max crying. Hard shove, demogorgon teeth, Max leaving. _Thwack_. A sudden hit to the windshield jerked him back to the present. Billy swerved onto the side of the road, getting out to check the damage. Just fucking great. The thick glass had a ball-sized indent near the center, causing cracks to splinter out on all sides. Whatever he’d hit was gone now, but there was a strange liquid splattering down towards the windshield wipers. 

     He reached a hand out to touch, the yolk-like substance coating his fingers. A familiar ear-piercing scream erupted at the contact. Billy groaned in discomfort, recalling the last time he’d heard such a noise: March of the previous year. The monster with no face. Maxine bleeding on the floor. Wait, didn’t that little psychic girl shut the boundary between worlds back in December? What was her name again? Something like a number...

     Rough hands came out to break his fall when his legs went out from under him. A fleshy tentacle type appendage slunk back towards an open door, calling his attention to the building he’d stopped at: Brimborn Steel Works. He barely had time to get to his feet before another arm wrapped around his right calf, starting to pull him back. Fuck this. He fought back against the curiously-strong creature, left leg coming up to stomp again and again. This only served to piss the thing off: now his right leg was going numb from the tight grip. He hastily shoved a hand into his pants pocket to retrieve his blade. Billy flicked the knife open, bending down to stab the pulsing skin. It released the hold temporarily, something black squirting out from the place he’d hit. Bleeds black? Lovely. 

     A larger limb jotted out to wrap around both legs this time. As his face met the dirt, Billy slashed forward with the pocketknife. More black goo oozed out of the thing, but it didn’t let loose, this time dragging him back towards the dark building. His right hand kept striking the creature with the knife, the left going to grab the side of the doorway as he was pulled through. While most of Billy was solely focused on the immediate struggle, one persistent thought peeked through. 

     Maxine had fought tooth and nail to save Dustin before, hadn’t she? And once he was rescued, Max stayed glued to his side for months. Since plans A-F to win her back had been abysmal failures, maybe…Are you fucking crazy? What if this monster _kills_ you before she can even feel the ping of the twin radar? On the other hand...Do you really think a creature that couldn’t end the weakling kid could take _you_ out? Another loud screech, and now the blade must’ve hit home, because his legs were freed. He knew he likely only had seconds before the thing would retaliate. Run...fight...or…? Adrenaline coursing through his body, Billy closed his eyes and let the knife fall, one loud yell escaping as he was dragged down stairs. 

     Maxine gasped in a huge breath, hand slamming down on the car door as her eyes flicked open. Pregnancy fatigue had caused her to drift off on the drive home. She dreamed of a pained groan, black smoke, and blonde hair. The sudden sensation of being choked brought her swiftly back into consciousness. What the fuck was that? Her brow scrunched as she tried to focus on what might’ve been real vs. imagined. 

     “Hey, you alright?” Steve called out, her pale face causing his stomach to flip. “What’s wrong?”

     “I don’t know…” Her eyes dropped to the floor, then up to her husband. Max felt silly bringing up the twin alarm when they had left Billy only twenty minutes ago, her brother in perfect health as he taunted Steve. His panicked brown gaze made the girl pause, squeezing his hand to ensure she was okay. She would wait a bit, then make a quick call to Billy to check in. If all was well, she would have saved Steve unnecessary worry. If her gut instinct was right, well...they’d cross that bridge if they came to it. 

     The weak smile Max threw his way wasn’t exactly convincing, but Steve knew not to question further. His love was the type to (over)analyze a problem before confronting it; any outside push to discuss the stressor would just bring the claws out. He helped the sleepy girl up to bed, kissing her brow then heading back downstairs to go over some realtor contracts his dad had faxed over earlier. Maybe the busy work would help quiet the doubts creeping up inside. 

     Max laid in bed with eyes closed, her nerves refusing to settle. She heard a rustling from Dustin’s room down the hall, guessing that he might be fighting insomnia too. It was a quarter past twelve when she reached for the corded phone beside the bed.

     Maxine listened to the dial tone for probably a full minute before putting in the number, curling her fingers around the phone cord as the line rang. And rang. And rang. Just as she went to hang up, the call was answered. “Hello?” A feminine voice spoke, sounding put out.

     Max reigned in her surprise, suddenly feeling like a total moron. “Uhh, hi.” She stammered out the words, untangling her fingers from the cable. “Is Billy there?”

     “Yeah, he’s around.” She giggled either from drink or hormones. Max could hear her brother’s raspy tone in the background, and he didn’t seem so enamored. “Is this the famous Maxine?” 

     “Yes? I’m sorry, I don’t mean to intrude…” The vice around her middle started to loosen. Despite Billy’s protest at the theater, maybe he was coming around to finding a new girl. Or was it someone he knew already? Picking out a new target and bringing them home in less than an hour would be an impressive feat for anyone. “I’ll just talk to him later.” 

     “Don’t worry. He’s in good hands.” It’s not your hands I’m worried about, it’s his. I hope you know what you’re getting into. _Get the fuck_ … Whatever Billy had been about to say was interrupted by the phone slamming down. 

     Max told herself that Billy sounded more miffed at being interrupted than downright pissed. And she continued to tell herself that until her mind quieted for the night. 


	69. Chapter 69

_Chapter Sixty Nine: August 25, 2005 (Overnight)_

     Billy came to on the grimy floor of a shit-smelling basement, his body feeling like he’d run a goddamned marathon then gone a round or twenty with Neil. He rolled over onto his side to throw up, moaning as he wiped his mouth off. He pushed up into a sitting position, holding his aching head. Where the hell was he? The last thing Billy remembered was the smell of Max’s coconut shampoo, her head lying on his shoulder at the drive-in.

     He spared a brief look at the bile he’d coughed up...and instantly wished he hadn’t. Because it was black. His skin prickled as his mind filled in the blanks of memory. Wrecking the Camaro. Then a demogorgon, or smoke monster, or some other type of unnatural bullshit attacking him. The thing pulling him underground and pinning him to the floor. His body held down by what seemed like dozens of arms, one going over his face to cover his mouth and nose. It pushed something down his throat, the object choking him as he fought to stay conscious…A fight which he evidently lost at some point. 

     Billy moved his hands down over his body, feeling for any further injury. He seemed okay, for the most part. Just... _wrong_ , in a way he couldn’t put a finger on. He got to his feet and booked it out of there, feeling in his pants for his car keys. Both front pockets were empty. Shit, he probably left them in the ignition when he’d gotten out to check the windshield. For a second, he expected to feel the indent of his switchblade on the right side. Then he recalled tossing the thing sometime before the Xenomorph Frenched him. Goddamnit. That knife was the one gift from douchebag Neil that he actually appreciated. 

     Bloodshot eyes went over the dirt outside, scuffed boots kicking aside pieces of plastic until he found it. Billy felt a little more like himself as he stowed the blade, now walking towards the Camaro. He would feel even better once he got back behind the wheel. He was beyond ready to get the fuck home, to crawl into bed and drift off while wearing the black sweatshirt Maxine left behind. And speaking of his twin, first thing tomorrow he would definitely call Max to tell her this whacked-out story.

     A quick flash of light lit up the sky and the scenery changed. Large pieces of fuzz almost like snow floated by, a low cloud of fog pushing towards him. The place felt cold, and empty, and...foreign, even though he’d driven this road a hundred times before. Inside the mist, Billy could see a human-shaped figure approaching. What the actual fuck? “Who’s there?” He heard only a shrill pitch like the monster had belted out before. “I said who’s there!” He tried to keep his voice level, but he was really starting to get freaked the fuck out. “What do you want?” 

     The ‘human’ stopped a few feet away. Then the fog rolled on, and things reached a new level of weird. Because Billy was staring at a carbon copy of himself. “ **To build.** ” The voice sounded like his own might by age 60 if he kept up his heavy smoking habit.

     “I don’t understand.” His mind was then blasted with images of death and destruction, and that couldn’t be a goddamned coincidence. The monster that had attacked him...Was it planning to wear him like a meat suit? He never thought he’d have a single fucking thing in common with the troll besides their last name. 

     The doppelganger vanished, and now the voice sounded from inside his head. “ **You will**.” God, he was so _fucked_. 

     A loud crack of thunder boomed and he was back in the real world. Billy wasted no time, sliding into his car and shifting it back into drive. For the first time since he’d gotten the damn thing, he drove without the company of the radio, needing the quiet time to think. The Mind Flayer was laying low, for now, yet he still felt a heavy pressure on his limbs. Along with a strange desire to drink bleach, which he knew better than to give into. Billy might be...possessed... _fuck,_ just saying the word tripped him out...But his mind, his spirit was still in there. Something that would not be the case if he drank the Kool-aid, letting the chemicals wash out his insides to make way for...whatever the monster wanted.

     Billy had barely tugged his boots off when the doorbell rang. His mouth pulled into a grin as he walked back downstairs to answer it. Could the twin radar have tugged Max home already? He brushed a hand down his chest, trying not to look too eager as he threw the door open. 

_Friday, August 26, 2005 (Morning)_

     Maxine groaned at the sound of the alarm the following morning, covering her head with the blankets. Steve coaxed her out of bed with promises of sausage omelets. Dustin was already at the kitchen table by the time she walked down, head resting on his fist. The boy looked even more tired than she felt. “You feeling okay, Dusty?” His face was pale as his shoulders moved up in a shrug. Max raised a hand to his forehead, touching clammy skin. “You don’t feel warm.” She glanced over at her husband, heart jumping as she watched him flipping eggs at the stove. Married and pregnant at eighteen...if only her parents could see her now. Wouldn’t they be _proud_.

     “I think someone might be angling for a three-day weekend.” Steve accused, shaking a spatula in Dustin’s direction. “It’s the first week back, dude. You can’t already be burnt out.” 

     Dustin stirred his Cocoa Puffs around in the bowl, watching the chocolate of the cereal seep into the milk. His eyes were fixed on the swirl of color. Dustin had stirred from a deep sleep the previous night due to an unwelcome sensation he hadn’t felt since December: that the monster was near. It didn’t make any sense. The gate was closed. The Mind Flayer was gone. He still had nightmares about his ordeal, and they were often vivid...but nothing like this. What logical explanation could there possibly be for the pinpricks at the nape of his neck, the cold flash during a record hot summer, the overwhelming sense of _wrong_ lingering after he woke? His gaze rose to his sister Max, the phrase _he’s back_ on the tip of his tongue. 

     But the words died right there. Because Maxine was smiling wide, her eyes bright as Steve scooped her up for a kiss. Dustin could kick himself for nearly ruining that perfect happiness. And for what? Because he had a bad dream? “I’m fine.” He reassured, going to dump his nearly full bowl in the sink. “Had a bit of a headache earlier, but I think it’s clearing up now.” He then pushed all thoughts of the Upside Down deep inside, focusing on the weekend ahead. There was a D&D Tournament scheduled to start at 6 PM Saturday at the Starcourt Mall arcade, likely to go past the mall’s closing hours. Most of the party planned to attend. Steve would be there working out the last of his two weeks notice at Scoops Ahoy. Maxine had a library shift from 1 to 8, planning to hang around reading until Steve swung by for her around 9:30. After that, the two teens would return to the mall for Dustin, either to take him home if his character had already died or to wait somewhat patiently if he was still in the campaign.

     Steve walked upstairs to finish dressing, leaving the two siblings alone for a moment. Maxine watched as Dustin grabbed his backpack, his movements more hesitant than usual. “You sure everything’s alright? You know you can talk to me.” Okay, so maybe she was still a bit over-cautious when it came to her little brother’s health. Plus that stupid dream from last night hadn’t really left her mind since. Dustin’s blue eyes traveled over to meet Maxine’s, weighing his options. The boy then nodded once, promising himself that he would tell Max right away if he got another twinge from his Spidey-sense.


	70. Chapter 70

_Chapter Seventy: Thursday, August 25, 2005 (Late Night)_

     Billy’s heart dropped somewhere around his stomach when he was met not with his redheaded girl, but Heather goddamn Holloway. “Hi Billy. I just came by to…” He went to slam the door in her face, but she pushed a foot inside to keep it from closing. “Apologize.” She finished, holding up a bottle of Jack Daniels. “Care for a drink?”

     “Stay the hell away from me, Heather.” His voice came out half-Billy, half-Mind Flayer. The monster inside supplied him with several methods of disposing of the girl should she not take this advice to heart. He shook his head as though that could clear the unwelcome suggestions. Billy might be a sick, violent fucker: he would gladly admit to that. But he wasn’t a fucking murderer. Neil didn’t count: after years of verbal and physical abuse, he was goddamned asking for it. Hell, that last night, he’d even made a crack about Maxine’s figure…How she looked _so_ like their mother... 

     Billy slammed a hand against the wall, knowing that the anger this memory provoked wouldn’t exactly damp down the impulse to kill. The brunette girl obviously didn’t pick up the strong ‘fuck off’ vibes he was sending, because she was still standing in the hallway with a wide smile. “Come on, have a drink with me.” 

     “I’m tired. And I don’t want you here, alright?” He pushed past her, going towards the back door since she was still blocking the front. If he didn’t get some air, he might start throwing punches, girl or no. “I’m going to have a smoke. You better be fucking gone when I get back in, understood?” She might’ve said something in retort, but he wasn’t listening.

     Heather pouted her lip as she watched his retreat, eyes going to the tight jeans he wore. She had attended a rival school, Nelson High, smack in the suburbs of Muncie. But her best friend Carol kept her informed of all the important goings-on in Hawkins. Their moms attended college together and had remained close, so the two girls maintained the friendship despite living in different zip codes. Billy Hargrove had been at the center of teenage gossip circles since blowing in from the coast during their junior year. He was a bad boy, obviously, and that alone sent most girls’ hearts aflutter. Oh, to be the one that could ‘fix’ this broken boy and earn his unending loyalty. Carol only knew of 4-5 girls who had done as much as _kiss_ Billy in the near two years since. His cool disregard for the females in school made him that much more desirable. 

     Heather’s dad Tom landed a position as chief editor of The Hawkins Post back in May. Once the school year ended, the Holloway family relocated to the close-knit town. Heather got lucky with a pie job at the Community Pool. Two days into the gig, she locked eyes with Billy for the first time. He looked away quickly, blowing his whistle at a preteen running for the diving board. Dark brown eyes continued going over his muscled form as he walked to the lifeguard stand. She wanted those striking blues to follow her the same way. 

     From that day on, Heather flirted with the blonde every time they had a shift together, pushing her tits up or batting her lashes when he passed by. Billy returned the flirty tones, but never went for more...Until the previous night, when he called her out of the blue and asked her to come over. They drank a few beers before getting to the good part. As she had guessed, he was a great kisser. But then she’d touched his crotch...and he didn’t seem to be very excited. Things went to hell in a handbasket soon after that. 

     Hurt by Billy’s sudden mood swing, Heather made the colossal mistake of telling her friend Carol what happened. Should’ve known better than to expect the nosy bitch to keep such a juicy secret under her hat. Unlike the blonde girl, she didn’t believe Billy could be gay. Just more...uninterested. In her, or sex in general, she wasn’t sure. That’s what she intended to find out tonight. She just hoped the misstep hadn’t fucked up her one shot at the title. 

     Heather carried the JD bottle upstairs with her, taking the opportunity to snoop a little as Billy smoked. During their makeout session yesterday, she had gotten a brief view of his bedroom. It was the second door on the left. She pushed the oak door open, taking a closer look at the room’s contents: weight bench, unmade bed, CD player. Motley Crue poster on one wall, a full-length mirror on the door of the closet. A silver frame on the chipped black dresser containing a snapshot of a younger Billy with his twin Maxine at the beach. This hint of a softer side had made Heather briefly question whether the whole ‘bad boy’ persona was bullshit. 

     Wait, now the photo was gone. Hmm. Dark eyes searched the small space, just in case it had been knocked off. The picture was nowhere to be found. Heather sat the liquor bottle on the nightstand, going to check out the other rooms upstairs. The bathroom was neater than she would’ve expected. Younger brother Dustin’s bedroom was the first at the top of the stairs, father Neil’s master suite on the opposite side of the hall. The light layer of dust and musty smell in these rooms suggested that neither had been disturbed for months. The last door on the left was cracked. 

     Maxine’s room seemed warmer than Billy’s, somehow. The drapes were pulled open, the moonlight hitting a cherry dresser topped with photo frames. Most of them were placed upside down, the stand on the back showing instead. Heather moved to right the pictures, scanning each briefly before going to the next. On the left was a wooden frame with cracked glass. Inside was a Polaroid instant camera shot likely taken at a Halloween party. Billy and Max were both in costume, his arm around his sister’s shoulders. The siblings were joined by four local teenagers: two boys and two girls. The taller of the boys was leaning in towards Maxine, the other boy and the smaller girl holding hands, and the last girl looking lost. Next, a gold-plated frame held a professional family portrait with mom and dad standing, the twins sitting, and youngest brother on the floor. 

     The third frame was made of macaroni, showing a black and white picture of four boys sitting around a D&D board. Some looked pissed while the others laughed. Fourth, a group photo taken around the holidays. On one side of a long table, Maxine and Billy gave cheesy grins. The redhead wore a Santa hat, her arm tugging younger brother Dustin into the shot. Their dad Neil sat at the head carving a turkey. Another seeming family unit on the other side: a broad man with lighter hair and a thick mustache sitting with a petite brunette. On her other side, one teen boy and one younger. On his, a peculiar girl whose gaze pierced right through the lens.

     The phone ringing caused her to jump, searching out the source of the noise. Heather now noticed that Max’s bed was unmade, a black sweatshirt thrown across. But hadn’t Carol mentioned that Maxine was now living with her fiance Steve...the same brown-eyed boy captured in that Halloween pic? Huh. As she reached for the cordless base by the bed, her gaze fell on the missing frame from Billy’s room. The photo of the twins displaying a sandman was turned slightly towards the bed. “Hello?” She answered the line, going to straighten the bedspread. 

     “Uhh, hi.” A hesitant voice returned, the lack of an Indiana twang giving some possible hint to the identity. “Is Billy there?”

     “Yeah, he’s around.” Heather laughed stiffly, hearing the sliding door downstairs coming back open. His footfalls came on the steps, along with a few swears. “Is this the famous Maxine?” 

     “Yes? I’m sorry, I don’t mean to intrude…” The other girl trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words. “I’ll just talk to him later.”

     “Don’t worry. He’s in good hands.” Heather turned around as the door creaked. She smiled over at Billy, whose eyes went wide. 

     “I thought I told you to get the fuck out.” He grabbed for the phone, but before he could get it, she hung up. “Who was that?"

     “Nobody special.” She teased, laying her hands on his strong arms. 

     He picked the line back up, about to hit *69 to redial. “Who do you think you are, answering my phone?” Did Billy perhaps have a secret girlfriend? Was that why he was so pissed she had blabbed about their makeout? 

     Heather blushed, a bit frightened by the look in those icy blue eyes now. “It was just your sister, for fuck’s sake.” If anything, Billy seemed more pissed by this information. “You seem a little tense, baby. You want me to help you relax?” Most guys would be all over her by now. Yet Billy just stood there staring for what seemed like ages.

     Then he started to laugh, shaking his head at her in dismissal. “Desperate isn’t a good look.” He preferred shy girls with blue eyes like the ocean. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a phone call to make.”

     “I’m standing here in a bedroom, offering to let you do whatever you like.” She let a strand of hair fall over her eyes. “And you’d rather talk to your twin?” She reached for the photo frame, wondering on what planet family chats could be more important than getting laid. Unless…Oh my god. Was _Maxine_ the one Billy was holding out for? 

     “Put that down and get out.” Billy sat the phone back on its base, trying to hold on to what was remaining of his temper. The Mind Flayer didn’t make it easy for him, pointing out the many potential weapons in the room. Her fingers traced over the faded photo of the twins, stirring up nostalgic feelings now lined in regret. 

     Heather held onto the frame as Billy went to take it from her. The two struggled for a few seconds before Billy released his hold, wanting to keep from breaking the frame. Not having expected that, Heather pulled harder, causing the object to slip out of her grasp. The glass cracked on impact, small pieces going every which way. As she reached down to pick it up, a second photo was revealed. This one was a lot more telling. “Holy _shit_.” 

     For once, Billy didn’t seem to have a retort. He simply grabbed the original photo and the hidden one, placing both safely back on the nightstand. “So that’s the reason you couldn’t get it up, huh? Because we aren’t related?” Heather backed up towards the door, equal parts insulted and disgusted. 

     “ **Stop it**.” Billy’s voice came out deeper than she’d ever heard it. But she wasn’t done yet. Her wounded pride wouldn’t let this go so easily.

     “What’s so special about Maxine then? Nothing that I can see.” A pale-skinned Ginger who seemed to hang around with dorks. “There must be _something_ , though, to have both you and Harrington so totally whipped. Is she a master cocksucker?” Heather grinned over at the shaking boy, secretly rejoicing as an angry flush spread on his cheeks. 

     “Don’t talk about her like that, cunt.” Inside his mind, the monster assured him **You know what to do**. His palms were sweating, his vision starting to tunnel. Shit, he had to cool it, or...

     “She probably loves the attention. Maybe even daydreams about letting you double team...” Heather’s sentence was cut off as her head slammed into the bookshelf. 


	71. Chapter 71

_Chapter Seventy One: August 26, 2005_

     Maxine thought that a Friday night of knocking down pins and inhaling greasy food sounded like an awesome distraction. Dustin was either sick or hiding something, Billy MIA after that odd phone call. With her tendency towards anxiety, Max didn’t appreciate feeling left out of the loop. Plus between heartburn and morning sickness, her first trimester was kicking her ass. Steve promised to help Maxine forget about her troubles for a few hours...then he reminded her of their preexisting plan to include Robin on this particular outing. Sigh. 

     “I don’t know why you’re so nervous, babe. This was supposed to be a _fun_ evening.” Steve stood in the bathroom doorway, watching his girl struggle to put on mascara. “And Robin’s nice...ish. Once you get to know her.” He chuckled, walking up behind Max and rubbing her shoulders. “Seriously, I really think you’ll get along. I wouldn’t have suggested this otherwise.” Stuck as the captive audience to Robin’s running commentary on old movies and books, Steve always thought of how much his smart wife could contribute to such a discussion. 

     Truth be told, Max felt more apprehensive about meeting Robin than she had his parents. Perhaps this was because Steve actually _liked_ his coworker. Hopefully not too much. “You know what’s really sad?” She moved a brush through her hair again, though it was already as smooth as it would get. “I’ve gotten so used to our little Upside Down party that I’m not sure I know how to interact with ‘normal’ people anymore.” There would always be this huge chunk of her life that she couldn’t discuss. Yet if anyone had reached mastery level of slapping a happy face on, it was her. 

     Steve was enough of a gentleman not to mention this. “I find it refreshing to yak about bullshit sometimes. To imagine that someday, all this shit can be behind us. That we could be just as happy and safe and sane as those Muggles.” He locked eyes with Maxine through the mirror, snorting at her disbelieving look. “Maybe when pigs fly.” Steve gently took the hairbrush from her, locking their left hands together. 

     The BMW pulled into the Lucky Bowl-A-Rama lot twenty minutes later. Steve led the way inside as usual, nodding to the shop manager as they passed. His brown gaze traveled over the bowling lanes and attached game room before settling on a lone girl sitting at the snack bar. He tugged Max in that direction, assuring the redhead with a quick squeeze of her hand. “Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence. First game’s on you, dingus. I’ve been waiting half an hour.”

     “I’m sorry, I’m afraid that’s my fault.” Maxine interjected, going to sit beside her. Steve sat on Max’s left, motioning for the waiter. “A strawberry milkshake for me, please. What would you like?” She covered her nerves with an extra dose of manners. 

     “Vanilla.” Robin’s big blue eyes sized the other teen up, glancing over to her friend with a nod. “Looks like your girl’s a better date than you, Harrington.” Steve nearly choked on a cough, hastily ordering chocolate for himself. “Hi, I’m Robin. Also known as the unwitting sidekick of the caped crusader over there.” The married couple shared a giggle at that. Not only had Steve dressed as the superhero for Halloween; he also wielded a bat more than once. “And that must make you Maxine: the one who hung the moon.” Steve flushed at the description, his sweet girl leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I actually suggested we try the roller derby by town hall. But our mutual friend here thought something a little more lame...oh I mean _tame_...was in order.” 

     “Yeah, well…I’m not the most athletic.” Bright eyes flicked over to her husband, sharing a loaded look with the boy. Robin’s mouth dropped open slightly, but for once, she kept a lid on her suspicions. “Even when he holds back, Steve still beats me at bowling.” Last time, he bowled a 208. Her score was roughly half that. When she used her left hand to mimic a right hander’s throw, the ball usually curved to the side. “The only game I have the slightest shot at winning is pool. Or poker.” She had years of experience in playing both against her wily twin. 

     “Understood. Offer’s open if you ever want to learn, though. Nothing gets the aggression out like knocking haughty girls on their asses.” Robin stirred her vanilla shake around for a few wordless minutes before tossing the straw down. “I need to use the ladies’. Care to join me?” She waited for Max’s nod...which looked more like a shrug. “Alright. Pick a lane, King Steve. We’ll be right back.” Robin tugged the shy girl’s hand in the direction of the bathrooms, patting Steve’s back as they passed. “No bumper guards, daddy-o. We’re all adults here.” 

     “Hey! I don’t need...” Robin waved off his argument, grinning at his offended look. 

     The bathroom door slammed behind them, the space unoccupied. Maxine leaned against the sink, expecting Robin to go into a stall. Instead, she plopped right down on the floor. The brunette studied the redhead’s nervous frame, wondering how to start. “You don’t remember me, do you?”

     “What?” Maxine knew that Robin also went to Hawkins High, but their circles hadn’t overlapped. And she hadn’t started working at Scoops Ahoy till February, during that awkward relationship hiatus where Max and Steve weren’t speaking much. 

     “That’s okay, I kind of kept to myself. Band geek, cooler than school, what have you.” Robin counted off the items on her fingers. “I prided myself on being above the adolescent melodrama. And I usually was. Then right before the Snow Ball senior year, the person I liked got a boyfriend. I was devastated.” Robin kicked her toes together, the memory making her feel vulnerable.

     Maxine went to sit nearby, instincts warring between comforting Robin and giving her space. “I spent the entire lunch period crying in the bathroom, feeling sorry for myself. Then you came in.” The redhead’s brows rose in recognition, but she didn’t interrupt. “You took one look at me, tore a line of paper towels off the dispenser, and came to wipe the mascara under my eyes. Do you remember what you said?” 

     Maxine nodded, mind thrown back into that day. “Fuck it.” Both girls laughed, Robin’s coming out a bit like a snort. “In six months, we’ll be free of this shithole. Free to be whoever we want. And none of this will matter.”

     “You just sat there with me. Eventually the bell rang. You ran out of the room like Beelzebub himself was on your tail.” For a few terrible seconds, Robin thought Maxine just didn’t want to be seen with her. As the door whooshed shut behind Max, she caught another reasonable explanation. Her twin Billy stood against the set of lockers opposite the bathroom, one foot pushed up. 

     “We all have our demons.” Maxine exhaled deeply, watching the water drip from the faucet.

     “You didn’t even know who I was, or what I was dealing with. And you didn’t push me to tell you.” Robin picked at a scab on her knee. “You just saw someone having a bad day, and you wanted to help.” 

     “Did it?” Maxine questioned, seeing Robin’s eyes watering.

     “Hell yes it did. ‘Fuck It’ became my own personal mantra.” Robin teased, counting the red tiles beneath them.

     “Robin?” Max softly spoke, studying a particularly vulgar piece of graffiti on the opposite wall.

     “Hmm?” The tile count was up to 42. No, 44. Shit, she’d lost count.

     “Can I ask you something?” Maxine let her gaze drop too, knowing this could get touchy.

     “Shoot.” She moved her thumb and finger together to mime a gun. 

     “You just said your crush got a boyfriend, not a girlfriend.” Robin’s eyes shifted to the side to assess Max’s tone. She then nodded once, looking antsy. “I am _such_ an idiot. You never liked Steve, did you?”

     Robin shook her head, blowing hair away from her face. “Decidedly not.” She then stood, taking Max’s hand and pulling her along. “And even if I did, it wouldn’t matter. That boy’s so heels over head with you, it’s sickening.” 

     Maxine might have known as much, but hearing it reaffirmed from her own potential Jolene helped. “So who was the crush? Anyone I know?” Robin paused, so Max amended: “It’s alright. You don’t have to tell me.”

     “Tammy Thompson.” Robin blurted it out, seeing no sign of recognition in the other girl. “She sang ‘Time of Your Life’ at graduation.” 

     Max pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. “That girl? She totally sounded like Kermit the Frog would after being hit by a truck.” Robin’s blue eyes widened, but she laughed with her. “I think you can do better.” 

     “Thanks.” Whether Robin was thanking Max for accepting her same-sex orientation, for the pep talk back in December, or for assuring her that there were other fish in the sea, it didn’t matter: she appreciated the sentiment. “Max?”

     “Yeah?” Maxine replied, thinking that Steve might send in a search party if they didn’t head back out soon.

     “Has your demon been exorcised?” Robin danced around the subject, hoping that her own honesty might lead Maxine to be as truthful.

     “I’m getting there.” Max conceded, tilting her head towards the door. “I don’t know about you, but I would kill for some cheese fries.” Robin walked out first, Max trailing behind. “By the way, I’m the one who uses the bumper guards, thank you very much.” If she didn’t, her score never got above 50. 

     “Buy me a corn dog and my lips are sealed.” Robin replied, earning a real smile from Max. Dammit, why were all the good ones straight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fans of the movie Pulp Fiction, there were a few allusions here to the restaurant scene with Mia and Vincent. First, this is the scene that the story's title comes from. Secondly, the actress who plays Robin in the show is Maya Hawke, Uma Thurman's daughter.


	72. Chapter 72

**Everyone's taking control of me** ****  
**Seems that the world's got a role for me** ****  
**I'm so confused will you show to me** ****  
**You'll be there for me** **  
** **And care enough to bear me**

****\- Michael Jackson, ‘Will You Be There’** **

 

_Chapter Seventy Two: August 26, 2005 (Early Morning)_

     Once it was over and all was quiet, Billy couldn’t truly feel remorse for what had transpired. First off, it was The Mind Flayer’s doing, not his. Secondly, no one got a free pass for insulting his twin. Third, she wasn’t even dead (yet), just unconscious. 

     He swept up the glass on the floor, placing the warped frame back on his side of the bed. He manipulated the first photograph of he and Max back into position, then picked up the other. Billy smiled down at the image before tucking the page into his wallet. He would need to find another spot for this one, it seemed. He then picked up Heather’s limp legs, dragging her downstairs to his car in a near fugue state.

     With another trip to Brimborn Steel Works, a second soldier was created for the monster army. Heather’s parents Tom and Janet were numbers three and four, since he couldn’t risk them filing a missing person’s report on the girl. Bruce Praxton, Tom’s right-hand man at the newspaper, made it to number 5. Next was an overly friendly neighbor from down the street, Doris Driscoll. And so on and so forth, with any other innocent bystander that crossed his path that day. He lost count after a while, leaving the robots to their own devices. Whether they were chewing on fertilizer, guzzling Clorox, seeking out more recruits, or possibly destroying Hawkins entirely, he just couldn’t be bothered. 

     Another shitty side effect of being a host organism: Billy couldn’t get proper sleep or consume real food. That first night, he laid on Maxine’s bed and stared at the ceiling, counting the glowing plastic stars she’d put up. He squeezed in a catnap near dawn, but even then, the creature’s bloody visions of wrath danced near the edges of his mind. His attempt of eating leftover pizza for breakfast ended with another expulsion of black vomit. Sick. He was literally the walking dead, and something had to give sooner rather than later. The only comforts the thing allowed were cigarettes and booze. A monster after his own heart, perhaps. At least half a dozen times, Billy reached for the phone to call Maxine over. He needed something good, something pure, something _real_ to latch onto. The only thing stopping him was the very reasonable concern that he might not be able to stop The Mind Flayer from taking her if he did. As a compromise, he spent that Friday night lounging in an oak tree behind their place, keeping guard in case some other creature of the night tried to attack.                           

_Saturday, August 27, 2005_

     By the next morning, Billy felt ready to put his strength to the test. He had survived 11 years of a druggie mom, close to 18 with his drill sergeant dad. He would survive being the monster’s personal hand puppet if it was the last thing he did. This was as perfect an opportunity to reel Max back as he would likely ever get. And on the off chance that things didn’t go according to plan...maybe she could stay a half-zombie like him if he kept her away from the household cleaners. At least he wouldn’t be alone anymore. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay sane with The Mind Flayer whispering to him at all hours. 

     With the sheer amount of time Billy had put into following Max around for the past couple of months, it should come as no surprise that he had the basic routine at the Harrington home down pat.  Monday to Friday  _7:50 AM_ : the two numbskulls are out the door, the defeated keg king headed to Harrington Realty and the sloth to Hawkins Middle School. The town library didn’t open till later, so his twin usually got to sleep in, like him. A recently-added ADT Security sign in their front yard deterred his idea of a surprise pop-in.

     Since her hours varied, it was a tossup whether Max would hitch a ride from a coworker (always female, he noticed) or have Steve swing by on his lunch break to get her. How ironic that the one schedule he really cared to know was the hardest to pin down. His saving grace was the discovery that Maxine’s supervisor was Mrs. Hess, another fawning housewife that spent her summers by the pool. Now all it took to glean the information he wanted was a little harmless flirting with the cow.

 _4:00 PM:_  Dustin is dropped off by Mrs. Byers, unless there’s an AV club meeting, in which case…This gives Steve time to finish the difficult task of jerking off while collecting a fat paycheck, and they return together after _5:00 PM._  If Max is off work, the three sit down to dinner by _5:30 PM_. If not, they bumblefoot around till it’s time for the pretty one to return (or be picked up). Once the food is put away, Max helps the squirt with his homework. Dustin then parts ways with the lovebirds for the evening. Billy typically drives off at this point, a pathetic attempt at self-preservation. 

     Weekends Max and Steve have regular Friday date nights at spots like the 50s diner or the bowling alley, both alight in their young love. Norman Rockwell himself couldn’t have painted a better fucking scene. Let the record show that being cuckolded is worse than getting possessed. 

     The sailor alternates Saturdays at Scoops Ahoy. Dustin has either D&D or the arcade. While she tries to keep her weekends open, Max often has a shorter day at the library. On this particular day, Maxine was scheduled for a swing shift, Steve for an evening one. When the couple’s lunch breaks didn’t line up, they would typically call or text to check in. Dustin had plans of entering the D&D tournament at the mall. The whole geek squad would be there, plus Hopper’s weirdo daughter. 

     At 12:45 that afternoon, Billy parked the Camaro in a lot beside the library, watching from a safe distance as Max was dropped off in the dadmobile. He tilted the AC vents towards him, cranking the system up on high. After a summer mostly spent in shorts and no shirt, he felt overdressed as hell wearing a black long sleeved tee and jeans. Yet he’d learned a valuable lesson yesterday, when a dark spot had burnt into his elbow as he walked outside in a tank top. The lesson was thus: Billy Hargrove liked the heat. The Mind Flayer did not.

     Knowing he was in for a bit of a wait, he then studied the badly splintered glass of the car’s windshield. He cursed as he calculated the cost of a replacement, knowing this could put a dent in possible future plans. If only he had been born silver spoon in hand like Prince Fucking Charming. He killed about an hour at the Dollar Mart by standing in front of the open coolers, pretending to select an ice cream flavor. The whole time, the monster was screaming at him to do something. To take another for the team. But he ignored the summons, loudly humming mullet rock favorites to dull out the noise. Now it was Billy’s turn to get what he wanted.

     Once he was partially frozen, he made his way back to the library, leaning against the brick on the shady side. Max usually took her first break of the day around 3:00, heading for an afternoon sugar rush at the coffee shop down the street. Billy tilted his arm up to read his watch, seeing the minute hand travel towards the 12. Ahh, right on time. The front door pushed open, his sister walking out with a wide smile. It was nearly as blinding as the afternoon sun. 

 **Take her**. Not a bad idea, if I do say so myself. Billy whistled a few notes of Roy Orbison’s Pretty Woman, smirking as Maxine paused mid-stride. He adjusted the Aviator glasses on his face, hoping to cover both his lifeless eyes and the dark circles beneath. If he wanted to get Max alone before dropping the A-bomb, it certainly wouldn’t do for her to take one look at him and bolt. “Afternoon, sweets. Going my way?” He started walking towards Loco Coffee, taking in her stiff posture and wide eyes. Shit, she was already suspicious. 

     “What’s wrong with you?” She kept at her quick pace, but those azure eyes traveled back to him every few seconds. “Are you sick?” Max brushed a hand against his lower arm, indicating the dark shirt.

     Probably. But this wasn’t exactly the type of ailment that medicine could cure. “Might have one of those 24-hour bugs. I’ll live.” The accompanying smile was a few watts short of the mega grins he was famous for.

     Maxine nodded, curious whether he was lying. Billy rarely got sick, but when he did, he usually curled up in a blanket cocoon to sleep it off. Perhaps without a sister slash maid to bring him Gatorade and chicken soup, he was now forced to retrieve the get-well items himself. Come now, you don’t really believe that a common cold yanked the twin chain so hard you could barely breathe. 

     “I called your house after we got home on Thursday.” The phrasing of yours vs. mine was like a swift kick to the nuts. “Who was the mystery girl?” 

     “It’s kind of a funny story, actually. I’ll tell you all about it over dinner.” Billy’s eyes were hidden behind dark glasses, making it difficult to read his mood. “You get a 45-minute break around 5:00, right?”

     “How do you know that?” It was hard to focus on piecing these weird context clues together when Billy made such a casual reference to stalking her. First he showed up right when her regular coffee break started. Now he indicated that he knew when she broke for lunch. Sadly, this was more annoying than truly surprising. 

     “I have my ways.” He certainly did. Maxine figured it wouldn’t be hard for Billy to charm one of her coworkers. The older women would just eat his bright eyes and easy smile right up, thinking what a nice young man he was. “I’ll pick you up. Promise to have you back safe and sound before the break’s over.” Hell no, he wouldn’t. But he knew Max wouldn’t exactly agree to the _real_ plan. 

     “And you’ll take me where, exactly?” She stopped in front of an abandoned laundromat, irritated by his attempts to stay coy.

     “Home.” He felt the thrum of excitement mixed with violence building in his body. **Take her.** “It’s no big deal. I just wanted to cook for you.” No big deal? You couldn’t sound more eager if you tried, mate.

     “No.” Her instant refusal hung heavy in the air. “I’m not ready for that. We’re on our way back to being okay, maybe. But I can’t...” Maxine’s voice trailed off in a gasp. The veins on Billy’s neck were pushing to the surface. And as if that wasn’t frightening enough, they seemed to be outlined in _black_. Just like smoke. Holy. Fuck.


	73. Chapter 73

_Chapter Seventy Three: August 27, 2005 (Afternoon)_

     She took a step to the side, but that’s as far as she got. Billy’s fist slammed into her cheekbone, the force jerking her head back against the brick wall. His opposite arm went behind her back to stop her from falling, eyes scanning the street for any good Samaritans poised to intervene. Seeing that the coast was clear, he tossed the girl over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. 

     Maxine returned to the land of the living with the smell of something cooking and the left side of her face throbbing. She brought her fingers up to test the damage, hissing in pain. “There you are. I was getting worried.” Blue eyes squinted open one at a time, taking in her surroundings. She was in the Hargrove kitchen, propped up in a chair by the wall. Billy’s tone sounded quite jovial considering the harsh facts: he had knocked her out with a punch, then kidnapped her. Oh, and with his veins flashing black before, there might be the teensiest possibility that this was something Upside Down related.

     And the hits just kept on coming. She was now dressed not in the tank top and capris she’d worn to work, but a deep blue 50s style dress. Not only that, but the engagement ring was gone from her left hand, with her twin’s token back in its place. “What...Billy, did you…” The idea of him undressing her while she was unconscious…

     Billy opened a carton of eggs, cracking two into a sizzling pan. “Are you sore?” He turned towards her with a haughty smirk. Other than the face, she wasn’t, so that answered that. “Lighten up, princess. I’m making steak and eggs for us. Hope you’re hungry.” 

     He had changed into a sky blue dress shirt, leaving it mostly buttoned for once. The sleeves were pushed halfway up his arms. Her gaze flicked from a blistering wound near his elbow to his ashen face. It was now clear why he was wearing sunglasses earlier. His pupils were heavily dilated, the black nearly wiping out the ring of blue. Under-eye circles hinted that his past few nights were sleepless. 

     “You need to explain.” Max stressed the last word, wondering which emotion was stronger at the moment: anger or worry. “Otherwise I’m calling 911.” Billy reached over to turn the clock radio on, searching for her favorite oldies channel. He ignored what he knew to be an empty threat. 

     “Food first. You’re still a bit pale.” Once he wined and dined her, maybe she’d be a little less miffed. “I _am_ sorry. That wasn’t me.” He indicated her badly bruised face. If Max had a dollar for every time Billy said he was sorry... He walked closer, pulling her to her feet before placing her hands on his shoulders and his on her hips. “Dance with me.” Billy tilted their foreheads together, sighing when she tried to pull away. 

     “ **Don’t do that**.” His voice was completely void of the teasing, loving, annoyed tone it usually held. Black danced down the veins of his right arm before disappearing. Something was desperately wrong. It might be smarter to play along, if only for the baby’s sake. She had already lost consciousness once today. 

     He tightened his grip on the material of her dress, starting to sway them back and forth. “I wanted to show that I can give you that normal, safe, apple pie existence you want.” This piece of dinner theater was planned prior to the Mind Flayer’s interference, and he refused to let the creature derail his life any longer. _Oh and as I watched him on the stage My hands were clenched in fists of rage No angel born in Hell Could break that Satan's spell_ Couldn’t get much more American Pie than Don McLean, could you? The tune wasn’t easy to slow dance to, but Billy made due, mind mostly on the pretty thing in his arms. “We look like a regular Ozzie and Harriet, right?” He moved Maxine’s chin up so she would look him in the eye, hoping she could read the sincerity there. “You’re so beautiful like this.” He leaned in for a kiss, which she avoided by turning to the side. **Take. Now.**

     “You know, you’re right. I am feeling a little light-headed.” Good, play on his guilt for hurting you. She eased out of his grip, eyes going over the possible lines of defense in the room. Billy stood between her and the stove, so she couldn’t clobber him with a pan. The knife block was above his head, meaning she would need to lean entirely too close to reach for one. The wall phone was missing from its base. Her cell had been in the pocket of the pants she was wearing. The nearest exit door was rooms away, and he would certainly catch her if she tried to run. Would her abysmal left hook do anything more than piss her brother off?

     Max went to sit at the dining table, crossing her legs at the ankle. The wooden surface was covered with a white tablecloth, formal place settings on both sides. In the center sat a blue vase filled with red, pink and white roses. It was flanked by tall candles. Shit, there were even wine glasses. She hadn’t seen the space looking quite so nice before, not even back when Neil was ruling the roost with his iron fist. Her heart went to the doe-eyed boy now serving brats their waffle cones at the mall. This over-the-top gesture was more in line with her husband than the twin. Was Billy trying to win her over by emulating Steve? The idea was so fucked up, it was almost sad. Leave it to her brother to go for tiny details like flowers while ignoring the big picture: Steve never had to trick, force, or otherwise cajole her into loving him. 

     Billy shoved down the prickly monster inside, taking the pan off the burner. He shoveled equal portions of protein onto two plates, cutting up Max’s meat for her. He took a chilled bottle of wine from the fridge, pushing it under his arm. He ruffled her hair as he placed the food on the table, sitting the alcohol to the side. Billy pulled the Bic from his pocket and lit the candles before taking his seat. His stomach rolled when he considered biting into the juicy steak. 

     “Why aren’t you eating?” Max took a hesitant bite of hers, knowing it would be easier to fight later on a full stomach. In the background, she could hear David Bowie singing about Heroes. 

     “Just let me _enjoy_ being here for a second, would you? Fuck.” Billy let his hand flick through the candle’s flame. He wasn’t particularly eager to get down to the shitty reality of the situation. 

     “Okay then, I’ll start.” She swallowed one more piece of steak, then dropped her fork. “I felt the twin alarm two nights ago. Dustin seemed like he’d seen a ghost the next day. And now you look like the cryptkeeper.” He covered his plate with a napkin, pushing it to the side. “If this is what I think it is…If it’s The Mind Flayer again...Then why didn’t you fucking say anything?”

     “He wouldn’t let me.” But this was simply because he had other plans for Billy. Though the monster recognized his twin from its time inhabiting their little brother, it didn’t fear her the way it did Seven. Wait, that wasn’t her name, was it? “I tried to stay away from you. To keep you safe.” His gaze locked on that sweet face, unwilling and unable to stop staring. “Until I just couldn’t anymore.”

     “Who was here with you that night? Was it Heather?” He poured himself a glass of red, taking a large gulp rather than a dainty sip. “You have to tell me what happened, or I won’t be able to help.” So he did. An abridged version, anyway: The Camaro, The Mind Flayer, and The Cunt. Fuck, that would make a great book title. “Where is she now, Billy?”

     “It’s not my fault. I tried to stop him.” Not so much, by the end. He and the monster were in agreement that Heather was a total waste of space. “I can’t sleep. I can’t eat. And I hear him...in here.” He motioned towards his temple, giving highlights of the undead army’s creation. 

     Irony: Referring to your twin as a demon the night before finding out that for all intents and purposes, he currently was. “Alright. Let me call Hopper. He’ll know what to do.” Would banishing the creature even work this time? If Billy was the main host, would curing him allow the others to go back to normal? Maxine tried to stand, but he grabbed her wrist. Now this was probably the millionth time he’d done so in their shared lives. Yet never had the grip been so completely unmovable. He pressed down on her skin with the strength of 5 or 6 Billys. 

     “ **Sit down. You aren’t calling anyone, sweet girl.** ” His eyes flashed totally black, tongue moving over his lips. The strange juxtaposition of a typical Billy snarl with the wrong voice was fucking with her head. She met his gaze head on, trying not to let the fear show. That’s how you were supposed to act around wild animals, right? After a few horrible seconds, he let loose of her. “You really think they’re gonna come in guns blazing to rescue _me_? I’m not exactly soft and cuddly like the kid, am I? It’ll be good riddance to bad rubbish and you fucking know it.” Max‘s pretty blue eyes stared back, the familiarity there causing him to be fully honest. “I need you, twin. Please don’t leave.” 

     Shit. “I won’t.” Maxine allowed herself a minute for her heart rate to settle. “Do you trust me?”

     “Always.” He exhaled heavily, knowing he had her now. Before she could overthink the action, she grabbed the nearly-full wine bottle sitting innocently nearby, swinging it with all her might against the side of his head.


	74. Chapter 74

_Chapter Seventy Four: August 27, 2005 (Moments Later)_

     Billy’s head hit the table with a loud smack. Maxine watched his eyes flutter shut and his arms go limp, checking for a pulse to settle that particular worry. She patted his front pockets for the car keys and knife that were always there...and both were missing. Of course. Max knew she had to act fast. The most important thing right now was to bind her brother. If he woke up before this was done, any element of surprise against the monster would be lost. Plus Billy might not be too happy with her either.

     Okay, so...Step one: restraints. Maxine ran towards the garage, hoping to find something useful amongst their dad’s old fishing gear. She passed a Kelly Slater poster that looked out of place, only held up by a single tack. Max spared a side glance at the Camaro sitting patiently in the garage’s center. The splintered windshield backed up his story of crashing the vehicle. Without its missing keys, the car might as well have no engine under the hood, for all the help it could provide in a potential escape. Unlike Billy, she had never learned to hotwire one. 

     Maxine turned her focus back to the task she could complete, going for the corner where all hints of Neil had been shoved. Aha. A length of rope was tucked behind the rusted toolbox. The once-white strand might be yellowing and slightly damp, but at least it was heavy. A bike chain would be even better, yet with Dustin’s transport in a garage several blocks away, this would have to do. Max grabbed the thick material in both hands, the end bouncing against her leg as she headed back inside. Billy was just as she left him: unconscious, slumped over an uneaten plate. The spot on his forehead where she’d dinged him was bleeding. Not red though...black. 

     Max pushed Billy back towards his chair, the phrase dead weight carrying a possible new meaning which upset her stomach. It took a bit of maneuvering, but eventually her twin sat mostly upright. Maxine pulled his arms behind his back, tugging the rope over his chest and to the rear of the chair. She wrapped the fibers over five times before tying a knot around his wrists. 

     Step two: crank up the heat. Maxine turned the thermostat in the living room as high as it would go: 100 degrees. _Tit for tat, princess_. Focus, Max. This is not the time to allow days gone by to distract you. She pressed her face against the picture window, eyes going to the Wheeler homestead just down the street. The driveway was empty of Karen’s station wagon and Ted’s Oldsmobile. Nancy and Jon were likely still on their way back to Hawkins to catch little brothers Mike and Will in the D&D tournament, having moved into their respective college dorms two weeks prior. So much for that idea. She went to the other side of the room to open a smaller window, hoping to avoid another glass repair bill courtesy of a preternatural monster.

     Right. Next, space heaters. Maxine recalled rolling her eyes when Neil bought 4 of them on a whim during their first cold spell in Indiana. With the central heat and a mountain of blankets, the purchase just didn’t seem necessary. Max now found herself thanking the dead old man as she uncovered them in the hall closet. Maxine placed a heater in each corner of the room, nearly zapping herself in her haste to get them plugged in. 

     As the area heated up, Max made a detour to the kitchen. Passing out due to the heat would help precisely no one, so she needed some supplies. Maxine took a tall glass from the dish drainer and filled it with ice from the freezer. She wet a green washcloth by the sink as well. Then she grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge. She sat these items on the dining table, sparing her brother another glance. He was still out, his chest rising and falling with steady breaths. 

     Step three: call for reinforcements. She left him alone once more, searching upstairs for the nearest phone. The kitchen unit wasn’t the only one misplaced: the cordless bases in her room and Neil’s were also empty. Dustin’s first walkie-talkie, which had long since been upgraded, usually stood on his nightstand. Now the only indication it had ever been there was a bare spot lined with dust. 

     Max found the clothes she’d arrived in tossed on the floor of Billy’s room, but no cell phone, engagement ring, or house keys in the jean pockets. She pulled the Stepford Wife dress over her head, feeling a little better once she was in her casual outfit again. Downstairs, a deep groan was followed by the shuffling of a chair, then muffled singing. Shit, somewhere between learning that her twin was possessed and knocking him out, she’d forgotten that the fucking radio was still on. 

      _Shit. Looks like it’s just you and me, kid._ Maxine rubbed her hand across her stomach, starting to tear up. She nearly tripped on the stairs on her way back down. “Billy? Are you..” She nearly said ‘okay’, then realized how fucking stupid that question would be. 

     “ **Billy isn’t here, Mrs. Torrance.** ” Yet by making that reference, Mr. Flayer had only assured Max that he _was_ still there. Unless the monster had taken time out of his plan for world domination to read some Stephen King, this knowledge would only be held by her twin. The thing twisted his upper body this way and that as it tried to free itself.

     “Friends don’t lie.” Max repeated the party credo, hoping the words might give her strength. The only thing she could do now was to _stall_ , giving time for the heat to push the monster out...or for Steve to get wise that she was missing. 

     Maxine perched on the chair opposite, keeping well out of reach. She scooted a discarded steak knife close enough to be easily grabbed should she need it. “Do you remember Lauren McAllister’s 11th birthday party?” In April of 1998, the most popular girl in their grade held her birthday get-together at the Rock N’ Roller Skating Rink by the San Diego pier. The McAllisters lived a few houses down from the Hargroves, and the parents were friendly, so their kids were often shoved together during neighborhood BBQs. Lauren warmed up to Billy easily enough, always finding an excuse to drop by their lunch table at school. As a star athlete and ‘tough guy’, he was always considered part of the cool group in school...even if he didn’t care to be.

     She was colder in her treatment of Maxine. The redhead was a nerd with an ill-fitting wardrobe. Her friendship wouldn’t help Lauren’s queen bee status, so the other girl usually only spoke to Max when she needed to copy her homework. This did not go unnoticed by her brother. He still smiled when Lauren came around, but the smiles were sharper now.

     “Remember how she slinked over to us during homeroom the week before? She handed you an invite. Looked right at me. Grinned like a fucking Cheshire Cat. Then walked away.” Her hazel eyes seemed nearly golden as she tossed her black curls over a shoulder. The room around them filled with whispers and giggles, causing a humiliated flush to rise in Max’s cheeks...and an angry one to Billy’s.  

     Their mom Susan heard about the soirée from Lauren’s mom Patty while the women were in line at Quality Foods one day. Naturally she assumed that her daughter was invited, and since this was during one of her rare sober weeks, Susan sprung for a nice gift the twins could bring. “I was ready to spend that whole Saturday sulking in my room. But you had a better idea, didn’t you?” 

     Billy found the receipt for the wooden jewelry box in the kitchen, pocketing it for later use. He told Max to play along, letting their parents think they were going to the party. Instead of heading into the roller rink after being dropped off, they walked to the little boutique next door to return the undeserved gift. The two then made better use of both the afternoon and the cash by playing skeeball on the boardwalk. Max clung to nice days like this during the dark times with Billy.

     The creature worked the rope knots as the girl spoke, keeping the boy’s face neutral when the tie around his hands gave way. Now all it needed to do was stretch his arms back and forth until the grip on his middle was loose enough, then push the rope up over his shoulders. After that, the fun could really begin. 

     “ **She wasn’t exactly grinning after the locker incident, was she?** ” The following Monday morning, Lauren’s training bra was found hanging on the outside of her gym locker...along with the tissue paper she used to stuff it. By the end of the day, she had been kicked down a few rungs on the social ladder. Billy never came out and admitted he’d been the one to pull the stunt, but his smirk when Lauren bolted to the bathroom in tears said it all. “ **Cunt still got off easy, as far as I’m concerned.** ”The monster slammed his head back in frustration, legs trying to kick out and possibly tip the chair over. Black danced across his skin like flickering Christmas lights.

     The thing might be accessing her brother’s memory pool, but its voice was still off. Maxine would need to dig a little deeper to get Billy to pop his head back out. Best to stick to pleasant memories, and for Billy, that meant that anything after leaving California was out. She tilted the glass of ice to her mouth, chewing on a piece. Sweat was dripping down her brother’s face (again black, not clear), and her own hair felt sticky on the back of her neck. “Remember when you tried to teach me to surf?” The creature still fought, but Billy’s eyes locked back on her. It was during the summer of 99, when trying to escape Lou Bega’s Mambo song was an exercise in futility. Maxine spent weeks going over the local library’s copy of Surfing: A Beginner’s Guide to prepare for their first lesson, but… 

     “I’m sure I spent more time in the water than on your board, with how many times I wiped out.” She chuckled a bit, realizing that Billy hadn’t blinked for several minutes now. Another spooky side effect of possession perhaps. “You lasted about 4 days before calling it quits. Said I was totally hopeless. That maybe I should stick to dry land.” Apparently her skateboarding skills hadn’t transferred the way they both hoped. “I assumed you were embarrassed of how bad I looked out there.”

     “ **That’s not why he stopped**.” The Mind Flayer interrupted, smirking at her puzzled look. “ **You were** **_too close_** **. And back then, he was still trying to hide the impulse rather than give into it.** ” He’d made it through a whole nother calendar year before growing weak. “ **We both want to consume you, Max. Just in different ways.** ” Well wasn’t that nice. “ **Do you think old Billy boy would enjoy waking up knee deep in your blood?** ” She tried to play it cool, but her pale face might’ve given her away. What could you even _say_ in response to something like that? “ **Once you’re gone, his last tie to this world will be too. And he’ll fall in line just like all the rest**.”

     “He’s stronger than you are. Dustin was too.” Maxine promised, eyes flashing in recollection. She took a sip of the watered down ice. “I’m not sure why you keep coming after my goddamn family, but you can’t have them.” It gritted his teeth, muscles pulling and veins bulging as it worked against the binds. In another instant, Max heard the swoosh of the ropes being shoved up, the smack as the chair hit the floor. 

     Billy was on her before she had time to reach her weapon, tackling her to the ground. He shook her like a goddamn ragdoll as she struggled. “What did Nonna call us when we were kids?” Max made one last gasp at regaining control by mentioning Neil’s Italian mother Mina, who had died the year after their mom. She taught them to cook, and pray, and worry. “She hated that dad shacked up with some Irish broad. She even called Dustin patatino just to get to her.” Meaning little potato. That whole Italian vs Irish thing ran deep. “But there was a special term she had just for us.” Like most grandparents, she had her favorites. Perhaps knowing its time was short, idle hands reached for her throat. “You won’t let it have me. I know you won’t.” Its grip was tight, but not really straining her airway: another hint that Billy hadn’t given in. One smaller hand pushed his joined ones away, her other tracing up his face. He flinched as though burnt, an inhuman growl coming out. “Remember, Billy? What did she call us, almost in spite of herself?” Tears ran down her cheeks, yet her voice kept steady. 

     Her left hand now filtered up through his hair. He leaned into the touch, a more familiar groan spilling free. “Luce dei miei occhi.” Light of my eyes. Ding ding ding. “Max?” She nodded, her fingers going back and forth through the shorter blonde strands. “Ughhh.” He scrambled away from her on his knees, opening his mouth in a silent scream. Smoke poured out like poison, swishing through the air and out of the room. Since no noise of a crash came through, Max assumed the monster skedaddled through the open window.

     Once it was gone, Max watched in amazement as hints of color filtered back into her twin. The blue of his irises, the tan on his arms. Red on his cheeks from the goddamned sauna temperature. Billy tried to stand too fast, nearly keeling over onto the table. “Easy, tiger.” Maxine was still shaking as she pulled an arm around his waist, leading him to the nearest chair. She righted the one he’d knocked over, going to turn the space heaters back off. Max glanced over her shoulder at her weakened brother, seeing Billy reach for his abandoned plate. He dug into the steak and eggs with a pleased moan. Another layer of trepidation fell off then. Max wiped her eyes as she went to adjust the thermostat.

     “Where ya goin?” His words came out around a mouthful of food, the tone still unsure. 

     “Nowhere.” She promised, returning to sit next to him. Max took the green washcloth to clean his face of the dark lines of sweat and blood. 

     Billy swallowed another large bite, messy hair curling over his forehead. What did it say about him that such casual contact was getting him hot? He leaned back to unbutton his dress shirt, pulling it off with glinting eyes. The white tank top beneath was more his style. He wished Maxine would’ve kept that nice dress on, though. She looked like a perfect doll all wrapped up for him. Billy draped the discarded shirt over the back of his seat, his mind preoccupied with that sweet image. Still he found it curious, and somewhat irritating, that Maxine was one of the few females capable of keeping her eyes on his face when his muscles were on display. 

     “You need something to drink? I think most of the wine spilled out…” When I dropped the bottle…after smashing you in the head with it. 

     Billy watched her from beneath furrowed brows, obviously thinking the same thing. “Just coffee for now.” He needed the energy boost until his second wind kicked in. There would be no time for sleep until other things were settled. Maxine walked into the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot, Billy on her heels like a shadow. The radio was blasting that overplayed song by The Clash as she turned it off. 

     Weary eyes glanced briefly at the wall clock before returning to his pretty sister. It was a quarter to 6 now. He had texted an apology to Max’s boss from her cell around 3:30, saying she’d suddenly felt faint and had to go home. After that he sent one with Xs and Os to the fiance, hoping to mimic the cutesy tone of previous communications without using the dreaded four letter word. Due to this careful planning, King Dick would still be expecting to pick Max up at the library around 9:00. So he had roughly 4 hours before anyone would come looking.

     Once the coffee was finished brewing, Max poured some into his favorite mug: a chipped black cup with the Rolling Stones lips symbol. “None for you?” They used to drink coffee together nearly every morning, and he had intercepted her earlier run.

     “Not this late.” Maxine shrugged, hoping he wouldn’t notice that she hadn’t indulged in the wine either. She thought that Billy might need a bed more than coffee right now, but she wasn’t her brother’s keeper. “You mind if we check one more thing?” She jerked her head towards the knife block above. His eyes widened for a fraction before understanding came through, at which point he nodded. 

     “Allow me?” He scooted so close that now their thighs were touching. Steady now, partner. He pulled open the junk drawer by the sink, taking his car keys and switchblade from the hiding spot. The keys he pocketed, the knife he flicked open. He pushed the sharp edge along the back of his left hand, drawing a line of blood. Matching blue orbs dropped to the wound, both twins exhaling in relief as they observed the wound: red blood, not black. Billy wiped the blade and his hand on a dish towel before shutting the knife and returning it to his other pocket. 

     The Mind Flayer was really gone...leading to another concern. It could be searching for its next host right about now. And what about that hoard of zombies? “Can you tell me where the phones are? I need to call…” Steve, so he can tell… “Everyone. Warn them.” The last time she’d mentioned calling someone, it hadn’t worked out so well. Yet the immediate danger couldn’t be understated. Her mind kept circling back to the fact that 95% of her loved ones were going to be in one place tonight. This _might_ be a good thing, as they would have a better shot at fighting the creature off together. Particularly if Jane was there. But it could also be akin to shooting fish in a barrel if the thing got the upper hand.

     “You worry too much.” Couldn’t she see that with the two of them now safe, nothing else mattered? Billy knew that she wouldn’t be so easily mollified, so he decided to kill two birds with one stone. “Alright, come on.” He downed the hot coffee, then left the kitchen without another word, hoping Maxine would be right behind.

     And she was, until he started for the stairs. “I’ll just wait down here.” Too many ghosts up there. 

     “Okay, enough pussyfooting around. Do you want the phone or not? Because I’m fine with letting the chips fall where they may.” Sadly, she knew he meant that. 

     “Maybe you should just take me home.” Max crossed her arms over her chest, considering just booking it in that direction anyway. Her new house had plenty of working phones...plus a handy alarm system. Except she still didn’t know where her fucking keyring was.   

     Billy pushed a breath out through his nose, counting to ten before turning to face her. He reached a hand down to tug at the loop on her jeans, uttering a simple “No.”


	75. Chapter 75

_Chapter Seventy Five: Saturday, August 27th, 2005 (Starcourt Mall)_  

     “Think you can step away from your beloved long enough to help me with this, Romeo?” Robin teased, lugging a carton of mint chocolate chip into the display cooler of Scoops Ahoy. 

     “Just one second.” Steve stood by the cash register with his phone in hand, reading back over Max’s previous text again. _Totally swamped at work. Judy called in sick, the lucky bitch. I’ll barely get time for a coffee, let alone lunch. Don’t worry, I’ll grab something at the mall later. XoXo_. Something was wrong about the wording: he just couldn’t put his finger on what. The sugar-crazy children dancing around the napkin dispenser weren’t exactly helping his focus.

     “Stevie boy, this is an all hands on deck type situation. So if you don’t mind...” With this being his last shift at Scoops, it was obvious that Steve had already checked out mentally...and Robin couldn’t exactly blame him. Only a boy scout like Harrington would insist on finishing out his two weeks notice when he had a cushy desk job waiting. It’s not like he would ever need (or get) a shining work reference from crooked Mr. Hayes. She grabbed for the phone, but he held it out of reach.

     “Okay. Okay. Jeez.” He rolled his eyes, placing the cell back in his pocket. Robin gave a halfhearted salute as he waited on another ungrateful brat, the girl then retreating towards the back for her break. Steve peered at the Mickey Mouse clock by the door, wishing he had the power to make time faster. Mickey’s gloved hands were over the 7 and 2, respectively. He still had 50 minutes before Maxine was scheduled to be off, then another hour before he could blow this shitty popsicle stand permanently. 

     By 7:35, Steve was in desperate need of a smoke. He was hoping to kick the habit before the baby came, but after cleaning banana split puke out of leather booths, even nonsmokers might feel an urge for the release. He yelled for Robin to take his place up front, tossing that stupid sailor hat near the wastebasket. Any thoughts of such a respite fell to the wayside when four shitheads burst into the ice cream shop, all talking over each other in their excitement. 

     “Steve! I’m glad we caught you.” At his place of employment, during his scheduled shift, how could that be a surprise? Steve rolled his eyes at Nancy’s little brother, the de facto leader of the boys. “We’ve got a Code Red.”

     “Keep your voice down.” Steve implored, motioning towards the employee area in back. He smiled awkwardly at Robin as he raised the partition allowing them behind the counter. Once the door swung shut behind them, he moved to close the window blinds as well. “What’s up?” Again all four nerds attempted to chime in. “One at a time.” He enunciated each word slowly and clearly, pinching his nose in irritation.

     Mike motioned for Dustin to go first. “He’s back, that’s what’s up!” Steve’s smaller brother-in-law was pale and sweaty, hand reaching towards his neck. 

     “There’s no fucking way.” Steve argued, trying to keep calm in the midst of their panic. It was easy to lose your wits when the handful of dickheads got their sails up about something. Hopefully he was getting out of this job just in time: the sailing puns were becoming far too frequent.

     “I didn’t want to believe it at first either.” Dustin agreed, his lisp coming out in his nervousness. “I woke up in a cold sweat Thursday night, feeling him close by...Just like last year.” He saw Steve’s brown eyes widen, smiling bashfully. “I guess I wanted it to be a bad dream. But I haven’t really felt right since. And tonight…”

     “Tonight he passed out in the middle of his turn for D&D! We were all so distracted that the aboleth wiped out our ship!” Lucas intercepted, waving his hands around. “All those weeks of preparing for the tournament...ruined in one fell swoop.”

     “You feeling okay right now, Dustin? I could get you a banana.” Dustin waved him off, amused by Steve’s increasing paternal instinct. He and Max’s little secret was totally obvious to anyone who paid the slightest attention. “Okay. So...Jane closed the gate. It can’t be back.” Steve crossed his arms, wondering where the girl was presently. Shouldn’t Hopper have dropped her off too? 

     “We have a theory on that.” Mike took the floor once more. “As I was about to shut my Walkie off last night, I got some interference on the channel.” This sometimes happened as the device switched frequencies. “It sounded like one of those Russian villains in the movies.”

     “Mind Flayers _and_ Russians? That’s great!” Steve yelled, brushing his hair towards his forehead. “Maybe if we call up 007, he’ll have an idea of what to…” One bitch look from Mike stopped the sarcastic jab. 

     “The music in the background was that carousel-type shit from the Indiana Flyer pony ride. You think they have a lot of those in Moscow?” Mike recognized the earwig tune right away: he had spared plenty of pocket change for little sister Holly to ride the damn thing over the years.

     “And the magnets.” Will moved to stand beside his best friend. “Mom found all the magnets on our fridge in the floor yesterday morning. They wouldn’t stick back up there either. What are the odds they all lost their magnetism overnight?” The three other kids nodded as he spoke, looking like a row of bobbleheads. “Mr. Clarke was here to moderate D&D, so I asked him about it. He thinks a large scale machine could’ve caused the magnetic field to shift.”

     “And who could afford such a machine? Evil Russians.” Lucas suggested, stealing a cherry from the bowl by the freezer.  

     “So if they have something capable of pushing the gate back open...And if the Mind Flayer found its way back from the Upside Down...It’s likely he’s looking for a new host, right?” Mike picked up a discarded ice cream scoop, spinning it around his fingers. “So we were thinking...Who’s been acting weird lately?”

     “I’d say this qualifies as weird, myself.” Robin pushed the window divider back open, crawling through that way instead of using the door like a normal person. 

     “Who invited her?!” Dustin cried out, pushing up from his chair. “She’s not part of our party.”

     “You are all extremely loud.” Robin’s voice rose around the adverb. “So I guess that whole ‘Dustin getting lost in the woods’ thing was total bullshit.”

     Steve’s eyes traveled from the boy in question back to his friend. “This is kind of on a ‘need to know’ basis, Robin. Think of a secret society like the CIA, or the mafia, or Fight Club. You sure you don’t want to remain blissfully unaware?” At this point, he might kill for another person his age to be present and in the loop. But since such knowledge could actually put her in danger of being killed, it was Robin’s decision to make. 

     “This sounds like some serious badass shit. I’m _so_ in.” Famous last words, Steve thought. Robin took a seat at the overcrowded table, eyeing the boys to see who would speak up first.

     “Monsters are real, the government can’t be trusted, there’s an alternate world beneath our feet. The chief of police has a daughter with superpowers. There you go: you’re all caught up.” Lucas spoke to Robin as though she was his kid sister Erica. The brunette looked over to Steve, who simply shrugged. Wait, this shit was actually _real_? “And we still need to find out if the Mind Flayer has attached itself to someone else. We’re pretty sure Dustin isn’t the target this time.” The other heads bobbled once more. “Any ideas on the new victim?”

     “Our neighbor Mrs. Driscoll was picked up in an ambulance this morning.” Mike scratched his head, eyes squinting to read the hygiene practice checklist on the wall. “I heard that she was eating fertilizer, screaming that she had to go back.”

     “Isn’t Mrs. Driscoll a schizophrenic?” Dustin inquired, remembering Neil ranting about her by the dinner table a time or two. Apparently the old lady thought her lawn gnomes were spying on her.

     “Okay. Next.” Lucas took the scoop from Mike, the twirling motion irritating his nerves. 

     “I noticed Heather Holloway in the library yesterday.” Will spoke up, gaze never focusing on anyone for longer than a second before moving away. “She had a book sitting in front of her, and she flipped through the pages every few minutes...But she didn’t read a word. Her eyes were straight ahead the entire time.” Any response to that was interrupted by a sudden voice from Mike’s Walkie, lying forgotten by the cutting board.

     “Come in, boys. Somebody _please_ come in!” Hopper’s rattled tone erased any hope that this could be was a false alarm.

     Steve practically dove for the damn thing in his haste to get there first. “Hop? It’s Steve.” 

     Hopper got right to his point, hoping to keep the likelihood of being overheard to a minimum. “We think The Mind Flayer is back. That it's in Billy.” Steve’s blood ran cold as his mind started working over the possibilities. What did Doris Driscoll and Heather Holloway have in common? A close proximity to Billy Goddamn Hargrove. Mrs. Driscoll lived in the next house over. Heather worked with Billy at the pool. That line of thought then trickled to its obvious destination: Maxine. Holy fucking hell. _No._

     “Jane had a dream...I guess? Dream, vision, whatever. She saw his Camaro by the old Steel Works building.” Then the boy himself, surrounded by smoke. “When she came out of it, she was hysterical.” She had been staying with Joyce while Hopper finished up at the station, the police chief then planning on bringing her to that D&D whatever at the mall. His girlfriend tried to calm the upset girl, but nothing doing. “She went searching for him in the void.” 

     “And Max was with him, wasn’t she?” Steve slammed his hand on the table, ignoring the startled looks of the kids.  

     “Yes. They were in the car.” Headed god only knows where, because whatever Jane saw spooked her enough to pull back before getting the entire story. Joyce was beside herself by the time she reached Hop on his CB radio. “That was half an hour ago, give or take.”  Jane took the device from Joyce's shaking hands, pulling it to her with the power of her mind. The father and daughter then had a heated back and forth about what to do next. “I told them to stay put. Not sure they'll listen." Hop knew that hell would likely freeze over before his two strong girls would accept being sidelined in the final quarter. “I’m nearly at his house. Odds are that’s where he took her.” 

     Steve let out a groan, thoughts back on that goddamn text. “Robin?” She replied with something like ‘yeah’, but already a buzz was filling his head. “Who was that girl who played the French Horn in band?”

     “The one who changed the plastic on her braces to match her outfits?” Robin waited for his nod, but Steve simply stared back. “Julie Troy. Why?”

     “Motherfucker.” It wasn’t that Max had called her coworker a bitch, since this could be chalked up to being hormonal. It wasn’t that she mentioned skipping lunch, though that was odd, since his wife generally refused to do so even before getting pregnant. No, it was the fucking name: Judy, not Julie. Maxine cared too much about the people around her to make such a silly mistake. Yet the twin who cared only for one other person’s existence might. 

     Steve fumbled for his phone and opened the message, checking the time he’d received it. “I got a text from Max right around 3:30. But…I don’t think she’s the one that sent it.” Steve pulled the car keys from his uniform pocket, his shaky hands dropping them on the floor. He bent to pick them up, cursing again. “That would mean she’s been with him for 4 hours already.” Two hundred and forty minutes of Steve being totally fucking useless to his wife because his brain didn’t work as fast as hers. Alright, stay calm. Jane saw the twins together half an hour ago, right? That means that Maxine is still okay. No, it means precisely dick, since you don't know what state Max was in at the time. She could be unconscious, hurt, or...Fuck, he was going to be sick.

     The Walkie went to static, cutting off their conversation. Then the fire alarm rang out, that searing noise bringing panicked screams and plenty of footfalls. Steve felt the keys in his hand, his pounding heart pushing him to ignore the pressing danger in favor of heading for Maxine. He locked eyes with Dustin, who nodded that he understood. But that reaction was what halted Steve in his tracks. He knew that his girl would never leave Dustin unprotected...so neither could he. Steve pushed a breath out then headed for the door, shoving the Walkie under his arm. Robin followed close behind, wondering just how mental she was to want in on their Losers Club. Dustin, Lucas, Mike and Will brought up the rear.

     Joyce and Jane stood in the center of the food court, the mother giving a crooked smile and the girl wiping her nose. Steve caught Nancy and Jonathan amongst the chaos, the other teens late to the party as well. “It’s coming.” Jane quietly spoke, mostly leaning on her surrogate mom. Once the mall was clear of any red shirts, the group went around the area in search of defensive weapons, AKA backup in the event that Jane overextended herself. In the Burger Shack’s kitchen area, they found a butcher knife for Joyce, a meat mallet for Jon, and a pair of sharp scissors for Nancy. In the janitor’s closet by the bathrooms: a crowbar for Steve, a heavy flashlight for Robin. Lucas had his usual slingshot. At the Sbarro Pizzeria, Dustin got a rolling pin, Mike a pizza cutter and Will a cheese grater. 

     A scream like God-fucking-zilla came from overhead, the glass roof shattering as the creature burst through. Steve stared down a 30-foot-tall ‘thing’ that looked part blob, part spider, all deadly. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”


	76. Chapter 76

**This is the end**

**Beautiful friend**

**This is the end**

**My only friend,** **the end**

**Of our elaborate plans, the end**

**Of everything that stands, the end**

**No safety or surprise, the end**

**I’ll never look into your eyes**

**Again**

**-The Doors, ‘The End’**

 

_Chapter Seventy Six: Saturday, August 27, 2005 (Evening)_

     “Stop that.” Max moved her hands down to pry him off. 

 _Maybe you should just take me. Home._ “You _are_ home, Maxine. I let a fucking alien take me for a joy ride just to get you back here.” He chuckled, hoping that the sudden admission might strike a nerve. 

     Except… “I know.” She had pieced that together sometime between the dinner and dancing. No one ever got the drop on her brother. Would an otherworldly monster really be that different? “And it’s so fucked up. Don’t you get that?” She started towards the door, feeling progressively uncomfortable in such close quarters with Billy. Her twin was going on no sleep, barely any food and all he could think about was her being there? 

     “You expect to just slink away again? What part of you thinks I’ll allow that to happen?” Oh fuck no. He grabbed for her left wrist; she came up with a fist to the nose. The punch actually fucking connected, but didn’t even phase her brother. When she went for a second attempt, he stopped the motion with his hand. Billy twisted the fist behind her back, shoving her against the wall face first. “What the _hell_ was that?” Perhaps the line of defense would’ve been more effective had she gotten more than one lesson in with Hopper. 

     “Let go of me.” She closed her eyes as he took her opposite wrist, now holding them both with one large hand. He pressed on her back, his hardon moving on her ass. She fought to stay present enough to think of a way out, her mind wanting to check out as it had a thousand times before. 

     “Didn’t say Simon Says.” He kept her arms pinned as he started awkwardly walking them sideways up the stairs. The closer they got to his destination, the more she fought, alternately trying to pull her arms free and kick back at him. When they reached her doorway, Billy spun Max back around, taking in the teary eyes and trembling mouth. “Doesn’t have to be this way, you know. Just tell me you’ll stay. Tell me and I’ll stop.” No fucking way would he stop this time. But it would be nice to get that verbal surrender first.

     “Bullshit.” Maxine leaned closer to whisper, then threw a knee up towards his crotch, earning a pained groan. She pushed against his chest hard, slamming him into the opposite wall. She managed to get all of four steps away before he caught her. Billy yanked her back by the hair, pulling her towards the mattress. He tugged his shirt off then went to straddle his twin, one arm holding her wrists above her head. He leaned down to kiss her roughly, relearning the contours of her mouth. She bit down on his tongue.

     “ _Fuck_. Calm down, Maxine. It’s just me.” Billy unbuttoned and unzipped, whispering softly to her. His other hand reached under Max to unhook her bra, pulling both it and the shirt off. In the brief moment while her wrists were free, she tried to scratch at his neck. He felt nearly giddy with adrenaline, moaning at the welcome contact of their chests bumping together. Billy ground down on her, letting his palms wander over her breasts. 

     “Stop it!” When the hand came back down towards her crotch, Maxine cried out. “I’m pregnant.” 

     Billy froze, feeling an all-encompassing rage starting to take over. Almost like the creature still lingered, though he knew it was long fucking gone. No, this fury was courtesy of Billy Hargrove. “What?” Blue eyes stared down into blue, searching for the lie there. He closed his briefly, asking the only question. “Is it mine?” She shook her head no, crying silently. “Ahh. I see. And that’s why it’s still in there, isn’t it?” Can’t think of a better way to introduce little Stevie to his uncle. Too bad it’s not uncle-daddy like Jaime Lannister. He thrust a hand down into his jeans pocket, bringing his blade out once more. Her blue gaze was petrified as he took the knife to her neck, traveling down slowly to settle on her stomach. “I could just cut it out of you. Probably wouldn’t even feel the pain. You can’t be too far along yet.” His hand grazed the still flat surface of her belly. 

     “NO!” Maxine screamed, sounding like an injured wildcat. “Billy please...Don’t. _Please_.”

     “Fuck. Say my name again. Shit...” He could’ve gotten off on that timid voice alone. Billy pulled the pants and underwear below her knees. Eyes wide open and focused on hers, he took his cock out and shoved inside her. He let out a long string of curses before he started to move. “Oh God. Oh, _Max_. There it is. That sweet pussy you been holding out on me.” For 70 days, not that he had kept count. But having his girl on their bed was _so_ worth the wait. Why go out for burgers when you can get prime beef? Maxine tried to buck him off, but only succeeded in pushing his cock in deeper. Billy smirked, leaning down to lick a tear from her face. See, she still wanted this. 

     He left the knife hovering over her middle as he enjoyed the intense pleasure building inside. He grabbed her left hand in his, touching their rings together. As he chased that ultimate high, he finally dropped the blade, pressing it back closed. Billy crashed his mouth into hers as his orgasm hit, shuddering with the release. He had a stray thought that if they were standing, the semen would just run down her legs, there was so much. 

     She was silent in the afterglow, the full moon peeking through the window to light her wet cheeks. “You can’t go back now. You can’t leave me again.” He laid his head on her chest, watching her carefully. “Time for a shower, I think.” She didn’t move, or make any indication that she’d heard him. “Maxine, come on. Don’t make me hurt you. I don’t want to do that.” She nodded, getting up and pushing her underwear and jeans completely off. Max felt absolutely numb as she walked to their bathroom naked, knowing he would be right on her tail.

     Billy smiled as he enjoyed the view, shoving his pants and boxers down and following obediently. Maxine was standing by the shower, eyes closed and hands covering her breasts. “Don’t hide from me.” He went to turn the water on, adjusting the temperature before putting it on shower mode. He gently moved her hands away, letting his eyes linger on that fucking body. “Let me clean you up, okay? You’re alright. I doubt I even left marks.” Unless of course you counted the wicked bruises from The Mind Flayer’s little visit.

     He climbed into the shower first, pulling her along. She had never looked back at him the way she was doing now...not even when they were thirteen years old and had just taken each other’s virginities. No, this time she was nearly looking _through_ him. “Shit, guess I got a little carried away. You know I can’t think straight when I’m alone with you.” He dipped her head under the shower spray, then his, starting to wash them both from head to toe. The fact that she was still silent was worrisome, but he did his best to ignore it. 

     Billy’s hands moved over her in worship. Her long hair, that pretty face, those lips he’d dreamt of. He kept his touch feather light on her purpling cheek and neck. The fading scar on her collarbone from that goddamn monster the year before. The breasts that were the perfect size, a handful each. Her tiny wrists, also marked by the creature. Her stomach, which he tried to forget wasn’t empty at present. The pussy that could launch a thousand ships a la Helen of Troy. 

     He turned her around to press against her back, hard again. He’d always had a quick refractory period, and there was still plenty of built-up tension to be let out. The delicate shoulder blades that could crack with a hard twist of her arm. The small of her back which he’d touched a million times in private and even in public, one spot no one could really question as long as he didn’t linger. That ass, a perky round shape that was easy to push up on. Mmm. His hands now went to both sides of her, bracketing Max in with his arms as he rubbed his cock on the wet skin. 

     Then she started to cry. Not quietly like normal, but great big rushing sobs that pierced through the familiar fog of lust. He cursed under his breath, kissing her nape before pushing himself off. “Okay. Turn around. You can use your mouth if you’d rather.” Maxine didn’t respond, leading him to maneuver his sister onto her knees. He shoved his cock past her lips, making sure to remind her: “Use teeth and you’ll fucking regret it.” He came down her throat a few minutes later, his whole body thrumming in happiness now that he’d fully relaid his claim. Billy turned off the cooling water, reaching out to grab two towels. He tossed one at Max, bringing the other through his hair. Maxine wrapped the towel around her, going to the sink to brush her teeth. They didn’t speak again until they were back in the bedroom and fully clothed. 

     Billy hugged his twin from behind, inhaling a whiff of vanilla as he kissed the side of her neck. Her flinch caused him to frown, pulling the wallet from his back pocket. He took a piece of paper out, turning Max around and pressing it against her chest. “Look at what we made.” She unfolded the creased image, looking down at her sonogram from the Planned Parenthood back in November. Their insurance company had sent a copy for her health records, which he later nicked from Neil’s desk. It was the only real proof he had that Maxine was once his. “That’s not fucked up, Max. It’s perfect.” Maxine need not know that Heather’s discovery of the artifact was what led to her downfall. Billy could’ve lied his way out of any involvement with the photo, but the truth was, he just didn’t want to. “If you’d kept it, our baby would be here by now.” Perhaps that abortion was his biggest regret. A child was something that could tie them together permanently. He glanced from the anatomy scan down to her stomach. “This one is half wrong.” 

     Max tossed the photo back in his direction, watching as it sank towards the floor. Billy’s nostrils flared, but he didn’t move to grab it. “You can’t keep living in this fucking daydream.” Maxine laughed bitterly, moving a hand up to wipe away tears. “Steve and I are married. That’s the reality.” 

     Billy felt like he’d been run over by a semi. A proposal wasn’t good, but engagements were broken all the time. A pregnancy was worse, yet still easily eliminated. No fucking way did a Harrington spawn get to live when his didn’t. A marriage? That wasn’t something he could undo quite so easily. “Okay. Fuck.” Time to push the final portion of his three-pronged plan into action. Part one: get Max back. Part two: get rid of the monster. Part three: get the fuck out of dodge before the shit hits the fan. 

     “We have to go. Now.” They would set sail back to California like he’d always planned. Getting rid of the fetus would buy him some time. Time to make her forget. Eventually she could file for divorce from afar. It could work. 

     “I’m not going.” Maxine argued, the sting of another betrayal burning deep inside. “Not anywhere, except away from you. This is the end for me, do you understand?” Tears fell as she spoke, looking above his shoulder rather than into his eyes. 

     “No.” Billy chose to ignore the venom in that voice. “No no no.” He bent down for the baby photo, retrieving his blade where he’d dropped it. Billy placed both items back in his pockets along with his wallet. He grabbed for a box under the bed, throwing it open and taking the wad of cash inside. He shoved this pile into the front of his jeans. When he turned back around, Max was halfway down the hall. Billy ran after her, pushing her against the hard surface. He gazed into that scared face, tracing the delicate lines. “No. Not leaving me.” The blue eyes she’d known for eighteen years were dancing between fidelity, love, fear and hate. “I love you, Max. More than my own life. You’ll remember that eventually.” He dragged her downstairs, shoving her at the garage where his car was parked. 

     Billy walked over to the drivers side with Maxine, tossing her inside the vehicle. She scrambled to sit in the passenger seat, going for that door. “Ah ah.” He climbed in beside her, pushing the child lock button. Once his door was shut, he maneuvered the car into drive. A booted foot went to the gas pedal, his left hand going to steer. Billy turned the blaring music further up, watching her panicked features from the side as he drove. “I really wanted this to be something you chose. You forced my hand, sweetheart.”

     “Fuck you.” The idea of her forcing him to do anything was laughable, especially considering what he’d just done.

     “Try to relax. I’ll take care of everything. Just let me.” Her mind flashed to her twin uttering those same words right before raping her the first time. 

     “I can’t just leave everyone I love behind.” She was begging now, trying to keep under some semblance of control for the life inside her. “I love you too. I love you, but it hurts. All these years of hurt have warped most of it into hate.” 

     Billy hit the brakes just as they passed the Leaving Hawkins sign. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that last part.” He turned to face his twin, crying too. There were no more tricks up his sleeve. Everything was out in the open, emotions rubbed raw. He was so fucking tired. 

     She reached towards the door lock, trying to pull it up. He went back on the gas, yanking the car around in a U-turn. Maxine felt a short sense of relief until she saw he was driving them towards the town quarry, not home. “You’ve always been right there, by my side. And I’m supposed to just go on alone? I don’t think so. This is a better idea.” He went to hold her hand, pressing their joined palms against her leg. “This is better.”

     “What are you saying?” Her stomach dropped as he sped up, close to 85 MPH now. “Slow down, please. Let’s just go somewhere and talk.” 

     He tapped a beat onto the steering wheel. You’re All I Need by Motley Crue. “Want me to pull over so you can run off to your King again?” Billy laughed, so furious that mere words and fists and kicks couldn’t express it. He was drowning, and the only thing capable of pulling him back above water had drifted away. 

     “Stop it! Just fucking stop! Please!” They were rushing towards the edge now. She closed her eyes. “ _Please_. You don’t have to do this.”

     Billy eased onto the brakes this time. He leaned over to hug his twin, kissing her softly. “It’s okay. I’ll wait for you.” He hit the child lock button again, pushing past Max to throw the passenger door open. “And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make.” He whispered the words in Maxine’s ear before shoving her out hard, making sure she rolled out onto the dirt before accelerating again.

     “Billy! No!” She stumbled to her feet, instinctively going for the retreating vehicle. 

     Billy Hargrove loved three things: rock & roll, his Camaro, and his twin Maxine. He figured dying with two out of three wasn’t bad. Fortunately for him, fate had other plans.

     Maxine reached the drivers side with only a few feet to spare. His window was down, his seatbelt off, eyes closed as he prepared for the fall. She reached in and grabbed for that stupid wife beater shirt. His eyes shot open as he gasped in surprise. The top of the tank ripped, and still she hung on. Billy didn’t fight her, letting Max pull him the rest of the way out. He landed on top of her just as the Camaro started going over the edge. With no more pressure on the gas pedal, it only dangled precariously, the hood and front tires towards the water and the back half still on the ground. Max had managed not only to save him, but that goddamned car too. The sound of a police siren stirred them into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end, but it is nigh, I think.


	77. Chapter 77

* * *

_Chapter Seventy Seven: Saturday, August 27, 2005 (Night)_

     Billy’s mind was still swimming as he pushed to standing, pulling Max up too. Perhaps the insane events of the past hour were really part of some lucid dream. Maybe he and Maxine were lying side by side in a motel room off the interstate, taking their first pit stop on the long drive home. The feeling of loss as his sister yanked her hand away jerked him back down to reality. 

     Billy glanced from the dangling Camaro to the approaching policeman, swearing. They didn’t have time to reach the car and book it. And even if they did, Hopper had parked diagonally in such a way that they would be blocked in. Fucker. Taking off on foot wouldn’t help his case. Was it better or worse that the chief himself was the one to follow them out here? Better, because the old codger had a soft spot for Maxine? Worse, because he had _never_ liked Billy from day one? 

     Max’s bright blue eyes were overflowing with tears. Billy reached in for a hug, spinning them around so his back was to the cop. One hand dipped into the front of his pants, grabbing the bundle of cash. “Take this.” The hand crept under her shirt, stashing the bills below the band of her bra. He kissed the side of her face before letting go, turning to face the music. Hop had his gun drawn, looking between the twins in question.

     Hopper pulled the safety back on his pistol, studying Billy’s face carefully. “I’m gonna send you straight back to the hell you crawled out of, you son of a bitch.” A shot to a non-vital area would scare the monster off, right? Probably.

     “Whoa! Easy there, cowboy. It’s gone, alright?” Billy even raised his hands to show just how harmless he was, because gun beat knife every time.

     “That true?” Hopper’s gaze traveled over to his twin and stayed there. Shit. Probably should’ve had Max use some coverup on those gnarly bruises. Maxine nodded, still mostly out of her body. The only grounding feeling was the chill of her damp hair sticking to the back of her shirt. She’d towel dried it earlier, knowing that plugging in the hair dryer would only give her the temptation to fill the tub and use it for another purpose. 

     The cop’s mouth dropped open slightly, but he quickly recovered from the shock. “Okay then.” He put the safety back on, replacing the gun in its holster. “In that case...I think it’s best that we continue this conversation at the station.” Billy went cold all over, almost wanting to laugh at the absurdity of this. Did he really survive being a monster’s bitch only to land in a cell? To hell with that.

     “You know, I would, except my car is kind of...laid up right now.” Billy scratched the side of his chin, trying to stay cool while he was internally panicking.

     “That’s no problem. I have mine.” Hopper inclined his head towards the police vehicle. When neither twin moved, he reached for Billy’s arm. The boy jerked the limb back, biting down the knee-jerk ‘fuck you’. “Would you rather go in cuffs?” Billy huffed, yet headed for the Blazer’s back seat of his own volition. His experiences in juvenile centers had taught him that bucking up to Hopper right now could turn an already shitty time into pure hell. He didn’t seem like the police brutality type, but one never knew with pigs. 

     Maxine walked towards the front passenger seat without being asked. Her brother stared at the back of her red head as the chief went for the driver’s seat. Had she just symbolically chosen a side by sitting up there with Hop rather than in back with him? But Max had also pulled him from the car, that impulsive action speaking louder than a thousand no’s. She likely just needed some space to gather her thoughts. A tense ride to the station followed, not even filled by crappy music as Hop’s car radio was turned down. 

     The police chief led Billy and Maxine into separate interview rooms. He then went into his office to try the CB again, curious why neither Steve or Joyce were picking up now. Hop had called his old friend Dr. Owens shortly after Jane’s vision, wanting to have a Plan B in the event that this newest horseshit wasn’t solely wrapped up in Billy. Sam promised to have all the king’s horses and all the king’s men in Hawkins by the time the night was through. So why didn’t Hop feel particularly confident in anything just then?

     As he was debating leaving the siblings on ice and heading to the mall himself, Steve answered his summons. “Yeah.” He sounded out of breath, pissed off, and frightened all at once. 

     “What’s going on out there?” Hopper pressed the call button down harder than necessary, thinking of Joyce and Jane and all the awful things that could’ve happened while he was chasing ghosts. 

     “Did you find her?” Steve asked, a boy after his own heart. It was clear that he would get little out of the Harrington teen until he reassured him about his girl’s safety. 

     Hopper listened to the static on the line for a moment, unsure how to describe any of this. “She’s safe.” But he wouldn’t go as far as to say she was okay. “What about everyone there?”

     “We had a bit of a situation. It’s handled now. I’ll let you talk to Joyce in a sec.” Now Steve was the one to play the silent game. “Hop, is Max...?” 

     “You should get down to the station.” Once it was obvious he wouldn’t elaborate further, Steve passed the Walkie to Mrs. Byers. 

     Joyce quickly went over the shitshow that transpired after Jane had signed off with her father earlier. As Hopper headed towards the Hargrove home, his daughter had another vision, this time of a monster army converging upon Brimborn Steel Works. One by one, the enchanted citizens’ bodies had crumbled, the resulting blobs converging into a huge creature. Said creature must’ve felt Jane’s presence, as it looked straight at her and screamed. Once she was back in her body, Jane pleaded for Joyce to bring her to the Starcourt Mall where its last known host Dustin was. The party convened at the food court, Joyce hitting the fire alarm to clear the area. Was the monster’s plan to attack the boy there all along, or did it merely follow Jane’s essence there? It had reasons to want revenge on both, certainly.

     Before long, the thing attacked, and Jane was able to rip it into two, then four, then eight pieces with her powers. But then she was spent, collapsing to the floor. Now that its greatest threat was neutralized, the separate legs of the octopod went for the others. Steve killed one with no trouble, his crowbar working about as well as the nailed bat in a jam. Then its brother went for him, choking Steve out for a few seconds before Jonathan whacked it. After that, things got a bit blurry for a while, the group lost in the mix of limbs and blood. Black blood, did she mention that? Robin earned a scratch along the side of her arm, Nancy a bite on her leg. But everyone was whole. In the end, twas nerd teamwork that killed the beast. 

     “And you, how are things with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?” Joyce used their playful nickname for kind Maxine and her cruel twin Billy. 

     “To be determined.” Hopper sighed, straightening the badge on his uniform. “Do me a favor, will you? Ride shotgun with Steve. I think it might help for you to be here.” He was more than a little worried about Steve’s reaction to his fiance’s ordeal. If it was Joyce in the other room with a black eye…

     “I’ll see if I can catch him.” Joyce signed off quickly, saying that he was likely in his car already, if not halfway there. How was she to know that there was another obstacle in the parking lot?

     Hopper headed for door #1 first. Billy sat with his boots up on the table, his head back and eyes closed. Hop pushed his feet off into the floor, startling the boy awake. “Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, but we’ve got something serious to discuss.” Billy blinked slowly, his only answer a frustrated groan. “So you say the thing’s gone. How did that happen?” Billy shrugged, exercising his right to remain silent. “Okay. Let’s say I believe it flew the coop.” Hopper nodded, seeing blue eyes squinting in irritation. “Does the fact that you’re currently monster-free make you any less dangerous?”  

     It seemed like days had gone by since he’d come upon...whatever the hell that was...at the rock quarry. After finding the driveway of the Hargrove home empty, Hopper tried other known haunts: Harrington’s house, the library, the auto shop, the pool. It was only due to sheer luck that he’d crossed paths with the Camaro on his way back to the station. The blue car was speeding...hell it was practically gliding...towards a steep dropoff. He hit the siren, pressing on the gas and trying to keep up. When he was close enough to read the license plate clearly, Hop slammed on the brakes. Through the beam of the Blazer’s headlights, he caught Billy shoving Max out. The boy accelerated on towards his doom, the girl refusing to let him go and instead putting herself back in harm’s way to save him. The air felt heavier as they finally acknowledged his presence, both teens still off in their heads.

     “I know who you are. You’re like an avalanche that devours everything in its path. And you believe you’ll get away with whatever shitty thing you do. You think the world owes you something because your dad was a dick. Well now that Neil’s dead, so is that excuse.” Billy’s lip quivered like he was fighting himself not to reply. “That girl doesn’t deserve to be the focus of the rage you carry.” Billy broke the intense eye contact, looking down at his hands. “I _will_ find out what happened. You want to help yourself? Start talking.” To the surprise of no one, he didn’t. “Alright. I guess I’ll try my luck with Maxine. See if she’s feeling up to sharing.” Talking to Billy Hargrove was like conversing with a solid brick wall. With Maxine, at least there might be a few chipped sections he could break through. 

     “Leave her alone.” Billy finally spoke, his voice dipping lower in anger. Max would never rat him out. Even if things were turned upside down and sideways, she wouldn’t...She wouldn’t...

     “Ahh. There it is.” Hopper pointed to the shaking boy, turning towards the door. Billy had no verbal retort to that, but as the wood shut behind him, Hop heard a slam inside the room that could’ve been a chair being thrown.

     He pushed out a weary breath before heading for door #2. Max didn’t look quite as relaxed as her twin: also unsurprising. She was sitting on the floor rather than in a chair, scooted into the corner with her legs up to her chest. “Hey kid, you okay?” He took a step closer, and Maxine flinched. Shit. No sudden movements around cornered animals. “Okay, I’ll stay right here. Just take a seat. Please.” Maxine sighed before complying, wondering when this became her life. “I guess you can imagine how well my talk with Billy went.” She nodded, digging her nails into her palm. “We have a lot of blanks to fill in here.”

     “I can’t.” And her voice sounded so totally broken that Hop debated throwing his moral code right out the window, maybe marching back in and rearranging Billy’s face.

     Hopper pulled a notebook and pen from his pocket, sitting both items on the table as he sat down. “I’ll tell you what I think happened. Billy grabbed you from the library earlier in the day. That’s probably when he gave you that shiner.” The wound looked new-ish, but the cut across it wasn’t bleeding. “He brought you home. At some point, you got the upper hand.” His forehead injury was also clean, and it hinted towards the use of a blunt object. “You pulled the Mind Flayer out. Maybe took a few pointers from Joyce’s experiences with Dustin before.” Maxine grabbed the pen away, taking the notebook and drawing spirals. “It’s the time between then and now that’s a bit fuzzier.” He swept a hand across his mustache, aching for a smoke break. “Jane saw something. That’s how I knew to come find you.” Mentioning the one true innocent in all of this might be a low blow, but he was running out of ideas.

     Max pushed the ballpoint down so hard it cut the paper in spots. “He was possessed.” A tear fell on the unbruised side of her face. She tossed the pen down, wanting to rub her stomach and convince herself that the little darling inside was okay. She wasn’t far enough along for the reassuring kicks to come out. 

     “This time.” Her answer was a quick inhale, her eyes falling to the floor. “Maybe next time, he doesn’t push you out of the car.” Max’s heart hammered in her chest, thrown back into that instant of terror. “Maybe next time there isn’t even a car. Could just use his hands, something like that.” He indicated the choke marks on her neck. “I know that talking about it goes against every instinct he’s drilled into your head. But it’s time to think of yourself, Max. And what you want your future to be like.” His tone made clear what Billy’s future would likely be if she spilled her guts. “Let me help you.” 

     Maxine went through the possibilities in her mind as the minutes ticked by, Hopper allowing her the time to process. “Okay. I have an idea.” A way to help herself _and_ Billy, if the older man went for it.


	78. Chapter 78

_Chapter Seventy Eight: Saturday, August 27, 2005 (Midnight)_

     After a spirited back and forth, Hopper took the redhead to see her brother, still lingering in the doorway. “Ahh. Finally set Andy straight, have you? Fuck, I’m ready to go home.” Max swallowed a lump in her throat, nodding for Hop to leave them. He gave Billy a scathing look before complying. “So much for being chatty. What will the citizens of Mayberry think?”  

     “Before we go any further, I’ve got two questions for you.” He smacked his cheeks lightly to wake himself back up. “Number one: just what the _fuck_ was that thing at the quarry about? Were you really going to kill yourself right in front of me? Leave me here to sort through this mountain of shit alone?” Max couldn’t forget that he’d only pushed her out of the Camaro at the last second. What was she supposed to take from _that_? 

     “I don’t know.” He admitted, brushing a hand over his mouth. “All I could think about was how I couldn’t live without you. That I would rather die.” He reached forward to touch her arm. Maxine leaned back in her chair, trying to keep her breaths steady. “I’m sorry I scared you. It won’t happen again.” 

     The tired apologies replayed in her mind over and over. _I’m sorry I (fill in the blank). It won’t happen again._ “Alright. Number two: where is my ring?” She pointed to the empty spot on her left hand. Her twin’s token was back on the right again. 

     Billy rolled his eyes, huffing out several curses before answering. “In the car’s center console.” He had wanted to toss the damn thing out the window, but thought it wiser to pawn the offensive bauble at a later date. Shit. He should probably call Eric about getting the Camaro towed to the station, since he didn’t fancy another ride in the copmobile. “We can talk about it later. I promise. After we’re out of....”

     Unable to hear his yearning for going home any longer, she spoke up. “I saved you tonight. Twice.” First from The Mind Flayer, then from himself. “The way I see it, that makes us even.” For her own time on a cliff, and those pills. Two suicidal plays from two twins makes four. “I can’t protect you from this.”

     “Maxine. No. You _told._..?” Something? Everything? Was the sword of damocles currently hanging over his head?

     Max shook her head, fingers carding through the last damp section of her hair. “Take one history of violence, add a bruised sibling, mix in a dangling Camaro and you’ve got enough for an indictment...All without any corroboration from me.” She pressed her fingers together, then apart. Together. Apart. “They want to go for domestic battery, kidnapping, probably even attempted murder.” She felt the table move as her twin kicked the side in an odd pattern. “Now if it goes to a jury trial, I’ll be called to the stand. I’m not going to perjure myself. And you know what that would mean for both of us.” Additional charges for him, including the four letter word that she still didn’t like saying aloud. In the aftermath, the siblings becoming the town fucking pariahs, since no way would their graphic story be forgotten anytime soon. “But there is another way.”

     Blue orbs met across the table. “You want me to plead guilty.”  

    “If you cop to lesser charges of simple assault and reckless endangerment, they’ll forget the rest.” She broke their gaze when his eyes clouded over with tears. Shit, stay strong. “You can just say we got into a fight about me getting married. You got heated, things got out of hand.”

     “Oh things are out of hand alright.” He muttered, picking at the scab around his elbow. 

     “With what he saw on the cliff, Hop isn’t about to let this one slide.” And deep down, she appreciated his insistence on that point. It was nice having a father type that actually wanted to protect her. “If you plead out, you’ll serve no more than a year. If you fight it, you could get several.” Billy nodded slowly, his face nearly as pale as when he had been possessed. “There’s one more thing. You’ll have to agree to 100 hours of counseling.”

     “Fuck that.” Billy argued, pushing a breath through his nose. If only Officer Badass hadn’t made him turn out his pockets earlier. A cigarette or twenty sounded nice right about now. 

     “You need help.” The prison term was Hop’s idea. Counseling was hers. They’d met somewhere in the middle. Hawkins DA Harold Miller was Jim’s old drinking buddy: he promised the bastard would sign anything as long as it didn’t interfere with his golf game. “And I do too. I’m not ashamed to admit it.” Max smoothed the front of her shirt out, noticing a black stain near the collar. Hello Mind Flayer. “We can go through that part together.” Or as together as they could, with him on the inside and her out. The area’s court-appointed therapist also saw ‘regular’ clients, so at least that would be the same. 

     “If I do this, will you forgive me?” He didn’t give a fuck about the jail time. It would suck ass to be away from Max (and booze, and sex... _fuck_ ) for so long, but maybe this could prove that he actually _was_ sorry. “I realize how bad I fucked up this time, Maxine. I know this is all my fault.” And he couldn’t blame Max for wanting to avoid the witness stand if possible. Hell, he was just thankful she didn’t feed him straight to the wolves like so many would have. This was just another example of why he loved her so fucking much. 

     “Do you remember what I told you when I came back from Indianapolis?” Maxine watched Billy’s eyes narrow as he remembered. “I said that if you hurt anyone I loved again, you would lose me forever.” She laughed once, thinking of how naive she’d been. “Guess I should’ve included _myself_ there, huh?” 

     “Fuck.” Billy pushed his hair away from his face, thinking of how it might grow out before this shitstorm was fully over. “Max, please...You have to tell me it isn’t too late…”

     “I don’t know. I can say I’ll try.” To forgive, to forget. Again. “But let me be clear as crystal. This is your last tango. Anything like this happens again, I tell Hop _everything..._ and let the chips fall where they may.” She threw his earlier threat back, practically spitting out the words. A chill drifted up his arms when he studied his sister’s determined face. 

     “Okay.” His voice was a little steadier now. “Okay.” He wiped his face of the (thankfully clear) tears. Silence reigned for some time. A knock on the door interrupted the relative calm, Hopper peeking his head in to say that Steve was there. Maxine’s heart jumped, then fell. “I lost you the night of that goddamn Halloween party, didn’t I?”

     “No.” Maxine smiled sadly, taking his hand when it was offered. “You lost me on July 18, 2000.” She squeezed his palm then let go, leaving the room on shaky legs. Hop nodded to her as she passed, taking her spot across from her twin. 

     She stepped into the crowded hallway, hearing Joyce trying to calm her husband down. Husband. She would never get tired of the word. Relief turned to nausea as those brown eyes drifted down to her purple cheek. Max ran for the bathroom by the chief’s office, reaching the toilet just in time to dry heave. 

     Steve instantly broke apart from the mama bear, ignoring the gaping mouths of Officers Callahan and Powell when he pushed past. His gaze briefly locked with Public Enemy Number One as he walked by the interview room. Billy’s lip curled as he yelled out “Send me a postcard, won’t you?” Hop walked to the door and closed the blinds on the window, giving a single headshake. 

     A quiet moan from down the hall turned Steve’s feet back in that direction. He slammed the bathroom door behind them, sitting on the floor beside Max and rubbing her back. “I’m sorry I took so long. Apparently my ignition cable was lost somehow.” Not lost, but cut...and they both knew by who. 

     Maxine laid her head on the side of the toilet, looking up at the boy with watery eyes. She honestly didn’t know what to do right now. What to say, what to feel, how to act. Steve might’ve known about Billy’s abuse before, but this marked the first time he had seen the immediate after-effects. She was naked, wrong, ruined. _My pretty girl...I’ve ruined you._ The shower her twin had insisted on afterwards wasn’t exactly cleansing. “Everyone okay?”

     “They’re fine.” Steve took the diversionary topic and rolled with it, knowing that his wife was likely more vulnerable right now than she had ever been. After a brief commune with her boyfriend upon their arrival, Joyce told him that Maxine and Hop had a long chat regarding Billy's future. Clearly the worry simmering in his gut was beyond justified...as if he'd had any doubt. Again he kicked himself for not deciphering that text sooner. “The boys are raving, but they’re fine. Jon, Nance and Robin are doing their best to manage the little shits. Think they’re headed to Joyce’s right about now.” With Jonathan and Robin’s cars in a conga line, since neither was large enough to encompass the entire crew. 

 _Robin?_ How did that happen? “I tried to call and warn you...I tried…” 

     “Shh.” Steve hummed a song under his breath, thankfully not anything Beatles this time. She didn’t want any beloved tune to be associated with this night. 

     “What about Jane?” She noticed that Steve mentioned their boys, but not the lone girl. Maxine felt marginally better when Hop clarified that Jane saw she and Billy in the Camaro, not the house. So she hadn’t seen…

     “She and Dustin wouldn’t go so quietly.” Steve winced around a smile. “But we got them to wait outside.” Now that her strength was returning, her powers could be unstable. Plus making Billy crash into the wall over and over might cause a ruckus. Until Hop could get his lower sergeants to head home, it was best she lay low. Dustin promised to distract her with bullshit games like I Spy until they were called inside. 

     “What happened to your neck?” She let the fingers of her left hand dance lightly across the mark. The action called attention to her bare finger, the words to the similar spots on her skin.  

     “You’ll hear all about The Battle of Starcourt later.” About the giant spider they’d taken on. About Dr. Owens’ cavalry drifting in just as the action wound down. The soldiers sweeping right past them, going for the stairwell behind Scoops Ahoy. Apparently that Russian supermachine was below his feet the entire time. Typical. If they were lucky, the shit was shut down and the latest portal to the underworld locked. “I’m kind of going out of my mind here, sweetheart. I need to know that you’re okay.” Yeah, sure she’s okay. And the moon is made of cheese, and there are eight days a week. 

     Maxine lifted her head, moving to lie against his shoulder. “Ask again later.” She gave the cryptic reply of a Magic-8 Ball. 

     Steve let out a sigh, trying to accept that. Only... “Do you need to go to a hospital?” His calloused hand grazed her torso, watching her eyes for any trace of discomfort. Steve knew that Maxine likely hadn’t spilled their happy news to Hopper, otherwise the policeman’s panic would’ve been kicked up a few levels. 

     “ _No.”_ The idea of a stranger’s hands going over her...all the questions...the pity in their eyes...No. She hadn’t felt any worrying cramps, so the baby was likely fine. 

     Steve reached his arms around Maxine, tucking her against his chest. “At least let me take you home. I’m sure Dusty-Bun will be okay with the Byers-Hoppers for tonight.” He referenced the teasing nickname her brother’s long-distance girlfriend Suzie used. But all she could focus on was... _Home_. The place Billy wouldn’t see for the foreseeable future. Another dry retch came through, the girl clutching her stomach in agony. 

     Steve frowned, seeing that he’d relocated his foot to his mouth once more. “You did the right thing.” He promised, bringing their left hands together. The mystery of the missing ring could be solved another day. His wife was here, breathing, safe...Safe.

     “Doesn’t feel that way.” She quietly admitted, acknowledging that she had yet to feel good, bad, or other. But the numbness had to wear off eventually...right? This time, the crystal ball advised  _Don’t count on it_. 


	79. Chapter 79

_Chapter Seventy Nine: Saturday, August 27, 2005 (After the Battle)_

     The D&D crew watched in stunned silence as their fearless leader Steve shot off like a bullet from a gun, only stopping long enough to tell Nancy to hold the fort. The teenager had faced a demogorgon, an army of demodogs and the Flayzilla with a stiff upper lip, but right now it looked like a feather could knock him on his ass. 

     “He didn’t even clean the monster guts from his hair.” Lucas observed, leaning against a column in the food court. 

     “They say it makes you crazy.” Mike added, looking over at Jane. The girl was sitting up on her own, the color returning to her face. But in that quick second where she was held by the giant’s claws, he thought his heart might explode.

     “I know it’s not _great_ that Max was with Billy while he was possessed, but...Isn’t she the only one who could be remotely safe around him in such circumstances?” Will was the lone boy with a soft spot for Billy...one he never wanted to explain. Was it so wrong that he liked the sound of the Hargrove boy’s voice as he called Maxine sweets?

     “Depends on what you mean by safe.” Jonathan patted his brother’s arm, recalling the crazed look in Billy’s eyes over those ill-advised photos. “If you ask me, she’s his favorite target.” Nancy’s mouth dropped open at that. “What? I’m just saying what we’re all thinking.”

     “I’m sitting right here, you know. I can hear you.” Dustin wiped some goo from his arm, keeping his eyes averted. “I’m trying really hard _not_ to think of my brother being the bringer of the latest apocalypse in Hawkins. Or my sister possibly becoming part of the collateral damage.” Jane got to her feet, limping over to stand beside him. She brought a hand up to his shoulder in silent support. “You know what? I’m going with Steve. I’ll catch you guys later.” He ignored the various calls of his name as he walked out.

     “Why would you take a horse’s mouth and bring your foot?” Jane fumbled around in frustrated anger, following Dustin out. Mike started off too, but his big sister stopped him.

     “Shit. You think I should go apologize?” Jonathan asked his girlfriend, seeing Will squirming too. It appeared that the Byers boys might’ve inherited their mom’s lack of filter. 

     “No, it’s alright. You were just concerned. And I agree...there’s been something off there from the start.” Nancy squeezed their hands together, eyes going to their mother hen as she paced in the entryway. Though she couldn’t make out their words from this distance, Joyce’s hands were moving wildly as she spoke to Hop on the Walkie.

     “Concern is when you share your feelings with the person directly.” Robin took a roll of paper towels from a nearby counter, wrapping them around her bloody arm. “When they’re out of the room and therefore unable to defend themselves, it’s gossip.” Her blue eyes narrowed on the prissy Wheeler girl. “I may not know Maxine as well as you do, but I’m damned sure she wouldn’t want her personal business discussed in an open forum like this.” 

     Nancy stood up straighter, about to tell Robin where to get off. Jon shook his head, motioning towards the three remaining preteens who were clearly growing uncomfortable. “Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy. Come along. I’ll make you guys some Coke floats while Fred and Daphne figure it out.” Robin brought her arms around Lucas and Mike, nodding towards Will to join them. Inside she had to laugh at herself. After months of mocking Harrington’s friendship with the kids, they just might have wormed their way into her black heart too. 

_Saturday, August 27, 2005 (Overnight with the Harringtons)_

     Hopper intercepted Maxine as Steve attempted to steer her outside, handing the girl a note with a furrowed brow. Her eyes went from the harmless paper to the still closed interview room. She counted to ten to steady herself before walking on, shoving the note into her pants pocket.

     Joyce exited the chief’s office then, the door shutting on a back-and-forth between Dustin and Jane about mouth-breathers. Mrs. Byers gave a teary smile, whispering how proud she was and that she loved her. Max felt another pang of guilt mixed with nostalgic musings. When was the last time her own parents had said they’d loved her? For Susan: the twins’ birthday the year before she died (1997). For Neil: their first day of kindergarten (1992). 

       Steve drove her home in Joyce’s green Pinto, his BMW still minus an ignition cable in the mall's parking lot. Maxine’s mind drifted to another car and another ‘accident’. The short trip was silent on her part, Steve keeping the air light with random conversation. An unexpected laugh came out when he joked that they should trade Robin for Barb in their party. 

     “So are you hungry? Thirsty? Want a shower?” Steve couldn’t stay still, juggling Joyce’s car keys and his own between his hands. He wanted to hold Maxine and let her cry, or scream, or talk...whatever she needed. But he knew it was important to follow her lead, so instead he stopped a few inches away. “Sleepy? I can make you some hot cocoa. Sometimes it helps.” What could honestly help Max now, other than a DeLorean that could take her 12 hours into the past?

     Maxine leaned in closer, letting her fingers card through that long hair. She inhaled the Polo cologne he used, her gaze turning to the kitchen window. “Can I be alone? Just for a while.”

     Of course she would ask for the one thing he didn’t want to give. How could he leave her alone in such a fragile state? If he didn’t know about those two suicidal bids, it would be one thing. But he did...so… “Max, are you sure that’s…”

     “Please.” She wasn’t crying, and hadn’t since they’d left the station. Yet her voice was reedy, her hands lightly shaking. One wrong word on his part and she might slip away. 

     Fuck. “Alright.” He kissed the side of her head, watching her head for the glass door leading to their backyard. “Maxine?” She turned back, her hair falling off her shoulder. “I love you.” Her mouth pulled up into some semblance of a smile. “I’ll be right here.”

     Max shut the sliding door behind her, closing her eyes and breathing in the crisp night air. She walked over to the pool area, seeing its surface shimmering with the underwater lights. Maxine sat on the diving board and pulled Billy’s note from her pocket, thumbing over the jagged handwriting. A smarter person would tear it to pieces. Instead she found herself reading it. 

_Maxine,_

_I didn’t get a chance to say much before you cleared out. I want you to know that I’m not angry. Or, I am...but more at myself, for_ _l_ _etting things get to this point. Please don’t worry about me. (I know that’s an impossibility for you, my pretty_ _worrywart, but at least_ **_try_** _.) A year is_ _nothing_ _. I can work on my bench pressing number. Learn to make hooch. Find a sucker with a cigarette connection. Play solitaire. Maybe I’ll finally have time to read The Stand._

_I’ll be traveling to the Miami Correctional Facility in Bunker Hill soon. If you’re interested, Hop tells me that the fine penitentiary offers visitation on every day besides Wednesday. I’d love to see your sweet face waiting for me sometime. If not, I’ll see you in my dreams._

_One more thing, before I forget. That bundle in your bra. Would you care to sit half back in that box under the bed and deposit the other half into my commissary account? If nothing else, I could use it for stamps, envelopes, and a phone card to keep in touch with the one person who reaches the (tiny) good part of me._

_Love is old, love is new, love is all, love is you_

_Billy_

     Max crumpled the paper in her fist then smoothed it back out, sitting it carefully on the concrete deck. She had almost forgotten about Billy shoving his life’s savings into her shirt when Hop caught up to them. Maxine carefully pulled the pile out, counting and recounting the stash: $6,322 in hundreds, twenties and ones. She folded the bills and the paper together, pushing the parcel away from the water’s edge. She then stretched her arms above her head and dove into the pool fully clothed.

     When Max resurfaced, she exhaled a sigh of relief. She floated on her back, eyes watching the stars above. Then the tears came again, falling from her face and mixing with the chlorinated water below. She stayed in that perfect silence until her fingers were pruned. As she climbed out of the pool dripping wet, she caught sight of Steve once more. He sat on the furthest pool chair, a dry towel beside him. He wore a t-shirt with boxers and his hair was wet, so he'd likely snuck in a shower. He walked to meet her, rubbing the cloth over her shivering form. “Thank you.” She whispered, both for him allowing her the alone time and for knowing she might change her mind. 

     Maxine bent for the note and cash, letting Steve lead her back upstairs. She tossed the bills on the dresser to be dealt with later. Stripping out of the dripping clothes, she felt like a snake shedding its skin. She dressed in a sleep tank and shorts, tugging her husband to lie beside her in bed. “You can ask now. I’ll talk about it. But just once and never again. Okay?”

     Steve took the hair elastic from her wrist, pulling the wet strands into a loose bun so it wouldn’t drip down her back. He would keep this as short as possible. “The bruises. Was that before or after you got the creature out?”

     “Before.” She sniffled back more tears, thinking of how she could drown in them like Alice in Wonderland before too long. 

     “Didn’t stop at just bruises though, right?” Her silence said enough. “He did it again. Before or after?”

     “After.” Max kept her eyes on the beige wall. For the first time, she noticed a chip in the paint at about the same height as the dresser. “Told him I’m pregnant. That we’re already married. It went over about as well as you’d expect.”

     “Okay.” Steve pulled his arm around her waist, closing his eyes and remembering that she was safe now. “What about the car? What Jane saw?”

     “He started off going out of town. Then he panicked, I guess. Drove up to the quarry and...” Maxine let her hand settle over his. “I stopped him from going over the edge.” Figuratively and literally. Steve inhaled a deep breath, counted, then let it out. He repeated this process until his hands stopped shaking. “Are you okay? What are you thinking?”

     That prison is too good for Billy. Perhaps being stoned to death would be sufficient. Nope, not even that. Drawing and quartering. “I’m about as okay about this as you are.” He hitched in a breath, his own tears falling on her shoulder. What kind of shitty man couldn’t even defend his pregnant wife from danger? He _knew_ that something was up when he drove Max home Thursday night. If only he could’ve put that together with Dustin’s weird mood on Friday morning...And that bullshit text this afternoon. When you got right down to it, _he_ was bullshit, wasn’t he? 

     Apparently Maxine’s mind-reading abilities weren’t limited to her twin, because.. “It’s not your fault.” She clutched onto Steve’s arm, whimpering as her fingers brushed the St. Jude bracelet. Husband and wife eventually cried themselves into a fitful sleep. 

     Uncle Eric had a busy day that Sunday: first towing Billy’s Camaro to his house, then dropping off the repaired BMW to his nephew. He handed the engagement ring and Max’s phone to Steve without a word.

     While Steve flipped pancakes for a late breakfast, Max scribbled a reply on the notepad by the phone. She made a mental note to ask Hop for the address.

_Billy,_

_If you want me to consider visiting, I ask that you take your therapy seriously. Don’t just engage in a staring contest with the doctor till the clock runs out._

_And about the cash…They have jobs in jail, don’t they? I’ll put $500 in commissary to tide you over, but the rest stays with me. It’s called reparations, twin. I’ve been thinking of enrolling in online college classes next semester. Figure this’ll help in case scholarships fall through._

_I trust that you’ll be fine. You’re strong. If Neil and the monster didn’t break you, I doubt this will._

_If you’re lonely, you can talk to me._

_Maxine_


	80. Chapter 80

**But I've seen it all in a small town**

**Had myself a ball in a small town**

**Married an L.A. doll and brought her to this small town**

**Now she's small town just like me**

****\- John Mellencamp, ‘Small Town’** **

 

 

_Chapter Eighty: Late August to Mid September, 2005_

     On Monday afternoon, Maxine had her first solo outing Post-Flayer. Steve left for work that morning only after Max reminded him that (both) threat(s) were gone now. Dustin insisted that as long as she was okay, he could handle whatever cruel rumors the kids at school came up with. After all, he’d already endured the whispers about mom’s ‘fall’, dad’s similar ‘accident’, and his own ‘kidnapping’. 

     Max knew that the longer she kept her head in the sand, the harder it would be to poke back out. She ventured down to Melvald’s store at a time she knew Joyce would be there, hoping the friendly face would get her through it. As she turned the street corner, her eyes caught on the Hawkins Post machine. The day’s headline **31 Dead in Mall Fire** caused her stomach to clench. Against her own best judgement, she searched her pockets for the 50 cents required to purchase the newspaper. 

     During their rushed trip to the police station, Hopper’s two girls told Steve a little about the buildup to the disaster. Specifically that Jane had seen dozens of undead citizens merging into the blob that the party later fought. He later shared the information with his spouse. The chief himself called the next day to go over the coverup story that Dr. Owens concocted. So none of this was a surprise, per say. Still...reading the names in black and white was like plunging headfirst into an icy lake. Thirty-one innocent lives lost because of another Upside Down disaster...that her twin had kicked up...hoping to get her attention. Sure, the Mind Flayer could’ve easily found another host if Billy hadn’t rolled over, but would the body count have been so high? Max left the paper lying on the bench, deciding to fight the good fight another day. Perhaps the very next day, which was when she was scheduled to go back to work. Fuck.

     Her coworkers at the library were considerate to the point where it was intrusive. _We’re so sorry to hear about your brother, Maxine. I would never have expected he was capable...Such a nice boy...Are you okay? You sure you’re ready to come back to work? Is there anything we can do to help?_ She tried her best to smile and nod, all the while praying they wouldn’t see past the pounds of coverup makeup to the telling bruises. As often as she could, Max retreated to the tiny bathroom, biting down on her fist to keep from screaming. That Wednesday, Joyce stopped by on her lunch break, lingering afterwards to have a nice talk with her supervisor. It didn’t help much, but the effort was appreciated.

     Hawkins’ crooked Mayor Kline was arrested for embezzlement on Thursday, the scandal officially shoving her family drama into the corner as yesterday’s news. Max knew she had new ‘dad’ Hopper to thank for the pitch-perfect timing. Yet her nerves wouldn’t be given much of a break, as it turned out. Because her first therapy appointment was scheduled for the following morning. 

     Luckily for her (and later Billy), the counselor was female. With his daddy issues and her own, no way would they trust anyone with a dick long enough to break open the age-old scars. 

 

_Counseling Session with Maxine Harrington, Friday, Sept 2, 2005, 11 AM_

_Teresa: It’s nice to meet you, Maxine. My name is Teresa._

_Maxine: Hi. (Fidgets with her hands, eventually placing them beneath her legs.)_

_Teresa: Why don’t you start by telling me what brought you here today?_

_Maxine: (Brief pause before answering.) Would you like to start with the dead parents, the traumatized kid brother or the twin that just got thrown in jail?_

_Teresa: I find that the beginning is usually a good place to start. What do you remember about your parents?_

_Maxine: I remember that there was never any middle ground between yelling and silence._

_Teresa: They fought a lot? (A small nod.) Tell me about the fights. Was there a particular one that stuck in your mind?_

_Maxine: There’s something about firsts, I guess. The first time I really saw...what dad did to mom, I was about 6 years old. Things had gotten progressively worse since Dusty was born. I remember he was a really fussy baby. Anyway...Billy was outside playing basketball. I walked past their room on the way downstairs. Mom was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out at nothing. I was right in front of her and she couldn’t even see me. Her mouth was really red. I probably would’ve assumed it was lipstick if I didn’t walk up to hug her. I saw then that her lip was swollen. And the red...it was blood._

_Teresa: What did your mom say?_

_Maxine: She told me to go wash my hands for dinner._

     For the next 50 minutes, Dr. Shepherd listened to Max’s rambling thoughts about Neil and Susan. When the alarm sounded to indicate their time was up, Maxine felt a swell of relief that they hadn’t gotten around to Billy. 

     Her twin had his first court-ordered session the following week. 

 

_Counseling Session with Billy Hargrove, Wednesday, September 7, 2005, 2:00 PM_

_Teresa: Hello, Billy. My name is Teresa._

_Billy: (Salutes.)_

_Teresa: Why don’t you tell me why you’re here?_

_Billy: You know why I’m here._

_Teresa: I know what your file says. But things don’t just happen in a vacuum. The kind of rage that could trigger such an event...it had to come from somewhere._

_Billy: My old man was a hell of a prick. Like one time, when I spilled paint in the garage, he burnt my fucking arm with a cigar._

_Teresa: Is that right? Well I would definitely say that qualifies._

_Billy: Seriously? That’s from The Breakfast Club._

_Teresa: I know. I just wanted to see if you’d admit to it. But it’s funny you’d choose that reference._

_Billy: And why is that?_

_Teresa: Because I didn’t mention your dad. I just brought up the concept of rage and your mind went straight there. (Billy smirks, licking his lips.) You have anything to say to that?_

_Billy: Yes, actually. I’m kinda hungry. I think a turkey pot pie might hit the spot._

     Billy sidestepped any further attempts at discussing Neil, but he had no problem keeping the conversation going. He had a lot of opinions on psychotherapy’s effectiveness...or lack thereof. 

     He wrote to his twin after he returned to his cell, cursing again that commissary was out of calling cards till the following week. When he received Max’s first communications, he felt pissed that his hard-earned savings were gone...then accepting of the fact that they’d gone to her instead. If he’d really thought that one through, he would’ve just told her to keep the fucking money in the first place. Might’ve earned him some well needed brownie points. 

     In his latest letter, he explained that not only did he _go_ to his first session that afternoon, but he actually talked.

 

_Counseling Session with Maxine Harrington, Friday, September 9, 2005, 11 AM_

_Teresa: Last time you talked a lot about your dad’s temper. How he took his bad days out on your mom. So after she died, he must’ve needed another scapegoat._

_Maxine: (Quietly) Billy._

_Teresa: Your twin, right?_

_Maxine: Yeah. He was dad’s second favorite punching bag._

_Teresa: Tell me about Billy._

_Maxine: How much time you got? (Chuckles.) When we were kids, I thought that Billy was fucking Superman. He would swoop in and save me no matter the danger._

_Teresa: It must’ve been nice to have someone in your corner._

_Maxine: It was. I knew I was never alone._

_Teresa: I notice you said ‘thought’ in the past tense. So what changed?_

_Maxine: I realized that there was one thing he didn’t want to protect me from._

     So much for avoiding the pink elephant in the room. It only took two hits to crack this fucking nut.

 

_Counseling Session with Billy Hargrove, Wednesday, Sep 14, 2005, 2 PM_

_Teresa: You were pretty eager to get out of here last time._

_Billy: I’m not into this ‘caring and sharing’ bullshit. I don’t have a fuckin’ pussy._

_Teresa: Let me make an educated guess. Your dad was the ‘boys don’t cry’ type. (Billy shrugs.) What about your mom?_

_Billy: She was a ghost, even when she was alive._

_Teresa: So neither of your parents were a stabling influence, per say. Any siblings?_

_Billy: You know this already. (Rolls his eyes.) Dustin could find trouble in a closed room._

_Teresa: What about your twin Maxine?_

_Billy: (Looks down at his left hand) We have that doctor-patient confidentiality, right? Exactly how does that work?_

_Teresa: It’s simple. I can’t tell anyone what we discuss...unless I feel that you’re a danger to yourself or others. Then I’m obligated to report it._

_Billy: Good to know. (Starts the Newton’s cradle moving on her desk.) You ever loved someone too much, doc?_

_Teresa: Sure. I’m guessing most people have, at one point or another._

_Billy: That’s the reason I’m here._

     Billy spoke a little more in their next tete-a-tete, giving shallow observations about his nuclear family. Then the talk turned to Maxine. He nearly tipped his hand on that one, but pulled back before things got too heavy. 

     One step forward: Max picked up the phone when he called. Two steps back: she said she wasn’t ready for a visit. Hell hath no fury...

     A burly skinhead jumped Billy in the showers that night. He was honestly surprised it took this long. He knew what he looked like. He also knew that as ‘fresh meat’ and with no gang affiliations, he would be seen as the perfect target. Another thing he was 100% certain on: this fucker picked the _wrong_ one to try the faggot shit on. Adolf wound up with three broken fingers and a ruptured spleen. The trip to the hole afterwards landed him some cred. Two days later, Billy agreed to move smack for the Latin Kings.


	81. Chapter 81

 

* * *

Chapter Eighty One: October 4-6, 2005

     Maxine double and triple checked that she had her driver’s license and airline ticket, seeing Steve grinning at her antics. “I’ve never flown before, okay? Cut me some slack.” When he first gave her the concert tickets, she had been so excited about seeing the former Beatle (and her beloved city) that practical concerns such as _how they would get there_ had fallen quickly to the wayside. Max just assumed they would drive; even her long trip from the West Coast had been accomplished by car. In the close quarters of Billy’s newly acquired Camaro...with a few pit stops… Steve assured his girl that flying was faster and safer. Nevertheless, she woke up that morning with a topsy-turvy stomach that couldn’t be blamed on morning sickness.    

     “Start spreading the news, you’re leaving today...You want to be a part of it...Go catch that flight…” Dustin burst into the room, doing jazz hands as he butchered the Sinatra tune.

     “You are truly mental. You do know that?” Steve shook his head, pulling his bag over his shoulder. He grabbed for Max’s suitcase next, earning a cocked eyebrow. Yes, he realized that Maxine was strong enough to carry her own things. No, he didn’t plan on laying down the chivalry anytime soon. 

     “I can’t believe you are going to _New York City_ and leaving me here all on my own. I mean, I could _starve_.” Dustin’s eyes lit up as he teased the couple. 

     “You, my friend, have midterms. Plus, little brothers don’t usually tag along for the honeymoon.” He squeezed Max's left hand with his, smirking at the matching rings. The gold bands came in during the middle of September. He recalled the lack of surprise on Hopper and Joyce’s faces as they walked into the chief’s cabin for dinner later. Hop had simply pulled Steve to the side, jokingly reminding him that he owned a shotgun and a shovel...And that as the chief of police, he could cover it up.

     “You’re staying with Joyce and Will. Definitely not alone.” Maxine pulled Dustin into a hug, hearing a car horn outside. She waved at her new ‘mom’, pushing her brother’s backpack at him. “You have our cell numbers. If you need anything…”

     “Please try not to use them. Honeymoon, dude.” Steve laughed as Dustin flipped him off on his way out the door. 

     The BMW hit the road right behind Joyce’s pinto, the cars turning in different directions at the end of the street. Steve and Max headed for the Indianapolis International Airport, leaving the vehicle in the long-term parking lot. Their flight to JFK was scheduled for a 12:15 departure. The security screening was a bitch, but at least neither of them got the touchy TSA welcome. 

     As the flight attendant went over the safety procedures before takeoff, Steve distracted her with talk about their D&D kids. Did Max think Dustin might pull an old Steve move like throwing a house party in their absence? One second they were on the ground and the next sailing towards the heavens. She bit back a grin as she remembered the end scene of Grease with Sandy and Danny; her well-coiffed cheeseball was apparently turning her into a total sap too. 

     Looking out the window and seeing the clouds _below_ was a trippy feeling. Max felt a pleasant buzz as the plane descended, though the familiar skyline seemed odd without the Twin Towers. Landing was the shit part: that sudden smack of the wheels on the tarmac had Max clutching Steve like a lifeline. He kissed the side of her head and promised that she was fine. 

     The two rushed towards baggage claim, then hailed a cab for the hotel. Steve let Max do the honors, seeing his girl bounce on the heels of her feet. Having sprung for the concert tickets and airfare, the place wasn’t quite as fancy as he would’ve liked. But it did have a nice location, just a short walk from Times Square. “Four walls and a roof, that’s all I need.” She promised, tangling her fingers in his hair. 

     “Now I want to _see_. Everything.” The lights, the people, the food, the buildings. The Harringtons had two nights and three days to explore NYC...not nearly enough time in Maxine’s approximation. Steve kept their hands locked as they walked, staying on the side nearest the street. Max wore her purse strap on her right shoulder, the bag itself draped across her middle. They might be tourists, but the teens had some street smarts. 

     Steve bought I Heart NY shirts in a range of sizes, one for each party member. Max purchased small gifts for each of her brothers: an apple-shaped snow globe for Billy, a Statue of Liberty figure for Dustin. Steve made no comment on the former gift, yet he added a postcard to their bundle. Dinner consisted of hot dogs from a street vendor, the couple not wanting to stop long enough for a sit-down meal.

     Steve shoved the last bite into his mouth as they reached the Empire State Building. Daylight was now fading, bringing the overwhelming beauty of New York at night. Yet her guy had yet to remove his sunglasses. Those fucking Ray Bans again. She giggled, causing him to wipe his face. “What is it?” 

     “Nothing.” She stepped into his chest, inhaling the scent of home. “It’s just...Remember the night of Tina’s party?” Those brown eyes softened, the boy himself tracing a strand of hair that fell into her eyes. “Did you ever think, back then...That we’d end up this way?”

     Steve hastily tugged her into the building’s interior. “I hoped.” He whispered into her ear, causing goosebumps to travel down her arms. They took the elevator to the 86th floor observation deck. Using Jonathan’s borrowed camera, Steve took a shot of them kissing with the city lights in the background.

     Too keyed up to sleep in the city that didn’t, Steve suggested they hit up an over-18 club before retiring for the night. For a shy girl, Maxine _loved_ to dance, so she readily agreed. Steve went for the bar to grab drinks (water for both, since they ID’d), leaving his girl for a moment. She let her hips move to a popular hip hop song, the flashing lights reflected in the disco ball above. 

     Steve caught a very nice picture when he turned back around. He dropped the waters on a nearby bar stool, suddenly more hungry than thirsty. He made his way to the dance floor in a hurry, lest any other males get the same idea. Steve crept up behind Max and placed an arm around her waist, his dick making itself known. “The taste of love is sweet...” He groaned out the final word, his hands tightening their grip.

     When hearts like ours meet. “You want to burn?” She inquired coyly as they moved together. This boy was one in a million. Instead of quoting the dirty song they moved to, he went for a timeless melody from the man in black himself.

     “For all eternity.” He agreed, the hitch in her breathing making him dizzy. It was time to go. 

     They didn’t stop touching on the _quick_ walk to the hotel, Steve shoving her against the elevator wall as they made out. A disapproving hem led them to separate, Max blushing and Steve giving a wolfish grin. The older lady that had gotten onto the lift pushed the button for her floor, trying to keep down a smile. Young love.

     “Come on, let me in.” Steve implored the second the door to their room shut. His hands went under Maxine’s skirt.

     Holy shit. As healthy as their sex life had been prior to getting pregnant, now it seemed that Steve was downright insatiable...And the condition was catching. As he fucked her, he would whisper _My girl…My wife...My child...My love…_ in awed whispers that curled her toes. “What am I going to do with you?” She laid a hand on his face, seeing the brown of his eyes darken. 

     Steve tossed Max towards the bed, bending her at the waist. She pushed back against his front, impatient to get things going already. He kissed her shoulder as he unzipped, letting her panties fall to the floor. Before she had time to brace herself, he pushed all the way in. “You always take me so good. _Fuck_ , Max.”

     She moaned something resembling his name. The bed frame rocked into the wall with each thrust forward. “Love how you feel inside. Touching me everywhere...” Max reached a hand down to hold his as she let herself go, coming with a loud shout that might’ve embarrassed her at home. In this hotel, in this city, she didn’t give a fuck. Steve followed her over the edge, collapsing against her back as he gasped in breaths. Once their heart rates settled, they crawled up onto the bed to rest. “You make me perfect.” The little spoon whispered to the big as she drifted off. 

     Wednesday was the date of the concert. The morning consisted of a trip to Liberty Island filled with more cringe-worthy couple photos. Central Park in the afternoon, followed by a somber visit to The Dakota apartment building. “It’s not fair.” Max wiped a line of tears away. Not only that John was murdered, but that she was born in the wrong year to have been alive at a time when all four Beatles were. 

     If anyone knew about life being unfair… Steve frowned, dropping his arm across her shoulders. “Come on, blackbird. Let’s go see your boy.”

     Their seats were several rows back in the center. Max still couldn’t believe she was actually sharing the same space as Paul _fucking_ McCartney. No amount of weed or booze could lift her higher than she was feeling that night. At one point between songs, she screamed out “I love you” and the Beatle cried out “I love you too”. Max was sure that no one would believe her, but it didn’t matter. She could die happy right now.

     “Now you see why I didn’t go for backstage passes?” Steve teased, snapping a shot of her gorgeous face looking so free and in the moment. 

     Paul rocked for over 3 hours including two encores...which was quite impressive for someone over the age of 60. Maxine explained, again, that Macca was a _God_ and therefore not susceptible to the limitations of ordinary humans. 

     On Thursday, they ventured over to Chinatown and Little Italy. The Brooklyn-style thin crust pizza alone was worth the trip. Steve pulled a hastily addressed postcard from his back pocket, dropping it into the nearest mailbox. In the afternoon, they collected their belongings and bid the city a fond farewell. As they buckled their seatbelts for takeoff, Steve made Maxine a promise. “We’ll be back. Gotta bring Dusty and the kid next time, yeah?” He motioned towards her shirt, an adorable maternity style tee with a single red apple over where the baby would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part at the Paul McCartney concert actually DID happen, only to me. My guy sixx83 can vouch for me!


	82. Chapter 82

_Chapter Eighty Two: Wednesday, October 12, 2005_

     “You’re a tough girl to reach.” Billy smirked around the words, leaning against the wall and clenching the phone like a lifeline. In this particular situation, it sort of was, wasn’t it?

     “I’m sorry about that. I was out of town last week and I forgot…” That Billy called her on Wednesdays after his therapy. She held back a wince, realizing how obnoxious that could sound.

     “Out of sight, out of mind, right? I get it.” Except Maxine was never far from his thoughts, whether they were in the same room or on different planets.

     “I didn’t mean it that way. I was just busy.” Max sighed, taking a seat on the couch. “You want to know where I was?”

     “Got your postcard just today.” He pulled the offending item from his orange pants pocket. “I especially loved the caption: From The Big Apple to the big house.”

     “Oh.” Maxine flushed, wishing Steve might’ve warned her about that part. She understood the impulse to ‘stick it’ to her twin...but it seemed kind of cruel to kick him when he was already down. 

     “I’m glad you went there. I know you’ve always wanted to.” And he should’ve been the one to take her. Way to go, Hargrove. “Tell me about it.” 

     “Well...” She sighed, taking a sip of iced tea. “It starts and ends with the Paul McCartney concert.”

     Wow, Harrington _really_ pulled out the big guns. “Did he play my favorite?”

     “You mean the one you tell everyone you like best or your _real_ favorite?” She laughed when he didn’t reply. “No, he did not play ‘Why don’t we do it in the road’. Yes, he played ‘Live and Let Die.’” 

     “And all your faves, of course, Mrs. Top 40.” Hey Jude being chief among them, then Yesterday. Billy let himself drift off at her excited voice, picturing how vibrant she would’ve been the night of the event. 

     She went on about the city’s haunts. Empire State Building. Statue of Liberty. “I got you a snow globe. Remember how mom used to collect them?” Certainly. And after her death, how Neil smashed them rather than let the kids have them. “I would’ve mailed it to you, but I figured it might be considered a deadly weapon, so…”

     “What’s it gonna take, Max? For you to come here?” He interrupted her, letting the words fall out in a rush. “What if I got shanked? Would you take time out of your busy little life to visit me in the hospital? Or the morgue?”

     He heard a startled gasp followed by several seconds of silence. He almost thought she’d hung up, until… “Have you talked to Teresa yet?”

     “Sure. For 60 minutes, every week, just like I said.” They had some very important discussions, including but not limited to: reasons hair metal deserved more respect, that only douchebags drove foreign-made cars, and how many days were left on his sentence. As of today: 324. 

     “About the family?” Dustin walked through the living room on his way to the kitchen, leaving her to say ‘family’ instead of ‘us’. 

     “A little.” Which was NOT a lie, thank you. He did mention Susan, Neil, Dustin, and even Max...just not in any detailed fashion.

     “Next time, tell her.” She laid her head back against the cushions, looking up at the high ceiling. 

     Talk therapy was slowly helping Max to navigate the fine line between accepting what she’d gone through and feeling like a victim. She was more than Billy’s ‘bitch’ as Neil had so lovingly named her. Just last week, they had gone over healthy vs. unhealthy coping mechanisms for trauma. Unhealthy: pills, knives, and cliffs. Healthy: exercising, listening to music, keeping a journal. One that Maxine came up with herself: the stars on her bedroom ceiling. Since she thought up the idea just after the move to Indiana, Billy likely assumed it was about missing Cali...which almost everything was, for him. For her, it was something very different. 

     When he climbed on top of her in the evening hours, the stars were dull white. By the time the light faded enough for the plastic pieces to glow, he was (usually) finished. She would stare up at those stupid stars night after night and pray for them to turn green. Eventually she took to naming the fucking things. Billy. Dustin. Joyce. Hop. Will. Jane. Jon. Nancy. Mike. Lucas…Steve. Then they were a sort of guilt trip when the suicidal thoughts crept in. You can’t hurt yourself now, Maxine. Look at all those people who care about you. “If you can call next Wednesday and give me _one_ real story you went over...We can talk more about me coming up.” 

     “Shit.” Billy let his hand trail down to his chest, touching the cool metal of his necklace. As a religious token, he was still allowed to wear it. He’d tried to say that his silver ring was his dad’s wedding band, but that argument wasn’t as successful. “Okay.” He slammed the back of his head against the wall, swearing softly. 

_Wednesday, October 19, 2005_

     The next week, Billy admitted that the person he loved too much was indeed Max. Teresa barely batted an eye, indicating that his twin had already opened Pandora’s box. Fuck it, why not go for broke? That doctor-patient shit covered so many sins. Billy recited one of his most cherished memories in lucid detail, wondering how far he would get before making Little Mrs. Freud blush. With her snaggle-tooth and sizable stomach, she likely hadn’t been laid since the Clinton administration, if then. 

     Okay, back to the story. It was two weeks after their _first_ first time. Maxine had worn her hair up in pigtails that day, taking Dustin down to the beach for a swim. Billy was stuck at home washing Neil’s car, the patriarch angry about something or other. Maybe the local liquor store was out of Jim Beam. Maybe a lady at the grocery store spurred his advances. Maybe he was having to eat shit from his boss. Asking why would only double the bruises, so Billy had long since learned to keep his trap shut. 

     He worked up a sweat in the August heat, scrubbing so hard on the vehicle that he worried he might chip the paint. His girl was out there in a swimsuit (one-piece, but still) unaccompanied. In the water. Getting wet. Shit. He finished the wash and wax job in record time, racing down to the shore when Neil retreated to his booze den. Max was helping Dustin build a moat around his sandcastle, shoulders burnt from the sun. She froze at his approach, enduring a semi bitch-fit from their little brother who wasn’t ready to leave. 

     “We can come back tomorrow. And I’ll let you have an extra cookie after dinner.” Dustin grumbled some more, giving Billy the stink eye as he stomped upstairs. The kid would need to learn some goddamn respect, wouldn’t he?

     Billy kept his hand on Max’s back as they walked to his bedroom, locking the door for good measure. “I want to try something different.” He whispered in her ear before pushing Maxine onto her knees, stopping her from getting back up. “Stay.” She pursed her mouth, but thought better of arguing. He sighed in anticipation as he took his cock out, rubbing it along those soft lips. Having built up more than enough lust over the long ass day, he shoved it in, causing Max to gag. “It’s alright.” He twirled a braid around his fingers, counting the freckles on her cheeks. “Just imagine it’s an Otter Pop.” She whimpered and tried to pull away, the tears welling in those fucking eyes nearly making him stop. Nearly.

     “You said she was crying.” Teresa commented once the story reached its orgasmic conclusion.

     Billy crossed his legs, hoping to detract attention from his crotch. “Yeah…”

     “Did she often do that during sex?” Teresa peered over at him, watching his mouth dip into a frown for a few seconds before the cold mask was back.

     The remaining ten minutes were spent in silence. When the guard came to retrieve him, Billy locked his icy gaze on the therapist, proclaiming simply: “Our love is god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know where the end quote comes from, you get a cookie too!


	83. Chapter 83

_Chapter Eighty Three: Wednesday, October 19, 2005_

     Billy made his way back to the cell block in a dense fog, Teresa’s last question replaying like a broken record. He ignored the summons of the Latin Kings’ head beaner, not particularly caring right then if his role in the organization was cut. He could go his own way again if need be: the springs under his mattress would make a decent weapon. Billy tried and failed to clear his head as he walked on to the pay phones. He dialed the number of the Hargrove/Harrington house...now mostly Harrington, he reminded himself. When Maxine answered, he jumped headfirst into the icy pool.

     “When I asked if you were afraid of me, after Neil...” His fingers traced over the edges of the tiled wall, the hand lightly shaking. “You paused before you answered. I assumed that was because of...those recent events…” An awkward chuckle erupted as he stared at sneakered feet. Fuck he missed his boots. “Was it?”

     “Why are you asking now?” Her voice was carefully even, but dropped off at the end.

     “Just answer me. Please.” Billy closed his eyes, wondering if he could in fact handle the truth. 

     Maxine reached for the baoding balls on the side table, twirling them around in her palm. “No, it wasn’t.” _Fuck_. “You remember telling me how small Neil made you feel? How even once you were big enough to fight back, just one look could make you feel about two inches tall?” Sometimes he still woke up in a cold sweat with the thought of those dead eyes on him. “How the Saved by the Bell theme song made you want to hurl...simply because the reruns came on right when dad was getting home from work.” A shiver went down his spine with that specific detail. “If dad made you feel small, you made me feel...microscopic.” Maybe she detested the sight of Axe bottles so much that she suggested her newly teenage brother try Curve instead. Billy’s right hand curled into a fist, striking the wall hard. He hoped the sudden jolt of pain up his arm could keep the tears at bay. “It was like I was an ant and you were a kid with a magnifying glass. And I couldn’t run fast enough...to stop from burning.” 

     “Holy shit. Maxine…” The therapist’s words swam along with his twin’s, plucking out a half-buried sense memory. “About that night at the quarry. I told you I didn’t really know why it happened. But deep down, I think I knew.” He felt his cheeks heat up. “After we were together that last time, when you looked over at me… It was like you weren’t even there, Max.” She was a ghost then, just like Susan. “I guess that’s when I realized that _I_ was the bad guy.” Which wasn’t exactly _easy_ after five long years of pretending that hushed pleas and sharp fingernails were Maxine’s way of showing she was into it. The girl’s act of saving him might’ve pushed the guilt and self-resentment back into the dark recesses of his mind, but it had never really left.

     The minutes of silence passed like hours, days even. Was this merely another con, or had her twin finally taken off the rose-colored glasses? “I thought it was love, what we had.” It was love on his part, still. For her it was fear, and hate, and...that other four letter word. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. Ever.” Neil, yes. Steve, yes. Everyone else under the sun, yes. But not her. “I don’t want to be like him.” 

     He could hear Max’s soft crying on the other end, her breath hitching as she tried to contain it. “I guess that’s a start.”

_Wednesday, October 26, 2005_

     “I came to a realization last night.” Billy glanced at the bookshelf behind Dr. Shepherd, seeing medical journals shoved in alongside fictional novels. 

     “Oh really? And what is that?” Teresa was taken aback that Billy started the interaction this time. Usually it was like pulling teeth just to get him to speak.

     “The reason I hate Harrington.” Was he speaking more to himself, simply using Teresa as a sounding board? “No one will ever _question_ his love for her, will they? He doesn’t have to feel like it’s wrong, that he’s broken because she’s all he can think about.” He also got to have her in a way Billy never could: marriage. And when Steve knocked her up, her first thought wasn’t how to get rid of it as soon as possible. “Why do I have to feel bad about the only part of my life that’s good?” He took his thumb and index finger to wipe under his eyes. 

     “If we never moved here…” He sent another fuck you down to daddy dearest in hell. “If that pretty boy had never come along…” Maxine _said_ that Billy lost her back in 2000, and maybe that was a little bit true, but the final nail in the coffin came in the form of a douchebag with stupid hair. “ _Anyway_. He did. And she picked him.” Perhaps that was what stung the most. Max was his first and only choice, but his love wasn’t enough...because it wasn’t the one she wanted. “How am I supposed to live with that, doc?”

     “The way I see it, you have two options.” Teresa suggested, seeing those blue eyes narrow at her. “One: you find a way to start seeing Maxine only as your sister. Lock all these other impulses away and toss the key.” Perhaps he could even smile and congratulate the fucker that took his entire life from him. He shook his head, rolling the uniform sleeve up so he could see his skull tat. “Two: you move back to California.” At this Billy actually snorted, rolling his eyes at the absurdity of leaving without Max. “If you don’t make some serious changes by the time you’re out, I’m afraid something will happen again. And you’ll land right back here...for a much longer stay.” Though he could understand the logic of her argument, the old broad might as well have asked whether he’d prefer giving up his cock or balls. 

     “In other words, I’m fucked.” His fingers tangled in the blonde locks now growing over his ears.


	84. Chapter 84

**You and me, we used to be together**

**Every day together, always**

**I really feel that I'm losin' my best friend**

**I can't believe this could be the end**

**It looks as though you're lettin' go**

**And if it's real, well, I don't want to know**

**\- No Doubt, ‘Don’t Speak’**

 

_Chapter Eighty Four: Saturday, December 24, 2005_

Maxine felt a rising wave of conflicting emotions while waiting in the visitation room of the Miami Correctional Facility on Christmas Eve. Guilt for taking so long to visit...Nearly four months, or a third of Billy’s entire sentence. Discomfort from the stifling heat of the room...Though that could be chalked up to the hot flashes from her advancing pregnancy. Worry that the rapport she and Billy had developed over the phone could topple as easily as a Jenga tower when in person. Excitement at seeing her twin was there too, but this was easily overshadowed by the more pressing concerns.

     Max spotted Billy before he saw her, giving the girl time to surreptitiously check for outward signs of stress. His deep tan was fading. The bicep muscles seemed slightly bigger, likely due to the sudden increase in free time. His hair had grown out to just above his shoulders, held back by a yellow bandana. Odd. Billy had always hated that color in the past. His blue eyes seemed dull until they finally caught hers, at which point a goofy grin pulled the orbs up at the corners. Billy stopped beside the table she was sitting at, not taking a seat. If he was waiting for her to make a move first, he might be there till Santa’s next scheduled flight. 

     A hand reached down to pull at hers, tugging Max to her feet. Billy sighed aloud as he hugged her, keeping those hands in the center of her back rather than allowing them to stray. She moved hers up from her sides to brush against his arms, starting to push him away. “Just one more second. Please.”

     Maxine closed her eyes, trying to ignore his quick inhale. Another thirty seconds or two lifetimes went by...then a whack against the table startled them apart. “Watch it, Hargrove. You want another shot on your record?” A black guard with the name tag Walker waited for Billy’s nod before replacing the nightstick in his belt. Max slid back to her seat, watching her brother reluctantly follow suit. 

     “If this isn’t the merriest fucking Christmas I’ve ever had…” Billy teased, smacking the table top in pattern of the Little Drummer Boy. “You look…” He took a moment to consider the many ways to finish that thought, eventually settling for “different.”

     Maxine’s left hand moved over her stomach in a nearly unconscious gesture. The green top she wore was loose, but not enough to cover the shape of her growing baby bump. By the time cautious blue eyes rose to meet her twin, he had averted his from her (also larger) chest. “You too.” She placed her hands back on the table, her fingers tracing the words Fuck Off which were carved into the surface. “Can’t say I miss the Marlboro smell.”

     “I’m trying to cut back.” Maxine now noticed a Spanish inmate by the vending machines, her attention drawn to the yellow bandana tied around the arm of his jumpsuit. Her gaze quickly returned to the offending material in Billy’s hair. He caught the unspoken question, shaking his head and frowning in a clear ‘don’t ask’ message. “You know, if I wasn’t for our little weekly chats, I might’ve started to believe I made you up.” Then again, his sheer presence in jail was a constant reminder that Maxine was very real... And that the girl he would tear the world down for had chosen to let him sink into a bottomless pit of despair rather than show her pretty little face in this shithole.

     “I’m sorry. I know I should’ve visited sooner.” Maxine _could_ say she was busy. Between planning a baby shower, enrolling for online college classes, and the general sense of chaos circling her life since day one, she certainly was. But that wasn’t the reason why she’d kept away. Max simply wasn’t prepared to face Billy again after that crazy night in August. Still wasn’t, if she was being completely honest. 

     “Married life is keeping you busy, I’m sure.” Billy reached his left hand over to hold hers, seeing the hated engagement ring now joined by a wedding band. Her halfhearted shrug was unsurprising: Steve Harrington would likely always be a sore spot between the twins. “I asked your white knight a question a while back...But I never really got an answer.” Unless you counted a busted lip.

      As Billy’s eyes shifted to the right, her pulse kicked up. God only knew what would come out of her brother’s mouth next. “When he’s inside you, do you cry?” She tried to pull her hand away, but Billy was faster, his fingers reaching around to hold her there. The guard who had intervened earlier was currently chatting up a brunette girl whose inmate was apparently running late for their visit. “Max, look at me.” Her lip quivered, yet she squared her shoulders and returned the intense stare. She was taken aback when his eyes were watery, not heated as they would’ve been in the past. “I need to know.” Maxine glanced down to her hand, then back at him, leading Billy to loosen his hold. She didn’t even notice when he swiped the hair tie from her wrist, quickly shoving it into his pants pocket. 

     What harm could it do in being honest? “No. Never.” Once she had cried _after,_ hating her twin for taking the virginity she’d wanted to gift Steve instead.

     Maxine grudgingly recalled a phone call from Billy back in October. Her twin had asked (again) if she was afraid of him, then admitted he didn’t want to be like Neil. After they exchanged goodbyes, Max fell into a full blown panic attack. The sheer relief caused by the idea of Billy actually _changing_ warred with the usual concern that she was being tricked, and it was too much for her system. Steve found her curled up beside the couch with the phone still in her fist. Her husband wasn’t quite as excited about Billy’s possible ‘progress’ as she was, this difference of opinion leading to a short argument when she suggested visiting soon. Steve walked away rather than yelling at his pregnant wife, who he knew was simply trying to take care of everyone besides herself yet again. He pushed the anger down, down, down, until he felt the heat leave his cheeks. The boy was startled when he turned back around and Maxine was right there. Yet still somewhere else...because her eyes were vacant as she kissed him, her hands going for his belt. He brought the shaking palms into his, whispering “Not like this” and kissing her forehead. He held his girl as she nodded, crying softly into his shirt.

     “Okay.” Billy exhaled heavily, thinking of calming music to drown out the hate still lingering inside. He was a work in progress, so to speak. He had even increased his therapy sessions to twice a week, hoping to finish the required hours by the time he left the penitentiary next year. “I wanted to wait till we were face-to-face to say this, so you could see I’m serious.” He let his thumb travel over her pale knuckles. “I will never hurt you like that again, Maxine. I swear to you on Sixx’s honor.” He laughed, relieved when her mouth tilted up in a smile. “I’m always going to want that. It’s the way I’m wired, princess. Just like you’re made to be the _sweetest_ fucking fruit in the garden of eden. But I’m done making you cry.” He smirked then, feeling her hand move so that their fingers could lock together. Seeing that the shit guard was still busy elsewhere, he brought the hand up to rub against his cheek. “You’re the only one I’ll ever love.” Billy whispered the words, the gnawing in his gut promising they were true.

     Teresa had offered Billy two opposing courses of action regarding Maxine. One: stomp out his romantic love for Max like he was extinguishing a campfire. Two: leave town for good, carving out a parallel life without his sister in it. He had settled for his own door number three: love Max forever, but push the sexual component of that love towards more willing bodies. 

     “Do you believe me?” Billy hated how hesitant his voice came out. But if Max didn’t believe him now...all hope was lost. 

     Maxine stared into Billy’s face, letting him sweat it out for a minute or two. “I think you know me well enough not to lie to me on Christmas.” 

     He visibly brightened, biting down on a grin and then looking away. If he kept gazing at Maxine, he might do something incredibly stupid...like try kissing those soft lips. He glanced down at her expanding belly, again wishing things were different. And if wishes were horses, beggars would ride. The harsh truth was that Billy had taken Steve’s keg title...and Steve had taken Billy’s soulmate. A fair trade? Yeah fucking right. This was like losing Vince Neil and gaining John Corabi. Except in this case, he had virtually zero chance of getting his original singer back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life events + a retreating muse = too long between updates. My apologies. 
> 
> An early Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!


	85. Chapter 85

_Chapter Eighty Five: May 2, 2006_

     Maxine’s biggest worry turned out to be unfounded: the baby she was carrying was in fact a boy. Jude Harrington came into the world on April 11, 2006 after ten _long_ hours of labor. The trying experience included but was not limited to cursing, crying, and clenched fists. Mom and dad were totally over the moon with the boy from their first meeting, mostly unresentful about the lack of sleep thereafter. The party had admitted long ago that Steve and Maxine were yards beyond a normal couple, so their fast marriage and pregnancy were accepted...mostly. Joyce still worried about Max a lot, but as a maternal figure that was normal. Hopper assured her that if Maxine was going to get married and knocked up at 18, wouldn’t she rather it be by Steve? 

     Though Max’s baby bump had deflated after leaving the hospital, it was far from gone, leaving her puzzled _and_ offended the first time someone mentioned how cute her little brother was. “Actually he’s my son,” she coolly replied, causing the old broad’s mouth to purse in disgust. Max simply turned the other cheek, continuing down the aisle towards the diaper section. 

     Maxine returned to visit Billy exactly three weeks after giving birth. Since she was still reluctant to leave her newborn for an entire day, Steve and baby Jude tagged along on the venture, the two planning to wait in the downstairs lobby. Jude had been lulled to sleep by the car ride, thankfully not waking as she removed his car seat from the vehicle. 

     A rational person beneath his fiery exterior, Billy understood why Max had stayed away this time. He understood...but he was still hurt. Following their Christmas reunion, his twin had visited 1-2 times each week, so to suddenly go so long without that small comfort was the absolute pits.

     Billy initiated their opening hug per usual, relieved that Maxine let him dictate when it ended rather than shying away early. As they moved to sit, he noticed a stack of Polaroids on the table. He motioned towards the pile, picking them up once Max nodded. With his peripheral vision, he caught the swell of pride in her upturned cheeks. “He has our eyes.” He stretched out in his chair, about to kick his feet up on the table. A cutting look from Officer Walker made him think better of it. 

     Maxine closed her bright orbs and released a breath, having both anticipated and dreaded such a reaction. Once she got ahold of her budding nerves, she retorted “And his father’s hair.” Getting right to the point without saying it. 

     Billy shrugged, his smile slowly fading into a look of ambivalence. Sure the thick head of brown was different from Billy’s blonde or Max’s red...but Neil and Dustin also had brown hair. Sometime in the recent past, Billy had realized that the only way to possibly _stand_ this kid was to treat it as his own, to hell with any evidence to the contrary. Otherwise his combined Irish and Italian tempers might sway him towards an extended tour of ultraviolence in hopes of righting the many wrongs he’d been dealt.

     “Billy, you have to accept…” His mind traveled far away as Maxine spoke of that sparkling new life, his attention only returning when she scooped the photos up and stood to leave. He reached for her hand and squeezed it tight, nodding to indicate that he would try.

_September 1, 2006_

     The successive months passed in unremarkable fashion, the days until his release trickling by like molasses. Maxine visited on the afternoon of their 19th birthday, yet refused to stop by or even answer his calls on the anniversary she hated. Billy took a swing at the first inmate to engage him in eye contact on his way back to the cell block that day. And he kept swinging until a couple of guards dragged him off. This foolish stunt earned him a few days in the hole, causing him to miss a visitation date with Max...but thankfully not earning any additional time on his sentence. Following that misstep, Billy kept his nose clean and his knuckles free of blood.   

     The blessed day finally arrived on Friday, September 1st, the start of a long Labor Day weekend. He breathed in the fresh air like it was the finest weed he’d ever smoked, nearly skipping out of the building. That stellar mood lasted until Billy saw that the person waiting outside was not Maxine as expected, but their beloved Chief Hopper. Fucking _seriously_?

     Billy’s heart fluttered wildly until he caught sight of the vehicle parked beside the aging Blazer: his prized Camaro. Max slid out of the back seat, smiling as she peeked inside. “Shit, I’m sorry. Thought I had time to feed him first.” He was frozen to the spot as his sister reached in for a hug...the first time she’d done so in years. She pulled back after only a few seconds, looking just as surprised by her actions. “Welcome back.” Maxine reached into her front pocket for the vehicle’s keys, tossing them at her stunned brother.

     All he could manage in return was a quiet “Thanks.” She patted his shoulder, then went to retrieve a car seat. Damp eyes dropped to the tiny bundle within before returning to Max, watching as the girl secured the baby in the copmobile’s back. Ahh. Now the chief’s presence made sense. Billy saw two clear options here. He could easily dwell on the sting of Max refusing to ride shotgun. Or...he could choose to focus on the fact that his sister had pulled off a hell of a nice surprise. Instead of picking him up in her new set of wheels, she had driven the Camaro to him, knowing better than anyone that Billy couldn’t fucking wait to be reunited with his _other_ love.

     “Try not to speed on the way out, alright kid?” Hopper joked, offering up his cigarette pack. Billy went to take just one, still trying to cut back. Hop pressed the whole pack into his palm, giving a parting nod as he started the Blazer up.

     Max had another trick up her sleeve, as it turned out. “Stop by our house around 6:00, will you? We’re having a family dinner.” Family, as in immediate blood relations? Or family, as in the party? Hell, did it really even matter? Both knew that Billy would be there with goddamn bells on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good...afternoon.


End file.
